


No One But Each Other

by EWTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 83,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: The last thing she could remember was a flashing sign that read:Lotus Hotel and Casino. Everything after that was... a blur.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 411
Kudos: 324





	1. Thanks, But No Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I try my hand at cheeky chapter titles? Is that allowed? always avoided naming chapters, as I am absolutely terrible with naming, but I wanted to give it a shot with this fic!
> 
> Also, a new fic! I'd mentioned it before in my other work, but I really love Bianca! So I thought, why not write a fic centered around her?
> 
> I only have five chapters written so far, and I wanted to wait until I had at least ten, but I couldn't help myself! I miss posting things!
> 
> As always, here's my [Tumblr](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/)! Check it out or whatever <3

“No.”

The chatter around her stopped, and the three around her blinked.

For as long as Bianca could remember- which wasn’t that far back, to begin with- nothing had ever been easy.

All she could conjure up in her mind were vague scenarios- like pictures flashed at her for the briefest of seconds. They were all too dark to make out, and not nearly comprehensible, but Bianca could just _feel_ them.

_Understand them…_

It was disorientating, to say the least.

The only image she could point out for certain was that of the hotel. It was odd, but it was the only thing she’s felt like she’s truly remembered. In fact, it’s the only thing she’s thought about for a while now.

Bianca could recall arriving at the decorated lobby, the lights so bright they nearly burned her retinas. Nico had, of course, looked at everything with wonder, practically bouncing up and down on the spot. She’d had to hold his hand a little tighter to make sure he didn’t run off on his own.

Then there was that man- the one with the leather briefcase and tailored suit. 

He was so familiar, his face being one that Bianca was sure she had seen before. Even so, she had never been able to even recall his name.

That man was the one that brought both her and Nico to the hotel, checking and leading them into a room without so much as a peek in their direction. Bianca found it a little odd she wasn’t immediately ticked off by the man, but whenever she had mustered enough courage to look at him, a feeling in her gut just told her he was safe.

They got to their room, and at the sight of the giant bed, Nico had raced towards it, kicking his shoes off on the way to no doubt bounce on the fluffy mattress.

Just as she had been ready to reprimand him, the man had placed a hand on her shoulder. Even the thought of his cold hands made a shiver go down her spine.

There were only a few words he’d exchanged with them throughout their venture to and in the hotel, but what he’d said to her at the doorway of that room had by far been the most she’s heard him speak.

_“You will share this room with your brother for the remainder of your stay. I will return to collect you when the time is right.”_

And before Bianca could ask any questions, he’d dropped the room key right in her hands and walked straight out of the room.

Of course, Bianca had scrambled after him, but when she’d peaked out of the door, he was gone.

Anything before that day was… foggy.

True to his word, the man came back. He looked just as he had when they’d last met, and while Nico didn’t see anything wrong with their stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Bianca had a lot of time to ponder.

None of her questions were answered, as the man had practically ignored her throughout their whole trip.

That second voyage went by in a flash, and as entertaining as it was for her _fratellino,_ it was still a long drive. More concerning, though, was when she subtly asked Nico about their time before the hotel, only to discover he couldn’t seem to remember anything, either.

They had ended up at this boarding school in D.C, which was infinitely worse than the hotel. Everything was so strict and suffocating that Bianca could barely escape to her thoughts, lest she be disciplined for her _rudeness._

Then, one day, they’d been collected from said school. The man who collected them looked so much alike to the previous man, given the tailored suits and sleek briefcases. Even the attitudes were the same, but Bianca was positive he was not the same man as before…

_Westover Hall_ is where they’d been placed, a military academy up in the state of Maine. They’d been split up- Bianca being ushered to the girl’s dormitories while Nico was placed with the boys. It was a much-needed breather, because as much as she adored her baby brother, she didn’t think she’d have the strength to listen to him go on and on about his little card game any longer.

After they’d been given some time to rest, both Bianca and Nico had met with the principal and vice-principal of the institution. They’d been told the basics, given a tour of the school grounds, and were even bid farewell by the tailored-suit man.

Things weren’t so exciting after that. The food was alright, but it wasn’t the best, and the classes were much the same. Everything was okay, at best.

She had tried to befriend a few of the girls in her dormitory, but when they started spouting things Bianca couldn’t understand for the life of her, they seemed to pick up on it _very_ quickly.

…And deemed her to be odd.

She _hoped_ Nico was having a better time making friends than she was.

But Bianca never got to find out, as the days passed by in a blur. She’d only got a chance to speak with Nico for a few hours every day, and even then, she’d been keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Her wariness was all due to the vice-principal- Dr. Thorn. He’d struck Bianca as bad news almost immediately during their short introductions, and while he hadn’t spoken or done much during that time, he’d already made quite the impression.

She’d caught him staring at Nico a few times, and every time she felt a pair of eyes on her, it was most certainly due to those piercing multi-colored eyes. He was so cold, as well- talking to them with this hardness to his voice that she’d only ever heard in soldiers.

Still, he didn’t bother them much. Nico didn’t see a problem with the man, so she didn’t push the topic. The last thing she had needed was Nico’s conspiratory rants on lion-headed monsters.

Bianca had even managed to avoid his odd spectacles thus far, but that afternoon proved to be one of Nico’s more energetic ones.

It was the night of the school dance, and Bianca had been roped into playing a game of cards with her _fratellino._

They were sitting in the gymnasium’s bleacher, the strange music from the dance blaring in the background. Everything felt odd, from the clothing the students had chosen to the music blasting from the speakers, but Bianca chalked it up to weird American trends.

And while it would have been nice to truly attend the dance, Nico was too enthralled in his game to dance with her. She would have escaped to at least dance with somebody other than Nico, but Bianca didn’t have any other friends.

Instead, Nico insisted on playing _Mythomagic_.

She played a few rounds, but after the fifth, she’d decided enough was enough. While Nico shuffled his deck, Bianca frowned at him, refusing to play any more while Nico whined and pleaded.

Bianca had been _that_ close to snatching those stupid cards from him and storing them away, but an odd shadow suddenly loomed over them.

It was Dr. Thorn, who immediately wrapped a hand around their arms and dragged them from their seats.

Bianca tried to fight back, but the newfound grip on her neck kept her from trying anything new. That, plus the threat to keep quiet _or else_ , had been enough to keep her from struggling.

She hadn’t completely given up, as her headwear had fallen throughout the struggle, along with some of Nico’s cards, which had scattered all over the ground. She _hoped_ somebody would notice them…

They’d been taken to a dark hall, thrown against the wall and told to stay put. Bianca immediately wrapped her arms around Nico, burying his face in her chest and running her fingers through his hair.

The look Dr. Thorn had shot them was utterly terrifying.

Then there was this boy- Percy, as he had introduced himself. Bianca had to do a double-take to make sure she wasn’t imagining the sword clasped tightly in his hands.

He seemed kind, offering them safety and protection. Not that Bianca would have jumped at the offer, or even trusted him after a few spoken words, but when Dr. Thorn suddenly appeared at his back, ready to deliver what looked like a sick blow, Bianca panicked _for_ him.

She tried to warn him, but it was too late. A giant spike pinned him to the wall, grazing his shoulder and keeping him in place. Percy had tried to fight, but Dr. Thorn ultimately got the upper hand.

All three of them were led out of the school, right to the edge of the snowy cliff overlooking eery the forest. All the way there, Dr.Thorn muttered a bunch of things, but the one that made her tense was the bit about summoning a ride.

It had triggered Bianca’s flight or fight instincts, but instead of actually doing anything, she demanded to know where they would be taken.

_“Silence, you insufferable girl!”_ he had said.

_“Don’t talk to my sister that way!”_ Nico had retorted, his eyes teary and voice quivering. Bianca nearly smiled just thinking about his bout of bravery.

Then Dr. Thorn started saying things- things about _half-bloods_ and _army_ and _The Great Stirring._ It became more and more evident that their vice principal was _insane._

And then these strangers came along- friends of Percy wielding various weapons and spouting things that only served to fuel Nico’s awed excitement all the more. Bianca would have thought she was dreaming as Dr. Thorn transformed into a giant beast- a _manticore,_ as literally everybody had called it.

There was lots of fighting, shouting, and running after that.

Then came the ride Dr. Thorn had been pestering them about. It was one of those flying contraptions she’d grown accustomed to seeing overhead… for some reason.

Dr. Thorn- or, what had become of him- hadn’t been able to usher them in. Instead, a gust of violent wind chopped at the spinning blades, making the whole thing wobble around. If that wasn’t enough to make Bianca think she was _really_ starting to see things, a stray arrow flew right past her and landed on Dr. Thorn’s shoulder.

_The Hunters_ were what the blonde girl had called them, a heavily armed group of girls with quivers on their backs and silver bands resting against their foreheads.

Everything was too much to process, and right when Bianca truthfully thought that was it, the blonde curl jumped on the beast’s back and drove her blade right into it’s back.

_Gross,_ she’d thought, shielding Nico’s eyes from the scene.

Suddenly, one of the arrow-wielding girls shouted a command. She ordered the others to aim at Dr. Thorn and released a rain of fire upon him.

Bianca nearly had a heart attack when this group of girls unleashed arrow after arrow to the beast, forcing him to jump off the cliff with the girl- Annabeth- hanging tightly around his back.

Bianca wanted to run and see if she’d somehow survived the fall, but she couldn’t do much then, because even before Percy could make it to the edge of the cliff, the sounds of gunfire broke through the air.

It was haunting, and Bianca tightly wrapped herself around Nico, tucking him as far into safety as she could.

But the fire stopped just a second later, and when Bianca looked up, she caught sight of an auburn-haired girl thrusting her hand out. To Bianca’s utter surprise, the contraption exploded into a flock of ravens.

She _definitely_ needed to lie down…

There was a bit of back and forth after that, mostly between the girl who made the flock of ravens appear and Percy. He was clearly in distress over Annabeth, but the girls at his sides, pinning him down, didn’t release their hold.

There had been something about the auburn girl that radiated calmness, even if Percy kept barking back at her. Then the girl who ordered the rain on Dr. Thorn stepped forward, looking extremely agitated and ready to smack Percy upside the head.

The auburn girl stopped her, claiming she sensed no disrespect. She then introduced herself as Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.

Nico practically beamed under her, squirming out of her grasp and staring in awe at the group. Bianca would have told him that staring was rude, but she was busy enough trying to put things together in her own head.

When Bianca asked who exactly they were, Artemis smiled softly at her and asked about her parents.

As far as Bianca knew, her and Nico’s parents were dead. She couldn’t even recall their faces- nor their voices, but then again, her memory just wasn’t _there_ \- for all she knew, the man with the suit and briefcase could have been their father.

_No_ , she’d thought. _That isn’t the case._

Then everybody stared at her, as if she was _lying_ about being orphans.

It hit a nerve, but she didn’t snap. She didn’t want to offend the agitated one- Zoë, as Artemis called her.

It turns out, the Greek gods were real. Everything in Nico’s silly little card game was _real_ , from the monsters, to the weapons, to the gods…

And apparently, one of their parents was a _god_ \- an _Olympian._

For one of their parents to be a god, that made her and Nico _demi-gods._ Half-human and half god- which made their life extremely dangerous.

Just like how Annabeth had risked her life to stab Dr. Thorn, and now, nobody knew what had become of her.

At first, Bianca wanted to refuse it. She wanted to call all of them crazy and drag Nico along to where it was _safe_ , but then Nico asked about the manticore and all the other monsters he’d learned of. If he was dead or not, and Bianca wouldn’t admit it, but she was honestly hoping the beast that nearly kidnapped her and Nico was truly gone.

But Artemis told them monsters never truly die, only re-form over and over again. The only way to keep them from hurting anybody was to hunt them.

_Or they’ll hunt us._ One of Percy’s friends, Thalia, had spat.

That was all it took for the pieces to start clicking together, and all of a sudden, Bianca couldn’t breathe.

It made sense of the scene a whole summer ago- the one where she and Nico were almost attacked at an alley in DC. It was a monster hunting them down because of their status as half-gods-

Even the bus driver with the ram’s horns Nico had told her about. Bianca had seen it too, but she didn’t want to alarm him at the time, so she’d just denied witnessing anything at all. They’d had their fair share of strange interactions, and now it was all making sense…

Then Percy mentioned something about being watched by Grover, a boy with curly hair and a goatee. She’d seen him around the school’s grounds, but never paid much attention to him. He was apparently sent to protect them from a distance.

Bianca asked if he was a demi-god, to which he proclaimed himself a _satyr_ and kicked off his shoes. At the sight of his hooves, Bianca swore she almost fainted.

The ensuing talk of _training for survival_ and a _Camp Half-Blood_ had not helped her light-headedness, but Nico was already completely on board.

Bianca hesitated, but before Percy could say more, Zoë spoke of there being another option.

Thalia disagreed, glaring at Zoë. Before things could escalate even further, Artemis dismissed them to rest, ordering the Hunters to set up camp, tend to the wounded, and retrieve her and Nico’s things from the academy.

Just when she thought she’d get a moment of silence, Artemis called her along.

She’d left Nico with both Percy and Grover, internally grinning to herself when she overheard him babbling on about his Mythomagic cards. Bianca had enough of Greek Mythology to last her a lifetime, even if she _was_ following an entity of such.

And that’s where she’d been sitting for some time now, right inside a cozy little tent with the acclaimed Goddess of the Hunt.

There was a fire in the middle, devoid of fuel or smoke. Animal pelts lined the walls, and there was even a grand polished oak stand holding a silver bow at the back of the tent.

It was all… very grand for a campsite.

She started telling Bianca things about her Hunters. They were a maiden’s group, swearing off of love and vowing themselves to serve Artemis. Boys were a topic of disgust among them, and they very rarely even interacted with them. They spent their time hunting monsters, like Dr. Thorn, and killing them before they could harm any other soul.

They were… immortal.

And asking her to join the hunt.

Zoë had come along, talking quite highly of the Hunters. Before she could get much into detail, Artemis asked her to invite Percy Jackson into the tent.

Artemis had left her to think upon the invitation while she talked to Percy. Really, her mind felt like it was _that_ close to exploding with all this new information thrown at her in such a short amount of time, but she had enough of her sanity left over to truly think over the offer.

After she had finished speaking to Percy, she had asked for an answer.

Percy gaped at that, reminding her of camp and its Pegasus stables and sword fighting arena and how great it all was. Truly, those two things didn’t appeal to her at all, but with how distressed Percy looked, she tried to imagine herself there.

Then Zoë chimed in with the immortality, and Artemis followed with the promise of strong bonds and sisters-in-arms.

It was very suffocating.

Even more so when Percy mentioned Nico, how he could not join the hunt. Artemis confirmed this and quite quickly dismissed it, offering him to be placed at that camp Percy insisted on.

_You will be free of responsibility,_ Artemis had said. _You will have a new family._

Zoë’s eyes sparkled as this was said, and if those two points didn’t seem appealing before, they _definitely_ were now.

So she asked if it was worth it, and Zoë, without a beat, said it was.

Bianca thought, then.

The sound of this hunt had grown very appealing. Truth be told, it sounded appealing the moment Bianca heard little snippets of it, but sitting there, beside the goddess that radiated such calmness and adoration, Bianca felt as if things finally _slowed down…_

While it _would_ have been nice to step back and take a breather, the sight of Nico from afar made her heart clench up, and with the sounds of his laughter resonating throughout the air, she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him behind.

Her answer undoubtedly surprised the three of them, as Zov froze, Percy blinked, and Artemis looked, if slightly, taken aback.

“ _No_?” Zoë narrowed her eyes, the happy glint in her eyes replaced with dangerous scrutiny.

“I mean… Lady Artemis.” She turned to the goddess, bowing in her seat and trying her best to keep herself composed under Zoë’s stare. “I am honored to receive such an invitation, but…”

“But you will deny my offer.” Artemis finished for her, the taken aback look on her face replaced with the calmness from before.

Bianca nodded, swallowing down the sudden lump in her throat. “I… I can’t leave Nico. He’s all I’ve got, and I’m all he’s got. If I left…”

“It is alright, dear.” Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder, and as if by magic, Bianca immediately felt the tension slipping out of her body.

Zoë, however, looked as tense as ever. “Thy understands what is being turned down?”

Bianca gulped, moving her gaze to the tent’s flaps. She couldn’t answer that question, even if she so desperately forced herself to.

Thankfully, Artemis raised a hand. “Calm, my huntress.”

“But—”

“It is Bianca’s decision. We must respect it no matter what.”

Zoë snapped her mouth shut, pursing her lips before marching right out of the tent. Artemis sighed beside her, the hand slipping from her shoulder and folding neatly in her lap. “I apologize. Zoë is a very passionate Huntress. She is my lieutenant and has been with me for many centuries. It is difficult for her to understand a denied invitation.”

Bianca stared after Zoë, watching what she could from the parted flaps. She didn’t know what to say, but she had a feeling she shouldn’t leave the conversation there. “I-It’s alright.”

Artemis smiled. “If you are sure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go aid my Hunters.”

Bianca nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground as Artemis graciously stood. She stepped beside the fire and disappeared into the outside scene.

It had been maybe a minute or so, but Bianca felt like she’d been sitting there for an eternity. She wasn’t even thinking much, just… existing.

“So…” Bianca jumped, her eyes snapping up and meeting a pair of sea-green ones. She’d truthfully forgotten all about Percy during that little exchange. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, but… you’ll like camp. I promise it’s the best place _ever_.”

He offered her a hand, along with a reassuring smile. As odd as it was, Bianca finally felt like life wasn’t rushing past her.

“Yeah,” she breathed, taking his hand, “I sure hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually read the PJ books, just skimmed over them, and when I finally decided to look over this part in The Titan's Curse, I got so angry at Bianca for just leaving like that. I never felt so much hatred for a fictional character, but yikes-
> 
> Anyways, this story will take us through- probably- The Tower of Nero, all from Bianca's perspective. I still love her, I just hate how selfish she was (even Percy pointed it out various times). Things will divert from canon as we go along, just wait and see :)
> 
>   
> _Posted: October 19, 2020._


	2. Is It Pegasus or Pegasi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Not much happens in this, but I think it's fun reading things from different perspectives!
> 
> I try to capture Bianca's personality, with what little we have of her. I do wish we had more of her, but I _am_ excited to build upon her character! I'll tell you right now, she'll be very confused with this demi-god life for the first few days of their stay.
> 
> I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but there will eventually be a lot of Solangelo! We just have to get to that point first :)
> 
> I'm going to be using this word a lot, so for anyone who doesn't know, _fratellino_ means: _little brother_.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say, so enjoy the chapter!

Artemis had a twin, and his name was Apollo.

He arrived right as the sun rose, appearing in a flashy heap of burning light that Artemis made them look away from.

Nico clung to his little Apollo figuring, yapping on about getting a chance to ride on _the sun chariot._ Bianca had to cover his eyes to make sure he wouldn’t go blind by the brightening light.

When things finally cleared up and the comforting warmth disappeared, Bianca chanced a peek towards the spectacle.

There was a vehicle unlike any she’s ever seen before, painted a bright red with a black roof. Everything about it was odd, from the design of the interior to the general shape of the vehicle, but that was _absolutely_ not the strangest thing she’d seen that day.

Around it, the snow had melted in a perfect circle, adding to the list of questions she had been drafting up.

“Bia!” Nico tugged at her sleeve, and when she looked down, his eyes were wide with amazement. “That was so cool!”

Before she could voice her very opposing opinions on the situation, the driver’s door swung open, and out stepped a smiling young man.

Despite it being winter, this man wore a simple pair of bottoms, a sleeveless top, and some loafers. He sported a nice tan and even nicer arms, but one look at his dazzling smile and sky-blue eyes had her shyly averting her gaze.

Bianca couldn’t deny how attractive he was.

“Wow,” Thalia muttered from beside Percy, “Apollo is hot.”

“He’s the sun god.” Was what Percy replied with. It made sense, given as Nico’s figurine came with the _sun_ chariot.

“That’s not what I meant.” Thalia’s retort had Bianca’s cheeks dusting a light pink, and from the corner of her eye, she caught Nico shuffling in place. Maybe he’d finally seen something that freaked him out.

Apollo immediately called to Artemis, who looked beyond annoyed at her brother’s presence. Even if she was a goddess, Bianca could pick out many similarities between her and the Huntress. For starters, they both had annoying brothers.

They started arguing quite quickly, but Apollo wisely brought them back to the matter at hand.

Artemis asked for a favor, telling him she’d be hunting alone and would like for him to take them back to Camp Half-Blood. Bianca recalled the mentions of this hunt being particularly dangerous, which is why none of her followers would be joining her. It upset them all, and Bianca couldn’t picture herself being upset over something like that…

Apollo did this weird thing where he simply called out names as if he recognized them from somewhere, but he couldn’t quite place where. He knew Thalia well enough, calling her _Zeus’s girl_ and _half-sister_ , which just served to confuse and surprise Bianca once again.

His gaze shifted, eyes narrowing and uttering a questioning: “Percy Jackson?”

After Percy confirmed his identity, Apollo just stared at him. Bianca got the feeling that might have been something of alarm, had Apollo not gone back to his dazzling self a moment later.

“Well!” He said. “We better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way- west. And if you miss it, you miss it.”

Bianca looked once again to the odd vehicle. She had no idea how he expected all twenty-ish of them to fit in _that._

“Cool car!” Nico practically bounced.

“Thanks, kid.”

Bianca squeezed his hand, hoping he would get the message and _sit still._ These were still strangers, and Bianca didn’t exactly want her _fratellino_ to interact with most of them- especially the ones who claim to be gods.

Of course, the message went unheard. “But how will we all fit?”

Apollo paused, side-eyeing his vehicle. “Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose...”

Bianca half expected him to wave his arm and magically make something appear, but instead, he fished through the pocket of his bottoms. He pulled out a tiny thing, punching it with his thumb before the vehicle lit up, _beeped_ , and began to glow.

This glow wasn’t nearly as intense as the one from before, but it still made her look away. When she turned back, the bright-red vehicle was replaced with an even bigger and bulkier-looking thing.

“Right,” Apollo said. “Everybody in.”

Bianca immediately squeezed Nico’s hand, dragging him over to the swung-open doors. As much as she wanted to distrust these people, she knew there was no escaping this lifestyle forced upon them. If there was safety offered to them, she wanted to get there as fast as possible.

Besides, it was better to get things over with than be difficult about them.

“Woah…” Nico marveled at the inside, which was spacious enough to sit every single one of them aboard, plus their luggage. She wasn’t able to take much in, as Nico weaseled out of her hold and bounded over to the first few seats. “Can I get the window seat!”

Bianca rolled her eyes. “Yes, Nico. As long as you stay put.”

“I promise!” His fingers moved a mile a minute, twirling the Apollo figuring in his small hands. It made Bianca smile, if only for Nico’s excitement. Things have been a little rough, so it was refreshing to see Nico so happy and giddy.

Until he started babbling away.

“This is so cool!” Once everyone started to trickle in, Nico bounced up and down in his seat, clutching the toy to his chest. “Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?”

_Oh mio, dammi la forza…_

Thankfully, Apollo only laughed, and _wow,_ it was one of the smoothest laughs Bianca has ever heard.

They went on a spiel about the gods and such, which Bianca didn’t understand in the least. She had a scary thought, then- which was that Nico now knew infinitely more than she did.

Again, Bianca tried to remember what life was like before the hotel.

It was odd- even if she couldn’t recall it, Bianca just knew her short life has mostly been spent with Nico. She had always been the one looking after him, making sure he was okay, well-fed, _happy…_

And he was always by her side, no matter how frustrating it was. Really, the notion was sweet, but Bianca needed her own space. She’d had that while in the girl's dormitories, but even then, it just didn’t feel right. Even if she did crave her space, being with Nico felt nice. They were like two peas in a pod-

“Make sense?” Apollo startled her from her thoughts, his voice suddenly much closer than it was before. That was probably due to the fact that he was leaning over the back of his seat, staring down at them with a grin.

From beside her, Nico shook his head. “No.”

“Well then,” Apollo reached over, ruffling Nico’s hair. “Just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car.”

_Dangerous?_

“Can I drive?” Nico asked, and just as Bianca was about to shout a resounding _no,_ Apollo did it for her. Except, much more calmly than she would have done.

“No. Too young.” His eyes flickered upwards, scanning the rows of seats. He got up and strutted down the small aisle, and it was then that she realized he was _actually_ looking for someone to steer the thing.

Which made her queasy all over.

She couldn’t believe her ears when Apollo focused his attention on Thalia, _daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky._ Apparently, this is what made her a perfect candidate to put all of their lives in her hands.

“Oh, no.” Thalia shook her head. Bianca found it odd that she had looked so confident in battle, yet so sick at the thought of driving the vehicle. “No, thanks.”

“C’mon,” Apollo was taking none of it, though, raising a brow along with a teasing grin. Then, he suddenly asked, “How old are you?”

To Bianca’s surprised, Thalia hesitated. “I don’t know.”

Apollo suddenly tapped his finger to his lips. “You’re fifteen, almost sixteen!”

Thalia looked taken aback, as if she herself had truly not known the answer to her own age. Sure, she had said she didn’t know, but Bianca, for some reason, hadn’t believed it. It came as an even bigger shock when Bianca realized she wouldn’t be able to confidently answer that question, either. “How do you know that?”

A shrug. “Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week.”

_God of prophecy?_ Hadn’t he been the god of the sun just a few moments ago?

Her thoughts were cut off by a newly excited Thalia, who had snapped her fingers and let out a whistle. “That’s my birthday! December twenty-second.”

But as sudden as Thalia’s boost of happiness came, it left. Apollo had once again pushed the notion of her being the perfect choice for steering the lump of metal- something about Zeus not blasting her out of the sky.

And before Bianca could ask _just what that had meant,_ Apollo hit a button, which made a sign fall over the top of the windshield. Before she knew it, Thalia had been plopped down in the driver’s seat, looking as pale as a sheet.

“Take it away!” Apollo cheered, patting her on the shoulders before leaning against the seat Percy and Grover occupied. “You’re gonna be a natural!”

...

Thalia had not, in fact, been a natural.

The whole ordeal had been, singlehandedly, the most terrifying thing Bianca could have ever imagined.

Really, she should have seen it coming, what with the few snippets of _sky_ this and _sky_ that, but she hadn’t expected the probably very heavy vehicle to actually _fly._

Maybe it was for her own sake, but she held on tightly to Nico. The swaying and the sharp turns made it all too difficult to keep her eyes open, but Nico seemed to have enjoyed every second of it.

Even if they’d crash-landed in the middle of a lake.

Nobody else seemed too shaken up by the events, so Bianca pushed her own worries- _and lunch-_ down.

Once they were out of the flying deathtrap, Bianca’s eyes fitted to the snowy landscape before her. And _oh_ , it was quite beautiful…

The first thing she could see were these small little buildings lined up in a _U_ form. There was a grand pit in the middle of it all, with five buildings on either side and two significantly grander ones centered at the far end of the set-up. Every single one of them was decorated with tiny flickering lights- and upon closer inspection, those lights looked to be _actual_ balls of fire.

Considering those same lights seemed to be scattered around in a nearby forest, Bianca didn’t consider them an _all too_ good idea.

“Woah.” Nico marveled, nearly missing the final step as he clambered down the vehicle. He paid no attention to her help, instead, pointing somewhere off to the right. “Is that a climbing wall?”

Bianca looked, and sure enough, there was a giant climbing wall in the distance. Percy, who had stepped off before them, offered a short _yeah._ She wouldn’t have thought much of the fixture, until it started spouting _lava_ from its very top.

“W-Why is there…” she blinked, then blinked again. If she focused, Bianca was certain she could see kids racing down the length of its jagged perches.

“Lava?” Percy asked, as if that was a completely normal thing to say. “Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoë, have you met—”

“I know Chiron,” Zoë stiffly answered. She hadn’t been pleased when Artemis all but ordered them to follow them along to camp, and she was obviously angry just standing on its grounds. “Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me.”

And they left, but not without Grover tripping over his own two feet- _hooves?_ \- to escort them along.

“Who’s Chiron?” Nico suddenly asked, making her jump in her own skin. Bianca thought she concealed it rather well. “I don’t have his figurine.”

Percy made this face, as if he was putting a good deal of thought into his next few words. “Our activities director. He's... well, you'll see.”

Bianca _didn’t_ like that.

As they walked through the fields, Bianca was fairly surprised at how peaceful it seemed. There were a few kids throwing around some balls of snow, one older boy loading wood into a forge, and two other boys, who were most certainly siblings, hunched over a closed door. She realized just as they were passing by that the boys were probably picking its lock.

Bianca hadn’t known what she was expecting. Maybe more monsters, or constant fighting with sharp weapons, or even more gods greeting them at their arrival- but not this. A stampede of hard-looking kids would have been more believable than whatever this was.

But, Percy _did_ say it was a safe place for people like them…

Percy and Thalia led them straight to this grand house a little way’s away from everything else. It, too, was decorated in those tiny fireballs, warming up the porch from the cool winter air. Even the inside was lit by warm flames, and it truly was a wonder how the place hadn’t burned to the ground.

As they got closer, Bianca’s stomach embarrassingly growled at the smell of chocolate.

Entering the building was a relief, as it was starting to grow unbearably cold. Bianca blew into her hands, rubbing them together before pressing them against Nico’s reddened cheeks.

“Bia…” he whined, trying to slither away from her touch. She would have done more just to spite him, but her movements were paused when she noticed two men sitting at a small table, a deck of cards in each of their hands and mugs of hot chocolate beside their hands.

The man on the right smiled. “Percy! Thalia! Ah, and these must be—"

“Bianca and Nico di Angelo.” Percy supplied, pausing for a moment before briefly nodding his head. “They’re half-bloods.”

“You succeeded, then.” The same man said, smiling to himself. Bianca didn’t see anything that would immediately set her off when speaking to these adults, but the feeling in her gut was still there.

If anything, that man seemed rather friendly.

“Well…” Percy trailed off, his shoulders deflating.

The man’s smile melted away. “What’s wrong? And where is Annabeth?”

_Annabeth._ Bianca bit her lip, shame heating her cheeks at having forgotten all about the blonde girl. She _really_ hoped she’d somehow survived…

“Oh dear,” the other man spoke, his tone terribly inappropriate for the conversation, “not another one lost.”

Bianca’s eyes widened, her hand tightening around Nico’s. She half expected the others to at least shoot him a glare, but nobody so much as flinched at those cruel words.

The only one who did look slightly off-put was Thalia, and even then, she looked more worried than mad. “What do you mean? Who else is lost?”

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face, which vaguely looked like a slap mark. Bianca winced. _Those Hunter girls aren’t very kind…_

Despite his rough appearance, Grover still sounded as cheerful as ever. “The Hunters are all moved in!”

The kinder man frowned. “The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about.”

Bianca blinked, glancing over at Percy and Thalia. Over the course of that little discussion, she had chalked up many of the questions that she would like to have answered, as well as everything having to do with Dr. Thorn and how all these people had known she and Nico were in danger.

Apparently, that’d have to wait. “Grover, perhaps you should take our young friends to the den and show them our orientation film.”

Bianca wanted to protest, but Grover beat her to it. He quickly resigned, though, leaving Bianca and Nico to follow him through a few winding hallways and down a tight set of stairs. 

_The_ _den_ appeared to be an underground storage room, cluttered with lots of papers and files and things Bianca wasn’t sure she could identify. Exposed brick gave the room these cold sensations, while the chipping floorboards revealed just how old everything was.

Grover directed them to a sofa, to which Nico immediately jumped on. He waved his figurine around, making a bunch of _swoosh_ noises, imitating the rough ride and crash landing they had gone through just a dozen or so minutes ago.

Bianca decided to leave him, seeing as he wasn’t making a mess or being embarrassingly disruptive.

“Is this film appropriate?” she instead turned to Grover, who was wheeling in a tall cart with a giant box atop of it. There were other things splayed out on the bottom shelves of the cart- things Bianca couldn’t really place a name to.

“It’s an orientation film.” Grover half laughed, half _baa’d._ “There’s nothing bad in it. At least, I don’t think there is…”

Bianca frowned. “Is it rated G? PG?”

Grover reached for a small control, his eyes roaming over the multitude of buttons. “PG-13.”

The box suddenly lit up, and Bianca realized it was a television. It was certainly bigger than anything she’s ever seen, and the display was already much crisper than the little flashes of tiny, grainy things that came to mind.

Amazingly, it was in _color_.

“I know,” Grover said, grinning at her no-doubt look of amazement. “A cassette TV? We’ve tried to get him to buy something a little less old, but Chiron likes to keep things old-schooled.”

“W-What—”

“Woah!” Nico was suddenly at her side, jumping up and down and pointing at the flickering images on the display. _“Bianca, posso guardarlo? Per favore, per favore, per favore—"_

“Alright!” She snapped, too tired to argue with him. “Besides, if this film is to teach us about this camp, I suppose we should both watch it.”

“Yay!” Nico raced off to the sofa, plopping himself down and excitedly kicking his feet.

Grover looked a bit uncomfortable, like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Bianca guessed it was the Italian- speaking another language in front of people was rude, and she normally wouldn’t have allowed it, but with their rather rough time at the academy, she had grown accustomed to slipping away from everything with Nico…

Once they were both settled on the sofa, Grover wheeled the television over.

“This better not take all day,” Bianca mumbled, wrapping her arm around Nico. Despite her wariness to arrive at camp, some of Percy’s points _did_ make her a bit curious. “I was promised a look at the Pegasi.”

“Pegasus.” Nico chirped, his fingers curling around his cards.

“Excuse me?”

“You said Pegasi! It’s Pegasus!” Nico squirmed from her arms, sticking his tongue out before curling up against her side once more.

She turned to Grover, who had hidden an amused smile behind his hand. “Is that not the singular form?”

“It is.” He confirmed, pressing a few buttons on the control, which seemed to move some things on the television.

Nico huffed at her laugh, his cheeks heating up ever so slightly. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, which made him flush even more.

She’d have to teach him some English when she got the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I looked it up and did my research and it's going to be _really_ embarrassing if I got the pegasus/pegasi thing wrong.
> 
> Also, Nico mentioned Bianca was a bit strict with things like the orientation film rating, so I headcanon she was a very overprotective sibling. I'm trying to capture her personality, and I think if she hadn't joined the Hunters, she'd be very adamant about keeping Nico safe and sound.
> 
> There's a bit of Italian, so I'll add the translations right now:
> 
> _B: Oh my, give me the strength..._  
>  -  
>  _N: Bianca, can I watch it? Please, please, please-_
> 
> On another note, I melt at how adorable baby Nico was...
> 
> Until we meet again!
> 
> _Posted: October 22, 2020._


	3. Magic Goblets and Flying Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new scenes here! I'll try not to just rewrite the scenes in the books, but it'll be necessary sometimes :)
> 
> Let me say: school sucks and I wish I didn't have to slave over homework every second of my free time...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright,” Bianca sat beside her _fratellino_ , leaving some space between them. Well, that space was already taken up by Nico’s things- a scattering of cards and tiny figurines ranging from humans to gruesome combinations of wildlife animals.

To say some of them didn’t disturb her would be a _complete_ lie.

Despite this, Bianca neatly folding her hands atop her lap. They were sitting at the deserted amphitheater, a supposedly popular place among the campers. It had warmed up some since that morning, and the snow was now melted from most of the fixtures, providing the perfect opportunity to take advantage of.

Plus, they’d been placed in Cabin Eleven, the Hermes cabin. Since they hadn’t been _claimed_ \- or, rather, their godly parent had yet to acknowledge them- the Hermes cabin was the place for them. It was where all unclaimed demi-gods were welcomed, seeing as Hermes was the only one who wouldn’t be offended by their presence.

When they’d first arrived at said cabin, they were greeted by the Stoll’s- two identical-looking sons of Hermes. Bianca would have guessed they were twins, but that was quickly shot down by the older one, Travis, who teased his younger brother, Connor, about that fact.

Travis and Connor were the co-head councilors of the Hermes cabin, leaving them with the responsibility of getting them settled in. She and Nico were given bunks, chests with heavy locks to store their things in, and were even taken on a tour around camp.

The lake they’d crashed into was apparently the canoe lake, which was slightly frozen over from the harsh New York winter. They were led all around the grounds, visiting every single building in sight. She could safely say that Camp Half-Blood was huge, and there was even a beach, which was just as deserted as the rest of the place.

Bianca had to admit, the whole camp looked like something straight out of her dreams, even if it did host a monster-infested forest.

After the tour, they were given some time to settle in.

It was during that time that she grabbed Nico, walking over to the abundance of seats they’d passed on the tour. Even if she would have preferred to stay indoors, Bianca was sure they’d only have about ten minutes of privacy in the packed cabin.

“You’re here to teach me some things, aren’t you?” She gently reminded Nico, who had grown lost in his little fantasy world.

Well- she supposed it was no longer a fantasy.

“Oh!” Nico scrambled to pick up a figurine that looked all too similar to a lion. “This is the Nemean Lion! He shoots deadly spikes from his tail! I like the Manticore better, but- oh, and this is an Empousa! And—"

“Let’s start with just the Olympians.” Bianca held her hands up, gesturing for Nico to slow down. Once he’d placed all those figurines back where they’d stood, she glanced over to the cabins. “From what I gathered, those twelve cabins house the children of all twelve Olympians.”

Nico frantically nodded. “And we’re in the Hermes cabin!”

“That we are.” Bianca smiled. “But what exactly is he the god of? He’s the messenger god, is he not? The one with the winged shoes?”

Another nod. “He’s the god of thieves, travelers, trades, and—”

“They are gods of multiple things?”

“Yep!”

Well, Bianca didn’t know what she expected, but that certainly wasn’t one of them. It wasn’t such a big deal- it’d only make it more difficult to remember all the information.

“That explains Apollo, then.” Her eyes roamed over to the Apollo figurine. “He’s the god of the sun and prophecy, yes?”

Nico beamed, as if Bianca had just given him a chocolate chip cookie. He had _such_ a sweet tooth. “And healing, music, and archery, too!”

“What about Artemis?”

“Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, and, um… _vegetazione._ ”

“Vegetation.” Bianca supplied. “That reminds me, _fratellino_ , we are going to have to enroll you in English classes.”

Nico’s good mood plummeted, his wide smile settling into an adorable little pout as he crossed his arms. “I don’t want to take classes! I want to use swords and fight monsters and—”

_“Assolutamente no!”_ Bianca was sure anyone within a one-hundred-mile radius heard her shrill cry. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?”

“But Percy has a sword!” Nico looked about ready to throw a tantrum. “Plus, he said we’d need to train! I can use a sword if I want!”

Bianca studied him for a minute, her eyes roaming from those angry doe-eyes to the chubby cheeks of his face down to his balled up little fist. He-

He looked so young…

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Bianca knew he was right. All those demi-gods had come to them for a reason, that reason being that they were in danger.

Dr. Thorn had been stalking them ever since they set foot in that academy, fantasizing about the day he’d get his grimy hands on them. It was terrible to imagine- being forced into whatever army he’d been spewing on about and used to cause harm with whatever their godly powers were…

No. Bianca wouldn’t think about it then- not when Nico had his eyes on her.

Even so, Nico was right. It seemed the only way to defend themselves from these blood-hungry monsters was to kill them, and to kill them meant to wield a weapon and risk their lives just to keep from becoming monster chow.

Just like Annabeth did.

She put those thoughts on hold, though she didn’t completely wipe them away. She’d have to sit down with either Percy or Thalia to discuss the matter.

Hopefully, there was no rush. Hopefully, Nico would have time to enjoy his childhood, and if anybody tried to harm even a single hair on his head, she’d be there to strike them down.

For now, she’d like to think Nico was safe.

“Tell me about this one,” Bianca randomly picked up a figurine, glancing at the card it was laid atop of, “He…Hephaestus.”

Nico hesitated, but soon enough, he was back to his giddy little self.

For dinner, they had barbeque, pizza, and a never-empty goblet of whatever drink you wished to appear.

Travis told them the goblets were magical, appearing full to the brink with the drink you envisioned. Bianca had closed her eyes, and when she opened them, a goblet full of _Campari_ appeared, which surprised just about everybody at the Hermes table.

_“What’s that?” Connor peered over the table, his brow raising at the sight of the golden liquid_

_Bianca took a sip. “Campari.”_

_“And… what’s that?”_

_“An Italian wine. We drink this before dinner, to help_ whet our appetite _, I suppose. Though we usually only drink a few grams.”_

Nico had closed his eyes and wished forth a goblet full of chocolate milk.

True to Travis’ word on how alcoholic beverages were one of the only things the goblets would not conjure up, her _Campari_ was nowhere near its bitter form. She could taste the soda mixed with it, but it wasn’t a bad flavor. It tasted rather… familiar.

Nico was absolutely enraptured with the goblets, watching as they just filled right back up after taking a hearty swig. There wasn’t much of a problem with it, but Bianca just wished he’d learn to keep the drink either _in_ his mouth or the goblet.

The meal itself was delicious- some of the most tasteful mouthfuls of food she’s had since the hotel. They did have to scrape a portion of it into the flames before they were seated, something about _sacrifices to the gods,_ but Bianca made sure she kept the juicier looking parts.

She’d finished way before Nico, who was just too engrossed in eyeing the dining pavilion to properly- and _neatly-_ eat his food.

And yes, the pavilion was beautiful. There were many pillars scattered around the grounds, each holding a torch as the main source of light. Little firepits were also present around the dining scene, but considering there were already enough torches to provide decent lighting, they were probably only there to help keep warm.

The tables were arranged just like the cabins, each belonging to a certain god. It was expected of everybody to sit at their respective parent’s table, even if some did end up sitting by themselves. Percy was one of them, sitting at his table and looking rather glum. Thalia was also alone, though she didn’t seem to mind it as much as Percy did.

Now that it was dinner, all the campers were scattered throughout the pavilion, but there were much less than Bianca initially expected. She was told it was because of the school year, as most of the children traveled back home for that. Some came to visit during the holidays, like Percy, but it was generally vacant all year round.

The only table that was full and truly looked like it was bustling with life was the table the Hunters sat at. They laughed and smiled and joked around with one another, looking like one big happy family. Zoë had even caught her eyes, offering her a smile from half-way across the pavilion.

Bianca felt a twinge of jealousy coursing through her body.

At the front of it all was a grand table, one that Travis called the Head Table. There, the two men they’d met earlier ate, except, one appeared with much more limbs than before.

_“Bianca! That’s so cool! He’s a centaur!”_

_“Nico! Quiet down!”_

The kinder one- the centaur- was Chiron, who Percy had mentioned was their activities director. The man sitting next to him was Dionysus, the god of wine, amongst other things. Apparently, he’d been punished by his father, Zeus, and was forced to watch over the camp for decades.

She had to physically restrain Nico from jumping up and burying them with questions.

Once everybody was finished with their meals, and Bianca was using a napkin to wipe off the bits of food around Nico’s lips, Chiron raised his goblet.

It seemed like this _toast to the gods_ was a daily occurrence, given how routinely everybody raised their own goblets. A moment later, Chiron welcomed the Hunters of Artemis, and Bianca was surprised at the very unenthusiastic claps.

At the mention of a good-willed Capture the Flag game tomorrow night, everybody was suddenly much more engaged.

That marked the end of their dinner, and they were led back to their cabins for an early, winter lights out. She took her time tucking Nico in, pressing a kiss to his forehead before falling into her own deep night’s sleep.

...

“Let’s go see the Pegasi, Nico.” She pulled him along, Marveling at the way the snow crunched under their feet. Despite how long they’d spent in the United States, the littlest of snow still managed to amaze her.

“Can I ride one?” Nico asked, peering up at her from under his bangs. His hair was growing a bit long, and maybe it was time a haircut was in order…

“We’ll see.” She said, squeezing his hand. “If there’s somebody there to help us, we’ll ask.”

And there _was_ somebody in there, a girl wearing mud-covered boots and giant yellow gloves. Her hair flowed down her back in gentle waves, looking very fluffy and healthy despite the cool December air. She was turned away from them, but at the sound of the doors swinging open, she glanced over her shoulder.

The first thing Bianca noticed were her kind eyes, lighting up as her gaze landed on them. The smile on her lips was also very beautiful, reminding Bianca of the angels she’d seen in a few stained-glass windows.

“Hello.” She greeted, fully turning around now. She held a thick brush in one of her hands, though immediately set it down in favor of slipping the gloves off of her hands. “You’re the new campers, right?”

Bianca nodded. “Yes. I’m Bianca di Angelo, and this is my brother, Nico.”

“Hi!” Nico waved.

The girl stepped over to them, leaving behind her gloves and holding out a hand. “I’m Silena Beaureguard, daughter of Aphrodite.”

“Goddess of love…” Bianca shook her hand, proud of herself for making such a quick connection in her brain.

Silena laughed. “That’s the one. My mom is pretty recognizable, I guess.”

“Does she really have a magical scarf?” Nico asked, practically vibrating at her side. Bianca could just _hear_ his brain going a mile a minute.

“More like _had_ ,” Silena grumbled. “I don’t know where it is, or if it still exists. Don’t get me wrong- I don’t want it. If I did have it, I’d get rid of it. Love shouldn’t be manipulated like that…”

Bianca blinked, more than a little lost in the conversation. Nico suddenly gasped, racing from her side and planting himself where Silena had previously stood. His hands were placed firmly on the wooden gate, standing on the tips of his toes and pointing over the fence.

“Nico!” Bianca marched over to him, grasping his wrist and pulling him from the barrier. “What have I told you about running off like that?”

“But Bianca!” Nico pointed once again to the stable. “There’s a Pegasus!”

Sure enough, when she looked up, a Pegasus was staring straight at them. It was a pure white color, and just as she’d been imagining, its wings were tucked into its sides. Even if they weren’t out, Bianca would see the silky smooth feathers from there.

Silena suddenly came up to the gate, stretching her arm out over the top. The Pegasus immediately came closer, nuzzling its head underneath Silena’s delicate fingers. “Guys, meet Porkpie.”

“Porkpie!” Nico beamed, turning to Silena. “Can I pet him?”

“Of course.” She smiled, laughing when Porkpie nuzzled against her cheek. “I was brushing him before you guys came in. If he likes you, he might just let you brush him, too.”

Nico did his little dance, nodding and nodding until it looked like his head was about to fly right off.

Silena laughed, waving him over. “Come on, then. I’ll help you up.”

Now, Bianca normally wouldn’t trust a stranger to care for Nico like that, let alone touch him- but there was something so kind in Silena’s eyes that made her look so genuinely honest.

Once he was in arms reach, Silena pulled him up, placing his feet on one of the higher beams of the gate and supporting his back by having him lean against her. Just for stability, she wrapped an arm around his mid-section, using the other to guide his hand over the Porkpie.

“Here, hold your hand out like this.” She opened her palm, taking Nico’s hand underneath hers and bringing it to where she’d previously been petting the Pegasus.

It was then that Porkpie jerked, neighing hoarsely and flapping his wings before backing away from the gate. It made them jump, and Bianca raced to Nico’s side, who looked both shocked and teary.

Even Silena looked a little stunned at the display, but she quickly hid it and steadied Nico from his wobbling stance, placing him flat on the ground once again.

“I-I don’t know what came over him.” Silena frowned, inspecting the cowering creature. Porkpie was now on the far side of the stables, still neighing away and stomping his hooves.

Nico looked… upset, to say the least.

“It’s alright, Nico.” Bianca leaned down to his height, wiping away the stray tears rolling down his cheeks. “He’s probably just cranky. You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s okay.”

Nico whimpered, and the sound just struck right through Bianca’s heart.

“You know,” Silena was now at her side, leaning over just as Bianca had done. Her hand was rubbing up and down Nico’s forearm, clearly trying to offer him some sort of comfort. “Porkpie hasn’t had his breakfast yet. He’s known to be very restless unless he’s had his fill.”

Nico sniffled, glancing over their shoulders and towards the stable. “H-He’s not mad at me?”

Silena’s smile softened. “He’s not. He likes everyone, but he just gets a little fussy if he hasn’t eaten yet. I was going to feed him after I finished brushing him, but then you two came in, and I just got a little sidetracked.”

Nico timidly nodded, but he still looked upset.

Bianca ruffled his hair. “Tell you what- we’ll come right back once he’s had his breakfast, hm?”

After a moment of silence, Nico nodded. “Okay.”

Silena looked like she had been about to say something, but much like when they’d first entered, the stable doors swung open.

There, a rather intimidating girl stood. She wore one of the bands across her forehead, marking her as one of the Hunters who had been ordered to accompany them to camp.

“Silena, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She grinned, her eyes roaming over to Bianca. “And you’re Bianca, correct?”

Bianca nodded, not missing the way she completely looked over Nico.

Silena stood up, her face hardening. “Do you need something?”

The huntress crossed her arms. “I’d like to talk to you. Both of you, actually.”

Bianca held up a hand, shooting back to a standing position while simultaneously taking Nico’s hand. “I’d love to chat, but I promised my brother we’d play a game of cards after this.”

Nico perked up, his watery eyes glancing up at her with newfound excitement. “Really?”

“Yes.” She forced herself to say, already dragging them both to the exit. “Thank you for the help, Silena. We’ll be sure to swing by later in the day.”

Silena smiled at them before it was once again replaced with a hard glare, the air tense around the two girls. Bianca tried to ignore it, as she didn’t want to draw any more attention to herself, lest the huntress insists she stay.

And just as they were exiting the stables, Bianca caught sight of the bucket in Porkpie’s stable, half-full of little balls of grain. 

Suffice to say, her curiosity over the Pegasus stables was well and truly quelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder how Bianca learned about the gods, considering she's the one that told Nico it was dangerous for them to keep grudges _but_ was so disbelieving of them at first.
> 
> Anyhow, Silena! I think she'd for sure have those motherly instincts, and she'd definitely baby little Nico so much! Just a heads up, everyone will want to baby Nico because he's just so cute- 
> 
> I imagine animals have never liked either of the di Angelo's, considering the aura of death that hangs over them. Sadly, that won't stop Nico from becoming oh-so excited to pet them ;-;
> 
> _Posted: October 25, 2020._


	4. Corpses Shouldn't Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am crying in the club right now- I JUST came out of a Bio exam that I studied _hard_ for only to find out half the questions are things we did _not_ go over and are supposed to be able to just _piece together_ with what we _did_ learn- like I have eight pages, front and back, of notes but I suppose that's not enough-
> 
> Never mind me and my barely surviving college rants, but here's a new chapter! Mostly recounting events in the book, but I believe the next chapter will have more insight on their stay at camp. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sure, they’d been told of the ensuing Capture the Flag game prior to its announcement at yesterday’s dinner, and she had plenty of time to ask around and figure out just what they were being dragged into, but the thought never crossed her mind.

Besides, when one thought of _Capture the Flag,_ one pictures a simple back and forth between two teams, with maybe a small abrasion of sorts as the worst injury- _not_ a full-on strategy game through a forest infested with traps and monsters and other demi-gods charging at you with arrows on their backs and a look that would _kill_ if it could.

“I’ll show them _love is worthless_ ,” Silena grumbled off to her right, strapping on her armor with a death glare sent straight to the Hunters. “I’ll pulverize them!”

…It was _not_ something she’d let Nico participate in, to say the least.

Unfortunately for her, both of them were immediately engulfed in a sea of fellow campers. It was rather disorientating when hands shoved armor onto her persona, others fitted her head with a heavy blue-feathered helmet, and a third pair worked something tightly around her waist.

Once the air cleared and the campers left to prepare their own things, Bianca allowed herself to gaze upon what they’d just strapped on her.

She looked… ridiculous.

Well, the armor wasn’t half bad, but it didn’t quite fit right. She wouldn’t mind marveling at herself in a mirror, but there wasn’t much time to dwell on her appearance, because right then, she noticed the distinct lack of _Nico_.

Before the panic could truly set in, Bianca spotted him a few ways away, receiving a pat on the shoulder from a Percy. Nico looked disappointed, but as Bianca’s eyes roamed from his too-big helmet to his ill-fitting pieces of armor, she noticed him holding a rather big-

_Oh, no, no no!_

“You gave my brother a sword!?” Bianca marched straight towards them, keeping a safe distance when Nico swiftly turned around, the sword matching his movements. She glared at Percy. “What were you thinking!?”

Percy raised his hands. “I didn’t give him anything! He already had it when he came over, I swear!”

“It’s okay, Bia!” Nico smiled, the sword practically clambering to the ground as he held it with a single hand, his other pointing to the space at her left. “You’ve got one too!”

Bianca blinked, hastily looking down at her hip. Sure enough, the hilt of a sword stared right back at her, the rest of its blade hidden inside a leathery brown sheath.

For some reason, she grasped the hilt, pulling the blade out in a single, smooth motion.

It was heavy- heavy enough to strain her wrist. The blade itself was polished and sharp, glinting in the moonlight as she twisted it around. Bianca definitely couldn’t use a weapon such as that, because she was sure if she tried, she’d end up spraining some part of her arm.

Plus, she certainly didn’t want to use a weapon against somebody…

Suddenly, Bianca recoiled, dropping it on the ground as if it had burned to the touch. “I-I can’t use that!”

Percy looked far too calm for her liking. “You don’t necessarily have to _use_ it. If you’re too uncomfortable fighting with it now, carry it around for show.”

“You’re suggesting I will eventually have to use it?” Bianca’s hands shook. She tried to steady them.

“Well, yeah.” Percy offered her a sheepish smile. “Look, I wasn’t the best at this when I first started, either. You’ll get used to it. I’ll even show you guys a few tricks at the sword arena, if we ever get the time.”

“Cool!” Nico beamed.

Bianca stared at him for another second, shaking her head and stepping closer to Percy. There was no use in trying to grab Nico and locking themselves in Cabin Eleven, as she was pretty sure others would come to drag them out. Plus, Nico wouldn’t let her, as all he had been talking for the whole day was how excited he was to play with the rest of the camp- to go _swoosh_ and _boom_ with his newfound friends, in Nico’s words.

And she couldn’t take that away from him, could she?

“You’re the captain, correct?” She didn’t wait for a response. “Keep Nico out of harm’s way.”

Chiron’s hoof thundered on the pavilion’s floor, drawing everybody’s attention. “Heroes! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team- Camp Half-Blood- shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis- red team- shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!”

“Sweet,” Nico whispered, “What kind of magic items? Do I get one?”

“No.” Bianca breathed, her mind still reeling over the _maiming_ part of Chiron’s speech. Before Nico could protest, Thalia called the blue team along. The dozen or so campers cheered before they started moving, but Bianca simply followed along with Nico at her side.

Percy ran off to catch up with her, but he tripped over somebody’s shield. Bianca had to bite back a laugh.

Thalia led them to a pile of rocks- _Zeus’s Fist,_ as Travis referred to it during their tour. It was around six meters tall and really difficult to climb, but Thalia did it with little to no effort. She planted their flag right at the top of it.

While she did that, Percy came bounding towards them.

“Nico,” he said, leaning down enough for Nico to comfortably look him in the eyes. “You’ll be—”

“Do I get to fight? I want to help!”

Bianca glared at Percy, who’s smile wobbled just a bit. “You have a very important job—”

“Yay!” Nico wiggled in his boots, though quickly calmed down when Percy placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll be on guard duty with Beckendorf and the Stolls.” He pointed off to the left, where three boys stood. Travis and Connor were eyeing the flag and sharing a few words between themselves, and beside them, the boy she had seen feeding wood into the forge on their first trip to the Big House stood, waving and smiling at them. “Stay with them and they’ll tell you what to do. Got it?”

“Got it!” Nico smiled and bounded off, his sword dragging behind him on the ground.

Percy then turned to her, his face gravely serious. “Are you a good runner?”

It took her a moment to process the question because it was rather odd, but she quickly got a hold of herself. Bianca was normally fit enough to outrun a few people, so she nodded. “I suppose I am.”

“Good.” He said, glancing over his shoulder. “I think Thalia’s sending a few people to run distraction—”

As if on cue, Thalia’s confident voice boomed throughout the mellowed atmosphere. “We’ll send a decoy to the left. Silena, you lead that.”

“Got it!”

“Go with them,” Percy nudged her with an elbow, “Nico’s going to be okay. Beckendorf will keep an eye on him.”

Bianca hesitated, looking over to where her _fratellino_ had gone off to. Surprisingly enough, he was standing quietly while Beckendorf made these animated motions with his hands, probably imitating noises with his visibly pursed mouth.

Nico was thoroughly enthralled, his eyes wide with amazement.

“I…” She was still a bit wary, but when Nico suddenly burst out into giggles, and Beckendorf just laughed along and ruffled his hair, Bianca decided Nico was in good hands. “Alright.”

Percy nodded, turning away from her and meeting Thalia at the feet of the rocks.

Bianca went to join Silena and a few other kids, smiling at the warm greeting she was met with. Thalia proceeded to explain what the plan was, something about making a wide arc around the Hunters and attracting as many as they could so the raiding party can take them by surprise around the right.

Everybody nodded, but Bianca was still trying to picture the plan in her head.

Thalia turned to Percy, asking if he had anything to add. He basically told them that he’d be roving the forest, and to yell if they needed any help.

“And don’t leave your post!” Thalia added.

“Unless you see a golden opportunity,” Percy said, which earned him a scowl from Thalia.

“Just don’t leave your post.” She grumbled, and Bianca got the feeling those two were on rocky terms. Something must have happened between the time she and Nico were watching the orientation film and now.

“Right,” Percy’s lips twitched. “Unless—”

“Percy!” Thalia touched him and sent an electrical shock through the contact. He recoiled, rubbing at the spot before frowning.

Thalia apologized, but she didn’t sound or look any bit sincere. “Now, is everybody clear?”

Once again, everybody nodded. That was all it took for everybody to break apart into their own little groups, leaving Bianca to follow Silena along the left side of the woods.

They ran deep into the mass of trees, and it was only a few minutes before they came across a group of bow-wielding girls. They shot their arrows right at them, and Silena motioned her to follow along.

From what Bianca could tell, they were running straight away from where Thalia had said their group was going, meaning the plan was working.

She and the other campers were left to jump and sidestep a flurry of arrows, which was easier said than done. Silena swung her sword while simultaneously leading them around the forest, going deeper and deeper into the dangerous scene.

While Bianca wasn’t necessarily eager to use her sword, Silena insisted she unsheathes it and uses it to either clear their way or block out the arrows threatening to spear her.

So she tried doing so, and it went surprisingly well.

Bianca really only swung it around, and her arms were definitely sore after doing so, but the thrill of deflecting an arrow from piercing her body was fun enough to have her forgetting all those worries from before.

The next thing she knew, she was terribly out of breath the Hunters who had been following them were nowhere to be found. There was yelling and screaming from the distance, to which Silena frowned and urged them to move in that very direction.

This time, instead of moving away from the action, Silena led them straight to it, where Thalia waved away a cloud of yellow from her face and Percy scrambled on to his feet and began sprinting through the forest.

Bianca watched, jumping when a Hunter suddenly slashed at him, but Percy dodged it easily enough and continued to run.

From the other side of the creek, Beckendorf and Nico ran straight towards him, but on closer inspection, they weren’t running towards _Percy_ , but towards Zoë, who held their flag tightly in her grasp.

“No!” Percy yelled, picking up his speed.

He was so close to the creek, and right when Bianca was ready to cheer their victory, Zoë came straight at him, slamming into him and clearing the creek with ease.

Silena sighed beside her, looking glumly at the ground before mumbling. “Looks like we’ve lost. Come on, guys.”

And just as they were stepping into the clearing, Chiron came trotting in, carrying the Stoll brothers on the back of his white horse-body. They looked woozy, and Connor had two arrows sticking out of his helmet, like grand antennas.

He announced their loss, and Bianca was sure she’d heard him mutter _“For the forty-sixth time in a row.”_

She made her way over to Nico, who, despite some dirt on his cheeks and wet patches on his clothes, looked alright.

“We tried to catch her, Bia…” Nico told her, gulping in big breaths of air. “She’s fast.”

“I saw, _il mio piccolo soldato_.” Bianca smiled, pulling him in for a hug. From over his turfs of hair, Bianca caught Beckendorf watching them. She mouths a _thank you_ while patting Nico’s cheek, and he smiled.

Just then, Thalia stormed through the trees, blue sparks flickering through her armor as she marched straight towards Percy. “Perseus Jackson!”

Everybody backed away from her, as did Bianca. Not only did Thalia look furious, but her shield looked especially dangerous as the sparks crackled throughout its beady face.

Nico strained to look at the sight.

“What in the name of the gods were you _thinking_!?” Thalia bellowed, her feet crunching against the snow.

The look of fear from Percy’s face quickly melted, replaced by one of anger. His fists balled at his sides, clutching the flag he had in his hold tightly between his fingers. “I got the flag, Thalia! I saw a chance and I took it!”

Everyone was silent as they watched the exchange, their heads swiveling back and forth between the two. Thalia was angry at Percy for diverting from the plan, but Percy was taking none of her blame.

Bianca expected them to keep shouting at one another, but once Thalia pushed him, she knew things were going to get ugly.

That push was followed by a shock of lightning coursing through Percy’s body. It threw him backward, far enough for him to land right in the body of water. Bianca gasped, as did most of the campers around her. The Hunters stifled some laughs.

“Sorry!” Thalia immediately said, her face turning pale. Nico squirmed from underneath her. “I didn’t mean to—”

Suddenly, a wave of water erupted from the creek, splashing Thalia directly on her face and drenching her from head to toe.

“Yeah,” Percy growled, “I didn’t mean to, either.”

Thalia was back to looking murderous, and just when Bianca thought they were going to be witnesses of a big fight against water and lightning, Chiron stepped forward and firmly issued an: “Enough!”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to deter either furious looking demi-gods.

Thalia raised a spear, one that Bianca had come to find was her signature weapon. She pointed it straight at Percy, her eyes blazing with pure fury. “You want some, Seaweed Brain!?”

“Bring it on, Pinecone Face!”

And then, Thalia raised her spear. Percy had drawn his sword, but he couldn’t do anything against the blast of lightning that reflected against said spear and hit Percy square in the chest, throwing him back down into the water.

Nico jumped at the sight, and Bianca moved to turn him away from the violence. His cold nose pressed against the skin of her neck, and while he wasn’t tall enough to normally do that, it was possible when he was leaning up to her and she was leaning down to him.

“Thalia! That is enough!” Chiron yelled, but it was rather fruitless at this point.

Percy stood, and with him, the entire creek rose. It swirled, hundreds of gallons of water in a grand ice funnel cloud.

“Percy!” Chiron pleaded, but it was like Percy hadn’t heard him at all.

And Bianca was absolutely positive he would have thrown the water at Thalia, but everything suddenly slowed. Percy lost the previous anger from his expression, and a second later, the water around him splashed back into the creek.

Thalia, Bianca, and just about everybody present blinked.

She had no idea what caused Percy to drop the attack, but Bianca found herself sighing in relief when the ensuing battle was safely defused.

Until everybody gasped.

Bianca turned to where everybody was staring, and at the sight of a decomposing body shrouded in a murky green mist, she pressed Nico right back to the crook of her neck.

“This is impossible,” Chiron murmured, his voice thick with nerves. “It... she has never left the attic. Never.”

The corpse came to a stand in the middle of the group, the mist around it’s- _her-_ feet made the snow turn a sickly shade of green.

Nobody moved, but when a voice began to hiss in Bianca’s head, everybody was stirred from their stupor. Some pressed their hands to their ears, some jumped about a foot in the air, while others just flinched. Nico was one of the ones who jumped, and Bianca had to assure him everything was alright, despite the voice curling in their heads.

_I am the spirit of Delphi,_ the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

The corpse stared at Percy before jerking to the side, her face pointed straight towards Zoë.

_Approach, Seeker, and ask._

For the first time since Bianca has met her, Zoë looked nervous. She swallowed. “What must I do to help my goddess?”

At this point, Nico began to squirm, and Bianca was too distracted by the green mist pouring out of the corpse’s mouth to do much against his fussing. In the mist, a vague image shone, showing a mountain and a girl standing right at its peak. The girl, Bianca recognized, was Artemis, who was wrapped in chains and kneeling with her hands up. It was clear she was in a lot of pain.

The corpse’s voice began once again, bringing shivers down Bianca’s spine.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Then, the eerie green mist swirled right back into the corpse’s mouth. She moved a few steps and sat on a nearby rock before coming to a complete halt.

She almost looked like a statue.

From beside her, she felt a tug at her hand. When she looked down, Nico was tightly grasping her hand, but his attention was focused squarely on the corpse, who nobody dared to approach.

She took Nico’s hand, squeezing it once before pulling him in for a tight embrace, whispering in his ear and patting down his tousled hair. “ _Va bene, fratellino mio…_ ”

Despite her words, Bianca had a feeling that things would not, in fact, be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, can we talk about how great Silena and Beckendorf would have been at parenting? I don't know about you guys, but they very much are like the Mama and Papa to the younger campers.
> 
> That being said, this whole fic is basically an excuse for me to baby ten-year-old Nico, if I'm being honest.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> _B: My little soldier._  
>  -  
>  _B: It's okay, my little brother..._
> 
> Oh! Can I say that I voted? Go vote please :)
> 
> _Posted: October 28, 2020._


	5. Just Don't Impale Me, Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I didn't even realize today was Halloween until yesterday, so that tells you all you need to know about my plans for today...
> 
> Quick update about my exam I complained about yesterday- everyone thought it was bad. Throughout the course of that day and yesterday on Friday, we were all complaining about how we never learned any of this, so it wasn't just me who was mad at the fact that we were told to study what wasn't on the test!
> 
> Anyhow, here's a fresh chapter! 
> 
> (And, um... let me drop [this link](https://b-ok.cc/book/5805937/489db4?dsource=recommend) for you guys. This website is great- you can download lots of books, but I do believe you need to make an account! It's where I've read, like, all the PJO books!)

“Bianca.” Zoë’s voice scared her half to death, nearly making her drop the plate in her hands.

It was the day after the game, a few hours after breakfast was served. Nico had somehow grown hungry, and he _begged_ and _begged_ for dessert. She would have scolded him for eating so much sugar, but then again, he wouldn’t shut up about his cravings, so Bianca opted to get him a chocolaty donut- which had almost ended up flat on the ground.

Standing before her was Zoë, who was heavily layered with a thick silver jacket, various travel bags, and a bow slung around her shoulders. A quiver sat on her back, filled to the brim with arrows. Her piercing eyes were fixed solely on Bianca, and she honestly felt a little silly standing there while holding that sole donut in her hands.

“Zoë.” Bianca nodded, her hair tickling her face.

Zoë studied her, and while she’d like to think she’s grown used to those looks the other Hunters shot her every now and then, being under Zoë’s scrutiny made her shiver all over.

“I come to offer thee—"

“I’ve already told you,” Bianca didn’t know what possessed her to interrupt someone like that, let alone one of the girls who could very easily break her in half. She was ashamed of her rudeness, but she honestly couldn’t help herself at the moment. “I don’t wish to join the Hunters.”

Zoë raised a brow. “It is because of that boy.”

“ _Nico_ needs me.” She stressed his name, a feeling of hot anger flashing through her body. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving her to glumly stare down at the colorful sprinkles in the sea of chocolate. “And I need him…”

The sigh that Zoë let out was unlike her- it almost sounded deflated, but the air of confidence that naturally followed her never faltered.

Instead, Zoë seemed to be truly thinking something over. She had that look, the one most people got when they were working over an equation in their head. Nico got this pouty look on his face whenever he did it, and she’d been told by him that she frowned and squinted at the ground when she was in one of those moods. That’s the look Zoë wore, though it was much more terrifying than a simple pondering frown.

Bianca was about to excuse herself and scurry off to where she’d left Nico by the canoe lake, but before she could even move, Zoë beat her to it.

The Huntress stepped forward, her boots crunching against the snow. Bianca gulped when Zoë raised her hand, but was left confused when she did nothing but plant it right against Bianca’s shoulder.

When she looked up, it felt like the spotlight was shining directly on her. “I will admit, Bianca, that I have grown fond of thee.”

Bianca’s eyes grew wide. “You…”

Zoë smiled. “Thy situation has touched me. To be a young girl with no prior experience, just learning of her parentage and being hunted beforehand… it must be difficult, and I would like to offer thee the greatest protection possible.”

And as touching as that statement was, Bianca could really only focus on the _parentage_ bit of it. She tried to recall which god Zoë’s parent was, but when she couldn’t place a name, Bianca realized she didn’t know much about… well, nearly anybody she’s met.

“Who…” Bianca shifted, clearing her throat. “Who’s your godly parent?”

Immediately, Bianca knew she shouldn’t have asked, because Zoë’s look soured. It seemed to stay like that until their eyes met, which brought Zoë to quickly shift her expression back to its fondness from before. “Atlas, the Titan of endurance.”

Bianca wanted to ask more, but when Zoë said nothing more, she got the feeling that wasn’t the best course of action…

They stood there for a bit, just staring at each other and soaking up that comfortable silence. It was nice, and as much as Bianca would have enjoyed staying in that moment, Zoë straightened up, removing her hand from her shoulder and going back to her stoic composture.

“I am afraid I must take my leave, but before I go, I leave thee with this.” Zoë dug through her bag, fetching out a neatly folded piece of paper. She pressed it to Bianca’s awaiting palm, and upon closer inspection, she recognized it to be a brochure, the front cover reading: _A Wise Choice for Your Future_.

When Bianca looked back up, Zoë was already making her way out of the dining pavilion.

She could have left it there and went back to Nico, who would no doubt be starting to wonder what was taking her so long, but there was one thing that had been irking her since last night, one thing Zoë was directly associated with… “Wait!”

Zoë paused, very subtly glancing over her shoulder. “Yes?”

Bianca sucked in a breath, the paper crumpling in her hold. “What was that? I mean, what happened after the game? Why did that voice ask for you? Why did the corpse show us Artemis? Why—”

And just like that, a sense of panic started coursing through her veins. It was like everything that had been building up since the situation with Dr. Thorn made itself known, choking her up and sending her mind into a frenzy.

Bianca must have _really_ been out of it, because she hadn’t registered when Zoë had shrugged off her luggage, nor when she had come to kneel right in front of her, fixing Bianca with a soft look.

“I have been issued a quest.” Zoë simply said, her hands coming up to hold Bianca’s shoulders. “The voice, the corpse- they belong to the Oracle of Delphi. She is the one who issues prophecies, which lead to quests. It is a regular occurrence, but never has she moved from her spot in the _Big House_. We were all in just as much shock as you were.”

_Quest…_ the orientation film she and Nico were forced to watch mentioned something about quests and prophecies and all the like, but Bianca was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the prospect.

“A- A quest for what?”

Zoë smiled. “To save Lady Artemis.”

Bianca frowned, desperately trying to recall the words that were said. The only thing she could remember was the very last line- _perish by a parent’s hand._ From what she could gather, prophecies were final, and this one practically condemned someone to death.

It was terrifying, which made her question why Zoë was so eager to get it done.

“I think I understand,” Bianca breathed. “You are destined to save Artemis from… wherever she is being held, but…”

“Unfortunately, I do not have the time to explain in detail.” Zoë patted her shoulders, offering her a warm smile before straightening once more. “I must leave immediately, for Lady Artemis must not be kept waiting.”

Bianca gulped, watching as Zoë shrugged on her bags once more. “You’re leaving _now_?”

“With a few others, yes.” Zoë stood up straight, pausing for a moment before raising her hand. Bianca expected another pat on her shoulder, but was fairly surprised when Zoë’s firm touch landed on her head, ruffling her hair around. “I will return. Read that paper carefully.”

And then, she was walking away from the dining pavilion. Bianca blinked once, watching as she disappeared over the hill.

...

“I don’t like those girls…” Nico mumbled into the collar of his jacket, his neck craned down and cheeks puffed up into a little pout.

“What girls?” Bianca raised a brow, stepping over the little lip in the ground. They were on their way to the archery range for… well, archery lessons. Chiron had given them a few days, plus the weekend, to settle in and grow used to the new environment, which was _much_ appreciated.

Of course, he told them they’d eventually be put in classes. While this wasn’t a school, Chiron liked to keep the year-round children engaged in things as close to school as possible. It would have been no problem, but… well, these classes weren’t the typical _spiegare il significato di_ one would expect.

There was lots of training, as promised early on. Either with swords, bows, or just hand-to-hand combat, they were going to participate in just about every dangerous thing Bianca could think of, and she was _not_ looking forward to it.

Well, maybe a little.

“Those girls,” Nico raised his hand as if to point, but seemed to think better of it and brought it right back down, leaning into Bianca and uttering a small: _“The Hunters.”_

Bianca’s heart leaped up to her throat, her eyes roaming towards where Nico initially intended to point. There, around a log bench, sat four girls, all smiling amused smiles and bands glistening in the sunshine. Their focus was trained on the bench, where a bunch of cards were spread out in little rows before them.

“They didn’t want to let me play,” Nico explained, his finger sadly flicking through his deck of Mythomagic cards, “they called me _yucky_ and told me to go away. I just wanted to play…”

One of the girls looked up and offered her a short wave.

Bianca smiled back.

When she looked back down, Nico was still sulking over his cards, rotating them upside down and sideways, or simply taking the front one and sticking it somewhere in the middle of the deck.

It seemed like he somehow grew more invested in his little card game ever since they discovered they were demi-gods, which was to be expected, but it didn’t mean Bianca could tolerate his incessant babbling any more than she used to.

“Nico, you shouldn’t have asked either way.” And before Nico could open his mouth, Bianca offered him a small smile. “We have archery lessons in ten minutes. You wouldn’t have been able to play a whole game in under that time, let alone learn its rules.”

Nico just stared at his feet, nearly running into a wooden pole before he finally answered. “O-Okay. Sorry, Bia.”

Bianca nodded. “Now put those away. You wouldn’t want them to get lost, would you?”

A frantic shake of his head and he was stuffing them into his pockets, just in time for a boy with a perfect smile to come bounding over, his eyes radiating calmness and making Bianca’s tense muscles melt. In fact, she was pretty sure that smile reminded her of someone…

“You guys must be the new campers.” He said, squatting down just to Bianca’s height. “I’m Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo.”

_So_ that’s _who he reminds me of…_

“I’m Bianca di Angelo, and this is my brother, Nico.” She squeezed his shoulders, relieved when Nico no longer seemed to be in his upset mood. Instead, he offered Lee a little wave, his bubbly personality lighting anew at the sight of Lee’s quiver.

“Are we going to shot those?” Nico asked, the questions now coming out in rapid-fire. “Do I get a bow? Bia says I can’t use sharp weapons, but bows aren’t sharp! Are they? Oh, can I—"

Lee laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners and lips resting into a breathless grin. He didn’t seem to mind Nico’s babbling, much to Bianca’s embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Nico. Bows aren’t sharp, but the arrows are. You have to be _really_ careful when handling them, but I’ll teach you all you need to know about wielding a bow and arrow.”

At that, Bianca blinked. “You’re our instructor?”

Immediately, she flushed. Bianca didn’t mean to sound so surprised, but she couldn’t believe someone only a few years older than her would be teaching them. Maybe someone older would have been more believable, even someone as unprofessional as Mr. D would have been closer to what Bianca pictures, but this boy was just… another camper.

Then, she realized how rude she’d sounded.

“I’m sorry,” Bianca bit her lip, “I didn’t mean to sound so surprised.”

Once again, to her surprised, Lee only shrugged. “Don’t worry, lots of new campers are also surprised. I guess they expect some old guy to teach these classes, not somebody their own age. Besides, I’m Apollo’s head counselor, and archery is one of Apollo’s gifts, so there's no one better than me.” He paused. “Well, there might be Michael, but, trust me, you don’t want him as a teacher.”

From somewhere in the distance came a resounding _I heard that!_

Lee chuckled, moving to a stand before motioning them to follow him. He led them to a rack of bows, all lined neatly against their stations. Some were missing from the line-up, but Bianca chalked it up to the other campers randomly shooting arrows off to their respective targets.

After a few minutes of rummaging through bows, Lee handed them a pair that weren’t too heavy, nor too big. He fixed them with a quiver and stuffed it with just a few arrows, stating they’d grab some more when they were comfortable with the weapon.

Bianca was, admittedly, a little excited. From what she noticed, all the Hunters carried bows with them, using them as their main weapons. They intrigued her the moment she’s seen Zoë wielding hers, firing off arrow after arrow in swift, precise movements. She just looked so beautiful- unlike Percy with his sword or Thalia with her spear. If she could look even half as graceful as Zoë had, she would be happy.

Besides, if she was good enough with a bow, she wouldn’t have to get too close to the combat that would no doubt come knocking on her door, which was an added plus.

And maybe- just _maybe_ , Zoë would be proud of her.

So she did as Lee said, pulling her shoulder back and planting her feet far from each other. Her fingers itched where the arrow was held between them, and her arms shook at being held so taught for so long. Still, Bianca drew in a breath, calming herself down before taking extra care to line up her shot with the big red circle in the middle of her board.

As the arrow flew, Bianca felt a sense of pride as it embedded itself just an inch or so under the center. Lee patted her on the back,

“Woah…” Nico watched, amazed as he stared at the target in front of her. “My turn!”

And Nico went up to the distance marker, quickly setting himself in a lazy variant of the stance Lee showed them. He closed one eye, and after about a minute of excited jittering, he let the bowstring go.

His arrow flew about halfway before it started to drop, its sharp tip digging straight into the ground.

Nico pouted, his posture slouching and mood visibly plummeting.

“Don’t worry, Nico.” Lee immediately went to console him. “Everybody is a little rusty the first time. You just got to work on taking the weight of the arrow and wind into account. Maybe tighten up your stance a bit more, but other than that, you did pretty good.”

“But it didn’t even hit the target…” Nico mumbled.

“Hey, at least it didn’t land in someone’s leg,” Lee said that with so much sincerity that Bianca imagined that scenario happened quite frequently, which… worried her.

“W-What—” And at Bianca’s alarmed look, Lee winced.

“Yeah, it happens sometimes.” He shrugged. “Apollo’s other gift is healing, so just shout for an Apollo kid and we’ll be able to help wherever needed.”

Bianca slowly nodded, and they went back to their training.

For their first class at Camp Half-Blood, it was pretty fun. Nico started to get the hang of it, but most of the time, he was too giddy to sit still and focus on his target. Bianca, on the other hand, was having a blast with her bow and arrow, even if she hadn’t been able to get a perfect center-shot. It felt light in her hands, easy to use and perfect for attacking at a distance.

The aforementioned _Michael_ came over at some point, challenging Lee to a shooting contest. Lee had rolled his eyes, but soon jumped at the opportunity, leaving the rest of the campers to watch as they each hit center after center after _center…_

The others just sighed and went back to shooting their arrows. Apparently, the contest between Lee and his brother was a normal occurrence.

As Bianca went to set up her shot, she smiled at the idea that popped into her mind. Maybe she’d be able to challenge Zoë, once she returned, to a contest of their own. Bianca was _absolutely_ sure she’d be left in the dust, but that didn’t stop her from excitedly bouncing at the promise of seeing her once more.

And as she and Nico left the archery range and headed to arts and crafts, Bianca couldn’t wipe the silly little smile off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that, like the Aphrodite children, all the Apollo children are just straight up hot. It makes sense, so why not?
> 
> I don't think Lee or Michael are year-round campers, but I couldn't resist dragging them in here! I adore them so much for absolutely no reason! Plus, I'd like to think Bianca's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow, so who better than Lee, the current Head Counselor of Apollo, to show her the ropes?
> 
> And aw, the Hunters are being mean to little Nico. I hope you can't tell how much I personally hate them, but I promise I try to keep my biased thoughts to myself :)
> 
> Similarly, I don't really like Zoë, but in Bianca's eyes, she's like Nico's version of Percy, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> (The Italian Bianca spoke was just her saying: _explain the meaning of_ , which is what I believe every school asks their students to do.)
> 
> _Posted: October 31, 2020._


	6. A Few Lessons in Anything and Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter? I'm not sure if it's _that_ interesting, but it's basically Bianca's thoughts, her learning a bit about what's going on with the whole Kronos thing, plus some bonding with the other campers.
> 
> Enjoy, as always!

Bianca stood in front of the bathroom’s mirror, detangling her wet hair with a brush one of the Hermes girls got her.

The door was swung wide open, so as not to hog up the bathroom any longer than necessary. Of course, she would have been out of the room as soon as she’d finished her shower, but Bianca couldn’t help and take a look at her reflection in the surprisingly lit up space.

There were freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, just dark enough to shine through her olive skin. Her eyes were as dark as ever, and her cheeks were starting to lose their childlike roundness, given her a more… mature look.

Bianca hadn’t been able to recall her age during their stay at the Lotus Hotel, nor could she recall Nico’s. It was only when they’d been placed in that boarding school that she was given a glimpse of their records.

Truthfully, they weren’t supposed to see, but Bianca had grown frustrated with the lack of knowledge of herself, so she’d waited until the lawyer left his briefcase by itself to snoop around. Of course, she hadn’t been good at doing so and was quickly caught by his cold, steely gaze.

She wasn’t punished, and the lawyer was rather calm, so the questions came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

That’s when she and Nico had been taken to an isolated room and learned of their dead parents, the bank trust set up for them, and little bits of information of themselves.

It was like an _oh, yeah_ moment- a moment of _how could I forget my own age?_ She was twelve, and Nico was ten. 

But of course, the fate of their parents quickly overtook her confusion. She didn’t ask for details, she didn’t press for information any longer- because just like that, a few things came rushing back.

She knew _Mamma_ insisted they move to the United State in fear of Mussolini’s reign. _Papa_ … she couldn’t remember Papa’s face, but he was just as adman about shipping them to him in the safety of his country.

After a long cruise across the ocean, they’d arrived at the land that would offer them the utmost protection against… the rising dictators.

The lawyer told them nothing more beyond an accident that took their parent’s lives, leaving them in his care.

That night, Bianca held Nico in her arms as they cried into the bedsheets.

But now, that information had been revealed to be false. Well, a half-lie- one of their parents was a god, which meant they couldn’t possibly have died. If that was the case, surely one of them had the power to protect the other. Was there even an accident, or was-

“Bia!” Nico’s shrill shout made her jump into the air, hastily blinking away the tears that had pooled in her eyes. He probably wouldn’t have noticed, given the exited little jumps he was doing in the bathroom’s doorway. “Guess what!”

Bianca frowned, noticing the hairbrush in her hand. She wondered how long she had been standing there, staring at the mirror without really seeing her reflection. Hopefully nobody saw her, and if they did, she hoped they didn’t think she was weird…

“What, Nico?” She mumbled, pushing past him and packing away the brush. She was glad she had the hindsight to brush her hair before she lost herself in thought, as she was sure they’d be late for breakfast if they straggled around any longer.

“There’s going to be a campfire tonight!” Nico beamed, following her right out of Cabin Eleven. She paused at the steps to the porch, watching as Nico jumped down and bounced on the patchy ground. 

“A campfire?” She raised a brow, meeting her _fratellino_ at the bottom of the porch.

Nico frantically nodded. “There’s going to be marshmallows and chocolate! Oh, and—”

She hummed, not really listening to whatever it was Nico began to babble on about.

It didn’t take long to note that Percy, Thalia, and Grover all accompanied Zoë on her quest, as well as one other Huntress. It was never explicitly said by either Chiron or Mr. D, but word got around camp very quickly.

She wondered how they were doing, as it now had been a couple of days since they set off on their venture. She didn’t know how quests worked, but from what Travis had told her, it was a process of improvisation- which didn’t soothe her worries _at all_.

She prayed for them.

With both Percy and Thalia gone from camp, Bianca had to turn to other demi-gods in hopes of some clarification. She ended up talking with Silena about things the orientation film left ambiguous, such as demi-god abilities, purpose, and more about Greek Mythology.

It was frightening, but many parts of their little session were very helpful. Silena explained her abilities as a daughter of Aphrodite, and she even showed her this thing they called _charm-speak_. Bianca was even told it was practically expected for children of the gods to have either dyslexia, ADHD, or both.

Neither of those terms rang a bell, but upon hearing short descriptions of each, Bianca decided she and Nico had both of them _badly_.

Their lives as demi-gods would be to survive. Every now and then, the gods would be in need of help, which was ultimately what quests were for. She was sure Silena didn’t mean to spook her, but the admittance of their adolescent years being the most dangerous time of their lives left Bianca with many sleepless hours.

And about Greek Mythology… Silena gave her a few books on many myths and important figures of the Ancient Greek era. When she admitted, with a blush to her cheeks, that reading came especially hard for her, Silena only smirked and told her to take a look.

To Bianca’s surprise, the books were in, what she assumed, Ancient Greek. Once again, she had been fairly confused when she could read the words on the page without any struggle.

Silena explained it as their brains being hard-wired to read Ancient Greek, which is where the dyslexia comes from.

Maybe she could get Nico to read up some more-

"Hey,” Nico’s finger dug into her side, quite rudely pulling her from her thoughts. “You’re not even listening to me.”

When she looked up, they were at the dining pavilion. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air, and much to her embarrassment, her stomach grumbled in appreciation.

“Sure I was.” She lied, patting Nico on the head. “Now, let’s go eat some breakfast, hm?”

...

“Are these campfires common?” Bianca leaned to her left, where Silena happily roasted a marshmallow over the fire. She looked as beautiful as ever, especially now, her eyes gleaming in the warm firelight.

At her question, Silena turned to her, smiling one of her warm smiles. “They used to be. I guess this is your first campfire, isn’t it?”

Bianca nodded. “Yes. I think these campfires were mentioned a few times before, but this is the first one held since Nico and I arrived.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure everyone would agree with me in saying that this is the best part about camp. We usually just sit and roast some s’mores, maybe sing along with the Apollo cabin. It’s so serene…” Silena sighed, this dreamy look crossing her face.

To her right, Nico was setting fire to a marshmallow, blowing out the flame before it darkened the little treat. He smashed it between two crackers- one covered with chocolate- and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth, smudging chocolate all over the corner of his lips

Bianca ignored him.

“How come they aren’t as frequent anymore?” She asked, but at the question, Silena’s smile wavered. Bianca _really_ had to stop asking so many questions, as half the time, they upset people.

“Well…” She began, pulling her own marshmallow away from the flames.

“It started with that traitor—” Travis suddenly popped up between them, startling both her and Silena. He looked uncharacteristically angry, his brows settled in a deep scowl and lips turned downwards. Bianca thought he looked intimidating, despite the little pieces of crackers on his chin.

She was sure this question would upset both of them, but she just couldn’t help herself. She gulped, “What traitor?”

Silena sighed, closing her eyes and twiddling the marshmallow stick in her hands. “You know, camp isn’t usually this empty. About half of the year-round campers disappeared after…”

“They didn’t disappear.” Travis scoffed, as if the idea personally offended him. “They ran off to join Luke.”

At Bianca’s confused look, Silena offered her a wobbly smile. “Luke Castellan. He’s a son of Hermes- used to be the head counselor just a few years ago.”

“And then he betrayed us. He nearly killed Percy and ran away to join Kronos- something about destroying Olympus or whatever.”

Bianca blinked, watching Travis as he angrily stared at the flames. Maybe it was her imagination, but those flames seemed to dim down in both intensity and color.

She knew what Olympus was- the home of the gods. To destroy it would mean to destroy the gods, but she couldn’t fathom why or how anybody could do so.

And Kronos… that name was not familiar to her, but she guessed he was a powerful enough enemy to be having such ambitions.

Silena looked sad, much different from her previous contentment. “He took with him about half the camp. Most of them were from the Hermes cabin- unclaimed demi-gods and those who were children of the minor gods. Nobody saw it coming, and it’s still a touchy subject for all of us.”

Bianca slowly nodded, moving to stare down at the crackling embers of the fire.

There was a moment of silence, where all they could hear were the gentle hums of the Apollo cabin, who had started singing this catchy little tune.

Despite everyone’s good mood, all three of them just sat there, glumly staring through the flames.

“We looked up to him,” Travis whispered, “but to think he could do something like this…”

Nico bumped against her shoulder at that moment, stirring them from their trance. Silena smiled at him, moving to help him smash a s’more together while Travis excused himself, heading to join his brother at the back of the amphitheater.

At some point, Beckendorf came to sit at Silena’s left, covered in soot and apologizing for his late arrival. Silena didn’t mind at all, and Bianca even swore the tension in her shoulders dissipated at the boy’s presence.

She even called him _Charlie_ \- which was weird, given how Bianca only realized then and there that she hadn’t even known his first name.

And looking at them, Bianca was positive that the name was something of a tease between the two, given Beckendorf’s roll of his eyes and Silena’s breathtaking laugh. Even so, an obvious fond look passed between their faces, one after another.

She turned to Nico with a smile on her face, trying to give the two lovebirds some space.

...

Michael stood at her side, eyeing her every move. They’d been out there for over an hour, going over the basics of shooting a bow and arrow in slightly more detail than the basic archery class from before.

With Lee, everything was much more calm and controlled, but with Michael, things seemed to be far more intense and all over the place.

Really, it felt like she’d be reprimanded if she _breathed_ the wrong way.

“So I have to nock the arrow…” She recited, loading the arrow onto the bowstring. It snapped into place, sitting securely between her fingers and the bow.

That hour of practice, more specifically, consisted of going over and over the proper terms and steps of archery. Michael made her say aloud what she was doing, up until she lets the arrow go. After every shot, he gave her pointers and suggestions on how to improve.

“Then I raise the bow, drawing the string up to my anchor point.” Bianca stuck her tongue out, something she did whenever she was focused. She brought her right hand up and beside lips, knuckles just grazing at her cheek.

Her arms were beginning to ache, both from the immense concentration to keep them steady and the effort it took to hold the bow and arrow respectively.

Still, she aimed down her sight, concentrating on the centered tick.

There were two ways one could go about aiming an arrow- instinctive aiming and bow sight. Instinctive aiming is more versatile than the latter, requiring a simple judge of the distance before letting the arrow fly. It took longer to perfect, and adjusting the aim for different distances required the experience from previous practice, so Michael started her off with bow sight.

Since the distance from her target is known, and Bianca is relatively new to archery, it would be an easier way to go about learning.

The method comprised of lining up the target with the little sight pins on the bow, which were all set up for a specific distance. Once the target was centered with the pin, all one had to do was let the arrow sail. The result would most certainly lead to an accurate, middle shot.

“I am for the center and…” she breathed, relaxing before quickly uncurling her fingers in the same confident manner Michael had stressed.

The arrow soared through the air, embedding itself in between her previous attempts. Bianca felt herself smiling, as all her arrows ended up somewhere in that centered circle.

She brought her arm down from beside her face, letting the bow fall and rest at her side.

“Good,” Michael said, planting his hands on his hips. “You’re getting better. Really, all you need to do is practice. The more you do it, the easier it gets.”

Bianca smiled, reaching up to tuck away a few strands of loose hair. “With the bow sight method, yes?”

Michael nodded. “Eventually, you’re going to need to exclusively use instinctive aiming. We mainly use the bow sight method to get newbies to practice judging distances, but it won’t do you any good in combat.”

“R-Right.” She stated, and honestly, she’d forgotten she was learning archery for the sole purpose of survival. Bianca supposed she was still getting used to this demi-god life, as she still found herself thinking of this camp as one of those fun advertised summer camps she’d see in the newspaper.

The thoughts didn’t stay for long, though, so she guessed that was a plus.

“Also, don’t forget to take into account wind speed. Things are pretty regulated in here, but if you ever need to use your bow outside of camp, you’ll need to be twice as focused.”

“Outside…” Bianca whispered, the word falling heavy on her lips. She quickly shook herself from those thoughts, offering Michael a determined nod. “Of course. I’ll keep practicing regularly. Lee told me he’d like to see me in action at the end of the week, so I want to do my best.”

“Figures,” Michael frowned, but the corner of his lips twitched up in amusement, “that jerk doesn’t trust me with anything.”

Bianca couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, so she offered him what she thought was the most appropriate response. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

He paused for a moment, grinning, but ultimately ended up shrugging. “Oh, it is. He’d be here right now if he wasn’t stuck in the infirmary.”

“Infirmary?” she questioned. “So he’s a medic as well?”

Michael nodded. “Medicine is in our father’s domain, so we all get a bit of knowledge. Right now, he’s _mentoring_ our little brother, Will.”

Then he laughed, and Bianca swore she heard him mutter a _more like_ Will’s _mentoring_ him _._

She thought back to the campfire and all the meals they’ve had, and Bianca could loosely recall a young boy with blond curls and blue eyes around the Apollo sections. Then, she blinked, because there was no way a boy as young as Nico could be the one Michael was suggesting had a vast amount of talent in _medicine_.

“W-What about you?” Bianca asked, only a little shaken up by how calm he was. “Are you a medic?”

Michael shrugged. “Sure. I’m better at archery, though.”

And as if to prove his point, Michael stood at position, nocked an arrow, and blindly fired it off to the targets. Bianca’s eyes blew wide as it landed right at the center of the target.

“Well then…” she croaked, moving to pack away her bow.

Their session was over, which meant Nico’s English session was wrapping up to a close. She had to go meet him at the Big House before he challenged Mr. D to a Mythomagic tournament of sorts, or asked Chiron something completely and utterly embarrassing.

Not that he didn’t ask already- but she was sure he already tortured Chiron enough in the English lessons. She wasn’t in a rush to go pick him up, but what she was _really_ worried about, though, was him getting struck down by the god of wine himself, as he’d so clearly threatened many times before.

Well, nothing of sorts has happened yet, but Bianca was not willing to see if he was sincere or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I always wondered what the Hermes kids thought about Luke's betrayal. I'm willing to place my bets and say they all hated him (and yes I hate him too).
> 
> A peek at Will because Michael is a loving brother! I like to think Will is at camp _before_ the di Angelo's arrive, but he's just, you know, a very busy child. Also, Bianca's weapon being the bow and arrow makes sense to me, considering her fascination with the Hunters and all.
> 
> I also heavily (lightly) did some research on archery, so forgive me if the explanations aren't very good.
> 
> _Posted: November 3, 2020._


	7. There's Something Tugging on My Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off-topic question, but how do you guys imagine these character's voices? Whenever I'm reading Bianca's dialogue, I imagine she says it with a _leaning-on-heavy_ Italian accent, but for Nico, I guess I imagine him without one. I don't know why this would be, but let's just say they both have accents because that is super adorable!
> 
> Ok, enjoy the chapter!

Something… was off.

It was like a faint ringing in her ears- something that stayed with her well after it had faded. She thought maybe she was finally starting to wake up from this fever dream of hers, that she’d wake to a high ceiling and the quiet chatter of the girls in her dormitory.

Maybe she’d even get to shrug on her green beanie, tucking herself away in its warm abode.

But no- she was very much awake and very much aware of her surroundings.

Even if the ringing stopped long ago, her skin still crawled in its aftershock. And it felt wrong, like something bad had happened that called for her attention, that scratched and nipped at her skin, made her insides drop down to her very feet-

And it had something to do with Zoë.

Something awful, and the best way Bianca could describe it was as if she had… died.

That surely wasn’t the case, though. Zoë was strong- she was a very capable person, and from the few days Bianca had known her, even she knew Zoë wouldn’t go down without a fight.

She was just being silly. They’d return, all five of them, and they’d laugh around the campfire while they tell of their adventures on the quest. She’d get to show Zoë how determined she was to fight with a bow and arrow, and she’d even hopefully get to learn more of her before the Hunters set off once again.

Bianca tried to focus on the happy things, but everything was still so downturned. Her organs felt like they were liquifying, and she really couldn’t keep the frown from etching its way onto her features. Maybe-

“Bia?” Nico asked, staring up from his spot beside her. “Are you okay?”

Bianca blinked, and it was then that she realized a few tears had escaped her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away, subtly wincing at the cool air that immediately assaulted her wet skin.

They had been sitting on a rock by the beach for some time now, watching the sunset as it glistened in the partially frozen water. It was more for Bianca’s enjoyment, but Nico followed her along practically anywhere. She was glad he had been too preoccupied with sorting his cards to be all chattery, so at least she got to enjoy the sunset in peace.

That is, before that ringing rained on her parade.

She knew they should be heading back to the cabins, as it was getting rather dark. She’d been told there were these _harpies_ that came out right at curfew, eating those who straggled along after bedtime. She hadn’t seen them yet, but she wasn’t keen on meeting them anytime soon.

“We should start heading back.” She all but insisted, ignoring Nico’s concerned look.

Bianca didn’t say anything more, allowing herself a moment to look up at the stars and calm her racing heart.

...

Nico was unusually quiet that morning, as was Bianca.

He, for once, didn’t have his Mythomagic set with him. They were safely tucked away in his chest, which was securely locked back at the Hermes cabin. Nonetheless, he looked giddy.

It was probably due to the fact that they were currently painting little canvases on one of the tables strewn around camp, enjoying the outdoor air and warm sunshine.

There was a class activity they’d participated in at Westover- an art class type of thing. It was one of those rare days they got to sit together and truly be happy. Nico had quickly taken to this new activity, which was finger painting. Figures, considering the grand mess he’d end up making all over himself and the workstation.

And while this wasn’t quite finger-painting, it was still enough to have him focused solely on his task.

They’d done something like this for arts and crafts, but Bianca had been so in love with the calamity of it that she’d decided that’s how she was going to spend her free time that day. While everyone was off doing their own things, Bianca grabbed a few supplies and marched them off to a nice area with lots of sunshine.

It was winter, after all. She’d like to soak up as much sun as she could.

Nico was squirming in his seat, the mini easel obscuring her view of his face. She could usually tell why he was squirming with one look at his features, but Nico was adman about keeping their paintings a surprise, thus keeping him hidden from view.

She could see little glimpses of him every now and then, and he’d somehow gotten some paint smudged on his cheeks. Bianca was suddenly glad she had the mindset to grab him an apron, or else she’d cringe at how ruined his clothes would have been.

While Nico was rapidly swinging his feet and bouncing in his seat, Bianca kept her eyes on her canvas.

She didn’t know what it was, but painting came easily for her. She found herself going over the steps in her head, which came to her in waves of familiarity. It was like a voice whispering in her ear, someone unfamiliar guiding her through the process of landscaping.

The canvas was small, which made it a bit difficult to add much detail. Still, the image was clear- a picture of colorful buildings, clear skies, and a calm canal in the center of it all.

_Molto brava, Bianca._ A voice ghosted past her ear, sending a wave of satisfaction flowing through her veins. _Sono molto fiero di te._

Bianca smiled.

It was home- Venice, Italy, before everything turned to mush. She could almost feel the summer breeze blowing against her cheeks, or the cool canal water beneath her toes. If she tried hard enough, Bianca swore she could feel a flurry of kisses press against her cheeks, or even a pair of arms encircling her in a tight embrace…

But then the feeling was gone, and Bianca couldn’t remember what she had been thinking about.

She dipped the brush into her muddied water, tapping it against the side of the cup before dabbing it on a paint-stained towel. Bianca was almost done with her piece, just a few more touches of paint here and there and she could proudly hang it up by her bed.

After about five more minutes of playing around with some blending and touching up of a few spots, Bianca started to clean up.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Nico suddenly squirmed in his seat, moving to sit on his knees as he leaned forward on the table, nearly spilling all his supplies. His head peeked over the canvas, cheeks and hands covered in splotches of about seven different colors.

She internally frowned at how difficult it would be to clean him up.

Nico only smiled, wiggling in place and planting his little hands right on the tabletop. “Can I show you my painting first?”

Bianca blinked, glancing at her canvas, then at the back of Nico’s. She didn’t think hers was worth much of a show, but she played along with Nico’s excitement, so she nodded, moving her canvas to the side and placing all her attention on Nico.

Nico sat back down, plopping down properly before placing his hands on the easel.

And when he turned it around, Bianca nearly smiled so wide her face would have split in two.

It was sloppy and she could barely make anything out of most of the painting, but it was _them_. She could tell it was them by the accessories- Bianca in her green beanie and Nico with his stack of cards. There were few bits of a background behind them, but they were mainly just standing there, stiff little figures on the center of the canvas.

And there was one sole thing painted on their faces- two matching big smiles plastered on their round heads. Really, it was like those smiles projected themselves onto her, making her break out into a wide, fluttering smile.

Nico poked his head out from beside the canvas, his round little face making her smile all the more.

“Do you like it?” He asked, the small sliver of hope in his voice something that just made her heart _thump_ ten times harder.

“I love it.” She said with complete honesty, moving to stand from her side of the table and sitting right by Nico’s side. She engulfed him in a big hug, pressing kiss after kiss to her _fratellino’s_ cheeks, temples, hair, and just about everywhere she could with his giggly squirming.

She eventually eased away with a few laughs of her own, poking his button nose with her finger and muttering a small _e ti amo._

“Can I see yours?” Nico asks, trying and failing to reach for her easel. Bianca simply rolled her eyes, a fond grin etching itself onto her lips and she took the canvas and held it right out of his reach.

“You can, but don’t touch it. I don’t think all the paint is dry.”

Nico nodded. “I won’t!”

So she turned it around, watching as Nico’s eyes widened and twinkled in the sunlight. He was unusually starstruck by the image, and Bianca grew worried when all he did was raise his hand, bushing the tips of his fingers against the colorful buildings.

“ _Mama…_ ” he whispered, tilting his head and leaning it against Bianca’s shoulder.

Then, he blinked. He was out of his daze as quickly as he got into it, dropping his arm and bouncing once more in his seat.

“I like that color.” He said, pointing to a bright yellow building. As he pointed, his finger grazed the surface of the canvas, picking up that exact yellow color and smudging it on his skin.

Bianca pulled the painting away, raising a brow and looking over Nico’s paint-soaked… well, everything.

“What did I say about touching?” She lightly scolded, placing her canvas back on the easel and moving to clean up his station. “And look at all the mess you’ve made. We’ll have to scrub your skin raw to get all that paint out.”

“No.” Nico stuck his tongue out, moving aside as Bianca crumpled up his used towel. “I can clean myself up!”

“Really?” She stifled the urge to pinch his cheeks. “Well, why don’t you go do that. Keep the apron on until _after_ you’re all clean.”

“Okay!” Nico enthusiastically bounced, stumbling off of the seat and running off in the direction of the bathrooms.

And as she was struggling to keep all those supplies in her arms as she headed to put them away, Bianca caught the tail end of a glistening band reflecting in the sunshine.

Bianca quickly shuffled into the Hermes cabin, dumping all the things on the nearest bed and peeking out the front window.

Across the empty space, Bianca could see the Hunters shuffling out of Cabin Eight, their bows strung high on their backs, along with their luggage.

Bianca’s heart dropped.

They all looked sad, heads hung low and limbs loosely hanging from their personas. Nobody said a word as they trudged along, soon disappearing over Half-Blood Hill without a trace.

That’s when she thought of Zoë- was she okay? Was she back from her quest? Bianca was positive she hadn’t seen her among the group of girls, nor had she seen the other Huntress that had gone on the quest.

Granted, she didn’t really know how the girl looked like, but the others surely wouldn’t leave without their Lieutenant, would they? Maybe Zoë _did_ make it back and was just waiting for them somewhere outside of camp, her arms crossed and features hardened as they always appeared to be.

But if that was the case, why wouldn’t Zoë step back in camp? Bianca understood they were an adventurous group, always moving here and there and never staying in one place for so long, but even so, she would have thought Zoë would come and at least say goodbye…

It was only a few hours later that she got any hint of what was going on, and it didn’t really help with her case. Chiron, standing with a roughish looking girl Bianca had never seen before, called a few campers over to the Big House- which included The Stolls, Silena, and Beckendorf.

Bianca was embarrassed to admit, but after a handful of minutes, she’d grown irritated by the lack of knowledge and decided to follow the six of them back to that cozy-looking home.

Of course, she told Nico to go run along for a few minutes, to which he did so without much fuss.

Outside of where she and Nico had first been taken to, the smell of hot chocolate still reeked in the air. She didn’t have much time to enjoy it, as the chatter from inside spilled into the outdoor air.

Nothing could clearly be heard, but that didn’t stop Bianca from trying. She leaned as close as she could to the window, simultaneously trying not to get spotted. It somehow worked, but she wasn’t able to make out any of what they were saying.

Bianca did, however, catch sight of curly blond hair, sea-green eyes, and a plater of cheesy sandwiches.

_Percy’s back. So is that Annabeth girl. But…_

There was no sign of Zoë. Not even Thalia was at that meeting, nor was Grover. It was odd- something wasn’t _right_ …

So, Bianca steeled herself against the wooden wall. After a minute, she worked up the courage and knocked on the door.

As nice as it had been earlier that day, it had grown chilly enough to paint her cheeks and nose a deep red. Her fingers were growing numb with the cold, and she was looking forward to stepping into that small room the others had crammed in.

When the door swung open, the blast of warmth immediately fanned her face.

“Hello,” she looked around the room, searching for any sign of the Huntress. Just as Bianca had suspected, there was no sight of her in the crowded space. “Where’s Zoë?”

There was a pause, which only served to set her nerves on fire. It was gut-wrenching, and nobody would look her in the eye.

Then, Percy stood from his chair, inviting her out for a walk around camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy di Angelo bonding! This worked out perfectly, seeing as we all might need some get-away from all this disaster in the U.S (and the world, really). 
> 
> I'll just say it right now, the voice Bianca heard was her _Mama's_ voice 🥺 Also, concerning memories and everything, I think they obviously forgot some things (like their entire childhood), but they also didn't forget things that aren't necessarily connected to memories. For example, they didn't forget how to speak or walk, so they couldn't have forgotten the things they learned (like painting) or bigger things like where they were born, amongst other things (at least, that stuff is just fuzzy to them). 
> 
> That's just how I'm basing their erased memories, in case you were curious.
> 
> Italian:
> 
> _M: Very good, Bianca. I am so proud of you._  
>  -  
>  _B: And I love you._
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> _Posted: November 6, 2020._


	8. I Didn't Mean It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just know November 7th, 2020 is going to be a day you’ll tell your grandkids about. I can already imagine myself, telling them how genuinely elated I was when I heard Biden won…
> 
> Anyways, you guys _might_ hate me for this, but… well, this is the route I’m taking this fic towards. You’ll see once you read it!
> 
> (Guys I'm about to throw up, I'm failing Bio, which is the sole core major class I have this semester and I don't know what to do with myself if I can't go into biology-)
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention it but we hit 1k hits!! Thank you guys for even deciding to put up with my crazy ideas! Love you all!

They walked in silence, which was somehow more unsettling than anything Bianca had ever experienced.

Percy stared at the ground, his gaze hard and unsettling. It was as if he thinking over his next few words, and if that was the case, he did that for far longer than Bianca would have liked.

They eventually settled at the dining pavilion, and somewhere between their trek from the Big House to there, it had started snowing. The gods must be taunting her at this point, bringing the cold, sinking feeling in her heart out into the surrounding environment.

It was bearable- at least, until Percy confirmed her horrible suspicions.

Bianca didn’t know what to feel other than this numb, awful heat pooling deep in her stomach. She didn’t know what to say- didn’t know how to act or think or just _breathe_.

So she simply stood there, staring at the marvel floor as it was slowly being coated in snow.

The silence would have been nice, but this time, she actually _did_ feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall right out of their place and onto her puffed-up, freckled cheeks.

“She died in honor,” Percy said, his voice as soft as she’d ever heard it.

Bianca could tell he was there for the whole thing- she could hear the trauma in his voice even with those few words. It was haunting, and she just knew he desperately tried to save her from…

She shook her head, forcing the image of a dying Zoë out of her head. Bianca ended up nearly choking on a sob as she whispered a small: _I hope so._

Still, everything felt numb. Bianca wanted to scream and shout and tell him that he was wrong- that Zoë couldn’t have died, couldn’t have let her guard down long enough for whatever it was to take her life. It just couldn’t be real…

Even if Bianca knew it was.

“She was kind of mad at me,” Percy smiled- a sad and broken little twitch of his lips. “She really wanted you to join The Hunt.”

That made Bianca jolt, which caused her to immediately ball up her fists. She couldn’t help but think of what would have happened if she’d just accepted Artemis’ offer, think of how different it could have been if she’d had even more than a few minutes at a time with Zoë.

And some crazy part of herself began to blame herself for not doing anything at all…

She thought back to the images of the Hunters that first night they’d arrived- all smiles and laughter and general elation in each other’s presence. They were the perfect image.

She could have been a part of that, had she just accepted their proposal…

“I know.” She mustered up the strength to nod, curling her arms around herself in an effort of comfort.

Really, she _didn’t_ know how she’d grown so attached to Zoë. She didn’t know why Zoë insisted she join her in sisterhood-

Actually, she did.

Zoë wanted her to live as she did- in happiness and surrounded by love. To live eternally amongst people who would care for her, to have others teach her how to go about this world of danger and hunger, to _love_ her-

“I can’t believe the hissing in my ear was right…” Bianca bitterly thought, forcing her lips from quivering any more.

“Wait,” Percy suddenly blinked, no doubt fixing his empty stare up to her, “what hissing?”

Except, before she could say anything more, Nico’s excited little voice pierced through the air, like a knife straight to her heart. It startled Bianca, shaking her from those mournful thoughts. “Bia!”

She heard him rather than saw him, the crunching of his feet against the snowy ground like gunshots in the cruelly serene air.

It hurt- reminded her of something in the streets of Italy. She was pressed into someone’s warmth, comforted in the aftermath of something horrific, but… she couldn’t have that comfort here.

Nico’s footsteps stopped right behind her, and a second later, he was tugging at the hem of her coat. “Bia! Follow me! I want to show you something!”

Bianca stuffed her hands into her pockets, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. “Not now, Nico.”

“But I want to show you something!” He bounced back in front of her, no matter how many times Bianca averted her gaze and shifted away from his prodding eyes.

It was like they were dancing with each other, swaying back and forth and to the side and just every which way. He was never so adman about getting her to follow him, except for…

“I don’t want to play.” She grumbled out, trying to even out her breathing. Somewhere during all of this, her sadness had bubbled into underlying annoyance. Bianca was _not_ in the mood to play anything.

“It’s not that!” Nico insisted, moving to pull at her sleeve. “I—”

When her hand finally slipped out of her pocket, Bianca moved to slap his hand away. “Really? All you ever do is play that _stupid_ card game of yours!”

Nico recoiled, from either the slap or her words, Bianca couldn’t tell. It was like the dam of hers that had been holding back all these emotions finally exploded. “But Bia—”

“No, Nico,” she finally turned to him, her eyes blazing with just about every feeling coursing through her body. “You don’t get it. I _don’t_ want to play with you. I _never_ want to look at another one of those stupid children's games again!”

She watched as Nico gulped, taking a full step back as he practically grasped on to his own jacket for dear life. He looked unsure, his previously elated face dropping to one of uncertainty. “I-It’s not about that…”

Bianca narrowed her eyes, the hotness in them making every little motion burn. _Great,_ she thought, because if Nico began to cry, she was the one that was going to have to calm him down. That was probably the last thing Bianca wanted to do “What could it possibly be, then?! What could be so important that you need my attention right now!”

“…Bia—"

“I spend every second of my day with you! I can’t ever just have some time to myself, can I!?” Bianca sucked in a breath, the air burning her boiling insides. It only served to make her more hysterical, and soon enough, she was choking out the very breath she took to calm herself down, “I should have joined the Hunters…”

Really, Bianca hadn’t meant to let that last line slip, but she only realized she did so when Nico’s eyes widened, his tiny fingers growing white with just how hard he was clutching at his clothes. “You were going to join them?”

His meek little voice was all it took to have her stepping closer, ignoring the way he stepped back at her advances. All at once, she clearly remembered the disdain he’d had for the girls, how he’d stick his tongue out and practically beg her to stay by his side whenever any of them tried to talk to Bianca. How she had to bite her tongue every time he wanted to be a little brat about them-

“I _should_ have joined them!” Bianca screamed, her patience up to _there_ with Nico. “I could have had a nice, loving family- and now they’re _gone_! The biggest mistake of my life was staying here with _you_!”

“Hey!” Percy stepped between them, and if Bianca was being honest, she’d completely forgotten he was there. It was like he was trying to stop their fight- like he’d just processed what was going on and tried to be the voice of reason.

But it was too late. The damage was done.

Nico blinked at him, as if he’d just realized Percy had been there the entire time. He was clutching something in his hold now, something she hadn’t seen until then, squeezing it with all his might as he looked at her with wide, terrified eyes. “Y-You were going to leave me?”

Bianca, still riding her high, couldn’t answer with anything but fueled anger. “I _should_ have left you! All I do is babysit you! _Sono stanco di ciò_!”

Nico’s surprise was quickly shrouded by him furiously trying to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks. Before she knew it, Nico was throwing the thing in his hands at her, shouting: “I hate you! I hate you!”

Just as Bianca was about to shout something back, a hissing, clattering noise broke out behind her.

Bianca whirled around, coming face to face with four armor-clad skeletons.

She heard Nico gasp, but she was too stunned to even make a peep. All these emotions coursing through her were too much. _Too much…_

So when Percy jumped in front of her, yelling at them both to _run_ , Bianca couldn’t make herself move even a muscle.

Instead, she watched with wide eyes as Percy slashed, stabbed, and beheaded the skeletons, all for them to keep knitting their detached bones right back together again.

Percy kept yelling, but the words blended together. She couldn’t do anything but watch, much less think of what would be the best course of action at that moment…

Everything came back to her when one of the skeletons reached for her, nearly grasping her wrist and cutting her right in half.

“No!” Nico screamed, his voice dripping with tears. “Go away!”

And at that, the skeletons froze.

Below them, the ground rumbled. Bianca was afraid something much worse was coming up to kill them, something much more terrible and frighteningly powerful.

But nothing ever came, and instead, the marble floor split into two and opened up right below the skeletons' feet. Like a snapping, hungry mouth, the ground swallowed the four of them down and out of sight.

The giant crack snapped shut, leaving behind a grand crack in the marble floor.

Bianca blinked, staring at Nico like he’d grown a second head.

“H-How did you—"

But all Nico did was shake his head, pressing the palms of his hands to his ears and screaming, “ _Ti odio! Ti odio, ti odio—”_

And then, he took off.

Bianca stared at his retreating form, her brows knitting together as he clambered down the steps and raced into the woods.

She was too stunned to go after him, to yell at him for just taking off like that. Bianca clearly heard him, but the words didn’t process in her mind until much, _much_ later.

Percy, however, tried to go after him, but he didn’t get very far before he slipped, slamming right down on the hard floor.

Bianca gasped, her brain finally functioning enough for her to move into action. She helped him up, yelping when his sword shifted into a pen right before her eyes. She wanted to ask a million questions, and she opened her mouth, ready to start shooting question after question, but paused when she noticed him staring at the ground.

He leaned down, picking up the very thing Nico had thrown at her just a few minutes ago.

It was a green beanie.

...

Bianca didn’t know what to feel anymore.

First, she’d learned Zoë had died during her quest. Under what circumstances, Bianca _really_ didn’t want to know.

Then, the Hunters left camp before she could even process it, leaving her behind to wonder when, if ever, they will return.

Probably worst of all, she lashed out on brother for absolutely no reason. He was just excited- all he ever did was plan on giving her a little present and Bianca all but told him she wanted nothing to do with him.

Nico was right to hate her, and he was right to immediately turn on his heel and leave.

But that’d been hours ago, and with no sign of Nico _anywhere_ , she was starting to grow worried.

Percy had recruited both Grover and Annabeth to help look around for him, leaving her to return back to her cabin for some time to cool off. Bianca refused, of course, stating that she was calm enough to go look for her baby brother.

And she was- her previous anger had sunk almost immediately after she realized what it was Nico wanted to do, and now her emotions were just a pure ocean of sadness. She understood why the trio was wary of her joining in the search effort, but they eventually let her tag along.

So Bianca helped them look, scavenging what felt like every little crevice of the wildlife Nico had run into, but there was no sign of her _fratellino_. Even after hours, nothing could be found that even hinted in which direction Nico ran off to.

“It’s all my fault.” Bianca swallowed the lump in her throat, plopping down on a fallen tree trunk and burying her face in her hands. “I can’t believe I did that…”

Even if she hadn’t truly done it thus far, Bianca felt like crying all over again.

A hand, warm and gentle, placed itself on her shoulder. Bianca was well over that comforting gesture, but she let it stay, lest her emotions go haywire once more.

“I won’t say what you did wasn’t harsh,” Percy took a seat next to her, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. There was something he was thinking heavily about, and the whispers between the three before Bianca had come back from her unsuccessful manhunt all but proved it.

Still, Bianca scoffed at his words. “That is the biggest understatement I’ve ever heard…”

“ _But_ ,” Percy emphasized, moving right past her comment, “you were grieving. You _still_ are, and we all deal with it differently. You shouldn’t beat yourself up for it- what’s done is done.”

Bianca sat there for a moment, staring pitifully at her hands. She could barely see them in the moonlight, much less through all the wiry branches casting shadows everywhere.

She appreciated Percy’s attempt to lighten her load, but all it did was make it worse. All it did was make her thoughts creep back to Zoë, which made her feel terrible for thinking of her rather than…

“Is it silly to care so much about a person I barely knew?” Bianca breathed, watching as her hands slowly started to shake. “I prioritized her over my own brother. Who…Who _does_ that?”

There was a beat of silence, which only made Bianca’s body to tremble even more.

“Feelings are complicated,” Annabeth finally came to her other side, offering what little she could. “It’s the same with family. Sometimes you love them, sometimes you hate them. It comes like a packaged deal- and sometimes, you happen to consider others as your family. You can’t help how you feel

And while I don’t exactly know what went down between you and Nico, that’s just how families go. It would be strange if you guys never fought before, and yeah, some fights are bigger than others, but it’s okay. We’ll find him, Bianca. I promise.”

Still, Biana took it with a grain of salt. She appreciated the gestures, but… well, nothing could quite lift her spirits at the moment.

“The Hunters will be back.” Percy was the one that spoke this time, his eyes still refusing to meet hers. They’d been skirting around her ever since Nico ran off into the woods, but she couldn’t blame him. Bianca was a terrible person. “They’re hard to track down, but they’ll come and visit every once in a while. Especially now that Thalia finally accepted their invitation…”

Bianca didn’t know what she expected, but that was _definitely_ not it. “Thalia…”

“Yep.” Annabeth nodded. “Left with them this morning.”

“And if you still decide you want to join them, I’m sure they’ll welcome you with open arms,” Percy said, looking rather uncomfortable at what he’d just said. Bianca opted to nod, willing her mind to just give her a break already…

“Guys,” Grover spoke, shuffling hooves against the wet patches of grass. “It’s getting late. We should report back to Chiron—”

“And leave my brother in the wilderness!?” Bianca scrubbed at her eyes, ignoring the faint little whispers snarling _it’s your fault_. She had no right to be angry over Grover’s words, but it _hurt_ knowing that Nico was gone because of her.

She could just imagine him huddled between two giant boulders, all alone, defenseless, and utterly terrified…

“We did all we could.” Percy rubbed soothing circles down her back, desperately trying to make Bianca not feel like a terrible, _terrible_ sister. “Just like Annabeth said: we’ll find him.”

“The best thing we could do right now is tell Chiron.” Annabeth jutted in, her soothing voice doing nothing for Bianca’s growing hysteria. Nothing they were doing was, really, but she tried to tell herself it was going to be okay.

But when she finally agreed to inform Chiron of Nico’s disappearance, Bianca wanted nothing to do with it. She didn’t think she could stomach standing in his presence, having him look at her with questioning eyes and a raised brow.

So she informed them she’d like to get to bed, and they thankfully offered to walk her back to the Hermes cabin before they left straight for the Big House.

“Please,” Bianca begged, standing right at the bottom of the stairs and looking up into all three of their eyes, “you can’t tell him I drove Nico out of camp. You- You _can’t—_ "

“Don’t worry,” Annabeth offered her a warm smile, soothing what little of Bianca’s sanity there was left, “we’ll think of something. Try and get some rest, yeah?”

So Bianca did just that, preparing herself for bed and pointedly keeping her eyes away from Nico’s bunk. She quietly slipped into her own, burying her face into the cool pillow and biting her tongue hard enough it felt like she was about to cut it in half.

It was all she could do not to burst into tears right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I had to do it to him :( 
> 
> I’m a little wary to take it in this direction, but I feel like it’s plausible for this to happen. Zoë was like (at least, to me) a big sister to Bia, and considering her original feelings towards the Hunters, it’s safe to say that Bianca would have _deeply_ regretted not joining them.
> 
> _But_ since Bianca was in the middle of grieving, I feel like her emotions would just be out of control. Don’t hate me, I swear she didn’t mean any of it! She just… said exactly what she did in canon (but I don’t agree with lashing out on people if you’re already feeling cranky! They shouldn’t have to deal with that!)
> 
> Italian: 
> 
> _B: I'm tired of it!_  
>  -  
>  _N: I hate you! I hate you, I hate you-_
> 
> Poor Nico, he knit her a beanie and just wanted to surprise his big sister, and now he’s all alone and condemned to… well, we know what his time alone entails :((
> 
> _Posted: November 9, 2020._


	9. Bruised to the Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped up the rating because as I go along with writing the next chapters, things get a bit emotionally heavy.
> 
> Okay, update on my situation with Bio and all that- so, I'm not failing! I don't have to retake the class and I can just move on! I was so happy when I talked to my professor and he said it's fine!!
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone for the comments! They make my entire week, and I love replying to each and every one of them! Hugs for everyone!
> 
> Don't mind me, I'm just so relieved/happy. Enjoy the chapter!

Bianca didn’t forget about the beanie.

In fact, it was the only thing she thought about nowadays. It was silly- mostly because she hadn’t even looked at it since _that_ night…

Once Percy, Annabeth, and Grover dropped her off at the Hermes cabin, Bianca immediately stuffed the beanie to the far bottom of her chest. She couldn’t stand to look at it, lest her stomach kindly rejects whatever it was she’d recently eaten.

So Bianca kept it in there, never pulling it out- not even when it felt like her ears were going to freeze right off or her hair would start sporting ice crystals. It was just too painful to even think about using something Nico had made for her.

_With love, no less…_

Nobody knew what happened to Nico. Annabeth had come by the morning after and told her they made up some story about Nico growing increasingly upset over something unclear, and as obvious as it was, Chiron didn’t ask any questions- neither did the rest of the camp, when word eventually got around.

Bianca did look. She looked and looked every day and night, but when the first week passed by, she had to accept the fact that there was no way Nico would have stayed within camp borders.

So to say, he could have been anywhere by then.

And she wasn’t allowed outside of camp because of all the monsters and enemies and _everything_ harmful- but Bianca hardly cared about all that because _Nico_ was the one who was out there, all alone and surely scared out of his mind…

Chiron didn’t budge.

He wouldn’t allow Bianca to endanger herself, and even if she could sneak out fairly easily, she had no idea where to begin looking. Much to her own guilt, Bianca stayed put right at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy returned to his home just a few days after the incident, as did Annabeth and Grover. Well, Grover had spouted some things about the _Lord of the Wild_ , but even so, he was leaving camp. They all promised to be on the lookout for Nico, and so far, nothing had been found.

_Nothing_ \- not even after a month had passed.

Really, it was a little over a month since Bianca was deemed _Worst Sister Ever_ \- since she’d last heard or seen anything from her baby brother.

And today… today was his birthday.

January 28th, the day Nico turned eleven years old.

If somebody, just a couple of months ago, asked Bianca when either her or Nico’s birthdays were, she would have very embarrassingly responded with an _I don’t know._ She hadn’t known up until recently, as the day approached, it just felt like that was exactly what it was.

She would have had a whole cake ready for him, and maybe a few candles, if they were allowed. Everything would have been so colorful, with party hats and balloons and even confetti- and as for the presents, she was sure she could have pulled some strings and had the Stoll’s find her just what she had in mind…

Instead, Bianca was left wondering if Nico was even alive.

She didn’t tell anyone anything, because if she did, they would try to comfort her. Bianca _did_ crave a shoulder to cry on, but she didn’t want to give herself that pleasure. How could she be the one receiving all this comfort while Nico had no one- while he was the one that needed all the care he could get?

It killed her to stop the search after just one week, but Bianca _tried_. She told and told no one in particular, and while she didn’t _really_ know how to do it, prayed to the gods that they would look after her _fratellino_.

What’s worse is that when Silena- or anybody, for that matter- took to assuring her Nico would eventually come back, Bianca nearly fell to her knees and begged them to believe her when she said _she didn’t mean it._

Nobody blamed her, which was just utterly baffling. Sure, they didn’t know the whole story, but it still felt like a punch in the gut whenever somebody offered her even a sliver of sympathy.

It hurt even more when they offered to sneak out of camp and help her look, because as much as Bianca wanted to, she always had to decline.

And the truth was, she was terrified of stepping out of camp borders. She and Nico hadn’t seen much of it now, but…

Well, she was scared of the world. She didn’t want to traverse through the outside environment and look at all the grieving mothers, listen to the news of how Italy no doubt fell under Mussolini’s power, or read off the ever-growing list of Hitler's terrible commitments. Bianca wanted to protect herself from all that- and it was selfish, she knew.

She didn’t know if it was good or bad luck that nobody at camp ever mentioned the tension between all these countries, but Bianca silently thanked them all the same.

Just then, the horn sounded throughout camp, signaling the beginning of dinner. The first few days of her stay, the sound made her jump, but now, Bianca didn’t so much as twitch as it rang through the air.

She sighed, standing from her mattress with limp legs. Her eyes stung, but no tears came out- those had dried long ago.

Nico’s bed was nice and neat, ready for him to just come and grab a full night's sleep on the soft pillow and comfy mattress. Bianca had personally gone to wash his bedsheet and neatly make his bed in hopes he’ll return to an inviting scene.

So far, he hadn’t.

She willed herself to walk to dinner, but before she left, she turned to glance back at Nico’s bed.

For a moment, an image of a smiling Nico flashed before her eyes, laying on his stomach and kicking his feet in the air as he looked over his sprawled out cards. A figurine or two was held in his arms, waving it about and making tiny _pew pew!_ noises. His sparkling eyes turned to her, and he just looked so happy…

But then Bianca blinked, and there was nothing there.

_Of course._

She sighed, turning back to the door and looking down at her feet. “Happy Birthday, Nico.”

...

When Annabeth went wandering down the length of Half-Blood Hill, Bianca felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down.

She was climbing the lava wall, so there was really no way to march straight towards her and ask if there was any news on Nico’s whereabouts, but Bianca hoped that’s exactly what would happen.

Even so, Annabeth looked like she was on a mission. Bianca suddenly wasn’t too sure she’d even get the chance to talk to her if she _were_ on the ground, seeing as Annabeth marched straight towards the Big House.

It seemed like her presence wasn’t completely out of the blue, as when Bianca squinted, she could just barely make out Chiron’s brown, sophisticated jacket against the backdrop of white snow.

They nodded at each other before disappearing behind those big doors.

Bianca wondered if this was a regular occurrence, since-

“Watch out!” Someone shouted above her, and Bianca had just enough time to yelp and swing herself out of the way before a body came whizzing past her and straight to the ground.

Unfortunately, Bianca might have swung herself a little harder than intended, and with just her one hand and foot perched against the rugged rocks, there was no way she could steady herself.

Or, Bianca wasn’t strong enough to keep her grip. Either way, she was left tumbling down right after the boy.

When Bianca hit the ground, all the air was knocked right out of her. It was a miracle she hadn’t been higher up on the wall, lest she’d split her head open on the way down.

A flutter of footsteps came and stopped right beside her, followed by the _thunk!_ of something heavy. She had a good idea what it was, seeing as this was her second time falling off the lava wall that day.

“Are you okay?” The medic- Will, son of Apollo, as she’d heard before- asked. He was the one that came to her aid the first time, offering to wrap a bandage around the rather deep cut on the palm of her hand.

She’d been only a little surprised when he knew exactly what to do, but then she remembered Michael’s little spiel on how incredible his little brother was at medicine, so she managed not to ask so many questions.

“I’m okay.” Bianca fanned herself. “Just a little… winded.”

Will frowned at her. “You’re lucky you didn’t get hit on the way down.”

“I’m lucky I didn’t break his fall, yes.” Bianca turned her head, watching as Lee wrapped a bandage around the other boy’s head. She grimaced. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

Will nodded, his curly hair framing his face. “It wasn’t anything serious, so Lee told me to come check on you. He just cut his forehead.”

“And I just lost my breath,” Bianca huffed, moving to lean on her elbows. When there was no sign of dizziness or lightheadedness, she moved to sit all the way up. “I won’t ever get to the top of this wall…”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m no good at it either.” Will slung his medical bag back over his shoulders, taking a moment to stare at his hands.

Bianca studied him for a moment, watching his pursed lips and furrowed brows. His blue eyes were a mix of disappointment and sadness, and even if those emotions were rather negative, she could see just how much they would shine in their prime.

Even his outward appearance screamed _sunshine_ , despite it being well into winter. Again, she could only imagine just how much he’d glow with happiness in the right environment.

_He looks just like his father…_

“I’m sure we’ll get there someday,” Bianca reassured the both of them, not really looking forward to the many more tumbles she’d have to go through before that day would come.

And just then, the lava from the top of the wall exploded out, catching all of them off guard. They scrambled to the sidelines, but Will just bit his lip as another camper came falling down while holding his arm out. It looked like the lava had singed his clothing and went right to his skin, and Bianca was _not_ eager to get some of her own burn marks sizzled into her persona.

“I have to go.” Will quickly murmured, rushing his way over to the surprisingly calm camper. Bianca was pretty sure she’d be screaming, kicking, or crying, had that been her.

Even so, she nodded, picking at the grass and other tiny things stuck to her clothes. She even cringed at the wet sleeve clinging to her skin, though ignored it in favor of shaking herself off before pursuing the top of the wall once more.

It wasn’t until she fell down two more times that Bianca finally resigned, her hands all scratched up and bruises no doubt littering her body. She bid her farewell to whoever was resting at the sidelines before pursuing a nice, warm shower.

While Bianca wasn’t one to jump at the opportunity to scale a lava-spouting rock wall, she did find it an effective way to keep her mind busy.

_Speaking of…_

From a little ways away, she could make out that familiar stride Annabeth carried with her, all confident and radiating respect. It was, if anything, a little sluggish, but it was Annabeth nonetheless.

“Annabeth!” Bianca picked up her pace, straining to catch up with Annabeth’s purposeful steps. When she turned around, Bianca could just see the calculations flying around in her head.

“Hey, Bianca.” She smiled, though her focus was clearly elsewhere. “How’s camp been treating you?”

Bianca faltered, then shrugged. “It’s been alright. It’s definitely a change from where I’m used to staying.”

Annabeth nodded, her stare finally snapping down to hers. “Camp is great. I know it’s a little jarring at first, but once you get used to the weirder stuff that goes around, it’ll feel just like you belong.”

“But it’s not that.” Bianca found herself blurting out before she could even process it, leading to a small rush of blood pooling at her cheeks. “It’s just… have you heard anything about Nico?”

At her sigh, Bianca knew the answer would be _no_.

“I haven’t.” Annabeth calmly spoke, though she could tell there was a hint of sadness to it. Maybe it was Bianca’s own sadness creeping up on her, making her overanalyze every little thing.

Still, she could only hope.

“Oh…” Bianca’s mood immediately plummeted, which seemed to be on par with what Annabeth was currently feeling. She was inclined to poke further, and she knew she shouldn’t have done so, but Bianca couldn’t help the bouts of curiosity building in her gut. Before she could stop herself, Bianca asked: “Have Percy or Grover seen anything?”

When Annabeth bit her lip, a sense of dread coursed through her veins. “I don’t know. I haven’t talked to either of them since we each went our own ways.”

Bianca tried not to visibly deflate, but she was sure she wasn’t doing a good job. “I see…”

Annabeth leaned down, her previous distressed expression replaced with one of gentleness- as if she was trying to comfort her despite her own worries. “Hey, we’ll find him, okay? It’s frustrating, I know, but sometimes time is the only thing we can count on.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Bianca frowned, twiddling her fingers together and avoiding Annabeth’s stormy gray eyes. “I just can’t help but…”

“Worry?” Annabeth supplied, a hint of a smile grazing her lips. “You have every right to worry. I don’t think I’d be as composed as you are if I were in your shoes.”

And they stood there, basking in the silence. Bianca was glad it wasn’t uncomfortable, seeing as she didn’t have to force herself to say something, given her loss for words.

“Chase!” Bianca jumped at the shout, whirling around to the source of the noise. Well, she didn’t have to look to recognize that rugged voice, but she would rather not have an agitated Clarisse out of her line of sight. “Hurry up!”

She turned back to Annabeth, who once again wore that tired frown on her face. Her eyes flickered down to Bianca, offering her one last wobbly smile before stepping off in the direction Clarisse had called for her.

“I’ll keep looking. I promise.” And with that, Annabeth sauntered off.

Bianca sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. She doubted she’d get to speak with Annabeth anytime soon, considering the _other_ matters she looked to be dealing with. It wouldn’t do her any good beating herself up over it, so Bianca forced herself to clear her head.

_Right,_ Bianca thought, _I was off to the showers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Will! I desperately want to see fanart of all these children just... being children!
> 
> It's interesting trying to fill in the gaps between books, and I'm trying my best to make what I come up with entertaining, as well as build upon Bianca's character. She's just so jumpy and guilty at this point, but she'd for sure do things to keep her mind busy.
> 
> Also, it occurred to me that the only birthday Nico spent with other people was his fifteenth, _after_ all the stuff with Gaea. I hope Will gave him the best birthday ever!
> 
> _Posted: November 12, 2020._


	10. Cute and Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this guy in three of my classes... and his name is William! He sincerely reminds me of Will, and he even goes by that as well- he's tall, tan, and has the physic I imagine our Will has. The one I'm talking about has brown hair and brown eyes, but he's still so much like Solace that I screech!! 
> 
> I got to basically have a phone call with him on Friday, given our online class and us ending up as partners for a peer review. I'll be honest, I'm shy and I would never have got the courage to talk to him if it weren't for the random chance of pairing up with each other! He's super sweet and just ahh!!
> 
> Okay, whatever, let's get on with the fic!

Bianca skirted around the heap on the ground- one very obviously made by another human being.

It was Friday, which meant Capture the Flag night.

Apparently, Bianca wasn’t considered _new_ to the whole demi-god thing anymore, despite it being only a few months since she’d been introduced to the insanity of it all. Instead of keeping an eye on the flag or being sent out in a wild goose chase, Bianca was put in her first action-packed position, something claimed to test out her abilities and make her a tad more anxious than usual.

Bianca didn’t actually mind it much, but she definitely had to strain herself more often than not. The constant running around was certainly whipping her into shape, so she was grateful for _that_ , at least.

Before this, Bianca liked to think she was well off in terms of health, but there was something about carrying a lethal weapon on her back in order to stay alive that demanded more exertion than ever before be put on her body.

She didn’t believe she was doing too badly for herself, but to say things were coming along would be… a lie.

This was the first time Bianca would be scouting the forest alone, waiting to catch and fight demi-gods and monsters alike. So far, her one and only encounter that night was with one Clarisse La Rue, which nearly ended up in disaster.

That’s who she was running from, and by the looks of it, Bianca had successfully managed to shake her off her trail. She’d heard many people would rather face Death himself than come across the spurred-on daughter of Ares, but Bianca was quick and small enough to be able to slip right between her fingers.

Well, at the expense of Connor’s cover.

_Sorry about that._

Bianca slowed her running down, taking a second to catch her breath against a rather thick tree trunk. Being an archer, her best bet would be to get on high grounds and stalk her prey from there, but as much as she’d been told to climb a tree or something of the like the first chance she got, Bianca had never really done so.

_Until now…_

She placed the arrow in her hold back in its quiver, staring up the tree and trying to figure out which route would be the best to climb. The branches were thick enough as to not snap under her weight, and they were close enough that Bianca was sure she’d have several good points to perch herself upon.

She’d climbed the lava wall enough times to decide whether there would be enough space to get herself atop of some things, and this tree offered far more than that dumb rock wall ever does.

So, with one draw of her breath, Bianca began to climb.

Immediately, Bianca could tell her hands were about to come out all chewed up by the end of her little daring move, but it would all be worth it once she didn’t come out of the game with a knife sticking right out of her thigh.

At least, that was the plan. She didn’t know how good her spot would be considering it was still winter, resulting in the trees being completely bare. Bianca hoped the darkness of the night was enough to keep her hidden for some time.

Much to her surprise, Bianca was able to scale the full length of the tree. She couldn’t stay at the very top for long, but she did find a close enough branch to take purchase.

And she did just that- settling herself on the branch with a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, daring anything around her to move out of place for even a second…

The downside of being an archer on the battlefield was that there was _a lot_ of waiting. Lots of time spent just staring at the ground, waiting for the action to show itself so she could ultimately stay a safe distance away from it all.

But then again… there wouldn’t be any blades anywhere near her skin.

Sure, she’d have to engage in closer combat at some point, but today wasn’t the day. Lee trained her a bit on fighting up close while being stuck with a bow and arrow, but she _really_ didn’t want it to get to that point.

With luck, it wouldn’t ever-

Then, she heard a rustle. It wasn’t all too noticeable, but because Bianca had been sitting on that branch in complete silence for who knows how long, her ears were sensitive to even the littlest of peeps.

Bianca didn’t have to strain her ears much, seeing as the rustling become more pronounced with each passing second. The noise was coming from her right, and with bated breath, Bianca stared intently at the spot said person was bound to pop out of.

She drew her bow, notching the arrow and pointing it right between those two trees. Whoever it was would be in her sight in just a few moments, and they’d be met with-

“Eek!” Bianca squeaked, immediately slapping a hand over her mouth.

There, in the previously empty spot, stood a large _dog-_ or, what appeared to look like a dog. Its fur was as dark as the night sky, falling over its frame in soft waves. It might have been the large mane or Bianca’s displacement up in the trees, but this dog looked to be about the size of a _tank_.

And when it tipped its head upward, Bianca was met with a pool of beady red eyes.

The dog barked at her, jumping and stomping on its front legs in rapid succession. Bianca wasn’t sure what to do- her limbs had frozen at the sight of the beast, the arrow in her hold having slipped from her fingers and clambered down into the ground below.

As it approached the tree, Bianca just knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against something like that. Once it bowed its head to the ground and seemingly inspecting her fallen arrow, Bianca prayed it wouldn’t be able to climb trees.

It could climb.

“No—” Bianca yelped, scrambling to sling her bow over her shoulders. She managed to stand against the branch, whipping her head from left to right in hopes of finding another means to get off the tree.

She found a way out in the form of another thick branch, one placed slightly lower on a tree just a few paces away. It was risky, but jumping between the two surfaces was better than becoming the massive dog’s next chew toy.

Bianca counted to three before she willed herself to jump, nearly losing her balance and staggering right off the branch. Even if she was a little winded from slamming the full force of her weight on the tree trunk, Bianca immediately began to scale down its ragged length.

Her foot slipped at one point, but Bianca was close enough to the ground to simply jump off and land on her feet, the force making her bones vibrate in her legs. It made her wince, but when the dog’s barks resonated in her ears, Bianca swallowed her discomfort and glanced over her shoulder.

The beast was clambering down the tree much faster than it had climbed it.

Bianca took off in a sprint, zig-zagging between trees in hopes of throwing off the blur of black that was quickly catching up to her trail.

When it became evident she wouldn’t be able to outsmart it, Bianca began to shout for help.

She didn’t want to endanger anybody else, but with her _incredible_ luck, she managed to stumble into a group of her own team members.

Bianca shouted to the first person she laid eyes on, which happened to be- “Silena!”

Silena whirled around, drawing her sword and looking about ready to slice her in half. Once her eyes landed on Bianca, Silena only blinked. “Bianca? What’s—"

“It’s following me!” She pointed behind her, her voice frantic and panicked. Silena raised a brow, but her eyes immediately widened when the dog came bounding through the haze of dead branches and dirty snow.

“A Hellhound?” she muttered, jumping out of the way with the rest of them. While they didn’t say anything, Bianca could tell the others were frightened just by the look on their faces.

They all took to diving behind a tree, hiding from the Hellhound’s eyes- which, if that is what they called those beasts, Bianca _really_ didn’t like the sound of that.

“A Hellhound?” Bianca repeated, trying to fill her lungs with air. “What—?”

“Creatures of the Underworld.” Silena eyed the Hellhound, watching as it simply circled the little clearing they had previously stood on. “We don’t have them here.”

“You don’t?” Bianca’s stomach felt a little queasy- her first encounter with a monster wasn’t one the others were used to.

Silena shook her head, a sliver of nervousness crossing her features. “No.”

The other two campers who had been following Silena crouched down on either side of them, pressing their backs to their respective tree trunks and trying to catch a glance of the deceptively quiet beast.

They managed to dive behind cover before the Hellhound came into view, which left them hidden from its beady little eyes.

Bianca had enough of staring at the creature, so she opted to just concentrate on evening out her breath. Unfortunately, as Silena tried to get a better look, her foot landed on a pile of crunchy leaves.

It made a rather loud noise, and by the silence that followed, Bianca just _knew_ the Hellhound was aware of their location.

“Run!” Silena shouted, nudging Bianca on the shoulder and waving the other two demi-gods over.

Just like that, Bianca found herself once again running for her life, chased by a Hellhound and narrowly avoiding being trampled by its giant paws. What a way to spend her Friday night.

It was like a beam of hope came pouring down on them when they neared the creek separating both sides of the forest, the same creek Percy and Thalia had fought at, and the very place where Zoë…

_Don’t think about it._

Bianca didn’t actually know what this landmark would accomplish, but she could only dream they’d run into other straggling campers. Maybe then, they’d have a chance of taking down this creature from hell.

Fortunately- or, _unfortunately_ , Bianca couldn’t quite tell- they ran straight into a few children of Ares. On the bright side, they were surely capable and might even be _eager_ to fight with this beast, but then again… they were on the opposing team.

Bianca nearly stumbled into Clarisse, which would have been _bad,_ but she managed to stop herself before coming anywhere near her. Though, that little save didn’t stop the wicked grin from spreading across Clarisse’s lips.

“Finally.” Clarisse narrowed her eyes, reaching for the spear perched against her back. “Time for some action.”

“Clarisse!” Silena ran to her side, grasping her arm and sucking in a deep breath. “No time for that- we’re being chased!”

And at the sight of the Hellhound, Clarisse and her siblings simply cracked their knuckles, staring the Hellhound down with this dark glee in their eyes. She suddenly understood what everyone meant when they deemed them to be the war-hungry bunch.

Bianca watched in terror as Clarisse slipped right from Silena’s grasp, marching straight towards the approaching hound. “Bring it on, puppy!”

Silena’s own frightened look quickly turned into a frown. She reached for the sword at her side, moving to join Clarisse in her advancement to attack the Hellhound. “That _girl_ —”

Just as Clarisse raised her spear and Silena stood at her side, ready to strike the Hellhound down, more rustling came from their left.

“Stop!” Someone shouted, followed by a figure jumping out into view. This figure- a man- wasn’t somebody Bianca recognized, and given everybody’s raised brows, neither did they.

He looked to be in his older years, with short gray hair and a neatly clipped beard. His choice of clothing consisted of black, puffy bottoms and a signature orange Camp Half-Blood top, with a breastplate placed right over it.

Behind him, Chiron emerged from the wires of branches, his calming expression soothing Bianca, even if it were for just a moment.

“Clarisse, lower your spear.” He said, holding his hands out and motioning them downward. “Everybody, weapons down.”

“Chiron,” Silena looked shocked, as if she couldn’t fathom why they weren’t allowed to slay the best intruding their game. “We’re being _attacked_ —”

“You’re not being attacked.” The man frowned, moving closer to the now frozen Hellhound. Before anybody could stop him, he went right up to the beast and… cuddled up to it.

Bianca knew she wasn’t the only one mystified by the scene.

To her utter confusion, the Hellhound tilted its head, tucking the man into its body and happily returning the cuddles.

Which was… odd.

Now that her mind was no longer reeling with adrenaline, Bianca could recall few signs of aggression from the hound. It never stalked them out in their time of hiding, only following them along when given the chase. It never barked or tried to swipe at them, even when Clarisse and Silena approached with the intent to kill.

“I’m sorry…” Silena narrowed her eyes, her forehead creasing with the pinch to her eyebrows. She slowly turned to Clarisse, confusion heavy on her face as the two continued to cuddle. “And you are?”

“Ah.” The man said, composing himself as best as he could with the giant Hellhound butting against him. “Allow me to introduce myself- I am Quintus, and I will be the new swordsman trainer here at Camp Half-Blood.”

Bianca didn’t even have time to blink before the Hellhound’s eyes snapped upwards, landing directly on her.

A sense of panic filled her body as the Hellhound began to approach her, but Bianca couldn’t will herself to move. The only thing she could do was stay still and hope not to startle the tank-sized mop of black fur.

The Hellhound stopped right in front of her, bowing its head before dropping something at her feet. There, her previously lost arrow fell, covered in Hellhound slobber and dent with a few teeth marks.

“And this is Mrs. O’Leary, my pet Hellhound,” Quintus approached, bending down to pick the arrow up before chuckling to himself. “She just wanted to play fetch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I want to cuddle with Mrs. O'Leary 🥺 Bianca will just have to do that for me, at some point!
> 
> We're getting to some more interesting parts of the story! Stay tuned, Bianca's got some things coming at her in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> I've also run out of pre-written chapters, so I'll do my best to keep the updates close to one another! I know _I_ hate waiting for updates, but ever since I've committed to writing fanfics, I now understand why updates may be so sparse. Not for me, though! I hate doing it, but I might miss an update or something sometime!
> 
> _Posted: November 15, 2020._


	11. I Can't and I Won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be at the end of the last chapter, but it felt rushed so I expanded it and made it into its own chapter!
> 
> I mentioned this in the comments before, but this fic is growing way longer than I originally anticipated, and things are going a bit slow, so I apologize! I anything, there's more for you to waste your time on!

Capture the Flag had resumed shortly after that spectacle, but even so, it didn’t last long for Bianca and her team.

Since Clarisse was forbidden from harming Quintus and his Hellhound, she and her siblings took out all her adrenaline on them. Bianca liked to think they put up a fight, but the short amount of time it took for them to be left defeated in the Blue Team’s jail said otherwise.

It had now been a few days since then, and just as he’d said, Quintus had taken over the position of the camp’s _swordsman instructor_. 

He was very passionate about his practice, but unfortunately, Bianca was not.

She had grown to become _okay_ with the weapon, but it just wasn’t her specialty. Open blades like that of a sword or dagger freaked her out, and other close combats such as the hand-to-hand spars they were forced to partake in were slightly better, but still frightening.

Bianca didn’t know what it was, but she guessed it was the promise of danger that came with it. At least with a bow and arrow, Bianca had a significantly lower chance of dying due to a split-second slip-up.

As much as she didn’t want to, Bianca knew she had to learn how to fight. There would be a time where she’d be devoid of her bow, but whenever she tried to pick up a sword, well, all it did was make her think of Nico…

Those thoughts were thankfully shaken from her head, given the swipe of her partner’s blade, which came much too close to her limbs.

Quintus called the spar off, clearly noticing her lack of focus. He pulled her aside, gave her much too many pointers for her to remember, and sent her off to do it all over again.

He called Connor over to the center of the arena and signaled the beginning of the match.

Normally, Bianca wouldn’t have minded. She knew she wasn’t the best, but the constant back and forth, the constant picking on her barely adequate skills- it was driving her _crazy_.

She’d been made to practice with a sword for over two hours now, well over the regular class time. This wasn’t a class, per se, but it was something Quintus insisted the camp hold in his time there- a marathon of sorts, like an extended period for practicing combat.

The Ares children were the only ones who were still as energetic as they had been at the very beginning of the physically demanding activities, but that was to be expected. Quintus simply applauded them and use their attitude as encouragement for the rest of the exhausted campers.

Bianca didn’t know what it was, but there was something that bothered her about their new instructor. Sure, he seemed rather tame, and Chiron trusted him, but… well, he just seemed _off_.

Throughout these few days, whenever they were in each other’s presence, it was like Quintus’s attention was immediately drawn to her. He would try to sneakily stare at her, but not in the unsettling, creepy way Dr. Thorn had done.

Quintus looked at her like she was a puzzle- something to take apart and examine. He never stared for longer than a few minutes, and after that, he’d be in his own little world of thoughts.

Oddly enough, Mrs. O’Leary- _an odd name for a pet, really_ \- was just as intrigued with her as Quintus was. Even before Bianca knew she existed, Mrs. O’Leary ran straight into the woods and made a b-line right to her. She chased her around, evading just about any attempt to shake her off, and even insisted on playing catch for a little while after the situation was cleared up.

It was a bit welcoming, but… something about the duo’s interest in her just set Bianca on edge.

And the behavior certainly hadn’t let up, even during this boot-camp of sorts. Quintus hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, but Bianca was practically his one and only target to pick on. She’d been called out more times than she could count, and he watched her much more closely than anybody else.

The one-on-one portion of the class certainly didn’t help, which is what lead her to her current position- sparring with her fifth partner as every single camper watched their every move.

If Quintus hadn’t been cleared by Chiron, Bianca would have thought he was another Dr. Thorn.

Even Mrs. O’Leary had been staring at her for some time now, simply wagging her tail and fixing her with those impossibly intense eyes. It was like she and her owner had come here just to stalk her every move, to torment her and push at all of her buttons. Bianca has had _enough_.

As the sword was knocked from her grasp and the tip of Connor’s blade grazed the very skin of her neck, Quintus called the spar.

“Bianca, you must act quickly!” He jogged over to her, but Bianca could only stare at the ground and wallow in her need to _rest_. “Being disarmed in battle will happen, but it is not a sentence of death! Here, try—"

“I am not a swordswoman.” Bianca calmly spoke, her irritation clouded over with exhaustion. The muscles in her arms ached, and she sincerely thought they’d just snap under the pressure if she had to lift even a single thing. “I’ve been sparring for two hours with hardly any rest. I need a _break_.”

Quintus narrowed his eyes, something hard passing over his face before it was replaced with his regular, pensive look. “Very well.” Then, he turned to the benches. “Travis, you’re up!”

Travis practically bounced over to the middle of the arena. Bianca was sure it wasn’t out of excitement to be sparring once more, but out of the chance to fight with his brother.

Bianca sighed, moving to grab her fallen sword. It did land somewhere beside Mrs. O’Leary, and once Bianca approached, the Hellhound tilted her head over to her. She tried to ignore it, but Bianca could just feel those eyes on her, leaving a path of shivers in their wake.

If she weren’t stuck in Quintus’s experimental lesson, Bianca would have stayed far, _far_ away from the both of them.

Now that she mentioned it, this ordeal was something Chiron insisted they all partake in. She knew he meant well, but it sure was _practical_ of him to excuse himself to go deal with other things. He even took Clarisse with him, which was just _fantastic_.

Taking the sword and stepping out of the arena, Bianca moved right to where she’d left her stuff. She grabbed her bottled water, taking generous swigs of the cool liquid and melting back into the wooden bench.

It was still rather frigid outside, but with all the work they’d been doing, Bianca was practically sweating through her various layers. She’d need to scrub off all the dirt and grime from her skin, not to mention the small smears of blood due to a few cuts she’d gained here and there.

Quintus ordered the Stoll’s into position, pausing for a moment before signaling the beginning of their spar.

They were very much laughing and taunting each other, and they looked to be having genuine fun while they swung those blades at one another. She doubted that could ever be her and Nico for _various_ reasons, the main one being just how dangerous it was.

_Nico…_

There has been absolutely no word about Nico, not since Annabeth had visited for a bit. Even when she was able to ask, all Annabeth told her was that she hadn’t heard a single thing of her little brother.

It made her sad, and she worried like crazy, but there was no time for that. She didn’t _want_ there to be any time, because she knew she’d just spiral into a world of emotional instability.

She was told, after Annabeth had some time, what became of Zoë. Bianca shed some tears, and while it wasn’t something she had been eager to learn about- even if she was the one to ask for details- Bianca was glad she did.

She spent lots of time under the stars after that, taking comfort in their beauty.

There was a yelp from one of the Stoll’s, which stirred her from her thoughts. Now that she had some time to rest, Bianca could appreciate the art of sword fighting. It was certainly harder than it looked, and for her weak and frail little body, Bianca was kind of proud at how much she’d done.

Connor swiped low, but Travis jumped, narrowly avoiding the glinting metal. Travis brought his sword up, ready to strike from above, but Connor was fast enough that he blocked the move in one swift movement.

Unfortunately, that left his midsection completely defenseless. The leather armor did little to protect him from the kick Travis landed on his stomach, sending his brother back and stumbling onto the ground.

Travis grinned while Connor groaned on the ground, and once he didn’t immediately get up, Bianca knew their spar was over.

Even if they were so carefree with one other, Bianca could tell they loved each other very much. She almost found it amusing how subtly Travis tried to look over his brother, eyes roaming for injuries as they patted each other on the back, whispering a thing or two in one another’s ears.

Bianca expected a twinge of sadness at the sight, but she didn’t expect it to be quite as strong as it was.

She barely had time to register the burning sensation in her eyes when her name was being called. Looking up, she was met with Quintus staring directly at her. “You’re up.”

It took her a moment to process what he meant, but once she did, she felt her body immediately scream in protest. “Again?”

“Yes.” Quintus shortly nodded. “You’ve had your rest, now hurry along.”

“Had my rest?” Despite herself, Bianca stood up. “That was hardly anything—”

“There is no rest on the battlefield, little lady.” He pointed over to where Travis, who smiled apologetically at her, stood. “On with it. We don’t have all day.”

Bianca pursed her lips, eye twitching as she grabbed her sword and made her way to the middle of the arena once again.

Holding the heavy metal in front of her, Bianca focused as best as she could before charging.

Travis was older, thus more experienced than her. She didn’t know what his specialties were, but from the show with Connor and her current situation, he _definitely_ knew his way with a sword.

His feet were planted firmly on the ground, moving swiftly enough to dodge her every poke and jab. She’d seen people using the butt of the hilt as a weapon of its own, and while she didn’t want to knock Travis out, it might be enough to fend him off for a bit.

It wasn’t.

Bianca ended up missing, nearly toppling over her own two feet. Travis took that opportunity to move behind her, bringing his hilt and slamming it against Bianca’s back.

Bianca landed on the ground, flopping pathetically on her stomach. Instead of trying to get up, she resigned herself to lay on the dirt-covered floor.

Quintus shouted something, and a few seconds later, there was a shadow blocking the warm sun from her upper body.

When she pried open the eye that wasn’t submerged in dirt, Quintus was frowning down at her. After she was hauled up to her feet, and when the humiliation of embarrassing herself in front of everybody there never came, she knew she was done for the day.

Especially since that spar only lasted about five minutes.

“I did it.” Bianca deadpanned, dragging her sword through the ground. “I’ll take my seat now.”

Quintus narrowed his eyes, catching her by the shoulder and waving Travis off. He mouthed a _sorry_ , but once Quintus cleared his throat, Travis slowly sauntered off.

Bianca turned to face Quintus, but was mildly surprised to find him unsheathing his long, shiny sword.

“What are you doing?” She asked, taking a single step back as he approached her with that signature calculating look.

“You and I will spar.”

At that, Bianca was sure she looked like the very definition of incredulous.

“You and I?” And despite the current situation, Bianca laughed. All this exhaustion was making her delirious. “That was funny, but no, I don’t think we will.”

Quintus frowned. “I am completely serious, Bianca. Stand at your ready and prepare to fight.”

Bianca was just about ready to laugh again, but when the frown on his face only seemed to deepen, she realized he _was_ being serious.

“No!” Bianca didn’t know where that outburst came from, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. “You’ve been picking on me all day! I won’t stand for it any longer!”

“Bianca—”

“I can’t possibly fight with you like this!” She wildly gestured to herself. “I’m _exhausted!_ I can barely raise my sword, let alone keep up with someone like you! I can’t and I won’t!”

Bianca almost slapped her hand over her mouth, but she refused to do so. Everyone’s gaze had snapped up to gawk at her outburst, but Bianca didn’t want to back down from this, even if it was at the expense of her dignity.

She was standing up for herself. She didn’t want this to end up like another ordeal at Westover Hall, but if it did, well, at least she had about a dozen other people there to help her out.

Even if they started to whisper amongst themselves.

A shame, really. Bianca was kind of enjoying not being the odd one out.

Quintus met her gaze, his eyes much harsher than she’s ever seen them. Bianca was too frustrated to care, so she simply whirled around and made to stomp straight out of the arena.

“I see.” Quintus suddenly spoke, causing the whispers to die down. Bianca slowly turned around, finding Quintus not facing her, but Mrs. O’Leary.

She would have just kept walking, but something was off. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who felt it, as everybody was practically at the edge of their seats.

“Mrs. O’Leary.” He called, and before anybody could move, Quintus pointed the tip of his sword straight at Bianca. “Attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the millionth time, I have not read the books, and for me to be writing a fic that follows the timeline so closely is really not the best idea :)) That being said, I have no idea how Daedalus acted in his short amount of time in the series, but I took it upon myself to make him being a bit creepy (for good reasons, you'll see).
> 
> Oh, Bianca is in a bit of trouble here! We'll see what all this is about next time :D
> 
> _Posted: November 18, 2020._


	12. My Second Near Death Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the plot is moving really slow, but honestly, if there's not a war brewing in the background, there really isn't much to do at camp.
> 
> I tried to make this chapter interesting, but it's a _meh_ from me. I'm trying to fill up some space between books, so let me know how it's coming along! I honestly can't tell, but I do try to make them interesting!
> 
> Okay, on to the chapter!

Bianca’s heart was in her throat the moment those words were in the air.

What a sight she must have made- mouth agape and eyes blown wide, the color of her face probably drained to a sickly version of her natural olive tone. It was almost like she’d died at that moment, or, at the very least, it felt like it.

Several things happened at once- almost every camper present staggered to their feet, the air thickened to something nearly suffocating, and everything just moved so _fast_.

Though, nothing compared to the tank of a hound barreling straight towards her.

Bianca regained her senses just a second later, and once she could make sense of the situation unfolding before her, Bianca turned on her heel and ran.

In their panic, the campers scattered all around the arena. That would have been fine, had they not decided to block the space right behind her- or, her immediate way out of the small and constricting build.

“ _Scusatemi!_ ” She shouted, mentally apologizing to those who jumped and dived out of her way.

With so many things in her path, Bianca wished she’d have just gone through the main entrance. It wouldn’t have been wise, seeing as it was on the far side of the arena, but it sure would have beaten jumping over a cluttered bench and one of the few standing half-walls lining the space.

_Stupid decorative pieces._

Bianca only barely made it when she jumped over the bench, her foot nearly slipping on the stone and sending her crashing down. It was another close call with the wall, and having her path redirected by the bags on the ground sure didn’t help.

Once outside the arena, Bianca chanced a peek over her shoulder. Mrs. O’Leary was hot on her heel, practically barreling straight through everything she’d just clumsily jumped over.

Well, what did she expect? Running from something infinitely bigger, stronger, and faster than her was fruitless, but there really wasn’t much of a choice…

She vaguely caught sight of Silena and Beckendorf charging towards Quintus, swords raised and frowns knit deeply onto their faces. Quintus didn’t so much as flinch when they approached, allowing Silena to knock him off his feet and pin him to the ground with a foot to the chest. Bianca might have laughed at Beckendorf’s awed expression, had she not been… running for her life.

Bianca shook her head, her feet moving before she could even process where she was heading towards.

As tired as she was, Bianca forced her muscles to carry her out and away from the brewing mess behind her. She could hear the others shout and scream, trying to distract Mrs. O’Leary long enough for her to get a substantial lead. The gesture was greatly appreciated, but if the sound of tumbling rubble was anything to go by, their attempts did nothing to deter the Hellhound.

Mrs. O’Leary barked, the sound much more low and threatening than the previous times. Before, she sounded like a playful hound, but now, she sounded very much like she was ready to kill at a moment’s notice.

Bianca swallowed, turning her head and staring directly in front of her. She’d been running towards the cabins, but now that her brain was no longer in shock, she knew they wouldn’t provide as much cover as she’d hoped.

Her eyes trailed to the forest, which was directly to her left. She didn’t want to go there, but what choice did she have? It was the next best thing, in terms of providing somewhere she could shake Mrs. O’Leary off.

Or, at least, put some distance between them.

Bianca didn’t know why she hadn’t been trampled over already, but she wasn’t about to complain. If anything, she was afraid of straying from her straight line, as any sudden movement might make Mrs. O’Leary run after her faster than before.

So she made a plan. She ran right in between the cabins, something that would hopefully buy her some time. Mrs. O’Leary was gigantic, but Bianca prayed the space wasn’t tight enough to slow her down, as that would ruin what she had in mind.

If she could just…

As soon as Bianca broke through the space between the cabins, she grabbed hold of the porch’s many beams, swinging herself over and turning a sharp left.

Just as she prayed, Mrs. O’Leary ran right past her. It took her a moment to regain her composure and start chasing Bianca once more, but by then, Bianca was far ahead of her.

She didn’t know by how much, but as Bianca burst through the outer edge of the forest, she could breathe a little easier.

Everything was shrouded in wiry tree branches, making running through the forest a lot more difficult than normal. She supposed she should have been used to it by now, but any time spent in the forest made her mind go just a bit irrational.

Still, she focused on the path before her. It wouldn’t do her any good if she tripped over some hidden tree root.

There was no defined path she was taking, just jumping and sidestepping and trying not to be eaten. It was working well for her so far, seeing as Mrs. O’Leary was having some trouble maneuvering her body through the bustling forest.

That is, until Bianca came across a grand clearing.

She stopped right in her tracks, quickly looking around for something to hide behind. Nothing looked promising enough, but once her eyes caught sight of one sturdy boulder by her right, she immediately made towards it.

It wasn’t big enough to hide behind, but she was suddenly reminded of something Michael did. He would oftentimes be too short to reach a good enough branch to climb up a tree, so he would propel himself upwards with whatever structure was near.

If she could just pull herself up on a tree and let Mrs. O’Leary whirl by, she would hopefully outsmart the thing that would most certainly kill her otherwise.

Bianca focused on a branch, pulling her sleeves up as best as she could before kicking up her speed. She stepped onto the boulder and, with everything she had, threw herself up into the air.

She reached for the branch, and once her fingers grazed its surface, Bianca clasped her hands tightly around it. She hissed at the rugged texture digging into her palm, no doubt cutting her skin right up.

For as much climbing as she had been doing, Bianca sure knew how to avoid getting herself injured.

Maybe she wasn’t cut out for trying this risky move, because the sudden jab of pain made her nearly let go altogether. That would have been bad, seeing as she could hear Mrs. O’Leary approaching closer and closer with every passing second.

How could such an adorable face turn so deadly?

Bianca pushed through the sting, pulling herself up and onto the branch. She sat right on it, pressing herself to the trunk and holding a hand over her beating heart.

It was a nice day- well, besides the continuous sparring and the wild goose chase, but other than that, Bianca wouldn’t have minded spending an hour or two staring at the clouds.

Unfortunately, this whole demi-god life was starting to bite her in the butt.

There was a moment where Bianca could steady her breathing, but it didn’t last long. Just as she found a good enough rhythm, Mrs. O’Leary burst into the clearing, her barks shaking the whole ground. Bianca gulped down her shriek of terror.

She tried to quiet her breathing, tried to hold herself steady and keep herself from making her position too obvious, but it proved to be harder than she thought.

Bianca wanted to cry…

She’d spent the next few minutes listening to Mrs. O’Leary’s every step, and just as she thought the coast was clear, Bianca peered over the side of the trunk- only to immediately jump when she was met face to face with the giant Hellhound.

_Of course._ Mrs. O’Leary, a hound, was very much capable of sniff her out.

Bianca scrambled on the branch just as Mrs. O’Leary lunged for her, which proved to be a bad combination. The branch was hardly enough to hold her calm form, and with her trying to squirm away from those rows of dangerously sharp teeth, Bianca ended up flying backward.

She expected to fall flat on her back, but Bianca somehow ended up landing right on Mrs. O’Leary.

Bianca would have rolled right off the speeding Hellhound, had she not immediately grabbed at the long fur. Mrs. O’Leary did not slow down at all, so instead of letting go and possibly getting trampled to death, Bianca pulled herself up to a more suitable position.

That’s how she ended up straddling Mrs. O’Leary, gripping onto her silky fur as she was tousled around. Everything was blurring together as they spun around, a poor attempt to snag her sharp teeth on Bianca’s dangling feet. She didn’t know how long she could keep it up, but she kicked and leaned away from Mrs. O’Leary’s snapping jaw.

One thing was for certain- this was _not_ how she expected her day to go.

Mrs. O’Leary growled, changing her course of direction and no longer trying to grab at Bianca’s feet. She was ever so grateful for the change of pace, but her worry only grew once she caught wind of where Mrs. O’Leary planned on going.

Bianca wasn’t all too surprised when they ended up rocketing straight out of the forest- on the completely different side from where they’d enter, might she add. She was only a little blinded by the hair whipping in her face, but once she opened her eyes and saw that they were _still_ heading straight towards the mass of rocks, Bianca panicked.

Up ahead was Zeus’s Fist, standing proudly in the glimmering sunshine. To Bianca, it had always looked like a pile of rocks, and that’s exactly what they were speeding towards.

“Wait!” Bianca tightened her grip on the fur, eyes blown wide as they moved closer and closer to the solid build. “What are you—”

And then, they were somewhere else.

It was like they’d suddenly sped up, moving so fast it felt like her face was peeling off. She knew her eyes were open, but Bianca couldn’t see anything. All she could feel was Mrs. O’Leary moving below her, and eerily enough, she could hear what felt like hundreds of voices whispering in her ear.

_Come with us._ They said. _Stay._

Bianca swallowed. “W-Who—”

_Look here._

_Don’t leave._

_Remember us._

_Join us._

Bianca felt the cold seeping into her chest, shaking her to the core and engulfing her in a spell of dizziness. It didn’t help that those whispers were all around her, originating from nowhere in particular. Nothing she did or said made them falter, and the longer they stayed in this odd world of pure black, the stronger they seemed to get.

Those… voices. They scared Mrs. O’Leary, or at the very least, set her on edge. She started to bark and growl, but they kept moving. She never slowed down, only kept going through the mass of whispers and murmurs.

Bianca’s fingers were starting to grow frigid, and when she tried to wiggle her toes, she could barely feel them.

Mrs. O’Leary kept barking, and they somehow began to move faster. It was obvious how distressed she was becoming, but Bianca didn’t know whether to be glad for the attention being shifted from her or be scared out of her mind due to the new predicament.

_Join us…_

A violent shiver made its way down her spine, and Bianca whirled around out of instinct. Just when she did, another ghost of a whisper breathed into her other ear, making her turn to face _that_ voice.

Mrs. O’Leary jerked to the same place the whisper had come from, growling low in her throat. Bianca realized then that she was… scared of them.

If she was being honest, the voices made her a little wary, but nothing compared to how unhinged Mrs. O’Leary was becoming. She’d whimper and falter, her movements becoming jerky with every bark. They were obviously somewhere rather creepy, and Bianca didn’t know why she brought them there if she was so scared of this place, but…

It was like Mrs. O’Leary completely forgot about her, focusing on fending herself from the creepy hissing. It seemed if she wanted to get out of there, she’d have to do it herself.

Bianca closed her eyes, doing her best to block out the surrounding noise. Her nose was beginning to burn, but she forced herself to take a deep gulp of icy air to steady herself.

_Come with us._

She didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but something in her gut told her to lean down, to caress Mrs. O’Leary by one of her giant ears and whisper a soft. “Calm…”

Just like that, Mrs. O’Leary began to slow down.

She no longer barked or growled at the voices around them, which started to sound more and more distant the farther they went on. As Bianca ran a soothing hand down the back of Mrs. O’Leary’s neck, she was suddenly glad her mind had been taken off of attacking Bianca, as this would have been the right time to do just that.

Instead, Mrs. O’Leary gave one more jerk before Bianca was blinking through the sudden sunlight, the infinitely warmer air engulfing her freezing body.

When Bianca could finally blink through the light, she was surprised to find them back in the arena, met with several wide eyes and drawn swords.

Mrs. O’Leary stopped just a few seconds later, stretching her body and letting out a big, resounding yawn.

Bianca let out a yawn of her own, sliding right off of Mrs. O’Leary and straight onto the ground.

A nap sounded _really_ nice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and long-awaited power reveal coming next chapter! Thanks for all the help with that, by the way <33
> 
> I'll have you guys know that you totally guessed how I was going to reveal her parentage- the whole _stop!_ thing, and while this is still kind of the same thing, I think it's a lot less predictable. 
> 
> Also, do you like the little Silena and Beckendorf in the background of some chapters? I was never around when they were alive, but I could tell I would have loved to see their relationship blossom!
> 
> The only Italian in here was the same as Nico's in ToN- a simple _excuse me._
> 
> And with that, I wish you a nice day!
> 
> _Posted: November 21, 2020._


	13. Everything Goes Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I passed out once before in my life for no apparent reason. We were visiting family in Mexico when it happened on New Year's Eve, and I just fainted. When I woke up, my hands and feet were stiff and like a blue-ish tint- I couldn't move them at all. I remember just leaning over the table and taking a deep breath in an attempt to alleviate the tiny headache I'd had all day, but that's all I remember before I woke up in my uncle's arms and before my parents rushed me to the clinic (it for sure wasn't a hospital, let me tell you).
> 
> The point is- right after waking up, my head felt so clean; like someone pressed the reset button on my brain. I was fine, but honestly, my head has never felt that good before!
> 
> I just wanted to share, since the second paragraph talks about Bianca waking up from her unconsciousness like that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bianca had fallen asleep- or, passed out, as she’d been told- soon after her body hit the ground.

Waking up felt refreshing, as if somebody had just taken a rag and cleaned every single inch of her brain, moving so far as to wipe down every crack and crevice. It felt nice, but… well, now she had to deal with something she did _not_ want to deal with.

“How are you feeling?” Silena brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, handing Bianca the neatly wrapped sandwich in her arms. It wasn’t much, but she’d woken up in the infirmary and was immediately bed written for at least an hour after her awakening, which just so happens to fall during breakfast.

She’d need a bigger meal, but for now, she could make do with the infirmary’s mini stock.

“I’m alright.” Bianca absentmindedly said, unwrapping the sandwich in her lap. She nearly drooled when she saw the neatly prepped food, forgetting herself for a second and moving to take a large bite of the juicy looking thing before meeting Silena’s raised brow. Bianca flushed. “I mean, I’m not as tired as I thought I’d be.”

“You slept through the rest of the day yesterday.” Silena chuckled. “Right up until this morning.”

Bianca bit her lip. “Well, I _was_ pretty exhausted…”

Silena’s face suddenly hardened, as if she remembered something she’d rather forget. Bianca had a good idea of just what that something might be, but she wasn’t all that eager to hear it. “Right- we need to talk about that.”

“Do…” Bianca suppressed the urge to shudder. “Do we have to?”

“Of course,” Silena said, regarding her with a slight frown. “We’re holding a meeting as soon as you’re out of bed. We—”

“A meeting?” Bianca tensed, the foil of her sandwich crumpling under her hold. “With who?”

“The other councilors.” Silena calmly replied. “We need you there for this one. Chiron will be there, and so will… Quintus.”

This time, Bianca felt the telltale pool of panic churn in her gut. She couldn’t help the burst of a _“What?!”_ that escaped her lips.

Silena winced, holding her hands up and moving to reassure Bianca. “I know, I know! It’s not the best idea, but let me explain!”

Bianca looked at her for a moment, taking the time to process nothing in particular. If anything, she was trying to calm herself down.

Finally, she broke eye contact, her gaze moving to the fluffy lettuce poking out of her sandwich. “Alright.”

Silena sighed, slouching in her seat for a second before she composed herself once more. “Okay- We called an emergency counselor meeting right after you were sent to the infirmary. We… uncovered a few things while you were out.”

Now it was Bianca’s turn to raise a brow. “Uncovered…?”

“I—” Silena glanced around, her eyes flickering here and there. That made Bianca curious, her slight fear being put aside just for this one moment. “It’s best to save all of it for the meeting.”

Bianca slowly nodded, taking note of the hesitance Silena seemed to carry with her. It was something new, something she’d never observed in her before. As far as she could tell, Silena was fearless, and to _not_ have confidence rolling off of her was odd.

“Great.” Silena went to pat her on the arm, but seemed to think better of it and retracted her hand. Bianca blinked as she stood, watching her smoother down her shirt and offer Bianca a lopsided smile. “I, um… I’ll leave you to eat.”

“…Okay.” Bianca croaked out, still trying to piece the last few seconds together. “I’ll see you there, then.”

Silena nodded, slipping right out of the privacy drapes and into the rather noisy infirmary. Well, there were quite a few things around in her mind, but if there was one thing Bianca had to take away from their short conversation, it was that Silena was acting a little weird.

...

She’d been waiting for this moment ever since Silena informed her of it. Bianca had twiddled her thumbs and watched the clock hanging on the wall like a hawk right after she’d finished her sandwich, just waiting for somebody to release her from the confines of that surprisingly comfy cot.

Eventually, Lee had come around, giving her a final once over before allowing her to return back to the Hermes cabin. Bianca was very antsy at that point, and she’d practically jumped from her spot on the bed and ran straight out the door.

Before she could, though, Lee told her that counselor’s meeting would be taking place in an hour.

It gave Bianca enough time to hop in the shower and work away at her nerves. Well- try to work away at the jittery feeling crawling up her spine, but the more she thought about it, the more it intensified.

Her thoughts were all skewed around, and whenever she tried to distract herself, they always came back to what that meeting could possibly entail.

After a little while, Travis came sauntering in. Bianca found it hard to believe she’d been sitting on her bunk, staring at the ground ever since she’d freshened up for the better part of an hour- but then again, she was having a hard time sorting _anything_ out.

“Is it time already?” Bianca picked her head up, trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

Travis nodded. Gone were his quirky grins and terrible jokes, replaced with something hard and completely different than his normal self. It was the same as it was with Silena- this air of odd seriousness just hanging around him.

Bianca followed him through camp, keeping her eyes trained right on the ground. She must have looked like she was being punished, what with her timid posture and Travis’s weirdly cautious actions. It nearly made her laugh, but she held back.

“You’re not in trouble.” Travis suddenly said, and when Bianca looked up, they were right in front of the Big House’s grand porch.

Bianca frowned. “I didn’t think I was…”

“Sorry—” Travis looked sheepish now, rubbing at the back of his neck, “usually, when I get called into the Big House, it’s for someone to yell at me. Chiron isn’t ever impressed with my appearances.”

At that, Bianca giggled. “Well, _I_ don’t plant glitter bombs in the Ares cabin.”

Travis’s chest puffed out, his silly little grin returning to his face. “Now _that_ was worth it.”

“Worth what? The black eye?”

“The look on their faces, duh.” Travis rolled his eyes, though soon broke out into a fit of laughter. Bianca let herself indulge in the amusement, and before she knew it, they were standing before a closed door. His smile slid off his face, shifting to a nervous look as he turned to address her. “Ready?”

Bianca bit her lip, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Ready or not, I suppose.”

Travis nodded and, in one swift movement, opened the door.

She held her breath as she entered the room, finding various other faces surrounding a… sports table. There was a little net running right through the middle of it, telling her it was most likely used to play table tennis of sorts.

Which… _why?_

There was a small contraption pushed to the back of the room, one with pictures of cheesy bits of nachos all over it. Next to it, a stack of chairs stood, teetering ever so slightly to the left. The only decorations on the wall were a few pictures and heavy drapes pinned back around the windows.

Other than the table, that was just about everything that little room had to offer.

Around the table, all the head counselors sat- minus Clarisse, of course. They were ordered in correspondence to their cabin numbers, beginning with Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and ending with Connor Stoll, the empty seat beside him most likely belonging to his brother.

At the foot of the table, Chiron sat with his back to the door. He was in his wheelchair, a pile of blankets wrapped right around his waist and draping over his legs. There was another empty seat right beside him, which is where Bianca assumed she’d sit. At the opposite end of the table-

“I apologize, Bianca.” Was the very first thing Quintus said to her, tilting his head downwards, almost as if he was bowing at her. It made Bianca blink, and she just as before, she grew very confused.

Bianca realized she had been standing there for however long it had been, staring at their sword instructor while everyone else stared at her. She flushed, snapping out of her trance and slowly walked towards the empty chair.

All she could manage was a tight: “W-Why…?”

Now, Bianca didn’t trust him. There was still this weird aura about him, this feeling she got whenever she was in his presence. The last time she didn’t act on it, well… he sent his Hellhound right after her.

Quintus sat up, looking as tall and confident as he could in a rickety old chair. He regarded her with this odd look, the same look she’d grown so wary of. “I had to test my theories.”

Before Bianca could ask _what theories_ , Chiron cleared his throat. “Before we continue with this conversation, Bianca, I would like to ask how you are doing.”

And she was only a little thankful for the change of topic- thankful for saving herself from no-doubt humiliation and annoyed with the lack of answers to Quintus’s attack on her.

“I’m alright,” she said, moving to actually sit on the chair right beside Chiron. “Just a little… jumpy.”

Chiron nodded, glancing at the rest of the occupants at the table. “That is understandable, but I assure you, nothing is amiss.”

She found her eyes drifting towards the other side of the table. “I’d hope so.”

“I am not here with ill intentions,” Quintus assured, holding his hands out for all to see. “I solely came here to provide some help, seeing as your camp director has been called away.”

_Mr. D,_ Bianca thought. Sure, he was called away on some secret mission a few days before Quintus arrived, but that simply didn’t make any sense. Mr. D, in her time there, had never picked up a sword. She highly doubted he ever taught a single sword-fighting class, but alas, Bianca kept her mouth shut.

“A set of extra hands,” Chiron confirmed, slowly shaking his head to himself. “When it comes to you children, we need all the help we can get.”

There was a quirk to the corner of Quintus’s lips. “Well, I suppose we should get to the reason for this meeting.”

So Bianca listened- listened to what led up to the moment in the arena, to every little detail Quintus had been shuffling away in his memory. He explained his line of thinking from the very beginning, how his curiosity over her got the better of him and blinded him that moment in the arena.

She was apparently an enigma in his eyes, as well as Mrs. O’Leary’s. That, combined with his strung together thoughts, led him to put together some _subtle_ series of observations, which were what all the stares and picking on were about.

But he still wouldn’t tell her _what it was_ he was trying to figure out.

Everyone was oddly quiet around her- even Chiron sat and listened to every bit of Quintus’s words, even if she was pretty sure he’d heard them all before. It was a bit unnerving, seeing them all so quiet and reserved, as if they knew what was coming, but decided to hide it from her as long as possible.

Just when she was about to demand he get right to the point, Quintus asked her something completely out of the blue. “Tell me about your parents.”

Bianca tensed. As angry as she wanted to be at him for asking such an intrusive question, Bianca was only flooded with a wave of sadness at the mere mention of the two people she desperately wished she could recall. “I don’t remember a thing about them.”

“Not even your mortal parent?”

“No.” Bianca sadly shook her head. “Not my mortal nor my godly parent.”

Quintus slowly sat up. “You said you don’t remember. What _do_ you remember?”

There it was- the question Bianca dreaded ever since she found it difficult to recall her parents’ faces. Everybody always asked about them, and every single time she tried to think back on anything at all, Bianca found herself unable to _remember._

It set her off, made her jittery in the worst possible way. She had to hold on to her fingers, squeezing them almost painfully tight in the hand to take her mind away from the panic that was beginning to rise in her chest. “Not… Not a lot. Nico and I were placed in this hotel—"

“Nico?”

“My—” Bianca bit back a squeak. “My brother.”

Quintus mumbled something under his breath, then, looked up at her. “He isn’t here?”

Bianca couldn’t find it in herself to answer. Thankfully, Silena answered for her. “He’s been missing since late December. We’ve searched, but…”

“Right.” Quintus looked down at his hands, a frown etched deep into his features. “This concludes it, then. Bianca does not know who her godly parent is, so with—"

“Wait,” Bianca blinked, glancing up from the fingers on her lap, “all this time, you just wanted to see if I knew who my godly parent is?”

Quintus pressed his lips together. “I—"

“Why didn’t you just _ask_ me?” Bianca stressed, internally screaming at the way her voice quivered. “There was absolutely _no_ reason for you to send Mrs. O’Leary after me!”

“Now, Bianca.” Chiron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, subtly holding her back from doing whatever her mind would have immediately gone to. “I understand where you are coming from, but this isn’t the time for arguing.”

Bianca bit her tongue. She didn’t want to be blow up like that, and she was a bit glad Chiron was there to alleviate some agitations. She wasn’t a rude person, and she didn’t want to be rude, so as _unstable_ as she was, she was thankful for his grounding presence.

She sat down once more, this time gripping at her forearms.

Quintus was thinking again, but this time, when their eyes met, he looked like he’d just finished solving the puzzle. “You mentioned a hotel?”

Bianca nodded. “The Lotus Hotel and Casino.”

Everyone’s heads snapped up, panic set deep into their faces. A sunken, hollow feeling settled into her gut- somehow, she knew she’d said the wrong thing.

“Bianca,” Chiron slowly regarded her, the same sort of panic crossing his features. “Where were you _before_ the hotel?”

Everything was suddenly so constricting- the room was much too small and there were so many eyes on her, waiting for her to elaborate on that new revelation.

“I—” Bianca wrapped herself up in her arms, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes of hiding herself from the world. “I can’t _remember_ —”

At first, the Lotus Hotel and Casino was like her home. It was comfy and fancy and provided her and Nico with just about everything they needed. Now, it only made her panic. Did something happen in there? Something that made her lose her memories? Surely not, since she could remember arriving there- but that lawyer, did he have something to do with it?

Suddenly, a series of _cracks_ blew through the room.

There were gasps, followed by screeches from the legs of everybody’s chairs. When Bianca opened her eyes, she was horrified to find multiple skeletal hands protruding through the wooden floorboards, grasping at the air and scratching at everything around them.

It reminded her of the night Nico ran into the woods.

It almost escaped from her mind, but she could vividly recall how shocked and confused she was when Nico simply opened up the ground before them, banishing those skeletons attacking her and Percy away. How could she forget about that? There was a giant crack running right through the dining pavilion to remind her, and it was all anybody talked about those following days- well, other than…

And then her mind drifted off to Zoë, the news of her death and that awful feeling she got before that. Bianca tried not to think of it, either, because she was afraid it’d do the exact same thing as it was doing right now- throwing her into a world of terrifying helplessness.

Everything was happening so quickly around her, everyone so frantic and panicked. The room started to grow cold, and the sounds of tinier cracks went off one after another, but Bianca couldn’t focus on any of it.

Instead, she held herself tight and prayed for it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't put the same build-up of panic too much in this story, but I'll tell you right now, this won't be the last you see of it.
> 
> That reminds me- I'd really like the Nico novel to include _everything_. I just want Uncle Rick to bump up the rating, put out some trigger warnings, and go all out on Nico's mental health problems. I just want a raw look into what this boy's been through, and I want his boyfriend there to help him through it, to mess up and do some things wrong because this is new for the both of them. Mr. D better be in it, too!
> 
> I don't know, it's just something I'd really like. I'll most likely end up writing it myself, if I'm honest. Lots of raw things, you know?
> 
> Anyhow, we're getting somewhere! Bianca's emotions are calling on the dead! Everything is just stacking on top of itself! Poor girl :(
> 
> _Posted: November 24, 2020._


	14. One Thing at a Time, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because it comes up in this chapter, I know Rick is inconsistent with the di Angelo's timeline. The only thing we know for sure is that they're from right before WW2, so with that, I'm building my own solid timeline for this story. I'm placing the di Angelo's in the Lotus Hotel in early 1939, considering they spend some time actually at the hotel and then at those two schools.
> 
> Since they're found in December, and this is the following year, that would put them into believing it is 1940. I'll get into their story later on when Bianca is ready to go over it :)
> 
> Thanksgiving was yesterday, so I hope all of you stayed safe and had a nice day! Don't go out today; online shop if you _really_ want to get those deals!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Bianca!” Someone was shouting at her, something distorted in the clanking of swords and crackling of wood.

She snapped her eyes open, gasping at the thing layer of frost coating everything around her. The wood that made up the floorboards, walls, and ceiling was peeling away, almost like it was _rotting_ …

Bianca knew she had to do something, but what could she do?

From beside her, Chiron was speaking. His lips were moving, but Bianca couldn’t hear what it was he was saying. If she had to guess, it’d have something to do with calling the skeletal hands back to where they came from.

_What did Nico do that night? Wave his hand and tell them to go away?_

She thought back to that moment, the fiery emotions blazing in Nico’s eyes. All he did was thrust his arm out and command them to leave, which was enough for the ground to swallow them right back up.

He’d been crying, too. Bianca wasn’t crying, but she was nearly there. Was it the emotional turmoil of it all that called those skeletons up from their graves in the first place, or what?

Well, first things first, she had to get a reign on her emotions. Bianca remembered how worked up Mrs. O’Leary had been in that realm of darkness, the franticness in her barks and fear in her eyes. She remembered how, after she’d calmed Mrs. O’Leary down, they were sucked right out voice-infested darkness.

So Bianca calmed herself, slowly sucking in a deep breath and holding it in her lungs. After a few seconds of focusing on the fullness in her chest, Bianca slowly let it all out, feeling the way her tense muscles melted with the puff of air she exhaled.

It worked- her breathing and heartbeat were now at more manageable levels, but despite her little sliver of hope, the skeletons didn’t immediately disappear.

Bianca stood, her eyes darting around the room.

This left her with one choice, so she decided to do just what Nico had done all those months ago.

With a wave of her hand, she shouted: “Go away!”

The skeletal hands stopped, dropped their weapons, and were sucked right back into the ground.

Everybody blinked, the silence falling over them like a ton of bricks.

Bianca threw herself back on the chair, exhaustion suddenly flooding her senses. Her fingertips tingled, her feet felt heavy, and she kind of just wanted to curl up on her side and fall asleep.

“What….” Connor held his arms away from his body, his eyes roamed from person to person. “was that?”

“Skeletons.” Lee frowned, glancing down to the hole on the ground. “Broke right through the floor…”

“And what’s with the frost?” Silena shivered in her boots, rubbing her hands together and blowing warm air into the cups of her palms.

Bianca felt immensely guilty. Not only did she start to panic in front of everyone, but she’d somehow lowered the temperature in the room and caused these skeletons to rise from their rest and attack the people she considered friends…

“I’m sorry.” She gulped. “I don’t know how I did it, but I panicked and all this happened. I’m _so_ sorry…”

They all looked to her, each and every single one of their eye blazing with various emotions.

It was all… overwhelming, to say the least.

“So it’s true,” Katie mumbled into the air, “Hades broke the oath, too.”

_Hades?_

Bianca’s read about him- the god of the Underworld, eldest of the Big Three. He was most known for kidnapping his later-to-be wife, Persephone, and trapping her in the Underworld. He was cruel and creepy and… and the last of the Mythomagic figurines Nico was missing.

He also held control over the dead- in fact, he’d be mistaken for the god of the dead nearly every single time someone spoke of him. He could raise and control the dead- much like she had, much like _Nico_ had…

_Does that make us…_

“Not necessarily.” Quintus frowned, picking at a piece of curled over wood and holding it up to his eyes.

Bianca slowly blinked, trying to rid the sleep from her mind. She was slowly starting to doze off, but Bianca was aware enough to notice the short nod Chiron shared with Quintus.

“Bianca,” Chiron spoke from beside her, and when she turned to face him, an unreadable expression was etched onto his features. “Can you tell me what year it is?”

Now that made _her_ uneasy.

She looked over to her fellow campers, who were all staring intently at her. She curiously wondered if this was some sort of prank- something to make fun of her when she got the answer wrong.

But no, Chiron wouldn’t do that. Nobody in that room would.

Bianca wracked her brain- the New Year had come and gone, and while there certainly was celebration all throughout camp, Bianca hadn’t attended any of it. She was still grieving over Zoë and beating herself up about Nico to go and let loose for the night.

That, and she’d finally felt the effects of countless nights of restless sleep.

If Bianca could remember correctly, the past New Year’s Day would put them in… “It’s 1940.”

Bianca briefly wondered if she’d grown a second head, given the crazed and unbelievable looks she earned.

She huffed, praying her voice wasn’t as shaky as she felt it would be. “I might be off, but it’s what I remember. “

At first, she’d felt a little angry. The way everybody was staring at her was exactly like those girls in school would look at her. They would laugh and point, all behind her back, but she’d always notice.

And these people were doing the exact same thing, except, they were doing it right in her face.

Her anger shifted to sadness- because as much as she wanted to defend herself, she didn’t have the heart to tell any of them off.

“Bianca,” Silena called to her, reaching for her seat and slowly taking a seat. She looked like she was about to be sick. “It’s 2008.”

Suddenly, all the sadness, all the nervousness and sleepiness Bianca felt from before completely vanished, forming into a solid block of cold, _cold_ ice in the pit of her stomach. “W…What?”

She turned to Chiron, looking for some sort of disapproval or clarification for the claim Silena just made, but all she was met with was a sympathetic frown.

Turning back to the room of counselors, they all shared the same look of queasiness between one another.

“2008…” Bianca repeated, feeling the taste of it on her tongue. It felt so foreign- so weird and _wrong_.

“The Lotus Hotel was created by the Lotus-eaters.” Quintus began to explain, his face devoid of any emotion. “They are a race of people who reside on an island near North-Africa, one filled with the lotus plants.”

Bianca blinked. She truly couldn’t follow where his words were going.

Katie cleared her throat. “The lotus plants are narcotics. They’re known for making you forget- for lulling you into a peaceful apathy.”

“Most people know of them from the Odyssey.” Silena chimed in. “While sailing, Odysseus and his men were blown over to the Lotus-eaters’ land. They were fed various lotus plants, which made them forget their travel and want nothing more than to stay on that island.”

“The hotel works the same way. Once you’re in, you don’t want to get out.” Beckendorf looked over to Silena, who shared a grim look with one another.

Bianca couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“That’s… impossible.” She felt her eyes watering. “You’re- You’re all insane! It’s 1940! Mussolini is rising in power! H-Hitler is—”

“Hitler’s dead,” Travis murmured. “Shot himself in 1945.”

“And Mussolini was executed days before,” Connor added, staring at the ground.

Bianca didn’t know what to think anymore- her head was overheating, working ten times as much to process all these new and unbelievable information.

She wanted to deny it, wanted to call them all liars and accuse them of making everything up, but… how could she? These people were like her family, and if she couldn’t trust them, who could she trust?

Besides, it wasn’t too far fetched. The Bianca at Westover Hall had tried to deny the existence of the Greek gods and their half-human children, but she’d _seen_ them all in action. She’d seen Percy and Annabeth and everybody else fighting the beast Dr. Thorn had become. She’d seen Artemis turn that flying contraption into a flurry of birds with just a _wave of her hand._

And the technology, the cities, _everything,_ really, was different. Bianca knew she never spent much time in America, so she’d even believed those odd structures and things she’d never seen before were just normal for North America.

All this time, she’d just brushed those things off and thought nothing of them.

Even when Grover pulled that odd television out with fantastic clarity and actual color on its screen, Bianca let it slip from her mind. When she’d seen the type of clothes and knick-knacks everybody carried around with them, Bianca naively chalked them up to be weird demi-god things.

Turns out, everything she thought was odd was just normal.

Those girls in her dormitories were right to call her the odd one out- she wasn’t even from that _century_ …

She looked down at her hands, blinking back the burning in her eyes. “You’re… you’re saying Nico and I stayed in that hotel for…”

“Over seventy years.” Chiron nodded, clasping his hands together.

Somehow, that news wasn’t as shocking as it would have been about five minutes ago. With her luck, that’d be exactly what happened.

“But I’m not… old.” Bianca sniffled.

“Time works differently in both those locations.” Chiron shook his head. “I believe Percy, along with Annabeth and Grover, came across the hotel on Percy’s first quest. They stayed there for a few hours, but later found out five days had passed.”

That revelation made her stomach churn.

“We stayed there for weeks,” Bianca whispered, thinking back to those blissful nights. Well, she thought they were blissful, but thinking back on them now nearly made her sick.

“Daughter of Hades, born _before_ the oath between the Big Three was made.” Bianca looked up, finding Quintus staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. “This is… troubling, to say the least.”

As much as her head felt like it was about to implode, Bianca turned to him. “You… You believe my father is Hades?”

Quintus almost scoffed. “What is there not to believe? You summoned the skeletons and made the wood rot around you.”

“But I haven’t done that before.” She looked once again to her hands. “You even knew before this…”

“Mrs. O’Leary was the one to notice.” Quintus leaned against the table. “As a creature of the Underworld, she can sense others of her kind. I was aware you were unclaimed, but Mrs. O’Leary paid special attention to you, something she does not do for others.

After I picked up on her behavior, I decided to watch you. Nothing too intense stuck out, but I was eager to solve the mystery myself. I overworked you in hopes of having you show some form of power, but it never worked.

When nothing came up, I became frustrated. I decided to send Mrs. O’Leary after you, but all you did was run away. As obedient to me as she is, I knew she would have never harmed you, so I let her follow. She was actually quite playful when she went running after you.”

_Playful_ , Bianca thought. _Fat chance._

“It would take a great deal to calm her down, and when you two jumped through the shadows not even ten minutes later, I knew my suspicions were correct.”

Bianca stayed quiet, mulling over the new information. If there was one good thing Bianca could name that’s come out of that meeting, it would be Quintus clearing himself of being another monster set to drag her into an army.

And the fall of both Hitler and Mussolini, but… she’d need some time to process _that_ side of things.

“We sent a few people to go search for you, but you came back before anybody could even track you guys down.” Silena frowned. “How did you do it? How did you come back so quickly?”

Bianca shivered. “Mrs. O’Leary charged at me while I was hiding in a tree. I ended up on her back, and she ran straight towards Zeus’s Fist. I thought we were going to crash, but the next thing I knew, we were in this cold, dark place.”

“The shadows,” Quintus murmured.

“There were these voices.” She continued. “They freaked me out, but the longer we were in there, the more Mrs. O’Leary began to fear them. Something in me told me to reassure her, so I told her to calm down and… she did.”

“You _told_ her to calm down?”

Bianca nodded. “Somehow, I knew it would work, but…”

“You hold control over the creatures of the Underworld.” Quintus pursed his lips. “Like I said before.”

“But I was never claimed.” Bianca swallowed the lump in her throat. “Nico wasn’t, either. How could you be so sure we’re children of…”

“Summon a skeleton.”

“P-Pardon?”

“Close your eyes and think.” Quintus’s eyes blazed anew. “Picture a skeleton rising from the ground. Call it to your side

With nothing more to lose, Bianca did as she was told.

She pictured the ground below her, the layers upon layer of Earth just beneath the Big House. Then, she pictured a skeleton, one dressed in armor and holding a shiny sword in its bony grasp. It looked just like the ones that had attacked all three of them that horrible night.

_Come to me._

Almost instantly, she heard exactly what she’d heard the first time those hands broke through the floorboards, only thing time, the noise was coming from right beside her.

The skeleton could only poke its head out before Bianca was willing it away, the empty stare in its eye-sockets sending a wave of discomfort through her own skeleton.

Quintus looked pleased, but it was hard to determine just what everybody else was thinking.

Bianca herself simply slumped back in her seat, feeling hollow and heavy and plain tired at the exact same time.

There it was, then. Bianca and Nico di Angelo were children of Hades, the most hated god among the Olympians.

_Figures_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most demi-gods don't know of the Lotus Hotel, but I think that's stupid, so now the head counselors know all about it. Makes sense, considering these are the oldest of the bunch, therefore I'm making them knowledgable in lots of Greek Myth things.
> 
> There it is! Everything is on the ground, laid out for everybody to see! Now we start Bianca's journey into coming to terms with who she is, where she comes from, and what she's done! Lots of things to think about...
> 
> _Posted: November 27, 2020._


	15. Lots and Lots of Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to 3k+ hits! Thank you all for coming along with me on this crazy adventure, and it'll only get crazier from here! We're about to get into BoL, and I'm planning to go all the way to ToN and probably a bit beyond!
> 
> Also, I've been out of school for a week already, but finals are HERE. I've got all my stuff due on Wednesday, and after I'm done with finals, I'm planning to go get a job! I kind of need help on filling out a resume, so... help is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy this update!

The days after that fateful meeting in the Big House were spent locked away in Cabin Eleven.

Not that anybody was keeping her there, but Bianca just couldn’t find it in herself to leave her cozy little bunk. With all this life-changing information, very few things brought her comfort, and her little bunk was one of the very few safe spaces she had- the _only_ safe space, really.

Bianca didn’t do much- simply spending her time in bed, lying on her stomach and staring at the floor and thinking over the many, _many_ things she’d learned throughout that counselor meeting.

There was a certain sense of dread that followed finding out she was from a different century. Bianca couldn’t believe she noticed as little as she did, and now that she knew to look twice at her surroundings, everything made much more sense- and maybe she did notice the odder things at first, but obviously, her mind never drew attention to them.

But… what was it called when somebody felt so distraught over something? That something being the environment around her causing such internal turmoil, making her feel out of place for no particular reason?

There were a lot of words thrown around in the days following that meeting, but only a few of them stuck around. As much as they floated around in her head,

Bianca found herself forgetting them as soon as she tried to place a name to her feelings…

_Culture shock?_

Yeah- something like that.

She’d spent hours upon hours going over the last sixty-nine years, slaving over textbooks from the Athena cabin and reciting the context over and over again. It helped that those books were in Ancient Greek, because if they weren’t, she’d have spent additional _weeks_ pouring her heart and soul over the history she completely blinked right over.

Bianca ingrained it all into her memory. She wasn’t as surprised as she should have been to learn, only a couple of months after their first visit to the Lotus Hotel, that a second war broke out. There was talk of it, after all, but Bianca was most horrified to learn of the things both dictators had done, of everything _everybody_ had done, and she had to take a few days to just let it all sink in.

There were odd moments throughout that time where she’d just sort of blackout. Those blackouts were like dreams, and she couldn’t really tell, but they looked and felt so much like dreams that maybe they were.

However, dreams were supposed to be these picture-perfect scenarios, but the only thing Bianca’s consisted of were terrible things that felt so real and made her skin crawl with incredible disgust.

There was this one dream that kept coming up, and it felt so surreal, but Bianca just _knew_ that wasn’t the case. It always started the same, and before she could even process it, Bianca was sitting on a metal chair right outside of a tiny shop in Venice, Italy.

Nico was at her side, munching on something big and fluffy. He smiled widely at her, and all that little gesture did was make her heart squeeze whenever he turned her way.

There was an empty chair on the other side of the rounded table, tucked in front of an empty plate and a small cup with red lipstick stains around the brim. Bianca didn’t think much of it.

Then, the door a few ways away burst open, startling them both. A screech of laughter broke through the quiet air, and two men stumbled out of the tiny entrance.

Bianca immediately noticed those bright red bands wrapped around their arms.

Their laughter only increased as they shouted to one another, and that’s when Bianca met eyes with one of them. It was terrible, but the soldiers simply continued to laugh and sauntered on right past her and Nico.

There was nothing more to it, but that dream seemed to stick to her like a second skin.

Once she’d finally comprehended that _yes,_ she was nearly seventy years in the future and _yes,_ Bianca truly should have been there for every single minute of it, her mind wandered off to the other big discovery of that counselor meeting.

Her father was Hades.

Bianca had never been sure who her godly parent was, and to be honest, she’d never put much thought into it. Nothing ever stuck out- she didn’t have this odd fascination with plants or incredible talent with mechanics, so there was nothing obvious to tie her to one of the gods.

She supposes her interest in archery was the closest thing that linked her to any one god, but Bianca always chalked it up to her interest in Artemis. Michael definitely suggested her to be one of his half-sisters, but if that was the case, she would have surely been claimed the moment she held a bow and arrow in her hands.

So she just… let it go by her.

Now, to know exactly who her father is didn’t bring her any comfort. If anything, this situation simply complicated her life more than it already was. Her father was extremely powerful, and that made her an extremely desirable pawn.

It helped her understand some things- helped her understand _why_ Dr. Thorn had it out for them from the very start. He must have sensed their power and tried to stake his claim on them as soon as possible- to recruit them into that army fighting for Kronos…

She really hoped Nico hadn’t fallen into his hands.

Thinking about Nico made her feel guilty- Bianca couldn’t imagine going through everything she was going through alone, and considering he had stepped away from Camp-Half Blood months before, there was _no way_ he didn’t know.

She spent a good chunk of her time thinking about Nico, the dream-like thing burning his smile into the back of her eyes. What she would give to see his carefree little smile all over again…

_And yet, you’ve given nothing._

At times like that, the little voice at the back of her head insisted on making an appearance. Bianca only squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the mattress below her.

Whenever she wasn’t thinking of her situation or tormenting herself with those dreams, Bianca got to thinking…

If she could somehow get a hold of their father, then _maybe_ he would be able to tell her just what had become of Nico.

He was a god, so surely he must know _something_ about her little brother. His whereabouts, condition- _anything_ would be enough to satisfy Bianca even a little bit. If he truly didn’t know anything, then maybe he’d be able to help in searching for her baby brother.

She’s heard of others praying to their parents, and Lee even told her the children of Apollo regularly hear back from their father. Granted, it was mostly for prophetic stuff, but it was still more contact than anybody else was able to get from their godly parent.

…It wasn’t very reassuring, but it was worth a shot.

So, on a day where she knew everybody in the Hermes cabin would be occupied by one thing or another, Bianca trekked out of that building for the first time in days.

She figured praying to the gods was as simple as clasping her hands together and whispering her request, but apparently, it wasn’t so easy. Bianca had been doing that for days, sometimes even climbing out of her bed and praying right on her knees, the wooden surface bruising her up and making her skin itch, but there was no luck for any of her attempts- which was what led her to grab a book and read up as much as she could about her father.

There wasn’t much, but she hung on to every little word every book had to offer. From what she understood, a summon of sorts would be her best bet to contact the Lord of the Underwood.

With a handful of sugary candies and a tiny shovel, Bianca made her way into the very outskirts of the forest. She made sure she was isolated enough to not be seen, dug up a shallow pit, and dumped all her offerings into the indentation.

After that, Bianca was at a bit of a loss. She probably stood there looking like an idiot for minutes on end, but eventually, she swallowed her confusion down and did what she guessed she had to do.

All that happened was a skeletal hand ripping straight through the pit, taking the sweets and disappearing right back into the hard ground.

_Disappointed_ was what immediately came to mind.

...

Bianca never realized how dark it was in the Hermes cabin.

Spending days in there, locked up with the curtains drawn and buried under her pile of blankets made the usually stuffy and crowded cabin feel like an endless pool of darkness.

It was… oddly comforting, but at the same time, it made Bianca shiver in her boots.

After so much time spent pulling herself together, and after a tiny bit of time spent trying to contact her father, Bianca was finally okay enough to get back to some form of normality.

Which is when things got iffy yet again.

Mrs. O’Leary nearly trampled her when she saw her, completely showering her with kisses and Hellhound slobber. Apparently, once one realizes who their godly parent is, their weird demi-god scent becomes stronger, which is what had Mrs. O’Leary following her around like a giant puppy.

Quintus came up to her a second later and offered her lessons in sword-fighting. Bianca didn’t initially take the offer, but once she was reminded of the heightened danger in her life, being one of the children of the Big Three and all, she took the offer without much fuss.

And that’s what she’d been doing for the next two weeks- strengthening her skills with a sword as well as a bow and arrow.

But… nothing ever made her feel satisfied with her achievements.

“You’re progressing wonderfully.” Quintus planted his hands on his hips, rolling his neck and sighing as it popped in return.

Bianca rubbed at her wrist, plopping herself down on the bench and shying away when Mrs. O’Leary curled her tail right around her mid-section. As lovely as Mrs. O’Leary was, Bianca is still a little wary to be around her. “I’m nowhere near as good as you are.”

At that, Quintus laughed. “It’s not about being _better_ than someone, it is about your own skills.”

Bianca scoffed, slumping against the fluffy tail around her waist. “As if I won’t encounter somebody who can overpower me in under a second.”

“You are selling yourself short.” He patted her on the back. “You are a smart girl, and if you truly aren’t able to keep up with your opponent, you will surely be able to outsmart them.”

Now, Bianca had pretty much grown to trust the other man. He’d explained himself, proved himself, and even swore on the River Stix that he meant no harm- which was apparently some big and magical swear nobody took lightly- but sometimes, he said the most ridiculous things.

“And you’re giving me too much credit.” Bianca pouted. “I can’t possibly be smart enough to outsmart an opponent.”

“You have to be. You either kill or be killed- there is no in-between.”

And sometimes, he spoke the utter truth, no matter how much it hurt.

“Yeah…” She toed at a few pebbles on the ground, watching as they rolled down and away from her.

They fell silent after that, soaking in their achy muscles and recovering from the tiresome lesson they’d just engaged in.

Well, Bianca was recovering, but Quintus looked just fine for someone who spent his afternoon swinging a big old sword around. It was another thing that made her feel much like his subordinate, but she forced herself not to view that as a negative. Quintus had become something like a mentor to her, in a way, taking extra time to both pull her together and unload a series of expectations on her.

They weren’t all bad, and Bianca agreed with a lot of them, because if she is to be the daughter of Hades, then she needs to _not_ be completely clueless in her knowledge of… well, _everything_.

He oddly understood her, and whenever she needed guidance with her newfound powers, he was able to provide a bit of assistance. It made her feel less alone, less like an outcast- but, of course, she did wonder where his knowledge over her father and his offspring’s powers came from.

“How do you know so much about me?” Bianca suddenly asked, flushing over the bluntness of her words. The question made him pause, and at his unreadable expression, Bianca decided to elaborate. “I- I mean, you know a lot about my powers. The books I’ve read seemed to only scrape the surface of what my father passes on to his children, and not a single one of them went into details of either him or my possible abilities. I just wonder…”

Bianca turned to her hands, something she’d been doing with much frequency ever since the meeting. Despite the power to summon skeletons resting at the tip of her fingers, her hands looked the same as they always had. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she figured _something_ inside or outside of her would have changed at this revelation, and she always expected it to be in her hands.

So far, Bianca hadn’t noticed a thing out of place.

“I’m old, aren’t I?” Quintus chuckled, probably at Bianca's wide-eyed look.

Now that she thought of it, Quintus looked no older than fifty. Wrinkles lined his skin and gray practically painted his hair, but he was much more agile than she expected anyone of his age to be.

Quintus shook his head. “I’ve had a lot of time to get myself acquainted with demi-gods. Much like you, I have done my research and read through hundreds of books.”

Bianca perked up at that, and she would have to ask if Mrs. O’Leary could somehow sense her emotions, given as her tail immediately flapped upwards and nearly smacked her in the face. “Do you, by any chance, know how I can go about contacting my father?”

Quintus paused, the smile completely disappearing from his face.

This expression was a mix of many different things, and quite honestly, Bianca wasn’t able to put a name to it. It was odd- reminding her of that odd feeling she got from him that never truly went away. She’d opted to ignore it, but just a few days ago, she’d caught sight of a purple mark on the back of his neck which radiated the same off-putting feeling she’d tried not to comment on.

And now, to have possibly struck a nerve with this topic, Bianca had a line of questions just waiting to shoot off of the tip of her tongue.

“I’m afraid I cannot help you with that matter.” Quintus simply replied, moving to stroke Mrs. O’Leary up the snout.

“I just want to ask him about… Nico.” Bianca tried not to tear up. “My father must know something about him, and I’ve tried just about everything I know. Anything I try, I just can’t seem to get it to work—"

“Documents concerning the children of Hades are very scarce.” He eyed her from his spot beside Mrs. O’Leary. “I only know so much, but none of my knowledge extends to contacting your father.”

Bianca deflated.

That seemed to be the end of their conversation, as short as it was. She could tell it made him uncomfortable, but she just _had_ to go and run her mouth…

“You did well today. Maybe tomorrow, we will work on some outsmarting tactics.”

Bianca nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek so as to _not_ press him any further for information. She stood from her spot, and before she left, offered him a small: “Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of the di Angelo's remembering a few bits from their past. Bianca will probably remember very few and useless memories, but I'm always excited to think of one up!
> 
> The next chapter will be a jump to the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth, and of course, I'm excited to do my research and start to twist some things up! 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> _Posted: November 30, 2020._


	16. Day One of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is 2008, and the styles are much different now than they were then, but I just can't bring myself to dress these children like that. This is something you'll notice whenever I decide to describe their appearance- they will _not_ look horrendous.
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather had finally warmed up, and with it, came an influx of campers.

Bianca had been told this camp was very lively during the summer months, but to go from barely a dozen campers to over _one_ _hundred_ was something she… did not expect.

Suddenly, the dozens of bunk beds in the Hermes cabin made sense. The rows of empty furniture quickly filled out, the already cramp space becoming nearly suffocating as dozens of campers filed into the biggest cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

It almost made her cry when Nico’s previous space was taken by someone else.

She, of course, cleaned his stuff out and set it aside with hers. All his clothes were carefully folded and his things were safely tucked away, and as hard as it was to sit there and shuffle through his things, Bianca found it odd when she couldn’t find a trace of his Mythomagic cards.

Asking the Stoll’s turned nothing up, and eventually, Bianca just had to assume he had them on him when… she drove him away.

Bianca shook her head, standing from her bed and making her way out of Cabin Eleven.

It was fine- she’d sat through a morning full of introductions and hectic settling down, and she didn’t want her first impression on her new cabin mates to end in tears, so she hurriedly excused herself for a little walk around the grounds, away from the noise and the mass of people.

Now that she knew just from what century she’d come from, Bianca was very aware of the little things she had always thought were strange. As she walked, everybody was dressed for the weather, with very short bottoms and nearly all short-sleeves- lots of clothing that she never would have guessed would become appropriate to wear in public.

The thought of her showing that much skin made her blush.

It made her look down on her attire, and as soon as she did, she was met with a bright orange _Camp-Half Blood_ t-shirt. Bianca would have preferred something a little more… muted, but everybody insisted they wear their camp shirts- something to show some spirit for the incoming summer session.

That was all fine, but she had a difficult time putting something together that _didn’t_ look ridiculous. Bianca had become increasingly aware of how she dressed, and she didn’t want to look out of place when the new campers showed up, so Silena had to come and helped her pick something out.

She ended up with some tan and cuffed _cargo trousers,_ as Silena had put it, with a pair of plain sneakers to put on her feet. Her hair was styled in a braid, resting against her back and swaying with every step she took. Some hair framed her face, and Bianca almost undid the whole thing just to tuck those stray locks back in, but Silena slapped her hand away and told her the whole point of those loose strand were to frame her face.

Bianca could admit she didn’t understand the look, but when she looked in the mirror, she could understand the appeal to something a bit messy.

She had grown so self-conscious of herself after that counselor meeting, and this was the first time she felt… okay in her skin- okay to be in _public,_ really

Not necessarily confident, but her self-esteem was better than it had recently been.

Suddenly, the clanking of swords drew her from her musings.

Just ahead of her, the amphitheater stood. Bianca would have normally chanced a peek and kept on walking, but when she looked up, the sight she was met with surprised her enough to step towards it.

Quintus was there- and so was Mrs. O’Leary, which was to be expected- but Quintus had his sword drawn, blocking another boy’s sword, which had been ready to drive itself into Mrs. O’Leary’s back.

Mrs. O’Leary was somehow oblivious to the assault, or she just didn’t care, considering she was very preoccupied with chewing up a whole training dummy.

The boy and Quintus were speaking to each other, and as Bianca stepped a bit closer to at least ask if things were okay, Mrs. O’Leary’s head snapped up.

Bianca warily smiled. “What’s—”

And just like that, a blur of black came and tackled her to the ground.

At the time of their first meeting, and even a month after that, Bianca would have screamed and begged for her life if Mrs. O’Leary came running at her like that, but now, Bianca could only laugh at the affectionate head butts she received every time they met one another.

She pet her all over, giggling as her wet snout brushed against her arm. Bianca would have to go scrub herself raw, but for now, she could enjoy the giant blanket of excitement fawning over her.

“You’re so playful today,” Bianca laughed, shying away from the tongue hanging from Mrs. O’Leary’s mouth. “Give me a minute, girl. We’ll play in just a second…”

Mrs. O’Leary barked, moving away from atop of her and sitting patiently in front of Bianca’s sprawled out body. She had to catch her breath before she made any move to rise from her spot, and if she was being honest, Bianca would have preferred to stay there, soaking in the sun and just enjoying the day’s air…

But then she remembered what exactly she’d walked into- somebody seemingly trying to attack Mrs. O’Leary, with Quintus expertly blocking that strike.

Immediately, Bianca sat up, her eyes trailing towards the two at the center of the theater. Now that the mysterious boy’s back was no longer to her, she was able to put a name to the face staring right back at her- “Percy?”

Percy blinked, looking shocked and confused and many sorts of things all at once. Bianca could barely hide the amused smile that made its way to her lips.

“Yeah…” He looked from her, to Mrs. O’Leary, to Quintus. “I have a few questions.”

“I’m sure you do,” Quintus sheathed his sword, waiting for Percy to do the same before he held out his hand. “Quintus.”

“Percy Jackson.” Percy introduced himself before turning back to Bianca, his eyes narrowed and head tilting ever so slightly to the right. “Sorry about- what is, um- _what_ —"

Bianca giggled into her hand, rising from the ground and dusting herself off in one swift movement. She allowed herself to pet Mrs. O’Leary as she passed by, meeting the two at the center of the theater.

“It’s nice to see you again, Percy.” She smiled, intertwining her fingers behind her back. “How was school?”

Percy just stared at her.

“It was… you know, school.” He cleared his throat. “Can I just ask- why is there a Hellhound in here?”

Bianca smiled. She remembered just how confused and terrified she had been when she first met Mrs. O’Leary, so Percy’s concern wasn’t completely out there. “That’s Mrs. O’Leary.”

At her name, Mrs. O’Leary excitedly barked.

“She is my pet Hellhound- completely harmless, I assure you.” Quintus stepped towards his pet, accepting the slobbery lick she painted on his cheek. “I couldn’t have let you stick a sword in her rump, now, could I? That might have scared her.”

Percy nodded, though he looked even more confused than before. “Right. I’m sorry- but who exactly are you?”

“Quintus is our new sword instructor.” Bianca balanced on the balls of her feet. “He and Mrs. O’Leary arrived during one of our Capture the Flag games a few months ago. He’s been… very helpful.”

That last bit, she hadn’t meant to say aloud, but despite their differences, Bianca found herself really meaning it. She’s only dipped a bit into her powers with Quintus’ help, but it was a lot more progress than she would have made if she were all alone.

“Well, I do my duty as Chiron’s aid. Helping around while Mr. D is away.”

Percy’s face lit up, and if it weren’t so rude of her to do so, she would have laughed at the way this seemed to be like the greatest news he’s received that day. “Wait, Mr. D is away?”

Quintus nodded. “Yes, well... busy times. Even Dionysus must help out. He’s gone to visit some old friends. Make sure they’re on the right side. I probably shouldn’t say more than that.”

Just like that, the amusement Bianca felt dwindle away.

She wondered how things were going- obviously, the thought of a war between the gods and Titans freaked her out more than the other campers, and she used to think her panic was all unreasonable, but now that she knew of her history, she had every right to be extremely paranoid.

“And how did you…” Percy motioned to Mrs. O’Leary, who was enjoying the head-rubs Quintus was showering her with.

“Get a Hellhound for a pet?” Quintus guessed, laughing to himself as he affectionately shook his head. “Long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys.”

Percy turned to her. “And everyone is okay… with her?”

Bianca tried to hide her grimace. “Well, at first, we were a little wary of her. The more you get to know her, the more of a giant puppy she becomes.”

That’s when Bianca noticed the crates stacked over to the side. There were words printed on the side, and after a few minutes of deciphering just what they said, Bianca blinked.

“ _Triple G Ranch, Fragile, This Side Up._ ” She read aloud, turning to Quintus as those words churned around in her mind. “Those boxes weren’t here a few days ago.”

“That’s because they just arrived.” Quintus patted Mrs. O’Leary on the back. “A little surprise for tomorrow night’s training activity.”

The little smile on his lips made her just a bit nervous, especially considering the tiny text written below what she’d just read. Those next words were something about _excruciatingly painful deaths._

Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing, given his awkward and stiff demeanor. “Um, okay.”

Quintus laughed once again. “You young ones need more challenges. They didn’t have camps like this when I was a boy.”

“You’re- You’re a half-blood?” Percy sounded surprised, and she couldn’t really fault him for that.

_That’s right,_ Bianca thought. _Quintus is a demi-god._

She only found out a few weeks ago, and she was slightly surprised to _not_ be the only one clueless in that regard. One day, Bianca had been complained about how tired she was, and Quintus made a similar comment to the one he made just now.

It was a big deal, because as far as she knew, Bianca was led to believe demi-gods lived very short lives. She tried not to think of it, but that was the truth of their lives- they would most likely die before they reached the age of eighteen.

Quintus later revealed it to everyone at a campfire. Bianca half-expected the fire to turn black and putrid at the reminder of their dangerous lives, but the fire actually grew in size. Apparently, meeting an adult demi-god _really_ lifted their spirits.

“Some of us do survive into adulthood, you know.” Quintus clapped his hands. “Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies.”

“You know about my prophecy?”

“I’ve heard a few things.”

Bianca shifted in her place, squeezing at her fingers and biting at her lip. This talk of prophecies reminded her of the many questions she had for Percy.

“Percy,” he turned to her. “Is there any time we’ll be able to—”

Just then, the familiar clip-clop of Chiron’s hooves broke through the air. Sure enough, when she turned around, Chiron, in a silly designed suit and a bow and quiver slung over his back, made his way over to them. “Percy, there you are! And good morning to you, Bianca.”

“Good morning.” Bianca forced a smile on her lips, stepping aside and moving to stand beside Percy. _I’ll have to ask at another time, then._

“I see you’ve met our new instructor.” Chiron’s tone was light, but there was an uneasy look in his eyes. “Quintus, Bianca, do you mind if I borrow Percy?”

Yes, she did mind. She wanted to ask about Nico, prod at whatever information he had and maybe inform him of the things going on in her life, but… she supposes that could wait. “Not at all.”

From his spot next to Mrs. O’Leary, Quintus nodded. “Go ahead, Percy.”

“Very well.” Chiron began to make his way out of the amphitheater. “Come, Percy. We have much to discuss.”

And before he left, Percy caught her eye, mouthing a: _we’ll talk later._

...

“Hello!”

Bianca jumped at the new voice, nearly falling from her bed and tumbling right to the floor. She was glad she didn’t, because if she had, she was sure she’d just die of embarrassment at that point.

Once her racing heart calmed down and her brain focused on what was going on, Bianca blinked.

There was this girl standing right in front of Bianca, her hands on her knees and back hunched over as she looked straight into Bianca’s eyes. There was a wide smile on her lips, practically radiating bubbliness with that bright mirth seeping from her expression- even if it did shift to one of sheepishness just a second later.

Her hair was cut short, falling in waves that barely grazed her shoulders. Some of it was tucked behind her ear, which sported an eerie green gem, much like the color of her eyes. Bianca recalled seeing her around, but what with the hectic morning, she hadn’t had a chance to properly greet the other- who would be one of her many new cabin mates.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…” She then straightened herself up, offering Bianca her hand. “I’m Lou Ellen Blackstone. I know we already had those introduction activities all those days ago, but they seriously can’t expect us to memorize all those new names, can they?”

“I suppose not.” Bianca slowly nodded, waving her previous thoughts away and taking Lou Elle’s hand. “My name is Bianca di Angelo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Bianca…” Lou Ellen whispered, quickly shaking herself from her thoughts and smiling right back at her. “Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but… I noticed you’ve been staring at my bed for quite some time.”

Immediately, Bianca’s cheeks burned a bright red. “O-Oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was staring! I’ll leave you alone—"

“No, it’s alright.” Lou Ellen frowned, moving to sit beside Bianca. She scooted over when Lou Ellen questioningly looked at her, but Bianca simply motioned the now empty spot. “I get it. You’re thinking about someone, aren’t you?”

Hesitantly, Bianca nodded. “My brother, Nico. He and I came here in December. You’re bunk used to be his.”

Lou Ellen paused for a moment, offering her a squeeze to the forearm. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

For some reason, Bianca found herself melting into her hold. “No, no- I don’t mind. He’s just gone… _missing._ We, um, we got into this big argument…”

And Bianca told her about it, about their squabble and the days following that night. She told her about the search parties they sent out, about how none of them found a single trace of him- about how it has now been _months_ since she’d last seen Nico.

Bianca wasn’t sure why she told her any of this- she’d only really seen Lou Ellen around, and only met her a few minutes before. Something about this- about pouring everything out to just a set of ears- really helped…

She figured she’d have to tell people eventually- and maybe she won’t tell them everything at once. In fact, Bianca left out just about everything involving the Lotus Hotel and her parentage when speaking to Lou Ellen.

All of that could wait- or, at least, she hoped it could. Bianca wasn’t too keen on making new friends, just for them to view her in a certain way due to who her father was.

So she held off on sharing the bigger things, praying there would come a time where she could speak it into existence and not immediately feel like she was going to throw up.

At the end of her babbling, Bianca had to wipe a few tears away, praying her eyes didn’t look as raw and agitated as they felt.

Bianca even asked if there was any way Lou Ellen had noticed a demi-god wandering around near her, but nothing out of the ordinary was seen or heard.

_We’ll find him,_ she had said.

Everybody had said the same exact thing all those months ago, and still, there was nothing.

She wondered how much longer she’d have to wait before those words came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we had more background on more characters, but I understand they _are_ side characters...
> 
> No matter what, I think the di Angelo's would eventually grow self-conscious with themselves. Learning who they are wouldn't be something they would be proud of, as harsh and sad as that sounds- but that doesn't mean they can't grow and learn how to love themselves!
> 
> _Posted: December 3, 2020._


	17. A Rainbow Calls Me To The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially on winter break until late January, and I can't say I did the best on my chem. exam...
> 
> I'm not too worried, but now I have to go job hunting! Fun stuff-

It was around midnight when Bianca decided to step out of the Hermes cabin, following nothing but the tug of her instincts.

Everyone was heavily asleep, exhausted from moving in and running around all day, but Bianca was a little restless. No matter how much she twisted and turned, nothing seemed to lull her to sleep.

So, to not disturb the many people resting beside her, Bianca slowly rose to her feet, her legs immediately taking her to the front door.

She wasn’t sure if there was a curfew to protect campers from the Harpies or if there were Harpies to enforce the curfew- but it didn’t really matter when they were out to eat her. Sneaking past them was simply torture, and Bianca never would have tried something so risky, but there was something that told her to continue on.

Her subconscious led her to the deserted beach at the very outskirts of camp, the surrounding environment completely devoid of life. She half expected to be met with a monster or something coming to hunt her down, but the only sounds she heard were the gentle crashing of waves against the coast.

Bianca trekked through the sand, internally cringing as the tiny grains stuck to her slippers. She must have been completely out of her mind, but Bianca was drawn to the very edge of the wet sand.

Just when the waves were about to splash at her feet, Bianca stopped.

The moonlight glistened in the water, drowning her in a faint glow of blue tint. Any other time, finding herself all alone in the middle of the night would have made her extremely paranoid- but oddly enough, none of this was alarming.

She shuffled to her knees, mentally berating herself for what she was doing. This was very out of character for her, and Bianca never would have even _thought_ about sneaking out, neither would she have gone out to the _beach_ , of all places, but she had to admit, this was quite calming.

Suddenly, the scene shifted. Bianca was no longer kneeling on the sand, but standing on a small bridge, leaning over the concrete railing and staring off into the distance of colorful buildings.

The water below her glistened all the same, entrancing her in its beauty. She could have stayed there admiring the canal as its fishes swam right past her for an eternity…

That’s when she caught the gentle ripples of water from the corner of her eye, drawing her from the sweet embrace of comfort. As nice as it was to stare at the moon’s reflection, she couldn’t really do it in peace when the rings of ripples kept disrupting her picture-perfect sight.

Bianca turned her head, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Once she looked over, she found Nico leaning over the edge of the sidewalk, a flurry of giggles escaping his lips as his hand splashed against the surface of the murky green water.

There was a gasp, and a second later, a woman came and grabbed him from the edge, gently berating him for doing something so reckless. She held his wet hand between them, pulling out a little piece of cloth and using it to pat Nico’s hand dry.

Bianca's brain oddly didn’t scream _stranger danger_ when that woman came and grabbed him- in fact, she felt a surge of adoration wash over her when the woman first came into view. She couldn’t really see anything with the darkness of the night and her position on the bridge, but Bianca had a good view of the back of her wavy brown hair.

When Nico uttered a small _Mamma_ , Bianca’s eyes widened.

The woman simply leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek, which made him giggle and shy away from her flurry of kisses.

Meanwhile, Bianca straightened up. She forced herself to take a step forward, forced her lips to say something- but just as she reached out, she was met with the feeling of cold water engulfing her fingertips.

And just like that, she was back at Camp Half-Blood’s beach, staring off into the horizon as the waves brushed against her knees.

Bianca deflated, her arm flopping back to her side as she let out a long, disappointed sigh.

Just when she was about to get up and head back to Cabin Eleven, the water before her began to _glow_.

She might have subconsciously attributed it to the moonlight, but something about this glow was different- like it was concentrated in that area just in front of her.

Of course, Bianca just had the be right. The glow soon turned into steam, which rose up into the sky and disappeared as it distributed itself in the cool summer night, and if the situation wasn’t odd enough, a beautiful rainbow began to shimmer through the billowing mist.

A female voice spoke through it all, her pleasant tone filling the air.

_Please deposit one drachma._

“Drachma…” Bianca bit her lip. She’d heard that word thrown around a number of times, and in her own time of investigating, she’d learned that a drachma was an ancient form of currency back in Greece.

Bianca supposed demi-gods still used them.

Even so, she’d never actually seen one around. Whenever the Stoll’s were planning some bet of sorts, they would place their bets on a certain number of drachmas, but she’d never been able to take a peek at the so-called objects of desire…

She didn’t even know why it was suddenly so important for her to grab a drachma and fulfill the wishes of that lovely voice, but she was determined to go snoop around her cabin mates’ stuff in hopes of finding just one drachma.

However, before she could take a few steps away from the glistening rainbow, she caught sight of something shiny.

Sure enough, when she made her way over to the little crevice in between those two rocks, a golden coin stared right back at her.

It was weird, but Bianca simply picked it up and went straight to the scene of the steaming water.

When she was kneeling once more, Bianca wasn’t sure what to do. The voice told her to deposit the drachma, but deposit it where? The only thing in front of her was that steaming pool of water, so that’s exactly what she tossed it into.

The coin disappeared right before her eyes, making her blink. Nothing happened for a minute, but then, the rainbow shifted, the mist shimmered, and the image of a dark river materialized before her.

Everything was so dark, and Bianca had to squint to make out just what she was looking at.

There were wisps of fog drifting over the black water, parting over the volcanic-looking rocks strewn across the beach. On that beach, a campfire was lit with unnaturally blue flames, but her focus was drawn away from the fire almost as quickly as she had noticed it.

When she saw the object of desire, her heart nearly stopped.

There, tending to the blue flames, was Nico.

Her heart squeezed at the sight of him- he looked so different yet there was not a single doubt in her body that this was her missing _fratellino._

His hair had grown longer, looking unkempt and falling nearly to his shoulders. The healthy glow to his skin was no longer there, dulled to something so sickly pale. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator’s jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a simple black shirt.

Bianca couldn’t really tell, but he looked so small under all that fabric.

When she caught sight of his eyes, a wave of nausea immediately washed over her at the sight of his grimy face and wild gaze.

He looked like a kid who’d been living on the streets.

Bianca stayed quiet, willing her body to stay still. She didn’t want him to suddenly snap his eyes over to her, to see her staring at him after months of… months of not being there for him, not looking over him or acting like a complete stranger.

She expected him to yell at her, tell her she was a horrible sister and that he never wanted anything to do with her, but… that never came.

Instead, his focus was solely on a pile of cards in his hands. Bianca nearly smiled when she recognized them to be his precious Mythomagic cards, but after a second, Nico threw one of the cards into the fire.

“Useless,” he muttered. “I can’t believe I ever liked this stuff.”

Bianca was… floored, to say the least. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, nor what she was hearing. Nico sounded the same, but the words coming out of his mouth were almost _unbelievable_. She couldn’t ever imagine him throwing his prized set of cards into a fire, couldn’t picture him looking so devastatingly broken…

And yet, there he was.

“A childish game, master,” another voice agreed, only serving as a cruel reminder of her same exact words all those months before.

Then, a flurry of questions rushed to her brain. _Who was that? There’s nobody else with him, so where did that voice come from? Did they just refer to Nico as_ master _? What-_

“I’ve failed,” Nico said, staring off at the far shore of the river. “There’s no way to get her back.”

The other voice was silent, which Nico didn’t take very well.

“Is there?” He questioned, his brows knitting together. “Speak.”

At his command, something shimmered. The form of a man appeared right from the fire, materializing into a hazy figure of blue smoke. Bianca was able to look right at him and instantly know he was a ghost.

“It has never been done,” the ghost said. “But there may be a way.”

“Tell me,” Nico ordered, his eyes shining with a fierce light.

“An exchange. A soul for a soul.”

“I’ve offered!”

Bianca nearly choked at that, the information rushing to her brain and clogging up her thoughts. _Nico’s offered what? His soul? He’s offered his life? Offered his life for-_

“Not yours,” the ghost hummed. “You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death.”

_What?_

Bianca’s mind was screaming at her, telling her to do something at the sound of it all. She hadn’t been in contact with Nico for months, and the first thing she learns of him is that he’s apparently offered his life to some ghost-

The other thing that appalled her was that Nico knew of their father. It looked like he discovered this way before Bianca had, considering exactly where he was and what he was doing. She hadn’t even been able to call their father, but Nico was already somewhere otherworldly, well-acquainted to and speaking with a _ghost_.

And they were looking to bring someone back from… well, Bianca wasn’t sure.

Even so, Nico’s face darkened. “Not that again. You’re talking about murder.”

_Murder?_

“I’m talking about justice,” the ghost said. “Vengeance.”

_What vengeance? What justice?_

“Those are not the same thing.”

The ghost laughed dryly. “You will learn differently as you get older.”

Nico stared at the flames. “Why can’t I at least summon her? I want to talk to… _Mamma_. She would… she would help me.”

Suddenly, the air was sucking itself right from her lungs. A thousand pinpricks passed over her fingertips, running up her arms and settling into her franticly beating heart.

“I will help you,” the ghost promised. “Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your mother or not?”

_Saved him?_

Bianca felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been thrown right over her head, soaking into her clothes and settling deep in her bones. Not only did she learn that Nico was looking for their _Mamma_ , but she’d gotten a little glance at his life during all these months apart.

At some point, Nico had got himself lost in a maze of sorts. This maze is where he’d met that ghost, who had guided him safely out and taught him a thing or two of his powers, and, by extension, their father.

By the sound of it, this ghost seemed trustworthy- but Bianca liked to think she had a pretty good judgment of character, and right now, she didn’t like the tone of his voice. Something about this ghost was very… off-putting.

Nico turned from the fire, hiding his face from the ghost. He might not be able to see him, but Bianca could see it clear as day- she had the perfect view of a single tear making its way down his face. “Very well. You have a plan?”

The ghost grinned at this, looking irritatingly pleased with himself as he nodded. “Oh, yes. We have many dark roads to travel. We must start—" 

And before she could process anything more, the image shimmered, and Nico vanished.

“No!” Bianca desperately grasped at the mist, her hands flying right through the steam. That voice from before asked for another drachma, and that’s when she started franticly patting around.

She found nothing, and before she could run around and scour the entirety of the beach, the steaming water disappeared, leaving nothing but the sound of the waves crashing into the shore.

Once Bianca snapped out of her crazed daze, she allowed herself to collapse back into the previous indents of her knees in the sand.

Truthfully, she hadn’t thought about their mother all that much. Maybe it was to save herself from the curiosity and grief surrounding a woman she had no memory of, but even so, she felt a little guilty. Seeing what she just saw, it was abundantly clear what had happened during that time apart…

Nico, with the help of that mysterious ghost, was looking to bring their mother back from the dead.

Bianca felt sick to her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who commented on Minos last chapter... he's here! As you can see, things are changing! I'll explain everything in later chapters, but I can't wait to put Bianca in all this...
> 
> Also, was no one going to tell me I've been spelling _Mamma_ wrong? I've been writing it in Spanish instead of Italian (Mama instead of Mamma). It's really minor, but I'll go fix them all!
> 
> Okay, I'll go now! Hope you liked it!
> 
> _Posted: December 6, 2020._


	18. Giant Scorpions Are No Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am inconsistent with my writing lately, especially with this chapter. There's not a lot of dialogue, but I made up for it with some (hopefully) good action!

By the time three in the morning came around, Bianca had long since settled back into bed.

Now, she wasn’t asleep at that time, because how could she be? Sitting through everything she sat through was enough to keep her awake for years, and with the following noise of some snarling beast prodding at the camp’s boundaries, Bianca hardly got a wink of sleep.

In the early morning, when the sun was just beginning to rise, Bianca was startled awake from the bout of drowsiness that plagued her since she first returned

She could make out the noise to be a flurry of footsteps running past the cabin and disappearing into the hills. The ensuing shouts of commands were undoubtedly from Lee, who was, by the sound of it, guiding his siblings in taking down whatever monster it was that had been poking around earlier that morning.

Now, sitting at breakfast, there was a lot to talk about as Lee debriefed them of his encounter during the morning announcements.

“It’s still out there. Twenty arrows in its hide and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. It’s eyes—” he shuddered.

“You did well, Lee,” Chiron patted him on the shoulder. “Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before.”

“Aye,” Quintus, from the head table, said. “And it will happen again. More and more frequently.”

_Great,_ Bianca thought. Not only was she dealing with whatever it was she saw on the beach, but now these monsters were advancing on camp- the only place she considered _safe_.

Lots of murmurs broke around the tables, murmurs recalling Luke and his previous threats. Before she could ask anyone just what those threats were about, Quintus spoke over the mass of concern, an excited glint passing over his eyes. “This is good reason for new war games. We’ll see how you all do with that tonight.”

Chiron only nodded, raising his goblet in the air and waiting for everybody’s undivided attention. “Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat. To the gods.”

Bianca reached for her own goblet, raising it to the air and repeating the blessing.

After taking a swig of her chocolate milk, her eyes immediately drifted over to the Poseidon table, where both Percy and his brother, Tyson, took their plates and headed over to the bronze brazier.

She did the same, following the line that had formed and patiently waiting for her turn.

Once the two boys passed by her, Bianca tried not to squirm. She was restless for many reasons, and one of those _definitely_ included being towered over by Percy’s own younger brother.

Bianca had met Tyson when he first arrived a few days before the summer session. The single eye threw her off for a bit, but she quickly learned him to be a very nice person, and while his hugs were very warm and quite nice, they nearly broke her ribs into tiny little pieces…

Once it was her turn, Bianca scrapped some of her toast into the fire and whispered a quick prayer to her father, asking for any sort of assistance.

Before she had realized who she was, Bianca used to pray to the general Olympians. None of her prayers were anything too personal, but now, she was happy to have a name to address. Even if she had to do it so no one else could hear her, speaking to her father brought her much comfort.

Once she returned to her table, Bianca couldn’t help but glance once more towards Table Three.

It might have made her look a bit creepy, as she was practically eyeing Percy from across the dining pavilion. It was nothing more than her waiting for the right time to approach him, as she, more than ever, had quite a few things to share with him.

Truthfully, Bianca wanted to ask both Quintus and Chiron about the rainbow image she’d been drawn to. She almost _did_ ask them, but none of them knew the whole truth concerning Nico. She was sure they’d ask for more information, and Bianca just wasn’t ready to give it to them.

In fact, Quintus did ask for more on Nico, but Bianca always fed him the same story she told everyone else- which was a watered-down version of what actually happened.

The only ones who knew everything were Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

Annabeth had been working on something for months, and she was obviously still stressed over that. Bianca hadn’t even seen her when she arrived at camp for the summer- that morning being the first time she caught glimpse of her since her last visit.

Her dark under-eyes and tousled hair told her everything she needed to know, and Bianca didn’t want to add to the stress with her load of personal information.

Grover, on the other hand, was currently speaking with Chiron. His eyes were bleary, shirt inside out, and form slumped over himself. He looked worse than Annabeth, so that left her with just Percy.

Unfortunately for her, Chiron and Grover decided to make their way towards Table Three. Tyson quickly excused himself, leaving behind his half-eaten breakfast. Soon after that, Chiron took his leave, trotting right out of the pavilion with a frown on his face.

Then, Annabeth went right on and plopped herself beside Percy, the three of them mumbling things between one another.

Percy’s eyes roamed around the pavilion, looking a bit nervous and quite tense. He’d grown stiff as soon as Annabeth showed up, and he seemed to be solely fixated on just how close she was.

Their eyes caught for a moment, and even if Percy promised they’d talk later, they hadn’t. It didn’t look like they’d get the chance anytime soon, given the seriousness of both Annabeth and Grover’s faces.

So she turned back to her own food, slowly but surely making a dent in her large breakfast plate.

The murmurs from before were still going, and as she had nothing better to do, Bianca decided to listen in on their nervous conversations.

She heard a bit talk of Luke and his army of monsters, his plans on invading Camp Half-Blood and wreaking havoc on everybody against the Titans.

Apparently, camp didn’t have over a hundred campers, as Bianca had first guessed. Travis had counted everyone up in the Hermes cabin that first day, and when Bianca asked why, he said it was just a standard headcount.

When every other counselor finished counting up the attendants in their cabins, the total ended up being around eighty campers.

She still thought it was a lot, but by the look on Travis’s face, she could tell there was something wrong with that number. He’d said there used to be over a hundred campers just three years ago, and ever since, the numbers kept dwindling down little by little.

Now, Bianca understood why this number was so troubling.

The sheer amount of panic brewing in everyone’s eyes was directly related to their missing friends. It was all for good reason, too, because the campers who had left either disappeared or went off to join Luke, who was planning on invading them sooner or later…

For the sake of her sanity, Bianca decided to simply eat her breakfast and ignore the chatter all around her.

...

There were certain times where Bianca could just curse whatever events were that led her to that moment, and now, standing in a shower of gold that filling her lungs and stuck to her hair was _definitely_ one of those moments…

She had been paired with Michael Yew for that night’s Capture the Flag- except, it wasn’t one of their _regular_ combat games for the week.

Those crates Bianca had seen at the amphitheater had disappeared, and when asked about them, Quintus refused to tell her anything. He wanted it to be a surprise, and _surprised_ Bianca was…

They were supposed to collect some golden wreath wrapped in a silk package, which sounded easy enough. Bianca was pretty confident with the idea _until_ Quintus said the packages would be tied to the back of a monster.

Six monsters, to be exact, were set loose in the forest, and only one of them had a package with the actual wreath. The team to win would be the one to find the wreath, and of course, the monster would have to be slain before the contents of the package could be revealed.

The whole concept made Bianca a bit nervous…

That might have been because she’d never faced a monster on her own, but she was thankful she had an older camper with her- one who could even turn this dangerous game into a different kind of practice hour.

Michael was very forward with… everything, and that confidence of his only increased with the thrill of finding that wreath. It was the single most important thing to him at the moment- as well as _beating Clarisse and Lee_ , in his words.

They did get caught up fighting one of the packaged monsters, and that was a whole encounter on its own. While their objective was to kill it and _then_ grab the package, Michael threw himself on its back and somehow stayed on throughout the thrashing and utter chaos of Bianca trying to get a good hit, the monster trying to shake him off, and Michael himself trying to rip into the package.

It worked out, and Bianca was quite proud of herself when her arrow was the one to turn the giant, hairy thing into a shower of golden dust.

Though, Michael was pretty disappointed when the package turned up empty.

They had another good lead after a few minutes of searching, and they even saw another burly monster run right past them. Michael was very set on following it, but they were interrupted by one angry-looking scorpion.

Her armor, as always, got in the way during her fit of panic. The other encounter was a lot tamer, but this one, she could see the flicker of nervousness passing over Michael’s eyes.

The scorpion was _big_ , with a jagged pincer, an armored tail, and a stinger as long as the swords they carried around in the arena.

All her confidence from before had simply vanished at the sight of its beady eyes and foaming mouth…

Michael immediately sprinted off to the side, instructing Bianca to go the other way. The scorpion trailed after Michael, leaving her face-to-face with its barbed tail.

It was very dangerous, swaying every which way in an attempt to snag something on its stinger. Bianca _might_ have ended up being that something, had Michael not taken to firing arrow after arrow at it.

The tail worked as a shield, slapping away every arrow that came near it. This strategy of distraction was buying her time, which left her to wonder just what she could do to help…

Only a bit stunned, Bianca got her bearings together and tried something that should have been _obviously_ stupid, but to her naïve little brain, it sounded perfectly reasonable.

She didn’t account for the scorpion to take notice of her, though.

The scorpion’s body was covered in the same armor as its tail, making it difficult to simply shoot an arrow and that be the end of it. Because of this, a risky idea came to her, and so, Bianca slung the bow over her shoulders, grabbed an arrow from her back, and charged at the scorpion.

It was all in vain, seeing as the scorpion quickly noticed and swung its tail right over to her, knocking her out of balance and throwing her against a flurry of unkempt bushed.

When she looked up, the scorpion was no longer focused on Michael, but creeping closer and closer to her dizzy form, stinger poised and ready to drive itself into her stunned body.

There was no time to do anything, and Bianca could only watch as the scorpion dove straight towards her. All Bianca managed to do was cower behind one of her arms and pray to her father-

But nothing came, and when she chanced a peek over, she found herself face to face with a wall of pure darkness.

The shadows were swirling around her fingertips, looking very much alive and dancing around her field of vision. She hadn’t called them, but she was suddenly very grateful as they protrude from the ground, forming a solid build to shield her from danger.

_Of course,_ she’d thought- there was a lot of darkness in the forest, the trees casting hundreds of shadows across the ground. The lack of light was a hindrance at first, but now, Bianca recognized just what she could do when surrounded by her father’s element.

So, with a flick of her arm, she engulfed herself and the scorpion in a world of darkness.

Bianca immediately scrambled to her feet, her vision completely submerged in nothingness. No matter- she could see just fine with the help of the shadows.

Well, _see_ wasn’t the right word. It was more like she could… feel the scorpion's every move, which is exactly what guided her through her makeshift maze.

The scorpion was thrashing all around, unable to see and opting to just swipe every which way. All she had to do was wait until there was a clear enough opening to try her little tactic once again.

And as she dashed at its body, Bianca was mindful of its tail and snapping pincers. If it even caught wind of where she was, then she’d be nothing more than a late-night snack.

Thankfully, she was able to get close enough to feel its heat right on her skin.

Bianca wanted to gag at the smell, but she ignored the nausea and looked for some grooves in its armor. Once she sensed a sizable point in its skin, Bianca drew an arrow from her back and rammed it straight through the thin space.

That was all it took for the scorpion to stiffen, and, not a moment later, dissolve into a flurry of golden powder.

As soon as that happened, Bianca called the shadows away, watching as they melted into the ground and retreated back into the forms of their respective trees. It was mesmerizing enough to distract her from what she’d just done, but as she deeply inhaled, she was quickly brought out of her little stupor.

“That,” Bianca coughed, waving her hand around and trying to rid the dust in the air, “was terrible.”

All at once, the fear hit her. She remembered how off-put everyone had been when she first unknowingly called the skeletons to her, and while this was a different situation, she couldn’t help but worry…

Surprisingly, Michael didn’t look at her as if she were some monster of her own. He was actually staring at her in awe, like he found her little trick to be _cool_ instead of _terrifying._

He was about to say something, but as he moved, a hiss escaped his lips. “Tell me about it.”

Bianca gasped, immediately noticing the rip on his sleeve. She rushed over to him, nearly tripping over her own two feet before moving to take a look at his injury. “Were you hit?”

Michael just rolled up his sleeve, revealing a very light line across his upper arm. It was nothing more than a little nick of the skin, though, it did draw some blood.

“Just a scratch.” He frowned down at the tiny bead of blood trailing down his arm, letting the sleeve fall right back over his injury as he stood from his spot on the ground. “C’mon, we’ve got a mission to do.”

“Right.” And even if she did feel a bit tired, Bianca couldn’t help but smile and follow along.

That is, until Chiron called the match, announcing Clarisse and Lee as the winners. It was pretty funny watching the two Apollo boys fight with one another, and she even joined in the banter once Michael started telling everyone how good of a team they were.

It was nice- forgetting herself and her worries to simply enjoy some time with her friends.

But, after it was announced a certain two campers still hadn’t emerged from the forest, her amusement turned to dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek at what Bianca can do! She's only in the beginning stages of learning to navigate her powers, and it's going to be a whole lot of fun writing her progress throughout the story!
> 
> If you can't tell, I'm trying to speed through some events of the books, otherwise, this fic will be _long._ I don't think I accomplished that here because this chapter is quite longer than what I usually aim for...
> 
> No worries, though! I hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> _Posted: December 9, 2020._


	19. It All Comes Out (Maybe Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the logo for the PJO Series? My excitement is up by the roof!!
> 
> Enjoy this update!

They went around the forest, torches in hand and frowns set deep on their lips.

At first, campers weren’t taking this disappearance as seriously as Bianca would have expected. There were some snickers going around, and she even caught wind of some whispers- whispers that claimed Percy and Annabeth might have snuck around to _make out,_ solely losing track of time in their eagerness.

Whatever that meant.

Bianca had been placed in a search team with Clarisse as their leader, who _did_ snicker at the comments, but kept her brash tone when ordering them to look here and there for the missing duo.

Truthfully, Bianca was just glad she and Michael had made it out of the forest alive. He was a capable partner, and he wasn’t the one she was particularly worried about… even with her months of training, Bianca still had a long way to go.

But she couldn’t help but take note of how her heart didn’t immediately freeze in terror at either encounter. Bianca would have thought that night held a one-way ticket to meet her father in the Underworld, but maybe she truly _was_ growing to be a better fighter…

Her proudness in herself didn’t last long, seeing as how everybody’s previous snickers slowly turned to concerned whispers. This new event certainly didn’t help the growing queasiness of her own worries.

“Percy!” Bianca jumped at the loud shout, whipping her head over and finding Tyson shouting towards the sky, hands cupped around his mouth and chest heaving as he ran. “Annabeth!”

Soon enough, they were all shouting their names, hoping for any sign of the pair as the night grew darker and darker.

And they didn’t need to shout for long- seeing as both Percy and Annabeth stumbled out from behind Zeus’s Fist and almost ran right into Clarisse.

“Where have you two been?” Clarisse practically growled, but Bianca could see the relief washing over her tense shoulders.

“We’ve been looking forever.” Somebody else grumbled out.

Percy looked perplexed at that, his brows furrowing together and lips downturned ever so slightly. “But we were gone only a few minutes.”

Suddenly, Chiron trotted up from behind their little search party, closely followed by Tyson and Grover.

“Percy!” Tyson called, nearly trampling everybody in his way to the very front. “You are okay?”

“We’re fine,” he said. “We fell in a hole.”

At that, everybody looked at Percy, then to Annabeth- both of which were given severely skeptical looks.

“Honest!” Percy stressed, a very faint pink making its way to his cheeks. “There were three scorpions after us, so we ran and hid in the rocks. But we were only gone a minute.”

“You’ve been missing for almost an hour,” Chiron butted in, and Bianca had to step aside to allow him passage. “The game is over.”

“Yeah,” Grover muttered. “We would’ve won, but a Cyclops sat on me.”

“Was an accident!” Tyson protested, and then he sneezed.

Clarisse, who was right in front of her, leaned down towards Percy, and Bianca could just imagine the intense frown she was shooting him. “A hole?”

Annabeth took a deep breath, looking around at the search party before ultimately turning to Chiron. “Chiron... maybe we should talk about this at the Big House.”

At that, Clarisse gasped. “You found it, didn’t you?”

“I—” Annabeth was obviously trying to keep the nervousness from her voice, but Bianca could hear it clear as day. “Yeah. Yeah, we did.”

Rightfully so, a bunch of campers started asking questions. Bianca herself had a few questions to ask, but she supposes her confusion wouldn’t be cleared up at that very moment.

Chiron raised his hand for silence. “Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place.” He stared at the boulders of Zeus’s Fist, as if he’d just noticed how dangerous they were. It made Bianca frown, but before anybody could do much else, Chiron turned over to them. “All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past!”

The grumbles renewed themselves, now made up of more complaints than questions. One thing was obvious, though, and that’s that there was something she wasn’t aware of, and apparently, she wasn’t the only one to be left in the dark.

Bianca didn’t want to leave, but she was swept up in the wave of grumbling campers, all equally curious as to just what was going on.

...

“Percy!” Bianca had to stifle a little laugh at his yelp, but even so, it wouldn’t have gone to her eyes. Even the thought of the ensuing conversation was enough to rid her of her little smile.

“Bianca—” Percy had immediately shoved his hand into his pocket, but at the sight of her, he yanked it out almost as fast. “W- What are you doing?”

Bianca bit her lip, suddenly feeling sheepish over what she’d just done.

She knew she had to talk with Percy sooner rather than later, and with everything she’d witnessed last night, Bianca could only guess he’d be dragged into whatever it was Clarisse and Annabeth were working on, and those two were already _so_ busy- she couldn’t let her only opportunity for answers slip right out of her reach…

So, she planned on confronting him that morning as soon as the sun rose- which turned out to be a good idea, given the last minute, scrambled gathering of the head counselors at the sword arena.

Thankfully for her, Percy was not a morning person. She was able to catch him right as he swung his cabin door open, but in hindsight, that probably wasn’t the smartest idea.

“I’m sorry.” She quickly looked around, her eyes scanning for any possible witness. As much as she considered these people her friends, they were quite a nosy bunch. “Can we go into your cabin? I have a few things I’d like to discuss…”

And he must have seen the distress in her face, because soon after she asked, Percy was pulling the door open once more, inviting her into his absolutely grand and empty cabin.

Cabin Three wasn’t at all what Bianca expected- but then again, she didn’t really know _what_ to expect. The walls glowed in a shift of blues, greens, and even some yellows, decorated with all sorts of plants and corals that extended to the very ceiling. There were even some on the windowsills, whose windows all faced the sea, providing a beautiful view out into the open.

Though, what caught her breath and served to knock the wind out of her with its utter beauty had to be the fountain situated right in the center of the cabin. The main centerpiece of the gray rock fountain was the fish spouting water from its mouth, decorated with coral all around it.

And when she tipped her head slightly upwards, she could make out the glint of hundreds of drachmas at the very bottom of the fountain.

“Um, did you have something to say?” Percy tilted his head, slowly blinking his eyes at her. She could tell he was barely hanging on to consciousness, the bags under his eyes heavy and dark.

They reminded her of… Nico.

“Yes.” She shifted from foot to foot. “Alright- I wanted to ask…”

Bianca narrowed her eyes, staring right at Percy’s lanky form. He was hunched over and, as soon as he noticed her stare, brought his hand up and scratched the back of his neck. Once again, she was reminded of just how sincerely awkward he could be.

After a few minutes of trying to piece words together and throwing them right out the window, Bianca finally huffed and just spurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I saw Nico.”

At that, Percy’s eyes suddenly lost their drowsiness. “You saw Nico?”

“In a sparkly rainbow thing.” She motioned wildly with her hands, suddenly a little self-conscious about… well, sounding crazy. “It- um- it came from the water. The steam from the water- a rainbow glistened in the steam and Nico appeared! I know it sounds silly, but—"

“You mean you saw him through an Iris Message?”

Bianca blinked, her sudden bout of nervousness replaced with curiosity. “An Iris Message?”

“They’re… I guess they’re exactly what you said. A form of communication for demi-gods.” He frowned. “But they don’t just appear like that. Did Nico call you?”

“Call me?” Bianca thought back to the supposed message, remembering just how Nico didn’t seem to notice her presence at all. “No. No, he didn’t even seem to notice me.”

“And I’m assuming you didn’t call him?”

She shook her head.

“Okay…” Now, he wore that same calculating look she’d first seen at Westover Hall. That same look that Nico told her about one late night, when neither of them could sleep. “I need you to tell me what you saw.”

Bianca swallowed, and before she could map it out in her head, she started to spout everything that’s been haunting her since it happened. “I couldn’t sleep, so I went out to take a breather at the beach. I never sneak out after curfew, but I did feel something weird at that time- like it was pulling me towards the very edge of the coast.

“Um, it wasn’t long before the water started boiling before me. I thought I was seeing things, but then a rainbow glistened from the steam and a lady’s voice asked me to insert a drachma. Once I did that, I was shown an image of a black river.”

Percy pursed his lips, and Bianca could practically see the gears turning in his head. “Nico was there?”

“At the bank of the river, yes.” She recalled his sunken face, the frown on his lips and the sadness in his eyes. That vision she saw of him had stuck to her mind as soon as the image had faded, and whenever she thought back to his appearance, it made Bianca nearly cry with sympathy. “He looked… rough.”

Percy slowly nodded. “What was he doing?”

“Tending to a fire.” Bianca deflated, the conversation between Nico and the ghost rushing back to her. She was _not_ looking forward to describing all of that…

“Nothing else?”

Bianca whipped at her eyes. “Well, he wasn’t alone. At first, I didn’t see anybody with him, but after he started speaking, a ghost emerged from the fire and conversed with him.”

“A ghost?” Percy suddenly looked very worried. “Why would Nico be hanging around a ghost?”

“Um, speaking of that…” Bianca cleared her throat, mentally preparing herself for just what she was about to do. Percy was a very trusted person, and while she wasn’t all that acquainted with him, Bianca trusted him. If anything, he’d be one of the only people to understand what it was like being a child of the Big Three. “I do have other things I need to tell you—”

But, before she could inform him of all that she’s found out while he was away at school, the door nearly burst open right before them.

“Percy!” They both jumped at the shout, but soon enough, Bianca recognized that voice as none other than Annabeth’s. Annabeth’s slightly agitated, slightly angry voice. “You better not be asleep! If you’re not over here in five minutes, I’m sending Clarisse over!”

Just as Annabeth shouted those last few words, Percy paled. “I’m coming!”

And as he scrambled away from her, Bianca panicked. She reached over to him, yelping when he nearly toppled her right over. “Wait, I’m not done!”

“I’m sorry!” He stumbled over to the door; Bianca close on his heel. “I gotta go!”

“But what about—” And before she could finish speaking, Percy swung the door wide open, revealing a confused Annabeth, her arms crossed over her chest and eyes flickering between the both of them.

Bianca smiled, hoping she didn’t look so suspicious. Unfortunately for her, even _she_ could tell the wide grin on her lips was obviously fake. “Hello, Annabeth!”

Annabeth raised a brow. “Hi? What were you doing—”

“I’m sorry, I was the one who kept Percy back.” She curtsied, mentally reprimanding herself for slipping into something she was told was no longer common. Once she rose, Bianca wiggled her way through the both of them, making her way down the porch and onto the grass. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just take my leave!”

And before either of them could comment, she scurried right out of sight, frowning to herself as soon as her back was towards Percy and Annabeth. Her immediate instinct was to go to the Hermes cabin, but with all the straggling campers there, they would no doubt ask her where she’d gone off to first thing in the morning.

So Bianca changed her course from the Hermes cabin to the archery range, hoping the bow and arrows would be enough to get her mind off of everything that just happened.

She’d have to attempt it again, though- sometime where neither of them were pressed for time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sorry, but I'm well aware I'm dragging this on! No answers for Bianca today, but soon!
> 
> Also, I'm working on this Will and Nico fic. I'm 7k into it, and my goal is two chapters, each with 10k words! I'm just putting this out there because I'm so excited to get it out to you guys! I have quite a few warnings for it, though... might make you tear up.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> _Posted: December 12, 2020._


	20. Into the Labyrinth They Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I've whipped up another chapter for all you lovely readers!
> 
> I realized now that Quintus only arrived like a week before the summer session, but I made him come months before... oops.

Things were growing to become quite frustrating, to say the least.

Bianca knew her troubles were only a minor nuisance compared to the things Percy had going on in his life, but _still_. She just wanted to get some insight on her own weird phenomenon, but that boy was sincerely too busy for his own good.

Well, Bianca guessed she couldn’t be too mad. He was practically the golden child of demi-gods- one who carried nearly all the burdened of being a child of the Big Three. Sure, Thalia had been here before him, and she was the child of the all-mighty _Zeus_ , but ever since she’d joined Artemis and her Hunters, nobody could easily get in contact with her even if they tried.

Not to mention her time as a tree. Bianca had demanded the whole story once somebody mentioned it in passing, and even once she’s heard all of it, Bianca still couldn’t believe her ears…

Anyhow, when Percy first came to camp, she was still a pine tree. That left him with a lot of weight on his shoulders- a weight Bianca wasn’t sure she could carry.

Only a very small percent of camp knew of her parentage, and she had no plans of telling anybody else anytime soon. Bianca knew it probably wasn’t wise to lie to her friends, but… she had to be cautious. She wasn’t sure if her admittance would suddenly cause things to pile up on her like they were with Percy, but she wasn’t ready to even take that chance.

If she had to be someone every little wide-eyed demi-god looked up to, she wanted to be ready to take that lead on her own.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like it mattered.

Bianca had another weird pull to the beach that early morning, and this time, she liked to think she was at least a bit prepared for whatever it was the Iris Message was going to throw at her.

Once the image appeared, she immediately caught sight of Nico in a graveyard, standing under the starry sky with willow trees looming all around him. Bianca had to admit- it was _definitely_ an upgrade from his previous spot next to the eerie black river.

What wasn’t so impressive was the giant hole right before him, and considering he was in a graveyard… Bianca could only assume the worst.

Just the thought of him digging up a grave made her stomach a tad bit queasy.

Right by his feet, a giant bag with the words _Wal-Mart_ sat. Bianca hadn’t been able to view exactly what was in it before an irritated Nico asked if the hole was deep enough.

The ghost from before told him all of what they were currently doing was unnecessary, and Nico replied that he simply wanted a second opinion. She knew she shouldn’t have focused on this minor thing, but Bianca couldn’t help but take note of how the ghost referred to Nico as _my lord,_ which… was odd.

The more she ran it over in her head, the more it made sense. They were off-springs of the Lord of the Underworld, and considering Persephone was referred to as the Queen, that made her and Nico the heirs…

It was a bit unbelievable, but it made sense, in a way. That’s why Mrs. O’Leary was so smitten with her, why the little skeletal limbs she could barely conjure up all listened to her, and why the shadows bent at her will. Quintus said that as a child of Hades, she had control over aspects of the Underworld, but she didn’t know it was essentially because she was their ruler- their _princess_.

It was like a dream come true, except… not really.

As soon as Nico snapped, the digging stopped and out climbed two skeletons dressed in ragged clothes. Bianca’s heart leaped to her throat, and she could hardly believe her eyes when he simply dismissed them to be piles of bones on the ground.

Bianca could barely summon a skeleton’s arm, and there Nico was, using multiple full-bodied skeletons for his own odd gain.

Soon enough, Nico grabbed the _Wal-Mart_ bag and pulled out a full set of coke cans. Instead of drinking from the can, he poured all of it into the deep pit and grabbed a white bag with doodled all over it, dumping out some fries and a hamburger alongside the soda.

After another dozen cokes and three more sets of those fries and burgers were settled into the hole, Nico began to chant in… Ancient Greek.

Dozens of figures rose from the hole, bluish figures who vaguely resembled human shapes. It was a little worrying when even the ghost told Nico that _there are too many, you don’t know your own powers,_ but Nico simply brushed it aside and pulled out a solid black sword, using it to guide the dead one at a time.

Theseus, as the first ghost announced himself to be, stood before Nico. Nico asked him how he could retrieve their _Mamma_ , but the ghost immediately begged him not to try.

The ghost who had been guiding Nico through all of this hissed at him to ask about the soul exchange, but Theseus commented on how he recognized that voice. The ghost became suddenly defensive, which just worried Bianca all the more.

Just _who_ was this ghost that was spending all this time with Nico?

Nico mentioned something about a quest into the Labyrinth, something about that helping him win their _Mamma_ back.

After that, everything began to move very fast, and Theseus started spouting something about a mortal guiding him through the Labyrinth. The ghost at Nico’s side assured him he’d be the one to guide him, insisting Nico ask about the exchange of souls.

At that, the other ghosts became restless. They started to whisper nervously to one another, and as Nico pressed them for answers, Theseus fearfully claimed that _he is coming._

Someone apparently sensed Nico’s summons and has slowly started to make his way towards Nico. That was all she got before the Iris Message grew louder and louder, making the ground below her begin to shake. The image was now painfully bright, humming with power, and in her panic of being caught out by any passing monster, Bianca waved her hand through the rainbow, severing the image and disconnecting her from seeing her brother any longer.

And there’s where it ended, leaving Bianca to trudge quietly back to her bed to get not even a wink of sleep.

Bianca wanted to go straight to Percy to finish their little exchange, but she was left severely disappointed when she learned he and three others had just been dispatched on a quest to the Labyrinth. 

However, the word _Labyrinth_ only sparked something in her- a sudden flashback to the I.M she’d seen in the middle of the night.

Nico had mentioned it himself. He was going into the Labyrinth, guided by that strange ghost he made friends with in search of… a way to get their mother back.

Bianca gulped, aiming her arrow right at the center of the target and firing it not even a second later.

She decided to join the Apollo cabin in their weekly archery lessons, slipping to somewhere in the very end and keeping to herself as everybody went about practicing on their own. That’s where she’d been ever since she disappointed herself with the news of Annabeth’s quest, and she had to admit, practicing her archery was really an effective stress-reliever.

From beside her, somebody whistled. She glanced over, finding Lee staring at the direction her arrow had flown, “You’re going to outdo me one day.”

“Maybe.” Bianca grinned, hoping it didn’t look as much as a grimace as it felt. “But I doubt it. You and your siblings are naturally the ones to rule over archery.”

Lee scoffed, softly shaking his head as a fond look passed over his features. “Well, not all of us…”

Bianca probably shouldn’t poke at it any longer, but she just couldn’t help herself. Her manners were starting to slip, but then again, she’d been told they were very out of date. “Will skipped out again?”

“Yeah.” Now, instead of his fond smile, Lee just looked sad. “I’ll admit, he’s not the best at music or archery- _for a son of Apollo_ , but he’s still really good at both of those things. Plus, he’s incredibly talented in medicine, it’s just that…”

“He doesn’t see it that way?” Bianca guessed, but truly, she could say that statement over and over again with much more confidence. He is a very confident person, but sometimes, Will gets into his self-deprecating moods- _especially_ when he compares himself to his siblings.

Lee let out a little laugh, and while it was endearing, Bianca could tell just how much it pained him to do it. “I just wish he’d give himself more credit.”

Bianca didn’t know what made her say this, but she felt compelled to comfort him any way she could. “Don’t worry. If I see him, I’ll let him know.”

He offered her a smile, patting her on the shoulder. “Thanks, Bianca.”

And it wasn’t long before Lee was excusing himself, rushing over to the far side of the archery range. Well, Bianca could safely say watching someone running around with an arrow in their calf was _not_ something she wanted to see ever again.

...

Sure enough, the first thing Bianca noticed once she entered the Hermes cabin was an out of place blond head of hair. That, paired with the cut-off shorts and tan skin… well, it didn’t take her long at all to find the missing son of Apollo.

He was lying stomach-first on Cecil Markowitz’s bed, one of the other children of Hermes Bianca had met. Will’s head was towards the foot of the bed, and in his arms was one of Cecil’s pillows, which he used to smoother his face in.

Lou Ellen and Cecil were also there- Lou Ellen propping her head up on Will’s back and munching on some contraband pack of cookies, looking quite unbothered with Cecil’s legs draped over her stomach.

Cecil himself was sitting upright against his headboard, reaching for the pack of cookies settled between himself and Lou Ellen. None of them batted an eye as she slipped into the room.

Bianca wasn’t all too surprised to find them huddled up together in an otherwise empty cabin. In her little time of getting to know the summer campers, those three were always either piled atop one another or as far away as they could from each other.

What did surprise her, though, was the bright red ball that Cecil sent flying into the air.

It hit the opposite wall and bounced right back to them, landing in Lou Ellen’s unoccupied hand.

“Oh, hey Bianca.” Lou Ellen smiled, not before swallowing down her mouthful of cookies.

“Um,” she closed the door behind her, slowly stepping deeper into the room with her hands behind her back. “Hello. What are… what are you guys doing?”

“Nothing much.” Lou Ellen shrugged. “Will’s sulking and we’re placing bets on what the quest has in store for Annabeth and the others.”

Bianca nodded, her nerves suddenly jumping up at the mention of the quest. She had no idea what it said, but all Bianca knew was that they would be traversing into the Labyrinth.

She knew what it was- an endless, deadly maze somewhere in the ground. Bianca read a little about it in her time spent locked up all by herself, but the information she gathered from the texts was very minimal.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to indulge in their speculations…

“Have any of you come up with anything?” Bianca asked, slowly making her way to her own bed. As much as the sight of those three made her want to jump in on the pile, she’d rather have some space to herself.

“Okay,” Lou Ellen rubbed her hands together, looking suddenly elated. “So, Cecil says that the quest is taking them into the Labyrinth. They’re supposed to find Daedalus’ workshop before Luke does.”

_Daedalus…_ that name was one of the few that came up whenever she came across a Labyrinth section. He was the creator of the Labyrinth, but she never heard of his workshop, and even if it were supposedly real, Bianca had no idea what anyone would want with it.

Cecil frowned, probably at the mention of his brother, and before he could open his mouth to insult his name, Lou Ellen shoved a handful of cookies in his direction.

It was likely an attempt to get him from saying anything, but that didn’t work as well as it would have, given any other choice of topic. “They _are_ going to find it before him. Luke is no match for the four of them combined.”

The air had tensed, and even if it were unspoken, Bianca could tell Lou Ellen agreed with his sentiment. Whether if it was because they truly trusted the four demi-gods or if they just hate Luke that much, Bianca didn’t know.

“Say they do find his workshop,” Bianca cleared her throat. “About how long do you guys think this will take?”

Lou Ellen pursed her lips. “It’s hard to say. Time works differently in the Labyrinth. Remember when Percy and Annabeth went missing after that wannabe Capture the Flag thingy? They fell in the Labyrinth and spent a few minutes in it. To us, it was a few _hours_. Apparently, Clarisse and Annabeth have been working on finding the entrance for a while now, and it's somewhere around Zeus’s Fist.”

Bianca probably had this weird look on her face, and she thought it was quite understandable, because _how_ -

“Don’t look at me, everything I know comes from Cecil.”

Bianca blinked, turning to Cecil. “And how do you know all this?”

“Travis and Connor trust me.” He swelled with pride, to which Lou Ellen poked him at the side.

“They really shouldn’t, but I’m not complaining. We get in on most of the Head Counselor gossip.”

“Will’s going to kick you for saying it like that.”

“If he were awake.”

Just then, Bianca realized Will hadn’t moved a muscle since she first arrived.

“Oh,” she rapidly brought a hand up to her mouth, turning to whisper. “I didn’t know he was asleep.”

“M’not asleep…” Will stirred from his spot, lifting his head up and running a hand through his mess of curls. “I’m just tired, is all.”

“You mean you’re hiding from archery practice.” Lou Ellen teased, nearly elbowing him on the side. As lively as Lou Ellen was, she was just a bit too violent for things like playful pokes…

Will narrowed his eyes at her, though soon flopped back into the pillow.

“I’m just resting. I worked the night shift in the infirmary last night—”

“Like that’s ever stopped you before.” Cecil grinned, which was met with a kick from Will. Bianca retracted her previous statement- it seemed like all three of them were violent in their own ways.

“Well,” Bianca interrupted, afraid they’d just start to brawl if she didn’t intervene soon. “Archery is over. I just came to rest before dinner, which is about twenty minutes away, by the way.”

All their talk of the quest and the Labyrinth was quickly forgotten at the mention of dinner. Bianca kind of wished she kept that to herself because she really _did_ want to hear more of their guesses and speculations, as well as see if any of this connected back to…

Well, she knew Nico was going into the Labyrinth. He was going in there to find information for his own quest at the same time Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were. It couldn’t _just_ be a coincidence, could it?

Bianca… kind of wanted to go in there herself. She had a possible point of entrance, a vague idea of what lay ahead, and an ending destination. If risking her life by jumping into a maze could give her a chance of seeing her _fratellino_ …

In fact, the idea was looking _really_ appealing to her.

But before that…

“Hey, Will?”

And she caught him just before he stepped out of the cabin, much to both Cecil and Lou Ellen’s vocal annoyance. He just shot them a glare before he turned back to her, his face slipping back to something more neutral. “Yeah?”

“You should go to archery. You’re much better at it than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I love how we just all decided that those three were best friends based on one tiny appearance! I'm not complaining, though! Also- is Cecil blond? I always pictured him to have dark hair/eyes and maybe look a bit like the Stolls. I'm aware Lou Ellen has a pixie cut, but I just always pictured her with a tied back shoulder length hair (exactly like Suki from ATLA).
> 
> Anyhow... yikes, twenty chapters in and we might be getting some action. I hope Bianca doesn't do anything too stupid!
> 
> _Posted: December 15, 2020._


	21. A Rather Convenient Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it isn't too obvious that I'm just cooking up a plot as I go. Sometimes I think I know what I want to do, then I actually read the bits I need to and I realize my plans aren't going to work...
> 
> No worries, it all works out in the end! Enjoy the chapter!

Bianca got up that early morning with nothing on her mind but the daunting pile of rocks that made up Zeus’s Fist.

She could safely say she was the only one awake at the moment, having risen even before the sun itself. The harpies were a bit more troubling than usual, but with her quick thinking and fast feet, Bianca was able to make a dash into the woods and use the enormous trees to hide herself from view.

It wasn’t too hard, seeing as the moon was set low and she was practically wrapped in her element. As much as she wanted to lay there in absolute comfort, the sun would likely be breaking through the horizon in just about thirty minutes, so Bianca had to make quick work of her first searching session.

Once the pile of rocks finally came into view, Bianca was just a bit winded. She immediately dropped to her knees, her hands and eyes flying over the rocks and inspecting them with as much fervor as she could spare. If Percy and Annabeth truly fell into the Labyrinth, it’s very likely that the entrance to the Labyrinth is somewhere close to the ground…

But as her hands flew over every little crack and crevice, Bianca found nothing. It was silly, but she went searching without actually knowing what she was looking for. Sure, an entrance was what she called it, but when she pictured an _entrance_ and looked back at Zeus’s Fist, well… a door wasn’t exactly what stared right back at her.

She looked everywhere she could, and while Bianca still had a long way of searching to go, the sun was beginning to rise. She didn’t plan on being there in direct daylight, lest people start asking questions…

Begrudgingly, Bianca pulled herself away from the rocks. Her hands were caked in dirt and tiny pieces of rock debris, and if someone were to stumble upon her in her slightly dazed state, there’d surely be more than a few raised eyebrows thrown her way.

With a huff and a final sweep over the area, Bianca made her way out of the forest and sneakily into the cabin area. She was doing so good, too, and as the chatter coming right from Cabin Seven grew louder and louder, Bianca took refuge behind another cabin, peering over the edge of the wood and waiting for a good opportunity to sneak right through.

Except, she didn’t account for any of the Apollo occupants to actually _leave_ their cabin.

“Bianca?” Bianca jumped, whirling around with a wide smile on her face. She hid her hands behind her back, twiddling her fingers and trying not to seem so suspicious.

Standing right in front of her was none other than Will Solace, a medic armband wrapped around his upper arm and a bag stuffed with medical supplies slung over his shoulders.

“Will!” she exclaimed, probably a little too high and airy for her usual self. “What brings you here?”

He frowned, gesturing to the things resting against his hip. “I’m getting ready for the lava wall competition after breakfast. Lee sent me out to grab some supplies from the infirmary—”

“So early?” Bianca blinked, tipping forwards and backward on the balls of her feet. Fidgeting at the barest amount of pressure was sort of her nervous habit- and she _really_ wished it wasn’t, because Bianca was normally a rather calm person. If she was nervous, it _showed_.

Will looked at her like she was slowly losing it, which may not have been so far from the truth. “I’m the son of Apollo.”

“Right.” She chirped, worming her way to the side. “Well, it was nice catching up with you. I’ve got to go—”

And before she could make it as far as two steps would allow her, a firm grip to her wrist kept her right where she stood.

“Does this… does this have something to do with Nico?”

Bianca felt like a fish out of water- or, rather, she must have looked exactly like one. She wasn’t sure how long she’d stood there, mouth agape and eyes unblinking, but when she finally managed to speak, only a small croak left her mouth. “W-Why would…”

Now it was Will’s turn to look nervous. “I mean, you looked _off_ yesterday- after Cecil and Lou Ellen told you about the Labyrinth. It’s like you were thinking about it the entire time afterward, but I’ve never seen that look on your face except when it’s dealing with…”

Will trailed off, staring at the ground beside her. He paused for just a second before ultimately shaking his head, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Sorry, I was just assuming. I should probably get back to—”

“No,” Bianca found herself saying, the previous tension from before melting away in that one instant. Maybe bottling all her troubles up wasn’t the best idea, and at that moment, Bianca found herself babbling away. “No, you’re right. I am looking for Nico, and for the first time in these past few months, I have a lead.”

“A lead?” Will raised a brow.

Bianca nodded. “The night Nico disappeared; he ran into the woods. We were looking everywhere for him, but we couldn’t find a single trace. He ran in the direction of Zeus’s Fist, and if that entrance truly is there, it might be possible that Nico fell into it, so he’s _got_ to be in there. If I go down there, I might just run into him.”

Not to mention the fact that he himself had said he’d be there, but… Will didn’t need to know that.

Then again, it might have been a helpful piece in order to truly follow her thought process. Will simply looked very concerned at what she’d just laid out in front of him, which was only the tip of the iceberg for her.

“So you’re just planning on wandering into the Labyrinth and hoping he’s somewhere around the corner?” And when he put it like that, Bianca realized how ridiculous her little _plan_ sounded, but it was honestly the best she could come up with.

She _had_ to do this.

“Look, I know it’s not the… _sanest_ of plans, but I’ve got to try. I—” She bit her lip. “I miss my little brother.”

Will just looked sad now- not quite a pitying look, but more of an understanding one. “I get it. I hardly get to see my mom anymore, but this is… different. You can’t risk your life for a hunch- especially when Luke is down there with you.”

“But—"

“I know you’re worried about Nico, and I’m worried too, but this is going to do more harm than good.”

At that, Bianca frowned. She knew it would be a big risk she was taking, so that didn’t affect her quite as much as the first bit of his sentence. “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

And she truly hadn’t. She couldn’t recall even a moment where Nico left her side for more than two hours at a time, but then again, a lot can happen in just a few minutes.

Had she really been that disinterested in him to not even notice who he made friends with? Did Nico tell her about his new friend, but had she just shrugged it off and went about thinking of other things?

That whole thought process simply made her heart ache.

“If exchanging a few words back and forth counts as friends, then sure- but I’m still just as worried for the both of you.” He paused. “Promise me you won’t go.”

“Yes,” Bianca glumly nodded, “I promise.”

...

To be fair, Bianca never promised anything specific.

She told herself that little bit over and over again as she stepped through the dark tunnel before her, carefully threading along the walkway two steps at a time.

Bianca wasn’t sure what she expected when she entered the Labyrinth, but it was surely living up to its reputation of being an endless, dizzying maze. Granted, her little talk with Will made her realize how unprepared she was for just _thinking_ about jumping in after her _fratellino_ , but it didn’t make her falter any less. 

Well, to be exact, Bianca never purposefully walked into the Labyrinth. She _accidentally fell_ into it.

Bianca realized how that sounds, but it was true. She decided to take a little walk to ease the ache in her limbs, and in her time, took a _minor_ detour towards Zeus’s Fist. Now, she hadn’t been any closer to finding the entrance as she had been just two days ago, but in a desperate attempt to climb the pile of rocks, her foot kicked against something, and the next thing she knew, she was falling into a hole of pure darkness.

She was thankful she just got out of a little archery session with Lee, otherwise, she wouldn’t have had a weapon while traversing into the endless tunnel before her.

There wasn’t anything to look at, so for about twenty minutes, Bianca simply walked straight down the long, winding path. The light was just enough to make out where she was going, but she still had to carefully watch her step.

Now, Bianca hadn’t immediately panicked when she realized what was happening because… well, she might as well look for Nico while she was down there.

And because there was nothing to outright make her lose her calm. She hadn’t come across a single living thing- no monsters, no other human beings, and not even a little spider nestled into the old, dusty corners.

Of course, the panic only began to set when she lost the way she came from. As she passed by more empty hallways and deserted little cracks, the only thing she could think of was how long she’d spent in there, because if it had only been a few minutes for Percy and Annabeth, who knows how much time had passed since Bianca disappeared above ground…

She hoped Will didn’t say anything. If Chiron knew she was actively seeking out the entrance to the Labyrinth, there would be some rather unpleasant conversations she’d rather _not_ go through…

Bianca turned a corner, her fingers grazing against the chiseled stone. Just when she thought she’d have to walk through another mile of empty walkways, Bianca was met with a rather questionable sight.

Four waterfalls lined the walls, giant pipes spilling their loads of water down and into the monstrous hole in the center of the room, which dropped off into absolutely _nothing_. It looked terribly deep, and the chilling whispers of torturous sounds resonated in her ears the second she stepped foot into the grand space.

It made her stomach drop, her senses tingle and mute to a constant hum. A sense of deep fear settled in her, but even so, Bianca couldn’t resist the tempting call of those voices…

Something strange was pulling her forwards, telling her to edge closer and closer to the ominous pitch-black hole.

“Do not get any closer.” A voice bellowed through the air, sending deep shivers running down her spine. It sounded familiar, and while Bianca _knew_ that voice, she couldn’t quite pin where she knew it from.

“Who’s there?!” She immediately drew her bow, notching the arrow in her fingertips and whirling around. Bianca was met with nothing but the empty room, accompanied by the ever so persistent shivers crawling up her skin.

Still, she knew she didn’t just imagine that voice. Something was in there with her, watching her from wherever they were, possibly waiting to catch her off guard.

The terror was starting to set in, but if she learned anything from Quintus or any of the older demi-gods at camp, it is to not let the enemy see her fear. Instead, Bianca looked around the room with the tip of her arrow, swallowing down her hesitation and letting out a commanding grunt. “Show yourself!”

For a moment, nothing happened, but as she stepped away from the pit, something shimmered before her. Bianca’s eyes widened when the figure materialized right before her.

Bianca couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips, moving to tighten her grip on the bow. Two images flashed before her eyes just then, both of them including this blue figure standing beside her baby brother.

“Who are you?” She demanded, standing tall and managing to look as threatening as a frightened thirteen year old could.

The figure only smiled at her.

“I am Minos, my dear.” He held out his arms, gesturing to the pit behind her. “And that is an entrance into Tartarus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! A bit more of Will!
> 
> Honestly, I think he was curious about Nico when he first showed up, even more so when he disappeared for all that time. I think the crush started when Nico showed up with three gods at his side during the Battle of Manhattan. 
> 
> Minos! I'm sure nobody is as excited about him as we are about Will, but... it's about time we get things moving in this fic.
> 
> _Posted: December 18, 2020._


	22. Tell Me What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I am very excited because I just finished the first chapter of that 20k fic I'm planning! I want to write the second one before I post anything, but I'm sure the wait will be worth it!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, for now!

Tartarus.

Bianca’s heard of that place- a place so deep in her father’s domain that no sane being would willingly trudge into the darkest depths of… well, _the Underworld._

From what she’s read, Tartarus is where every monster went to be reformed. They apparently didn’t just _die_ , but were sent to the place where nightmares thrived to essentially be reborn and released back into the world.

And if she were to fall right into the pit, there would be absolutely no chance of survival for her.

Though, oddly enough, the giant hole on the ground into certain death was _not_ Bianca’s main concern.

“Minos?” Bianca rolled the name on her tongue. “You’re…”

“You must recognize me from my time with your brother.” This creepy smile etched its way to the faint build that was his lips, and Bianca couldn’t help but notice how different it felt being in his presence than seeing him through a tiny little window.

While she couldn’t quite make out his features, Bianca could sense the shift in his movements. He was like a billow of blue smoke, much like the Iris Message, but here, it was very difficult to look at him and actually _see_ him.

Standing near Minos gave her this eerie feeling that etched onto her skin, but Bianca simply chalked it up to his ghostly figure being so close to her. 

It was still a little jarring being a child of Hades. Things like this were very difficult to discern, as her senses began to go wild whenever she was in some form of her father’s domain, but she tried to be polite and desperately willed the fear and confusion from showing on her face.

Even so, Minos made the alarms in her head go off, and just a few seconds later, his previous words finally clicked.

Bianca felt a little silly for how long she must have been standing there, but once she connected the dots, she couldn’t help but stagger back from the ghost before her. “You’re the one who sent me those Iris Messages…”

Minos didn’t look phased, and it was almost like he was just waiting for her to put that piece together. All he did was stare at her with those white, lifeless eyes. “Yes. It was I who contacted you.”

Bianca dropped her stance, which had been stiff throughout their little conversation. Her bow clattered against her side, making her cringe as the dull noise echoed through the room. The sound of rushing water and faint screams surely didn’t help.

“Why…” Bianca started, shivering as a cold wind swept through her frame. “Why? What was the point of those messages? Why not just address me? Why keep them a secret from Nico?”

Minos didn’t answer, simply looking away as the smoke from his figure followed his every move. “Your brother is about to do something very reckless.”

Bianca knew that. As much as she wanted to see their _Mamma-_ wanted to see the face she’s completely forgotten- something at the back of her mind told her what Nico was planning to do was wrong. Death should _not_ be played around like that.

“Why don’t you stop him, then?” She tried to keep her voice down. As much as she wanted to demand he return to Nico and stop him from following through with whatever he was about to do, she had a feeling it wasn’t as easy as that. “He’s very determined, yes, but there must be some way to get him to—"

All Minos did was shake his head, the long beard of his swooshing in the air. “He is my master. I must listen to him, as I must listen to you, my lady. If the young lord does not wish to take my advice, I cannot force him to listen.”

Bianca deflated, begrudgingly packing her arrow back into its quiver and mumbling under her breath. Suddenly, a pocket of frustration just burst through her mind at the thought of Nico forcing the ghost into silence, because _of course_ Nico would do that. Of course he would ignore the advice of someone knowledgable to go do whatever he wanted…

Still, she tried to calm herself. Bianca didn’t want to be mad at Nico- not when she was the one who forced him into thinking this was somehow a good idea.

A cold weight settled onto her shoulder, and it took Bianca a moment to realize it was Minos’s hand, trying to offer her some comfort over the clear distress she was going through.

Except, the touch only served to make her skin crawl.

“I only want what is best for your brother.” He patted her just lightly. “I could not stop him myself, so my only hope was for you to catch wind of his plans and meet him somewhere in the middle. Unfortunately, you are a little early.”

Bianca swallowed, trying her hardest not to let her emotions get the better of her. She was there, she ignored the very wise advice to stay away from the Labyrinth and went off without a solid plan in the hopes of running into Nico.

It was just what Minos was hoping for, too- and yet, there she was, having failed the one thing she was asked of.

“Where is he now?” she found herself asking, unable to meet his ghostly eyes.

Minos sighed. “I am unaware. The last I have seen, he was gathering supplies for another summon.”

Bianca felt her heart breaking all over again, throat going dry and eyes beginning to sting. “Another summon… has he not noticed your absence? From what I gathered, you are a huge part of his plans. Doesn’t he need—"

“I have advised him as best as I could. The young lord will summon me when needed.” He knit his fingers together, letting his hands fall limp by his stomach. “And as of right now, I am not needed.”

Biana nodded, shrugging her bow over her shoulders and glumly staring at the ground. She felt totally useless, but what more could she do? Nico wasn’t in the Labyrinth, and for all she knew, his plans were about to get a bit more reckless without Minos there to advise him through his thoughts and ideas.

Although, there was one thing that kept bothering her. One tiny thing that made her brows furrow and lips purse.

“…How did you know I was here?”

Minos stood before her, the slits of his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She had a feeling her questions weren’t the most welcomed.

Nonetheless, Minos cleared his throat. “I have been watching you, my lady. I would have liked to introduce myself to you sooner, but I was unable to get through the barriers of your camp.”

“But you were able to tell I entered the Labyrinth?” Bianca questioned, absentmindedly tipping forward. She couldn’t quite twirl her fingers together behind her back, so she settled for picking at the belt loops in her jeans.

Her fidgeting had clearly been noticed, but Bianca’s mind was much too preoccupied to notice any little shift in Minos’s fuzzy expression.

“I am well maintained with the Labyrinth.” He said. “I sensed you here and I was able to maneuver my way over to you- just in time, too. If you had fallen into Tartarus, even your father would not be able to save you.”

_My father…_

Bianca would have to ask more about him, but right then, there were a few more things she’d like to hear.

Any other time, Bianca might have been embarrassed by all the questions bubbling inside her in such a short frame, but now wasn’t the time. She was dealing with Nico’s safety, and standing before her was the one person who had spent all those months with Nico, guiding him and looking over him, just like Bianca should have done…

She had to know what happened. Had to know what Nico had been doing for the past six or so months.

“And… is that how you met Nico?”

Minos paused, his head tipping upward and making him stand at a rather intimidating position.

“He was much like you, my dear. Scared, alone… lost.” Bianca couldn’t really tell, but it looked like he passed his gaze over her. “I noticed him, but I did not pay much mind until I sensed the power radiating from him. The young lord ran into trouble quite quickly, but I was able to ease him through the maze, out of trouble and into peace.

“We spent quite a lot of time together. I knew he was the son of lord Hades before even he knew of his parentage, and I taught him how to use his powers and guided him through the maze- through the danger and threats that lurk in this Labyrinth. In turn, he entrusted me with his plans to bring your mother back from the dead.”

Bianca felt like her insides were being jabbed at over and over again. While she had been enjoying herself in the safety of Camp Half-Blood, Nico was battling monsters and weaving his way through this dangerous maze with no weapon- no sense of self-preservation.

She was glad Minos found him when he did.

Still, Bianca felt herself growing dizzy. “But… _why?_ Why would he try to do this? He should know to respect the dead, and this…”

“He has mentioned you more than a few times, my lady.” Minos stroked his beard. “The young lord is very unstable. He is angry, upset, _betrayed_ … he would not tell me where this idea originated from, but my only guess is that he would like someone to care for him, much like a mother would do.”

And before she knew it, Bianca was crying.

She nearly fell to her knees, but held her ground in front of the ghost before her. Yes, she messed up- pushed her _fratellino_ over to the point of seeking out their dead mother’s touch, to the point of doing something she was sure was expressively forbidden…

But sitting there and simply crying about it wouldn’t do anyone any good.

Bianca wiped at her tears, her eyes moving up to meet Minos’s frigid stare. She was glad he was so stoic, otherwise, this entire thing would have been much more mortifying than what she originally felt.

“I’m sorry…” Bianca apologized, swallowing the last bit of dignity she had. “I shouldn’t have…”

Minos gave her a tiny smile. “No worries, my lady. There are things in this world that are hard to bear.”

Bianca nodded, moving to wrap her arms around herself in some form of comfort. She needed some of that, but there was no time for it. She had to find some way to get Nico’s mind out of that goal of his, as difficult as the task seemed.

Minos seemed to understand her dilemma, as he held his arms out and moved to float at her side, the faint chill radiating from his form sending shivers up her spine.

“Let me help you.” He offered, gently leading her forward with a hand at her back. They began to walk away from the pit and towards the giant archway Bianca had originally entered from. “I hold your best interests at heart. Together, I do not doubt our ability to coax your bother into dropping his dangerous feat.”

And he sounded so sincere, so _trusting_ that Bianca didn’t hesitate when she resolutely nodded, her eyes now burning with determination. “Tell me what to do.”

At her words, Minos gently chuckled, gesturing for her to follow close behind as he led her right out of the room. “As you wish, my lady. Come, we have much work to do.”

Bianca felt the ghost of a smile threading through her lips, the screams behind her turning into distant whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So much is going on! I'll let your minds run wild on this one, though! Have a nice day!
> 
> _Posted: December 21, 2020._


	23. Hellfire and Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and I didn't even notice! That tells you all you need to know about my plans for the holidays...
> 
> Let me just bless you all with an update!

As soon as Bianca stepped foot in the sword arena, there were about a million hands all over her.

Well, just one set of hands- but they were moving so fast, and as the person who initially came to her was joined by a multitude of other voices, Bianca could barely make out what was happening.

“W- Wait!” She shrieked, jerking away from the people suddenly surrounding her. “Can we slow down for a second? This is all very… overwhelming.”

And that’s when she noticed just who was standing right in front of her, sandwiching her hand in between two soft, yet firm, palms.

“Where have you been?” Silena asked, her brows furrowing deeper together. “We’ve been worried sick!”

Bianca blinked, her eyes scanning the perimeter.

Sure enough, everybody had some form of concern written on their face. They were either confused and worried or curious and cautious, which didn’t make her feel any better about this whole situation…

“Oh, I was just…out for a walk.” She sheepishly settled for, and only when everybody’s concern turned to shock did she realize how outlandish her little white lie seemed to be.

Bianca didn’t want to tell them she’d ventured into the Labyrinth. In fact, she was advised _not_ to inform anybody of her actual whereabouts, which was easier said than done. Bianca was only gone for a few hours, so she had quite a few excuses churning in her mind as soon as Minos asked her to keep their meeting a secret.

The very first one she had was to say that she went out for a walk.

If Bianca had to guess, she was gone for about five hours. Saying she was on a walk would have been a stretch, but she could have easily played it off as some needed time for herself, which… wasn’t all too far from the truth, if she was being honest.

Apparently, she couldn’t have chosen an excuse as worse as that one.

“For a _week_?!” Silena stressed, and Bianca could just barely make out the disbelief in her tone over her own sudden shock.

“A… a week?” She asked, her voice going shaky and limbs slowly starting to numb.

_How did you forget!_ Bianca internally screamed at herself. _The one thing you needed to be mindful of! The one thing-_

Bianca frowned, biting her lip hard enough to sting.

She’d grown so invested in what Minos had to say, but by doing so, Bianca let the one thing she was very aware of slip right from her mind.

“We thought—” Silena continued, the tears quickly filling into her eyes. “We thought they got you!”

And Bianca wanted to ask just _who_ they believed had taken her, but she had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. It’s all that’s been going around camp for the days following her trek into the Labyrinth.

“Kronos.” Beckendorf stepped up, placing a hand on Silena’s shoulder. “We thought Kronos got you.

Immediately, the color drained from Bianca’s face.

Even if it weren’t true, just the thought of it made her feel extremely ill. She understood very well how dangerous a person seeking power could be, and she couldn’t even imagine taking their side, whether involuntarily or not.

“No!” Bianca nearly yanked her hand from Silena’s hold, her stomach flipping and turning and just making the leftover food threaten to rise up her throat. “No, no, no! I- I know how this looks, but I was _not_ anywhere near those people!”

Just then, she decided to spill a bit of the truth. Enough to clear her from that connection, but not enough to reveal just who she had been speaking to.

Until Quintus came strolling in, making her heart _drop_.

Minos wouldn’t say much, but he warned her of Camp Half-Blood’s new sword instructor. His hazy features were hard when talking of Quintus, an ever-present snarl on his lips and agitated edge to his voice.

He warned her Quintus wasn’t to be trusted, told her he was hiding some things about himself that could put them all in danger- _would_ put them in danger, given enough time.

And to add to her worry, Minos told her Quintus would know Bianca was in the Labyrinth, and that he _wouldn’t_ be happy about it.

Even if she were quite concerned over this news, Bianca found herself feeling more upset rather than angry. The professors in D.C and Maine were never this caring for their students, and she could only guess the relationship was less than friendly in the 1930s, where… she was from.

She thought they were friends. Even if Bianca hadn’t been there for long, she could tell everyone viewed Chiron as their father figure, and while she wasn’t quite there yet, she at least had a good relationship with both him and Quintus.

Out of the two adults, she was closer with Quintus. He taught her so much in her time of need, and to hear Minos talk of him with such disdain was… difficult.

“Now what is going on here?” Bianca heard him before she saw him, her head turning to the source of his voice.

His furrowed brows were the only thing she managed to glance at before she was met with a flurry of black fur and an immediate wet snout pressing into the crook of her neck.

For a moment, all of Bianca’s worries melted away. “Hey there, girl…”

Mrs. O’Leary whined, letting out a tiny bark.

“Yes, I missed you too.” Bianca cooed, rubbing all over her giant head. She wished that moment could last forever, but when she caught Quintus’s narrowed eyes, everything came rushing back.

“Ah…” He raised his head, quite calmly clasping his hands behind himself. “Bianca. We have been wondering where you sauntered off to.”

She sheepishly smiled, trying to keep the worry from her face. “I’m sorry for worrying everyone. I’m fine, really…”

Unsurprisingly, nobody seemed satisfied with that tiny bit of an explanation.

Bianca didn’t expect what happened next to happen at all, but when Mrs. O’Leary suddenly stiffened and backed away from her, she knew something was wrong.

Even more so when Quintus stepped closer to her, his gaze firm and very, _very_ intimidating.

Mrs. O’Leary sat in obedience at her side, her tongue no longer hanging from her mouth and ears pinned down to her neck. Even Silena stepped away from her, a little hitch of her breath escaping her lips as Quintus came to stand right in front of her.

Well, Minos was right. He was definitely _not_ happy with her.

“Bianca.” He said once more, and the way he said it reminded her of that one night he sent Mrs. O’Leary to go maul her. His face, mannerism, and even the tone in his voice was equally as terrifying as then. “Where did you go?”

Bianca could only swallow the nervousness down, moving to lower her gaze and fiddle with her own fingers.

If she quickly confessed her whereabouts, much like ripping a band-aid right off, it wouldn’t hurt, right?

_Right._

“… I fell into the Labyrinth.” Bianca murmured, ignoring the small gasps and probably wide eyes of her fellow campers.

She just hoped they weren’t wary of her any more…

Quintus cleared his throat, coming to her side and placing a guiding hand on her shoulder. “Silena, call the other counselors to the Big House. We will hold a meeting in ten minutes.”

Bianca sighed, the nervousness violently bubbling in her stomach.

In hindsight, maybe walking straight over to the arena after disappearing for an undisclosed amount of time _wasn’t_ the best idea.

...

Bianca kept herself tight-lipped, refusing to spill two major things: what actually led her to the Labyrinth and what kept her in there for over a week.

Well, over a few hours for her. A week for the world above.

Minos made it very clear he was to be kept a secret, and while it was odd at first, Bianca knew it was the best option. His presence would mean she’d have to explain the things going on with Nico, and that just wasn’t an option.

So she told them she grew curious of the Labyrinth. Being new to the Greek world, Bianca played innocent card and expressed her amazement with the concept of it all, and when she went to just peek around, her foot slipped and sent her tumbling into the maze.

Nobody could call out her bluff of being in there for only a few minutes, coming across the exit rather quickly.

They moved on from her time in there and asked her about a million questions- questions consisting of running into monsters, Luke and his forces, or Percy and the others. All of them were met with a shake of the head.

The meeting didn’t bring much to the table- solely emphasizing the threat of Luke and his army storming right through that entrance in Zeus’s Fist.

That all happened the other day, and now, Bianca was on her own, hiding in the forest and concentrating on her open palms before her.

Her meeting with Minos was far from an inconvenience, as she did learn a lot about herself at that time.

Minos was the one that taught Nico how to use his powers, and he told him the same thing he told Bianca:

They cannot force something upon themselves. Their abilities were very powerful, and because of this, they had to be very cautious in what they pursued. Some things came naturally, and some took blinding amounts of power that would do them more harm than good.

Apparently, Nico is naturally well off in controlling the dead.

While that would be the very first thing Bianca suspected for herself, as that was what her father was most known for, that simply wasn’t the case. She was focusing her time on the wrong thing, and while she could eventually get to it, it was better to focus on something that didn’t cause her much trouble.

That very thing grew before her eyes, and there, just above the palm of her hands, a small ball of fire erupted.

The flames licked at the air, coming very close to her face and heating her skin with a comfortable warmth.

From what Minos told her, this fire was much more dangerous than normal fire. This was hellfire, something terribly destructive and immensely hot- and, most importantly, something she could mold to her heart’s desire.

Carefully, Bianca juggled it in her hands. The ball of fire simply lolled from side to side, the heat strong enough to distort the area around it.

She held it in between her hands, watching it float amid the air. Bianca doesn’t think she’d ever smiled that wide at her own accomplishments, but soon enough, she brought herself back to focus, closing her eyes and clearing her thoughts.

She focused so intensely on the shape of the arrows down at the archery range, bringing her fingers together over to the ball and stretching it apart, willing the fire to follow her lead and do as she commands.

When she opened her eyes, the very arrow she pictured was right in front of her.

Bianca gasped, reaching towards it and immediately pulling back when her loss of concentration resulted in the fire to waver.

But she’d seen this before, and to fix it, Mino told her to concentrate on making the fire hold its shape.

It was like imagining the ground beneath her feet, picturing its solid build and layers upon layers that made up the Earth. She just willed the fire to hold, to not turn into putty by her very delicate touch.

Of course, it was still too hot to grab, but it was enough to keep the fire from losing its shape at the tiniest amount of lost concentration.

With this solid build, Bianca willed the arrow to shoot from her hands, embedding itself deep in the trunk of a nearby tree.

It held its shape and struck the trunk with a heavy _thunk_.

Thankfully, she contained the fire to that very arrow, which meant the whole forest didn’t burn down at her very silly little trick.

She dug her fingers into the grass, and just as they touched the dirt, the ground surrounding her hands began to ripple.

It stretched on for just a few seconds before the ground settled once more, leaving behind a few cracks on the slightly dry dirt.

When Bianca closed her eyes, she could feel the life of the wildlife around her- picture their roots scattered throughout the ground and sense just where they were. Really, she sensed just how close or far they were from death, but Bianca didn’t like to look at it that way. She knew it was ironic, given who her father was, but… she preferred to think about the life rather than the death of things.

And when Bianca flicked her finger upwards, a small chunk of Earth followed her movement, flying up to the air before crashing down once more.

Bianca couldn’t help but smile at the ease with which all of this came.

_This is it_ , she thought. _This is the thing that comes naturally to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question: Is hellfire the color of normal flames, or is it different? The list of Hades's abilities says "black hellfire", so I'd like to think it's colored black. Also, I've read somewhere that the only little peek at Bianca's powers was with hellfire, so I'd like to confirm that. 
> 
> But... what do you think? I've decided to have Bianca focus more on the Earth-related things under Hades's control, and as far as I know, Hades can only cause earthquakes and navigate under the Earth, but I figured he can also mold it to his will...
> 
> Happy Holidays! And if you don't celebrate anything, then have a nice day!
> 
> _Posted: December 24, 2020._


	24. Trust Is A Tricky Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice Christmas! I laid in bed all day, but that's beside the point.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Not much goes on, I'll be honest, but I promise things kick up in the next chapter!

Drew Tanaka was one of the handful- _more than a handful,_ she reminded herself- bit of summer campers that Bianca still hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting.

One of her personal goals at the beginning of the summer session was to at least properly introduce herself to everyone- to give them a good impression of her. A step up from that would be to actually make friends with whoever she could, but all of that was easier said than done.

Even if they weren’t as much as the previous years, eighty or so campers were still a lot to become acquainted with.

Though, to be fair, Bianca was a bit busy dealing with her own troubles to make much small talk.

Thankfully, camp’s activities were helping her out with that. Now that she _had_ met the daughter of Aphrodite, Bianca wasn’t so sure if whatever they were doing could be considered pleasurable…

“Yeah, no,” Drew said, holding the bow away from her body. It was pinched between her pointer finger and thumb, and as she looked it over, clear disgust took purchase on her make-up caked face.

“What do you mean?” Bianca raised a brow, strapping the quiver onto her body. The Hermes and Aphrodite cabin had been assigned to archery for their first class of the day, and Bianca had been more than excited to spend her morning shooting little red circles, but now… she wasn’t so sure.

Lee paired them off for a bit of partnership exercise, and Bianca had the- as she’s heard others put it- _misfortune_ of being paired with Drew.

As they spent more and more time together, Bianca was starting to see what all the whispers about her were about- but Drew really was a nice person, they just… they had different views.

“I’m _not_ going to ruin my nails for this.” She pursed her lips, extending her unoccupied hand and flashing her electric blue nails.

Bianca was very confused for a moment, but the longer she looked at Drew’s pride and joy, the more she started to like the look of her neatly trimmed and polished nails. She’d have to ask if she could have the same done to her, sometime.

“They are beautiful…” Bianca noted, offering Drew a tiny smile. “But think of it this way: fighting with a bow and arrow gives you distance between you and your target. That gives you leverage for many reasons, but I suspect you’d appreciate the enemy's inability to ruin your hair and get dirt on your clothes.”

Bianca had the feeling she babbled on for a tiny bit more than would be comfortable for acquaintances, and her thoughts came true when they stood in silence.

Drew looked at her for a moment, her glossy lips pursed as her eyes narrowed in thought. Soon enough, she was returning the tiny smile Bianca had shot her before. “I like your way of thinking, di Angelo.”

And that’s all it took for her to pick her quiver up from the ground and sling it over her back.

After strapping up and gathering their gear on their personas, they lined up with the others as Lee demonstrated just what they were about to do.

It was simple, really- they were practicing with moving targets today, so Lee gave every pair a bag full of various sized circles. They would simply toss the circles in the air while their partner tried to get a center shot- or, at the very least, hit the target- and with every shot, they’d tally the results on their little clipboards.

The winner would apparently be treated to something worthy of a god, but Drew told her it was probably a gift card to some store Bianca did not recognize.

Bianca led the way to the very outskirts of the forest, somewhere in the open but far enough away from other pairs. She wanted some peace and quiet, but she supposes she wouldn’t have that kind of control on the battlefield.

Drew went first, taking her time with the first set of ten targets. She did better than Bianca expected, and as she lined herself up for her own set of ten, she was suddenly nervous.

Four targets in, Drew scoffed.

They had run through their practice in silence, so the sudden noise startled Bianca. Her arrow went flying way above where Drew threw the target, but she didn’t seem to notice. Instead, her eyes were drawn to the ground, cheek resting against the palm of her hand as she dug through the bag for another random target.

“You know, things like this used to be fun.” Drew frowned. “Well, they’re not my thing, but they’ve sure ramped the activities up this summer. Who could blame them- we’re going in to battle soon.”

In their short amount of time together, Bianca only knew Drew to be snarky and mean, much of that impression coming from what she’s heard from other campers. Bianca was starting to believe their crude claims, but this was some emotion nobody ever mentioned Drew to hold.

Bianca could only guess it was due to- “Luke?”

Any other time, Bianca wouldn’t have been so blunt, but as Drew tossed another target up into the air, her mind was quite divided between the conversation at hand and making a perfect shot.

“Luke… you should have seen him, he was a dream…” Drew got this hazy look in her eyes, but they immediately hardened once more. “Of course, he just _had_ to have some baggage to him. He just _had_ to go join Kronos and recruit dozens of campers to his stupid suicide mission. Should be glad- he picked all the traitors out right for us.”

Bianca blinked, not expecting the very passionate spout against Luke. Not that she doubted everyone’s hate for Luke- but Bianca just didn’t expect this conversation to take place during their archery session, of all places.

“I’ve heard of him.” Bianca offered, because, by this point, Drew was too focused on the topic to throw the remaining targets into the air. “I only arrived at camp this past December, so I probably don’t know the whole story, but… everyone seems to share the sentiment.”

“Of course we do. I mean, the nerve of him…” Drew nearly split the wooden circle into two with how hard she beat it against the ground. “After everything we’ve all been through, you’d think we’d stick together- but _no_. Attack the one place that gave you a home, hm?”

_A home_ … truthfully, Bianca knew little of the lives everyone came from. Whenever Lou Ellen was tired of the boys- which was about every other day- she and Bianca would just stare at the sky and talk about whatever came to mind.

In one of those conversations, Lou Ellen had asked where she’d come from, and Bianca had told her the truth. Not entirely, but she told her how she was born in Venice and moved to the U.S just a few years after Nico’s birth.

In turn, Lou Ellen shared stories of her home in Princeton, New Jersey, gushing about the beautiful scenery and olden architecture, but that’s all Bianca knew. She didn’t know where anyone else was from, or what their story was, but she could see they all wouldn’t hesitate to call Camp Half-Blood their home.

What she couldn’t see is why Luke would ever think of betraying his family.

“You care a lot about this camp.” Bianca shyly smiled, focusing on toeing the grass around her feet.

Somehow, that comment made Drew laugh.

“I couldn’t care less about these idiots,” Drew said, but through the snark of her tone, Bianca could see a fond look pass over her features.

“Right.’ Bianca replied, because what else was she supposed to say to that?

Actually- there were a lot of things she’d like to say to that, but she didn’t want to overstep. Drew had already subconsciously shared her feelings, and it felt wrong to probe for more when it was the last thing Bianca would want others to do to her.

Instead, they went right back to practicing.

…

“Is Nico okay?” Was the first thing Bianca asked Minos, his form barely appearing in front of her before he was caught in her onslaught of questions. “Where is he? What did he want? Is he safe? Did—”

Minos cleared his throat, effectively getting her to zip her lips right up.

“Your brother is safe.” He closed his eyes, as if recalling just what had gone on when he left Bianca- and by the look on his face, it wasn’t a pleasant memory. “He has met with… another group of demi-gods.”

Bianca’s heart leaped to her throat. _Could they be Percy and the others? Or could they be… ones from Kronos’ side?_

“Do you know who these demi-gods were?”

Minos’s lip twitched. “You’re friends. That Poseidon boy and his usual company.”

“And where are they now?” Bianca tucked a strand of hair behind her ear- something to keep her from fiddling with her fingers.

“I do not know much, but the young lord has not moved from his spot on the ranch he and the others took residence at. Although, the other children have re-entered the Labyrinth this morning.”

Bianca nodded, a little spark of relief washing over her mind. She wanted to ask about the ranch, but considering Percy had been there with him and the way Minos talked of it, it must have been a safe place for him.

And, of course, she was glad to see their quest was going well.

At least, she assumed.

Bianca looked at the ghost before her, studying his smokey features. He didn’t look particularly worried, which just solidified her theory of Nico being somewhere safe and sound. Bianca just wanted to move on- she had no idea how long their little meeting could go on for, so she didn’t want to waste it going over unnecessary details.

She summoned him just outside the borders of camp- a risky thing to do, honestly. Summoning a ghost is something that would surely attract monsters, and with the heightened worry over Luke and his forces invading camp, this _really_ wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

But she wanted to know. Bianca didn’t want to sit around and be useless

“I want to go back to the Labyrinth.” She found herself saying, much to her own surprise. “I mean- Nico still plans on following through with his plan. If he hasn’t gone into the Labyrinth by now, I want to be there when he does.”

Minos hummed, a puff of smoke blowing from the top of his head. “And what does everybody else think of that? Of your previous endeavor, that is.”

Bianca hesitated.

Minos warned her that the campers would raise a brow at her actions- that they would suspect her of doing things she wouldn’t dream of doing. Bianca had assured him they wouldn’t think of her like that, but how did she tell him he was exactly right?

“They were curious, but nothing more.” She bit her lip, the need to counter her little white lie with a truth becoming overbearing. “But… you were right. Quintus is a little concerned. He cornered me when we were at sword practice and, um, told me to stay away from the Labyrinth- for my own safety and such…”

There was a pause, one which was more awkward than anything she would have expected. She knew this only gave Minos more of a reason to dislike Quintus, but-

“You’ve noticed, have you not? The purple mark on the back of his neck.”

Bianca’s eyes widened. “How did you…”

“I am a ghost.” He reeled, a proud tinge warming his voice. “I have kept an eye on you. I have seen what you have seen. Your _mentor_ is wary of you, my lady. Are you going to wait until he deceives you, or are you going to take matters into your own hands?”

As Minos continued, he stalked forward, forcing Bianca to take a step back to each of his forward strides. The mood suddenly plummeted, and now, Bianca was more than a little worried.

“He is not telling you everything.” Minos pressed. “What do you know of him? Soon enough, he will stop you from seeing your brother. You _must_ do something about it.”

Bianca nervously swallowed, dread filling her insides and shaking her to the core. Minos was right- she’d noticed the purple mark early on, but she never asked about it. She would have assumed it was a birthmark, but the purple color and distinct shape told her otherwise…

And… she didn’t know much of him. Quintus was always very secretive, and while he promised to save that conversation for another time, it seemed as he kept pushing it back and back every time anybody asked.

But did he really intend to prevent Bianca from doing this? He knew she was in the Labyrinth, but how? What was he hiding?

“I…” Bianca found herself unable to speak, the shame rising quickly to her cheeks. Quintus told her it was in her best interests to stay away, but Minos was saying the exact opposite.

She didn’t know who to trust.

“He is not your friend.” Minos concluded, his eyes so narrowed and filled with something Bianca couldn’t quite place. It didn’t matter, though- the look made her body go cold all the same.

She had to look away, her own eyes beginning to burn. “I need to get to the campfire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Drew, but I hate the _mean girl_ type trope. In my fics, she'll be snarky and such, but she's got more of a personality now.
> 
> Also! I got to agree with Drew on this one- I adore Silena, but a traitor is a traitor. I'll spoil it right now: Luke is going right to the Fields of Punishment and he is _certainly_ not seen as the hero of the prophecy. More people are also upset at Silena for... betraying them.
> 
> As I said, things are going to get spiced up next chapter! Just you wait!
> 
> _Posted: December 27, 2020._


	25. Fear in the Place of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last update of 2020! This was supposed to be the year I graduated high school and began the next chapter of my life with my roommate in tow, making friends and doing stuff college kids do! None of that came true, but what a ride this has been...
> 
> I've got to pick my mom up from the airport today, so I've got lots of cleaning to do! She went to visit my grandma in Mexico and just spend the holidays with her family (as much as we told her not to travel, she still went and did it even though she has near panic attacks when she has to go get groceries). She's very much a family person, but within our own family, we never do anything fun- I'm not close with my family, let alone my extended family, so I'll be spending another New Year's Day laying in bed.
> 
> All that just to say I appreciate you all! You all know more about me than my family does, as crazy as that sounds! It's been fun having you all alongside me since I started writing in this fandom (In May! Wow!) and I'm confident 2021 will be just as wacky- everybody listening to me complain about my problems while I feed all of you a new chapter!
> 
> Anyhow, stay safe, stay at home, and have fun celebrating the New Year!

Her plans of traversing back into the Labyrinth were put on hold.

She’d been shying away from the subject for a handful of days- because as much as she wanted to brave the beast and see her baby brother once more, Bianca was more than a little frightened of the unforgiving maze.

Now, she couldn’t decide if her waiting around was a blessing or a curse.

A curse because… well, she’d have to sit back and pray for Nico’s safety, and a blessing because, just a few days after she’d brought the idea up to Minos, Annabeth came stumbling back to camp.

She looked tired- exhausted, even- her eyes were blown wide and hair tousled around in its messy ponytail. Annabeth’s entire body was coated in dirt, soot, or either scratches or bruises of varying sizes- but none of it seemed to bother her. In fact, the only show of emotion on her features was one of deep fright.

After seeing her that disturbed, Bianca didn’t even think to ask her about Nico.

Bianca had to admit- Annabeth was hard to look at. She’d never seen an expression as haunting as the one Annabeth wore, but that brief little peek was the only look Bianca got at her before she slipped into the Big House for a long, _long_ time.

It was only two days later, during those early morning announcements, that Bianca suddenly understood why Annabeth looked so shaken to the core.

Percy was missing. He’d been missing for a few days now- first disappearing around the same time Bianca emerged from the Labyrinth.

The timing of it all made violent shivers go up and down her spine.

Apparently, the quest had taken all four of them to Hephaestus’s forge in Mount St. Helen. On their way there, Grover insisted a tunnel they passed led straight to Pan, so the four split up- Grover and Tyson following that path while Percy and Annabeth push on to Hephaestus’s forge.

According to Annabeth, they encountered some _telekhines_ and fought them off as best as they could, but eventually, they had to leave. She told everyone they were forced to split up, a tiny flush painting her cheeks as she recounted how she’d donned her invisibility cap- which blew Bianca’s mind- and left the mountain at Percy’s insistence.

Not long after that, Mount St. Helen erupted, with Percy nowhere to be seen.

All of that just to find out where Daedalus was.

The mood at camp was somber after that- so somber that it left Bianca feeling drained, leaving absolutely no motivation for her to continue her little plan. It wasn’t completely scrapped, just… put aside as she soaked in the news.

Annabeth ran around frantically in those next few days, barely stopping to talk to her own siblings before she was off doing something completely secretive. Nobody but Chiron and Quintus knew the full details of Annabeth’s doings.

Bianca assumed it was to deal with things concerning the quest, but she truly couldn’t put much thought into it- Minos kept her mind busy enough.

He continued to feed her little updates on Nico’s whereabouts, on his actions and some of his thoughts following his encounter with the others at that ranch house. He was apparently unaware of what became of the others after they parted ways.

So to say, he was still very determined to gather information before he stepped into the Labyrinth for his own plan.

Minos didn’t let her dwell much on that, though- he mainly continued to cast doubt on Quintus, warning her of this and that. He pointed out every little thing and blew it way out of proportion, but… he made them seem so convincing.

She had no choice but to believe him- he had more experience reading just about anybody and everybody, as he so kindly reminded her every now and then.

Everything has become so overwhelming, and as much as she wanted to pour her heart out to anybody willing to listen and _probably_ ask for some advice, nobody knew the true extent of her dilemma.

She had nobody.

Bianca had to sort this out all by herself.

As the days went on with no signs of Percy, everybody was starting to assume the worst. Nobody would utter a peep about it, but Bianca knew what they were thinking.

They all thought Percy was dead.

Somehow, she knew this wasn’t true. Minos told her that the children of Hades held power over the dead, but she didn’t really understand what that meant, and he didn’t dwell on it much. Bianca assumed it included things like ordering the dead around, but maybe her powers extended to things such as sensing the death in people.

It made sense. Bianca could feel the life and death in nature, so why wouldn’t that extend to human lives?

That’s part of the reason why she wasn’t all too worried about Percy- she knew he wasn’t dead, but then again, he was still missing. She wanted to ease everyone’s nerves, but revealing just how she was so positive of him surviving the eruption would lead to this and that and… it was better to just let their minds wander, as selfish as it was.

“Bianca?” Annabeth’s voice stirred her from her thoughts, forcing her to look away from the fabric in her hands- a tiny little thing she unconsciously weaved during her current arts and crafts session.

“Yes?” She asked, the loom kit in her hands suddenly weighing much more than before.

Annabeth looked around, her eyes catching the other campers enraptures in their work. For as much as everybody complained about the arts and crafts class, they all become so absorbed in it whenever they were within its walls.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” She fisted the hem of her shirt, working at her lower lip between her teeth.

Bianca nodded, her stomach suddenly churning. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going. “All right. I’ll be right out.”

Annabeth gave her a tight-lipped smile before disappearing behind the heavy drapes.

There was a certain sense of dread building up in Bianca’s stomach, but she knew this encounter would happen sooner or later. All she could do was hold her head high as she walked into the inevitable conversation.

That confidence completely melted away from her once she was face to face with Annabeth.

If possible, Annabeth looked even worse than when she’d first showed up. She looked just as unsettled and disorganized as before, but not there was a strong sense of distress radiating from her.

It looked like all this time without answers was _really_ getting to her…

Annabeth rubbed at her forearm, her shoulders tensing as her eyes flickered down to meet Bianca’s. “We… we met up with Nico.”

_There it was._ No drawing it out, no skirting around it- just a straight rip into the heartwrenching topic.

Bianca sucked in a breath. “Really?”

Annabeth nodded. “For a short moment, really. We tried to get him to come with us, but… well, he denied.”

“I see…” Bianca frowned, the dread in her stomach gradually increasing in weight. It made her sad- if she hadn’t been so selfish and disgusting with her only family, she was sure she’d have to tie him down just so he wouldn’t sneak off at the tempting opportunity.

“And, um, about your godly parent…” Annabeth’s voice coaxed her from her misery, her brows knitting together as nervousness danced in those stormy-gray eyes.

“I know.” Bianca tried to offer her a comforting smile. At her surprised expression, she decided to elaborate. “I figured it out a few months ago. It was… a whole thing- you can probably ask some of the year-round campers about it. That’s actually what I was trying to tell Percy the morning you came to get him, but I never got the chance to say it…”

All too late, Bianca noticed her mistake. It probably wasn’t a good idea to mention the boy everybody began to presume as _dead_.

“Um, I’m sorry, but… please, I’m not entirely ready for everybody to know I’m a child of the Big Three, so—"

“I get it.” Annabeth moved to zip up her lips, imitating the twist of a lock before she threw the imaginary key right over her shoulder.

It made them both smile, even if it were for just a moment.

“So, um… how’s Nico?”

At that, Annabeth winced. The smile fell right off her face, replaced with the previous furrow to her brows and crinkle to her forehead. “I won’t lie- I’m really worried about him. He’s really thin, he looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, and he’s got this unhealthy obsession with…”

Bianca was only a little disappointed when she never did finish that thought.

Instead, Annabeth sighed. “I really can’t tell you much because I don’t _know_ much. We ran into him by chance, and when we tried to ask him about anything, he told us very little.”

She paused, as if thinking over her next few words.

“Look, I don’t want to alarm you, but he’s been… talking to this ghost.”

Bianca’s heart sped up.

“Ghost?” Of course, she knew who Annabeth was talking about, but in her eyes, Bianca was clueless about everything concerning Nico. She had to keep pretenses up _somehow_.

“His name is Minos.” Annabeth gulped. “Former King of Crete and one of the three judges of the dead. I’m sure you don’t know his story, but he’s bad news.”

Now that caught Bianca’s attention. She hadn’t noticed it until then, but Minos was just as secretive of his past as Quintus was. Hearing he was a former king and is currently a supposed judge of the dead was concerning, but the thing that really got her… “What do you mean _bad news_?”

Annabeth frowned. “I can’t really explain it, but I’ve got a bad feeling about him. He’s got Nico worked up on something- something that isn’t _healthy_.”

Bianca blinked, fingers itching to knit together. “D- Do you… what—”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know more than that but I know if he continues the way he’s going right now, it won’t be good.”

“R- Right…” Bianca felt dizzy, like her world was shattering before her at every word put in the air.

All of this made a flurry of emotions race through her. It made her sad, angry, confused…

The list goes on.

That seemed to be the end of it, but as Annabeth laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Bianca’s eyes snapped up to meet her newfound fiery gaze. “I told him you miss him. That you want him to be okay.”

And somehow, that was enough to make her feel just a bit better.

…

“Annabeth told me about you.”

As soon as those few words left her mouth, Bianca wanted to take them back.

Minos was working with her at that moment, helping her conjure more than a tiny sphere of flames in the palm of her hands. She could only make a small amount of fire appear before her, and that wouldn’t do her any good in combat, so this lesson was something she was absolutely looking forward to.

Unfortunately, Bianca just couldn’t hold her thoughts in any longer.

She wanted to, but her tongue simply betrayed her thoughts every time it mattered.

Minos paused his demonstration, regarding her with a cold, steely gaze.

Bianca gulped.

“As I’ve heard.” He was curt- short with his words and even shorter with his movements.

Looking away was about all Bianca could do to not feed the growing fear deep within her chest at his distaste.

She thought about keeping that conversation away from Minos for this very reason- she knew he wouldn’t like it, but there was never any point in keeping it a secret. It was very likely he’d seen the whole thing for himself, given his tendency to hover around.

But maybe if she hadn’t mentioned it, they wouldn’t be there in that tense environment…

“That girl speaks nothing but lies.” He spat, the venom near disorientating as it soaked into every word he spoke, dissipating into the air and leaving behind a tacky, uncomfortable feeling. “I have been with your brother from the very beginning. He trusts no one but me- _has_ no one be me.”

And that… that _hurt._

“You have waited too long, Bianca.” He grunted, his colorless eyes just a few inches from hers. “You will act on this now! No more games- you are doing this tomorrow, my dear. Do I make myself clear?”

Suddenly, there was a wave of cold seeping into her heart and turning her mind into mush. The only thing running through her thoughts was pure and utter fear.

“Yes!” She nearly shrieked, a hand flying to cover her mouth at the sudden noise. Bianca was still doing this after curfew, just outside of camp’s borders. She wouldn’t want anybody to sneak up on them- or even know she was there. “Yes- I’ll do as you wish!”

His lips curled into a grin. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending the year on a frantic note! Minos can only play nice for so long...
> 
> Also, quick question: Does my fic appear in the _recents_ for you all? I mainly check on the Will/Nico tag, but for these past few updates, it hasn't shown up. Weirdly enough, I find it on the second page of the _recents_. Wierd... (Edit: it’s all good now! Apparently when I ask it fixes itself)
> 
> Once again, stay safe!
> 
> _Posted: December 30, 2020._


	26. Quintus Reveals Himself Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read it yet, go check out my [new fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482282/chapters/69790182)! 
> 
> This is off-topic, but I'm so happy I got a good schedule for school this upcoming semester. Last semester, my first class started at 8:00 am and the last ended at 5:40 pm. I was there all day with no food and hours where I had nothing going on, but this time all my classes are between 8:00 am to 12:00 pm! So much better!
> 
> Okay, enjoy this little update!

“Just _what_ do you think you’re doing?”

Bianca gasped, whipping around and fumbling with the bow perched against her shoulders.

For as much as she preached about the bow being a superior weapon to others, it was quite troublesome when caught off guard.

Just as she composed herself and managed to nock an arrow onto her bow, Bianca laid sight on just who it was that startled her from her sneaking around.

“Quintus!” She shrieked, her gaze immediately hardening at the sight of him.

He was dressed in his usual camp get-up, but this time, his lengthy sword joined the party, despite it being well past sword practice.

In fact, it was a few hours after curfew.

Bianca held her head high, her brows scrunching together as her eyes bored right into his. 

Truth be told, she was scared out of her mind- but Bianca refused to visibly display her apprehension. If this was truly someone she couldn’t trust, she had to keep her guard up for the entire thing.

Her eye caught the little purple mark at the base of his neck. “Tell me about that mark.”

Quintus raised a brow. “Pardon?”

“Tell me about that mark!” She demanded, planting her foot on the ground and straightening her back. “The one on your neck! What is it!? Tell me—”

He stepped closer, and Bianca tensed.

The sensible thing to do would have been to shoot her arrow at the enemy- because he was an enemy, now. She didn’t _know_ him, and Minos… Minos told her he was dangerous.

But Bianca _couldn’t do it_. This was a living, breathing person standing before her- and to even think about knowingly causing _any_ type of harm to him made her sick to her stomach.

Besides… she had no reason to pit Quintus as an enemy. _Did she?_ He was nothing but helpful towards her after their little misunderstanding, and even with Minos’s words floating around at the back of her head, she couldn’t truly see him as some kind of _monster_.

Even with all his secrecy, Quintus gave her no reason to distrust him so much as to _kill_ him.

It was like her mind was at war with itself, and before she could settle it down and take the reins of those spiraling thoughts, there was a sudden weight pressing down on the tip of her arrow.

Bianca blinked, her pulse rushing past her ears.

Quintus was now right in front of her, pressing the palm of his hand right on the arrow and guiding it downwards. Bianca let him, though pointedly kept her grip on the bow.

He knicked himself a bit on the sharp edges of the tip, the pearly blood shining against the glinting metal.

“I see there is no reason to hide anything from you anymore.” He frowned, his eyes scanning the woods before them. “We will talk about this. I will tell you what this mark is- but not here.”

And with that, he led them straight into the Labyrinth.

…

Bianca felt like she hadn’t slept in years.

Her under eyes must have been on par with Nico’s, and while she could only imagine how Nico’s felt, Bianca’s were very much heavy and distracting.

Quintus was saying something, leading her right through the maze like a man on a mission. She couldn’t focus on any of it- the heavy pull to her face simply demanding her attention.

Bianca no longer felt the need to _get rid of_ Quintus the very moment she set her eyes on him, but the nerves were still there. While she followed him around, Bianca was still extremely wary of him, her fingers never leaving their spot against the bowstring and arrow.

It felt like they were walking for hours, and just when her feet were about to scream in protest, Quintus stopped.

Bianca was about ready to take aim once more- but that’s when she noticed the large metal doors before them.

They were intimidating, to say the least, and the only thing marking the spotless metal surface was a large blue triangle- a delta.

Quintus pressed the symbol on the doors, and just a second later, they hissed open.

The first thing Bianca noticed, after she blinked the blinding sunlight from her eyes, were the impossibly giant windows and tall ceilings. The floors were much like polished stone, glinting in the sunlight and giving the room a sophisticated, mature look.

Along the windows were dozens of workbenches, and strewn around the room were a bunch of easels with tons of intricately designed sketches placed on them. Several machines resembling the computer Chiron had back at camp were laid around the place, along with glass jars of green oil and other weird machines Bianca couldn’t name.

She hadn’t noticed just _when_ they stepped into the beautifully decorated space, but she _did_ notice when the doors whirled close behind them.

“Where are we!?” Bianca moved to aim at him, but she moved too fast and the arrow slipped right out of her hold.

It went clattering against the floor, effectively sending her flying towards it, scrambling to grab it in her hold and nock it once more.

Her hands were shaking too much to even pinch it in between her fingers.

Bianca couldn’t help the sob that escaped her lips.

She beat her fists into the ground, letting a frustrated cry out as the cold stone dug into her skin. Everything was suddenly _so much_ , and it was only a matter of time before she’d succumb to the terrible things she was ordered to do.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_!” Bianca cried, her breaths coming in short, staccato waves. “I- I don’t know what to do anymore! I was told I couldn’t trust you- that you were this traitor in camp’s walls, but I never _believe_ that! E- Everything Minos has said—”

Bianca clamped her mouth shut.

She picked herself up from the ground, her hands flying to her mouth at the realization of what she’d just said settled in the air.

“I- I mean—"

“It is alright, Bianca.” He raised a hand, effectively silencing her from whatever excuse she was about to spout. “I see now… we will get into that in just a second, but first, we are going to calm you down.”

Before she knew it, they were trekking up a set of spiral stairs and settling down on a comfy couch with a great view of the mountains off in the distance.

It was very relaxing.

Quintus told her he’d leave her for some time, which was nice. She got to clear her head and stare at the calming scenery for a long while.

He was gone longer than she would have thought, but he eventually came back. After Quintus got her a cup of warm milk, they sat down and he told her _everything_.

It began with how he, _Daedalus_ , built the Labyrinth for none other than King Minos.

Minos had hired him to build the Labyrinth as a housing unit for the Minotaur, but when he found out that Daedalus had aided the hero Theseus and Princess Ariadne, he imprisoned both him and his son, Icarus.

Bianca knew a little about the famous tale of Icarus, but hearing Daedalus recall it made her heart squeeze with sympathy.

Daedalus and Icarus managed to construct a pair of wings made of bronze feathers and wax to fly right out of the prison, but before the wax could set properly, Minos busted their little operation.

Icarus shot Minos’s guards as he and his father escaped, and when he saw he was slipping from his grasps, Minos swore he would never let Daedalus escape and would hunt him forever.

Soon after that, Icarus flew too close to the sun, which melted the wax on his wings and made them fall apart right on his back. He fell to his death in the sea below.

Daedalus managed to escape, and years later, he went on to live with his nephew, Perdix.

Perdix was incredibly smart, and one day, he showed Daedalus his plans for a way to live forever by transferring the consciousness into an automaton. Daedalus denied the plan at first- said it was impossible, but when he looked over the notes, it became clear that Perdix was on to something unthinkable.

Jealousy turned into anger over his nephew’s brilliance, and that anger was what drove Daedalus to push Perdix over the edge of a balcony in the pretense of a game of catch. Athena saw all of this unfold and transformed Perdix into a partridge- then she cursed Daedalus and branded him with the mark of a murderer that would never fade.

_Which explained the purple partridge on his neck_ , Bianca noted.

After that, Daedalus spent years hiding in the palace of King Cocalus and serving as a teacher to his daughters, but Minos had yet to forget his threat.

A challenge of wits was what drew Daedalus out of his hiding, and when Minos was _that_ close to getting his hands on him, King Cocalus’s daughters stepped up in defense of their teacher.

They killed him.

Daedalus feared Minos, and while he was no longer alive, he knew he was waiting for him in the Underworld. He would never receive a fair trial with Minos as one of the judges, so he retreated into the Labyrinth, which had grown and taken a life of its own, just to hide from death forever.

He even used the notes Perdix had to make himself a new body, but the mark his mother brandished him with followed him in every body he took.

He explained how he came to Camp Half-Blood, how Luke had fed him this story of camp and how Daedalus would rather see for himself if it were _worthy_ of being saved. He explained why he took the name of Quintus- _the fifth_ , in Latin- because that was his _fifth_ body. He even popped his wrist right open, revealing bronze gears and glowing wires under his completely natural-looking skin.

It made Bianca uneasy.

It also made her come to a heart-stopping realization. “Minos… he was just using me- t-to get to _you_. He’s using _Nico_.”

Quintus- or, _Daedalus_ , Bianca reminded herself- raised a brow.

“He’s told me these terrible things about you. He was _forcing_ me to incapacitate you and bring you to him, but I _couldn’t do it_. I was worried about Nico- and he used that against me. He coerced me into hanging on to every word he said, and he’s most likely doing the same to Nico…”

Suddenly, she was very, _very_ livid.

Daedalus offered her a gentle smile. “You remind me of King Cocalus’s girls. Very smart, very talented…”

Bianca tried for a smile, but she was sure it ended up as a grimace.

Suddenly, the doors they had entered through cracked open once more, revealing three familiar figures standing by the entrance.

“Di immortals…” Annabeth’s voice filled the air, followed by a quick padding of what Bianca assumed were her footsteps. “He’s a genius. Look at the curves on this building!”

A red-haired girl Bianca didn’t recognize stepped forward, following after Annabeth. “And an artist. These wings are amazing!”

Finally, the last figure stepped where Bianca could see them, and she wished they hadn’t.

There, in the brilliant sunlight, stood Percy Jackson.

Bianca couldn’t help herself- she stood from her place on the sofa and ran towards the loft’s fence. “Percy?”

All three heads snapped up to her, their eyes wide and mouths agape.

Percy blinked up at her. “Bianca?”

Bianca frowned. “I thought you were…”

“Dead?” He guessed. “I, um, didn’t die. But what are you—"

“We were about to burn his shroud when he just showed up.” Annabeth butted in, looking furious, but there was a certain adoring glint shining in her eyes. “But, Bianca- you went _missing_. You went missing along with Quintus. We thought you two ran off to join _Kronos_ —"

“You’re wrong about that.” Bianca worked her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m not with him, nor will I _ever_ be with Kronos.”

“Then what are you doing here?! It’s been three days since you went missing! You went missing before, during our quest! Talk is starting to go around—”

Bianca winced. Just imagining what the others were saying made her want to curl up and hide- but before she could do just that, Daedalus appeared at her side.

That just seemed to make things worse, as Percy and Annabeth were immediately thrown on guard.

“ _Bianca…_ ” Annabeth called, her voice impossibly distraught and filled with disbelief. The look she was giving her was of utter heartbreak, but as her eyes snapped over to Daedalus, his gaze hardened. “ _You_. What have you done to Daedalus? What have you done to Bianca?”

Daedalus smiled faintly, his sword, which hadn’t been on him before, hanging tightly from his hand. “Trust me, my dear, I have not done a thing to Bianca. As for Daedalus, well… you don’t want to meet him.”

“Look, Mr. Traitor,” she growled, “I didn’t fight a dragon woman and a three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to see you. Now, where is _Daedalus_?”

Bianca swallowed, a painfully audible thing in the tense silence.

Daedalus made his way down the stairs, Bianca timidly following close behind. “You think I’m an agent of Kronos. That I work for Luke.”

“Well, _duh_.” Annabeth said, her eyes flickering over to Bianca.

Bianca shifted.

She knew it wasn’t the case, but if everybody thought Daedalus- or, to them, _Quintus_ \- was a traitor, then her being with him was a _huge_ mistake.

“You’re an intelligent girl,” Daedalus said. “But you’re wrong. I work only for myself.”

“Luke mentioned you,” Percy spoke up. “Geryon knew about you, too. You’ve been to his ranch.”

Daedalus only nodded. “Of course. I’ve been almost everywhere. Even here. The view changes from day to day. It’s always some place high up. Yesterday it was from a skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. But it keeps coming back to the Garden of the Gods. I think the Labyrinth likes it here. A fitting name, I suppose.”

“You’ve been here before,” Percy noted.

“Oh, yes.”

This time Percy pointed to the windows. “That’s an illusion out there? A projection or something?”

“No,” the red-haired girl murmured. “It’s real. We’re really in Colorado.”

Quintus regarded her. “You have clear vision, don’t you? you remind me of another mortal girl I once knew. Another princess who came to grief.”

“Enough games!” Percy nearly spat, the determination in his eyes enough to make Bianca shiver in place. “What have you done with Daedalus?”

Quintus stared at him. “My boy, you need lessons from your friend on seeing clearly. I am Daedalus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, things are moving along! For those of you who've read the books, you know what the next chapter entails! I hope I do it some jutice!
> 
> I used to have a lot to say at the end of chapters, but I'm running dry... All I'd like to say for this one is that I enjoy shaping and molding Bianca's beliefs and her personality! I just don't think she has the guts to do what being a demi-god requires one to do, but... we'll definitely be getting into that in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> Hope your New Year started well! Bye-bye!
> 
> _Posted: January 2, 2020._


	27. The Brand of a Murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, here you go!

After a brief moment of silence, Percy cleared his throat. “But you’re not an inventor! You’re a swordsman!”

Bianca had to stifle a confused little frown at that- if she were in their shoes, that certainly wouldn’t be the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

“I am both,” Daedalus said. “And an architect. And a scholar. I also play basketball pretty well for a guy who didn’t start until he was two thousand years old. A real artist must be good at many things.”

The red-head nodded. “That’s true. Like I can paint with my feet as well as my hands.”

Daedalus smiled at her- a clipped, short thing. “You see? A girl of many talents.”

“But you don’t even look like Daedalus.” Percy protested. “I saw him in a dream, and...”

Suddenly, Percy looked like he was about to be sick.

“Yes. You’ve finally guessed the truth.” Daedalus took that moment to glance back at Bianca, and she vaguely felt the others turning their eyes to her.

Bianca wanted to squirm away under their gazes.

Percy frowned. “You’re an automaton. You made yourself a new body.”

Annabeth stepped close to him, looking quite uneasy. “Percy, that’s not possible. That- That can’t be an automaton.”

Daedalus chuckled. “Do you know what Quintus means, my dear?”

“The fifth, in Latin, but—”

“This is my fifth body.” Daedalus extended his arm, showing them the very same mechanical parts under his wrist that he showed Bianca some time ago.

The sight still made her uneasy, and the same feeling of uncomfortableness was passed on to Percy and Annabeth. Their new friend, however, was in total awe of the twisting gears and wires.

“You found a way to transfer your animus into a machine?” Annabeth recounted, her face twisting into something of a cross between disgust, fear, and fascination. “That’s... not natural.”

Daedalus sighed a sad and pitiful sound. “Oh, I assure you, my dear, it’s still me. I’m still very much Daedalus. Our mother, Athena, makes sure I never forget that.”

And then, he was tugging on the back of his collar, revealing the dark shape of a bird grafted onto his skin.

It was staring right at Bianca, its vaguely shaped eyes piercing straight through her soul.

“A murderer’s brand.” Annabeth narrowed her eyes, which just made the hairs on Bianca’s arm stand right on end.

She didn’t know how she let it fly by her when Daedalus had first told her- but he _murdered_ his own nephew. He murdered him out of jealousy, and while Daedalus didn’t outright say it like _that_ , Bianca wasn’t stupid.

Sometimes, she wished she was. The thought of all of this made her _beyond_ sick…

“For your nephew, Perdix.” Percy guessed. “The boy you pushed off the tower.”

Daedalus’ face darkened. “I did not push him. I simply—”

“Made him lose his balance. Let him die.”

Daedalus gazed out the windows, staring at the same mountains Bianca had admired for some time alone. “I regret what I did, Percy. I was angry and bitter, but I cannot take it back- and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird- a partridge. She branded the bird’s shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin.”

Annabeth turned to her. “Did you know about this?”

Bianca tried not to cower under her intimidating gaze. “N- Not until today. You say it’s been three days since I went… _missing_ \- but for me, it’s only been a few hours, at the most.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Bianca felt those gray eyes trying to work her out- trying to look for the smallest hint of a lie in her movements.

Bianca wanted to defend herself, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know what to say.

“You really are Daedalus…” Percy muttered, blinking at the ground. “But… why did you come to camp? Why spy on us?”

Daedalus tightly gripped the hilt of his sword, but his expression remained as calm as ever. “To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke had given me one story, but I prefer to come to my own conclusions.”

“So you _have_ talked to Luke.” Percy frowned, sounding almost angry at the idea.

“Oh, yes. Several times. He is quite persuasive.”

“But now you’ve seen the camp!” Annabeth persisted. “So you know we need your help. You can’t let Luke through the maze!”

Daedalus set his sword on a nearby workbench. “The maze is no longer mine to control, Annabeth. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy.”

“Privacy from what?”

“The gods,” he said. “And death. I have been alive for two millennia, my dear, hiding from death.”

“That’s…” Bianca immediately flushed- the attention drawn to her quite overwhelming. Even so, she persisted on, lifting her eyes from the ground and meeting Daedalus’ gaze. “That’s why you were so wary of me. So scared.”

Daedalus gave her a wiry smile. “I wouldn’t say _scared_ , but… I was concerned. I didn’t intend to meet a child of Hades.”

“But how can you hide from Hades?” Percy asked, blinking from Daedalus to Bianca. “I mean... Hades has the Furies.”

“They do not know everything,” Daedalus crossed his arms. “Or see everything. You have encountered them, Percy. You know this is true. A clever man can hide quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted.”

“You mean Minos,” Bianca mumbled, clenching her fist and trying to keep her cool at the mere thought of that ghost.

Daedalus nodded. “He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos’s ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death.”

“And you did…” Annabeth marveled, almost sounding impressed, despite her distrust just a few moments ago. “For two thousand years.”

Then, a flurry of heavy _thumps!_ hit the floor, and they might have been alarming, but Bianca _knew_ those huge shock waves coursing through the ground…

Sure enough, Mrs. O’Leary bounded into the room, pausing to lick once at Percy’s face, came over to lick twice at Bianca’s, and almost knocked Daedalus over with an enthusiastic leap.

“There is my old friend!” Daedalus grinned, scratching Mrs. O’Leary behind the ears. “My only companion all these long and lonely years.

“You let her save me,” Percy said. “That whistle actually worked.”

Daedalus nodded. “Of course it did, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs. O’Leary liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I- I felt guilty, as well.”

“Guilty about what?” Percy didn’t so much as skip a beat when asking that. Bianca had to admit, she couldn’t possibly think of why Daedalus would feel guilty…

“That your quest would be in vain.”

And at that, Bianca frowned.

“What?” Annabeth asked, panic slowly rising to her eyes. “But you can still help us. You have to! Give us Ariadne’s string so Luke can’t get it.”

“Yes... the string.” Daedalus stared at the ground, and while Bianca didn’t know why this string was so important, it was clearly an important thing to have. “I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It’s not as accurate as your mortal friend here, perhaps- but good enough. Good enough…”

“Where is it?” Annabeth pushed.

Daedalus… well, Daedalus suddenly looked as sad as Bianca had ever seen him. “With Luke. I’m sorry, my dear, but you are several hours too late.”

Bianca’s eyes widened. “Wait- _what?_ ”

Daedalus looked towards her, his lips turning downward as he turned to face her. “Ariadne’s string is a string that guides one through the Labyrinth. I had it—"

“And you gave it to _Luke?_ ”

“Kronos promised me freedom.” Daedalus shook his head. “Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos’s soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death.”

And just like that, the final pieces of the puzzle all came together. “You gave it to Luke… so he can navigate the Labyrinth… Is- Is that where you went before you explained everything to me?”

Daedalus didn’t say anything, but judging by the way he avoided her gaze…

“How could you!?” Bianca stepped away, bumping against a workbench. Something clattered to the ground, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. “How could you look me in the face after you just sentenced everybody I know to death!”

“Your cause is doomed, Bianca. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way any of you can hold back the might of Kronos.”

Bianca’s fists shook at her sides. “You’re wrong! You talk about bringing the ones you love back from death, but _that’s_ the doomed cause! Icarus is dead, Perdix is dead- the dead are meant to _stay_ dead! My father would never let you get away with this!”

“I am doing what I must, my dear. The offer was too sweet to refuse.” And he even dared to look sheepish. “I’m sorry.”

Bianca was about to retort when Annabeth pushed an aisle right over, causing architectural drawings to scatter across the floor. “I used to respect you! You were my _hero_! You- You built amazing things, you solved problems, and now... I don’t know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just _clever_. Maybe you _are_ just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago.”

Daedalus hung his head. “You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has the string—”

Suddenly Mrs. O’Leary’s ears pricked upwards.

“Someone’s coming!” The girl warned, and right on cue, the doors to the giant room burst right open.

Bianca’s body completely froze.

It was almost like a nightmare, oddly enough, to see her baby brother for the first time in all these long, _long_ months. She wanted to see him more than anything, but under these circumstances… Bianca wished he were nowhere near her.

Nico’s hands were bound together, resting at his front and tied with a bulky chain. It was jarring to have him standing just a handful of steps away from her, and while the rest of him seemed unharmed, he generally looked… terrible.

She knew how he looked, but it was all so _real_ now. He was so thin, his skin was such a sickly shade, and his eyes looked terribly empty.

Especially when they flickered over and landed on hers.

“Nico…” Bianca whispered, her eyes quickly filling with tears at his horrified look. Their little staring contest didn’t last long, seeing as there was another jab to Nico’s back, forcing him to come stumbling further into the room.

Nico was being escorted in by three other figures- one girl and two… giants? They were tall enough to be considered giants, and with their sharp, yellow teeth, Bianca was sure they weren’t human.

The girl looked normal enough- her brown hair swaying behind her as a dangerous smirk made its way to her lips. Nothing about her looked particularly dangerous, but then again, she looked all too pleased with herself.

And when she saw a fifth figure floating right behind them, Bianca was very suddenly shaken from her little stupor.

Minos came strolling right in, and Bianca felt a whole new set of emotions running through her mind.

She was slightly surprised to see him looking almost solid now, but that truly was the last of her worries. He used both her and Nico, and that was something she wasn’t willing to skip past.

But he didn’t pay her any mind, instead, fixed his cold gaze somewhere to her right- his eyes landing on Daedalus. “There you are, my old friend.”

Daedalus clenched his jaw. “What is the meaning of this?”

The girl beside Nico smiled. “Luke sends his compliments. He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos.”

“This was not part of our agreement,” Daedalus gritted out.

“No, indeed, but we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demi-god.” To Bianca’s horror, she ran a finger right under Nico’s chin. “He’ll be quite useful—"

“ _Get your hands off of him_ ,” Bianca growled, surprising herself with the pure intensity of her words. She was never so angry as she was then, but at that moment, she would do anything to get Nico safe by her side.

The girl simply frowned at her.

“Bianca…” Minos sneered at her, moving to face the touchy girl. “They’re siblings. Another child of Hades. Take her as well- another prize for the job well done.”

It made her sick hearing his voice- after all those promises of being a _trustful mentor_ , the only thing he had to say to her at that moment wasn’t even addressed to her. It was addressed to someone else- practically offering her over to Luke’s allies.

It reminded her of Dr. Thorn.

“My pleasure.” The girl stepped forward, looking intensely like a predator stalking its prey.

Bianca gulped.

“Where’s Luke?!” Percy’s sudden question startled her, but it was enough to get the deranged girl to look his way. He only spared her one quick glance, but Bianca caught on what he was trying to say- _get ready_. “Why isn’t he here?”

Bianca slowly reached for her bow and arrows, only to realize they _weren’t on her back_.

They were up on the loft.

“Luke is... busy.” The girl smiled. “He is preparing for the assault- but don’t worry. We have more friends on the way, and in the meantime, I think I’ll have a wonderful snack!”

In an instant, her head whipped back towards Bianca, and as the Stoll brothers would say, _all Hades broke loose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you guys how excited I am for the next chapter! Bianca's going to have her first run-in with an enemy! I think I wrote it pretty well, but you'll have to tell me once the next chapter is out!
> 
> Also, with AO3 going down yesterday, a lot of people thought it was because this one person updated their fic, which is apparently one of the most popular fics on this website ([this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559139/chapters/64745305)), and AO3's Twitter has said that's not the case, but it did make me think...
> 
> Like, that fic is about two Minecraft Youtubers or something, and I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to sugar coat it- but that's weird. Shipping real people have always been weird to me because- they're real people?? Doing that to two living human beings is so disgusting, I want to say. This even extends to, like, the people who pass out when they meet their favorite celebrity- I don't even have a favorite celebrity or any figure like that because it's just weird holding someone that high in my mind (because they're just the same as me, so...). 
> 
> That's all I wanted to say- I'll love fictional characters to death and fantasize about them because they're not real, but it's just plain weird to do that to real people.
> 
> _Posted: January 5, 2020._


	28. Taking My Surname A Little Too Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters! I loved coming up with the action sequence in this chapter, and I hope you guys like it too!

Bianca broke out into a sprint, focusing entirely on her feet as she ran up the small spiral staircase. It was like keeping a pattern- one after the other, focusing on keeping the rhythm.

She nearly tripped a few times, and having that twisted girl chase after her didn’t make things any better- if anything, it just reminded her of how slow she was actually moving.

There were a few loud crashes, each one right after the other. Bianca spared a second to look over the balcony, finding the girl tossing furniture at the bottom of the stairs. She was seemingly trying to get Percy and Annabeth off her tail, who were desperately trying to swing their blades at her.

Nico was on the ground, wiggling against his binds while the red-head ran off to the side, working to grab at the wings she complimented at the beginning of this mess.

The two giants moved towards Daedalus, but Mrs. O’Leary was quick to chomp on one of their arms. The other slammed his fist into the workbench Daedalus reached for, sending his sword flying across the room and a clay jar tumbling to the ground.

The next thing she knew, green flames were quickly spreading around the room.

Bianca knew she should get moving, but she couldn’t help but glance once more at the girl who had her eyes set on her.

There was now a thick pile of stuff that formed in front of Percy and Annabeth, big enough to hinder any advancement. They immediately tried to climb over it, but that’s when the girl at the bottom of the stairs turned to look back up at her.

Bianca met her fiery black eyes.

She scrambled away from the edge, moving towards the sofa and grabbing at her things. Bianca slung the quiver right over her head, reaching quickly for an arrow and nocking it between her fingers and the bowstring.

“Poor dear…” Bianca yelped, whirling around and immediately shooting the arrow at the girl standing right at the top of the stairs. She easily sidestepped it and smiled. “My name’s Kelli, and you’re coming with me.”

Bianca grabbed at another arrow, firing them one after another as Kelli closed in on her. Soon enough, there wouldn’t be enough space, but as she continued to fire, Bianca simultaneously looked for a way out.

Once the giant window’s glass pressed against her back, Bianca grit her teeth. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Kelli simply tilted her head. “Oh, you two are so cute when you're angry. I might just regret handing you off to the Lord of Time.”

And in one swift movement, Kelli swiped at her arm.

Bianca slung the bow over her shoulders and grabbed at Kelli’s forearm, pulling her forward and forcing her down as she kneed her right on the stomach.

Kelli gasped, and as she was crouched forward, reaching for her midsection, Bianca twisted the arm in her hand back, grabbed a chunk of Kelli’s hair, and forced her face into the glass as hard as she could.

The window shattered, showering them in jagged pieces of glass.

Bianca jumped aside, her heart beating in her throat as she jumped over the furniture and made her way towards the balcony’s edge.

She was originally going to run down and get herself some help, but the fire had now spread onto the little barricade Kelli trapped them in and engulfed the whole bottom of the stairs in flames, preventing anybody from entering or leaving the balcony area.

“Bianca!” Percy yelled, and it took her a moment to find him among the mess, but there he was, fending himself against one of the giants. “You have to jump! That’s Greek fire! We can’t put it out!”

Behind her, the crunching of glass grew louder and louder.

Bianca turned, biting her lip when her eyes landed on Kelli.

She was bent forward, clutching her stomach and hissing at every step she took. Her other hand was up at her face, holding her nose as she growled noises of pain.

“You’re _Lord of Time_ will fall.” Bianca glanced to the floor below, calculating just where she would need to fall to avoid the flames. “Luke will _never_ succeed, and you’ll never make it out of this room alive—"

“Enough games!” Kelli screeched, angrily ripping her hand away from her face.

Bianca wished she hadn’t, because what she saw was enough to make her lose her train of thought.

Her nose was scrunched back, crooked and wrinkled to an unnatural position. The skin around it was quickly bruising, and overall, it didn’t look the best…

It was positively broken, and the wound did nothing but spurt golden liquid down her face. Bianca watched as it trickled down her lips and towards her chin, eventually dripping onto the ground.

Kelli indulged her for a moment- let her get an eyeful of her maimed nose, but Bianca now wished she had just pressed onward as the seconds ticked by.

_Maybe not_ \- because a second later, Kelli’s hands grew into claws, hair burst into flames, and eyes glowed a menacing red.

This time, when Kelli swiped at her, she managed to get a hold of Bianca’s forearm. “Come with me now and I _might_ just remember to be nice.”

Bianca whimpered at the claws piercing through her skin, but in a positively stupid move, Bianca flipped them around and used their combined momentum to throw them right over the edge of the loft’s fence.

The landing effectively forced Kelli’s hold off of her, and Bianca would have liked a moment to gather the air punched out of her lungs, but she sadly didn’t have that luxury at the moment.

Bianca scrambled to her feet, propping herself up on the workbenches beside her and immediately taking some of the clay jars in her hold, smashing them against the ground and effectively trapping Kelli in her own ring of green flames.

It was a very short victory, because the next thing she knew, Minos was laughing like a madman through the fire, raising his hands and grinning his eerie grin. “To me! Spirits of the dead!”

The air around them began to hum, and before she knew it, Bianca moved to stand in front of him. “You monster!”

Minos glared, his stare almost enough to make her cower down.

_Almost_.

“Out of my way, you little brat!”

“Don’t talk to my sister that way!” Bianca’s heart did a little flip at those words- the exact words Nico had spoken so long ago.

_Nico_.

From what she last saw of him, he had been on the floor, completely defenseless with his hands bound together. Bianca was just about to run to his side, but was fairly surprised when she found him on his feet, free from his chains and glaring daggers at Minos.

“You do not control me, young fool,” Minos sneered. “All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes- but it is not your mother who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!”

And just as he finished that sentence, spirits began to appear around him- shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into tons and tons of men dressed as soldiers.

“I am the son of Hades!” Nico insisted. “Begone!”

Minos simply laughed. “You have no power over me. I am the Lord of Spirits! The Ghost King!”

“You’re a traitor!” Bianca hissed. “You used both of us for some petty little gain! You almost succeeded—"

“ _Almost?_ Your brother was more of a fool than you were! All it took were some honeyed words before the little runt was hanging off anything I said!”

“ _You—_ ” But before Bianca could unleash her anger upon the very person who played both her and Nico, a blur of _something_ came crashing into her side, knocking her flat on her quiver as a steady pressure wrapped tight around her neck.

“Bia!” Nico called to her, but he never came to her side. She was glad- she wanted him to stay far from danger.

“I promised I wouldn’t hurt any valuable assets.” Kelli’s sickly-sweet voice filled her ears, one of her sharp thumb stroking over Bianca’s cheek. “But one little scratch won’t hurt…”

Bianca gasped at Kelli’s wrists and tried to push them away, but they didn’t budge. Nothing she tried worked, and as her vision started to blur around the edges, Bianca quickly called to the fire Minos had helped her develop.

Once the impossible heat licked at her fingers, Bianca reached forward, planting the flames right against Kelli’s outstretched arms.

Kelli screeched, jumping right off Bianca and clawing at her skin, uttering groans of nothing but pain.

Bianca coughed, leaning forward and relishing in the air filling her lungs.

In her slightly dizzied state, Bianca caught sight of Nico digging his black sword into the ground, his eyes trained on Minos as his form rippled in the air.

“Never!” Minos cried. “I will not—”

And just then, the ground rumbled. Every window in the room shattered, a good gust of air blowing into the increasingly warm environment as a fissure opened in the stone floor.

Soon enough, Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail.

It might have been a terrible sight just a few months ago, but right then, Bianca was beyond proud of her _fratellino_.

Bianca couldn’t dwell on it any longer, her eyes fluttering back towards Kelli, who looked about ready to kill her.

She scrambled to her feet, reaching for her bow and throwing herself atop Kelli’s wriggling form. Bianca pressed the length of it against Kelli’s throat, straddling her hips in hopes of pinning her to the ground.

Reaching behind her, Bianca swiped at an arrow, fully intending to dig the celestial bronze tip right through Kelli’s shoulder before she froze.

Kelli had calmed down, her wiggling almost nonexistent as she was pressed to the ground. Unlike before, her eyes were no longer a piercing red, but they had gone back to their striking black from before.

She looked so… human. So _afraid_.

Bianca’s hesitation was all it took for Kelli to smack her bow and arrow away, flipping them over with a wicked grin as Bianca was once again pinned under her monstrous body.

Despite her promise to not harm her, Kelli looked about ready to sink her claws right into her.

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut, just waiting for the sting of those nails dragging across her skin, but to her surprise… nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes, Kelli’s were wide- her body going completely rigid as she gasped. “No... school... spirit...”

From behind her, Annabeth wretched her knife right out of Kelli’s back. With one more awful screech, Kelli dissolved into a shower of golden vapor.

Annabeth helped her up, and as Bianca reached for her bow, she caught sight of Daedalus, Mrs. O’Leary, and Percy still engaged in combat with the two giants.

“We have to help!” She insisted, but a second after, new shouts and orders rippled through the tunnel leading to the open entrance.

“No time!” The red-head shouted. “Too many coming!”

She had fitted herself with the giant wings from before and was working on getting Nico into a pair of his own, but he looked so pale and sweaty that Bianca was afraid he’d just collapse before he could get them on. Thankfully, the wings grafted instantly to his back and arms.

Annabeth ushered her over to Rachel- as she called the red-head- instructing her to help Bianca with her own wings as she rushed off to Percy’s side.

The wings pressed against the scratches on her arm, which she had completely forgotten about. They stung just enough to make her hiss, but it was nothing she couldn’t put off until later.

Bianca took a set of wings, helping Percy into them as soon as he and Annabeth came rushing back. She didn’t register it until they were all moving towards the windows, but they were missing two more members of their party.

She turned to where she’d last seen them and was met with Daedalus cut in hundreds of places, the wounds bleeding golden oil instead of blood.

He had his sword and was using part of a smashed table as a shield against the giants, but even if she wanted to get his attention, he was just too far behind.

“Wait! We can’t just leave them!”

Percy turned to her, his face filled with determination. “He won’t leave Mrs. O’Leary. He told us to go, so we have to go!”

There was no time to argue, so Bianca simply allowed them to usher her over to the window’s edge.

“None of us know how to fly!” Nico’s frail little voice rushed through the air, and Bianca instinctively moved to embrace him in her arms.

Except, he was hidden behind Percy.

“Great time to find out!” Percy shouted, and together, the five of them jumped out the window and into the open sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Nico and Bianca reunion just yet.
> 
> Also... I didn't change the Minos and Nico scene. I really did want Bianca to be the one to take revenge for both her and Nico, but this is such an important part of Nico's story that I just didn't have the heart to take it from him! Instead, I gave Bianca a rivalry- of sorts- with Kelli! I'd like to bring that up again in the future, but we'll see...
> 
> One more thing- did you guys know about this very short story Uncle Rick wrote? It's in Italian and it's called [Un Natale Mezzosangue](https://rickriordan.com/2020/12/un-natale-mezzosangue/)! It's centered around Percy and Nico, but I won't spoil more and I'll let you guys check it out!
> 
> _Posted: January 8, 2020._


	29. Rachel Takes Us To The Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all have a wonderful day! Enjoy the new chapter!

Bianca couldn’t say that jumping out of a high-rise window with bronze wings attached to her arms was on her bucket list, but… she went out and did it anyway.

Plummeting towards the valley below was somehow scarier than facing Kelli- but she wouldn’t think about that anymore. If she did, she’d do nothing but freak herself out.

“Spread your arms!” Annabeth shouted, her voice barely piercing through the air rushing past her ears. “Keep them extended!”

And Bianca did just that- a gasp of utter relief passing through her lips once the wide stance slowed her descend into something much less terrifying.

Everybody was generally in the same vicinity as one another, except for Percy, who had taken to flapping his wings and moving in the air as gracefully as he could.

“Land!” Annabeth told them. “These wings won’t last forever!”

From beside her, Rachel frowned. “How long?!”

“I don’t want to find out!”

And from there, they swooped down towards a beautiful garden and freaked a few people out. Bianca didn’t know what they were seeing, but she decided to offer them an apologetic smile as they soared by.

Eventually, they flew across the valley, over a road, and landed on the terrace of some empty visitors center. They quickly shrugged off their wings and stuffed them into a nearby garbage can, something Annabeth hoped would deter mortals- Bianca always thought that term was weird to use, but apparently, it was proper to use it for other non-demi-gods- from poking at them.

Now that there was a moment of calm… Bianca immediately turned towards Nico.

He obviously knew what was coming, but he kept his gaze low to the ground, huddling into himself as she approached his small, quivering form.

Bianca hesitated, but pressed forward. This wasn’t something she wanted to put off any longer.

Standing beside him now, she couldn’t help but notice how he stood just at her shoulders. The last she could remember, her little brother just about grazed the top of her elbows.

She offered him a tiny smile.

“Hello, Nico.” Bianca bit back the hurtful shame running over her body when Nico flinched. “You’ve gotten so tall.”

He didn’t say anything.

Bianca sighed. “Look, Nico, I think we need to have a long, overdue conversation.”

Still, he wouldn’t so much as _look_ at her.

“Nico, _please_ —"

Suddenly, Annabeth’s voice came out of nowhere. “If Daedalus died... he said his life force was tied into the Labyrinth. The whole thing might’ve been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke’s invasion.”

“No…” Nico practically fled from her side, shuffling over to Percy and Annabeth. “He isn’t dead.”

They both looked just as startled to see him as Bianca was to have him walk away from her. She was _that_ close to running after him, but… this conversation she was suddenly thrown in seemed much more important.

Percy blinked. “How can you be so sure?”

“I know when people die. It’s this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears.”

_Buzzing in my ears_. That description was just like…

“What about Tyson and Grover, then?”

Nico shook his head. “That’s harder. They’re not humans or half-bloods. They don’t have mortal souls.”

And _wow_ , Bianca wondered just who had taught him all these things. More likely than not, it was Minos. which just made her angry all over again.

“We have to get into town, then.” Annabeth decided. “Our chances of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth will be better. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army.”

Bianca met her gaze, which led to Bianca turning away, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. She could tell Percy and Annabeth wanted to ask a few questions about what just played out, but… that would have to wait.

“We could just take a plane.” Rachel offered, picking at a particular patch of paint on her pants.

Percy shuddered. “I don’t fly.”

“But you just did.”

“That was low flying, and even that’s risky. Flying up really high- that’s Zeus’s territory. I can’t do it. Besides, we don’t even have time for a flight. The Labyrinth is the quickest way back.”

“So we need a car to take us into the city,” Annabeth added, glancing up at the sky.

Rachel, however, looked down into the parking lot. She grimaced, as if she were about to do something she regretted. “I’ll take care of it.”

Annabeth raised a brow. “How?”

“Just trust me.”

Bianca could practically _feel_ the uneasiness washing over Annabeth, but she nodded nonetheless. “Okay, I’m going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris Message to camp.”

Bianca bit the inside of her cheek. “Alright. Nico and I will—”

“I’ll go with you, Annabeth.” And before anybody could say anything, Nico was already walking off towards the direction of the gift shop. “I’m hungry.”

Bianca tried not to visibly deflate.

“R- Right.” She glumly nodded, grasping at her slightly shredded sleeve. “I need to find some bandages. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with Rachel, then.” She heard Percy say. “Meet you guys in the parking lot!”

Her trip to scout for some bandages went surprisingly well, and while the family she had approached looked beyond concerned by the many things Bianca was sure looked off about her, they offered to buy her a roll of bandages.

She did wonder what they saw. The wings had worked around her bow and quiver, so they were still perched against her back, but none of the family members seemed to raise a brow at her weapons.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to explain anything. She _did_ have to assure them that she wasn’t lost and that she was heading back to the safety of her family, but… that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

After she was done cleaning up and wrapping her wounds, she met the others back in the parking lot, quite surprised to find Rachel speaking with a man in this very pristine, slick vehicle.

She went to stand next to Percy, but just then, Nico and Annabeth made their way back, as did Rachel- all with a frown set on their faces.

“I talked to Chiron,” Annabeth started. “They’re doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They’re going to need every hero they can get. Did we find a ride?”

Rachel nodded, tilting her head over to where she had just come from. “The driver’s ready when we are.”

The chauffeur, Bianca assumed, was now speaking to another man. The man wandered off, slightly flustered and annoyed before the five of them were ushered into the grand vehicle.

And _grand_ was maybe an understatement- given what looked to be modern television screens etched into the headrests, leather seats, and a tiny refrigerator stocked with bottled water, sodas, and snacks.

Bianca was a bit embarrassed to say how fast they all reached for the food.

“Where to, Miss Dare?” The chauffeur asked.

Rachel tapped a finger to her chin. “I’m not sure yet, Robert. We just need to drive through town and, uh, look around.”

“Whatever you say, miss.”

And they were on the road in an instant, passing by dozens of new buildings and vehicles that just made her eyes widen and pulled her entire attention towards anything and everything they passed.

This was the first time she was truly out in the real world since… since 1939.

After about an hour of driving around with no sign of another entrance to the Labyrinth, Rachel instructed the chauffeur to drive off towards Denver. Annabeth suggested that a bigger city would give them more luck, but even Bianca was starting to grow a little nervous by their inability to find an entrance.

There was no telling when Luke would be ready to invade Camp Half-Blood, and the longer they spent driving around, the more time they were wasting on absolutely nothing.

By the time the city faded off to open grasslands and a few scattered farm buildings came into, Rachel rapidly sat upright. “Get off the highway!”

The chauffeur glanced back. “Miss?”

“I saw something, I think. Get off here.”

Bianca held her breath as the chauffeur swerved across traffic, speeding down the nearest exit.

“What did you see?” Percy asked, his gaze entirely focused on the outdoors. They passed a sign, and they went too quickly for Bianca to see, but Rachel helpfully said it read _Western Museum of Mining & Industry_.

It didn’t look like much of a museum, since it was made up entirely of a little building, some drills and pumps, and even some old steam shovels displayed outside the homey-looking railroad station.

“There.” Rachel pointed to a hole in the side of a nearby hill- a tunnel that was boarded up and chained. “An old mine entrance.”

“A door to the Labyrinth?” Annabeth raised a brow. “How can you be sure?”

“Well, look at it!” Rachel exclaimed, immediately recoiling at the loudness of her voice. “I mean... I can see it, okay?”

She thanked the chauffeur and they all filled out, and Bianca took this little moment to go and promise Nico they’d sit down and talk when the time was right, but whenever she came too close, he would subtly shuffle off and pointedly avoid her gaze.

The moment passed, and soon enough, the five of them were climbing the hill towards the mine entrance. Almost immediately, Bianca spotted the same delta symbol as before, standing tiny but proud on the little padlock holding everything together.

Percy touched the padlock, which caused the chains to fall away. Now, the only thing standing in their way were a few boards- but those were kicked down easy enough, and the next thing Bianca knew, they were back in the Labyrinth.

The dirt tunnels turned to stone, and as they traversed deeper into the maze, the tunnels wound around and split off in a confusing manner, but Rachel had no trouble guiding them through the mess.

It was impressive, and when Percy told her they needed to get back to New York, she hardly even paused when the tunnels offered a choice.

Rachel and Annabeth started up a rather awkward conversation, and when it became apparent Rachel wasn’t going to spill anything about her background and such, they moved on to architectural talk.

She could hear Nico speaking to Percy, but it was hard to hear, considering they took to walking a few steps behind Rachel and Annabeth’s odd little relationship.

As for Bianca, she stood ahead with the girls, listening to their gushing and nodding whenever she felt it was appropriate, because truthfully… her mind was solely on Nico.

There was a nudge to her forearm, followed by one of Annabeth’s tiny, reassuring smiles. “Are you okay, Bianca?”

Bianca shrugged. “I don’t know.”

She vaguely wondered if Nico shared any of his thoughts concerning their relationship with Percy and Annabeth, considering Annabeth’s next words were much more firm and confident than before. “He’ll come around. It might not look like it right now, but I think he just needs some time.”

Before she could help herself, Bianca was looking over her shoulder, her eyes immediately fluttering over to Nico.

He looked sad, nervous, and even… scared- but he was hiding all those emotions behind a brick wall. The only way to truly sort them all out would be to look at his eyes, which is just what she was doing.

“It’s always the family, isn’t it?” Rachel nudged her, a tiny smile of her own etched on to her lips. It wasn’t teasing, but more so a genuine gesture of comprehension.

Bianca deflated. “He’s just… he’s avoiding me. I tried to talk to him when we landed- after the whole… Daedalus thing, but he wouldn’t even _look_ at me. I suppose this isn’t the right time to have that conversation, either, so I’m just holding out hope that we’ll get that chance soon enough.”

Annabeth hummed, her eyes dancing around in the dim lighting. Looking into her eyes made Bianca remember something else…

“And I know how it looks, but I was never working for Luke.” She grits her teeth, a wave of anger washing over her at the very thought of him. “Minos came to me. He lured me into trusting him and deceived me in the end- just like he did to Nico. He wanted me to capture Daedalus- or, Quintus- and bring him over, but I just _couldn’t_ _do it._ Daedalus knew something was off, so he brought me to that room to calm me down and explain everything that made me wary of him in the first place. I never knew he had made a deal with Luke—"

“It’s alright.” Annabeth pressed her lips together. “After Daedalus told us about Ariadne’s String, you… well, I believe you. I could tell you had nothing to do with his acts- that you were just dragged into this mess.”

Bianca felt a sense of relief wash over her, but it only lasted for a minute. Before she knew it, the air shifted, and it no longer felt as welcoming as before.

Rachel also stopped, which just made Percy run right into her as she stared off into one of the dark paths before them.

“What is it?” Percy asked, glancing down the crossroad.

Annabeth frowned. “Is it that way?”

Rachel, despite all her previous confidence, shifted nervously. “No. Not at all.”

“Why are we stopping then?” Percy stepped forward, and Bianca was just a bit afraid he’d go off all on his own. He seemed like the person to do just that.

“Listen,” Nico ordered, and they all took a moment to just bask in the change of atmosphere.

Sure enough, Bianca could hear a gust of wind coming down the tunnel, as well as a hint of this sweet-smelling scent, but it was all overpowered by the feeling of something quite… off.

“Eucalyptus trees…” Percy marveled. “Like in California.”

Rachel stiffly nodded. “There’s something evil down that tunnel. Something very powerful.”

“And the smell of death,” Nico added, which didn’t make Bianca feel any better than before.

And- _is that what that feeling was?_

“Luke’s entrance.” Annabeth guessed, after sharing one queasy look with Percy. “The one to Mount Othrys- the Titans’ palace.”

Percy frowned. “I have to check it out.”

“Percy, _no_.”

“Luke could be right there.” He insisted. “Or... Or Kronos. I have to find out what’s going on.”

Annabeth hesitated. “Then we’ll all go.”

And Bianca wanted to protest, but she didn’t have the heart to jump in on that conversation. Luckily, she didn’t have to, as Annabeth’s proposal was immediately met with a shake of the head. “No. It’s too dangerous. If they got hold of Nico, Bianca, or Rachel, for that matter, Kronos could use them. You stay here and guard them.”

Bianca… well, Bianca was relieved- but she tried not to make it visible. She could see just how much Annabeth was worried, and while she also worried over Percy’s safety, she knew this wasn’t something he was going to back down on.

Rachel, however, was all too eager to get him to stay. “Percy, don’t. Don’t go up there alone.”

Percy just offered her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be quick. I won’t do anything stupid.”

Annabeth handed him a navy-blue cap with a white embroidered symbol on the front. “At least take this- and _be careful_.”

It took him a moment, but Percy eventually took it in his hands. “Thanks… Well, here goes nothing.”

He turned to the tunnel, put the cap on, and disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does seem kind of inappropriate to have the conversation the di Angelo's need to have right in the middle of all of this (especially because they're rushing back to camp in preparation for a battle), so... I do want to push it back! I've already written it, actually, since I'm a bit ahead on the chapters, but it's not coming for a bit.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> _Posted: January 11, 2021._


	30. God of The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with a new chapter!
> 
> Before you get into it, let me just plug the [one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726359) I wrote yesterday! Check it out, it's adorable!

Bianca didn’t know what to think when, in one minute, she was kicking a tiny rock between her feet, and the next, she was ready to run for her literal _life_.

But there she was, watching in horror as Rachel threw a plastic blue hairbrush right into- who Bianca assumed was- Luke’s eye.

A heavy weight settled atop of them as they waited for Percy, and eventually, Annabeth and Rachel agreed they needed to follow him- to help him, lest he messes something up.

They came right in time, actually, because if they were even a second too late, Percy would have been dead.

“Ow!” Luke yelled, and in the next instant, Percy was running towards them at full speed, ushering them to _go_.

“Luke?” Annabeth paused, her eyes filling with terror. “What—”

And that’s all that left her mouth before Percy grabbed her by her top, hauling her after him as they took off into the darkness.

They ran right out of the fortress they had entered, and they almost made it back to the Labyrinth’s entrance when Bianca heard the loudest, scariest bellow she had ever heard. “ _After them_!”

“No!” Nico screamed, and just as Bianca whipped her head over to him, he clapped his hands together.

Immediately, a jagged rock erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. The tremor it caused was so powerful that the front columns of the building came crashing down, and Bianca couldn’t help but cringe as a few muffled screams carried through the air while the dust billowed around them.

They ran into the Labyrinth, and they kept running until Bianca felt like her lungs were about to ignite right inside her.

“I can’t go any farther!” Rachel gasped, pressing a hand to her chest as they gradually came to a stop.

Annabeth had been crying the entire time they’d been running, and now that they had some time to rest, she collapsed and immediately buried her head between her knees. Her sobs echoed in the tunnel, and as terribly as they tugged at Bianca’s heart, all she could do was drop to the ground and focus on catching her own breath.

Just when the blood was no longer rushing past her ears, Bianca caught the tail end of Percy and Nico’s conversation.

“Nico... you, uh, kind of gave yourself away.”

“What do you mean?”

“That wall of black stone? That was pretty impressive. If Kronos didn’t know who you were before, he does now- a child of the Underworld.”

And that revelation sent Bianca into a new kind of panic, but before she could add in her own choice of words, Nico hummed. “Big deal…”

She tried to say something, but her mouth was completely dry. It was no use.

After a while, Annabeth lifted her head, her eyes red from the crying and tears completely soaking her cheeks. “What... What was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?”

Percy bit his lip, but proceeded to tell them what he saw.

He told them how he came upon Luke’s body in a golden coffin, how he looked lifeless as the telekhines around him berated each other for forgetting the last piece of the puzzle- a half-blood’s allegiance. He told them how he tried to stop Ethan Nakamura from completing that allegiance, but his obsession with revenge led him to denounce the gods and proclaim his absolute loyalty to Kronos.

He told them how- after that binding deal had been done- Kronos rose in Luke’s body, ready for nothing but bloodshed.

“No…” Annabeth chocked. “That can’t be true. He couldn’t—”

Percy shook his head. “He gave himself over to Kronos. I’m sorry, Annabeth- but Luke is gone.”

“No!” She insisted. “You saw when Rachel hit him.”

At that, Percy nodded, his gaze filled with respect as he looked over to Rachel. “You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.”

Rachel looked embarrassed, but Bianca had to admit, it _was_ kind of funny. “It was the only thing I had.”

“But you saw!” Annabeth insisted once more. “When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses.”

“So maybe Kronos wasn’t completely settled in the body, or whatever.” Percy almost waved her off. “It doesn’t mean Luke was in control.”

“You want him to be evil, is that it?!” Annabeth yelled. “You didn’t know him before, Percy. I did!”

And just like that, Percy snapped. “What is it with you? Why do you keep defending him?”

Bianca suddenly felt like she shouldn’t be listening in, but before their argument could advance any more, Rachel raised her hands. “Woah, you two! Knock it off!”

Annabeth glared at her. “Stay out of it, mortal girl! If it wasn’t for you...”

Whatever she was going to say, her voice broke. She put her head down and continued to miserably sob.

Bianca wanted to offer some comfort, but she didn’t think that would be the wisest of things to do. Instead, she settled for staring at her hands, tracing the lines of her palms and working on steadying her breaths.

“We have to keep moving,” Nico said, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them. “He’ll send monsters after us.”

So they moved, even if none of them seemed to be ready for more time on their feet.

They didn’t get very far before Percy froze, his eyes wide and hands shaking as he ran forward.

Bianca didn’t know what suddenly came over him, but that’s when she saw it- a crumpled up, dirty red cap lying on the ground.

The ground around it was mushy and wet, and engraved in the sticky mud were two sets of footprints- abnormally large ones next to a series of goat hooves.

“We have to follow them,” Percy announced, his eyes trailing off to the left. “They went that way. It must have been recently.”

“What about Camp Half-Blood?” Nico asked. “There’s no time.”

Annabeth shook her head, marching up to Percy and grabbing the cap from his hands. “We have to find them- they’re our friends.”

They followed her, but the deeper they went, the more shivers settled on her skin. It didn’t help that they were slipping around and almost falling to the ground with every two steps.

Finally, once they descended to the bottom of a rather steep slope, Bianca found herself in a large cave.

It might have been beautiful, especially with the underground river running right through the center of the room, but once her eyes landed on Tyson with an unconscious Grover in his arms, everything in her being just went cold.

Percy gasped. “Tyson!”

“Percy! Come quick!”

At Tyson’s cry, all five of them ran towards him, narrowly avoiding a slip up here and there.

Once they reached the duo, Bianca was relieved to see Grover shivering. It meant he wasn’t dead, and while she could sense things like that… she was a bit too panicky to really fine-tune those senses.

“What happened?” Percy asked.

Tyson shuttered at the memory. “So many things. Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then... we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this.”

“Did he say anything?”

“He said, ‘ _We’re close_.’ Then hit his head on rocks.”

Percy knelt next to them, but kept his eyes wandering around the cave. The rocks glistened as Bianca herself looked around, taking in the odd scenery before her. Something was amiss, and as her eyes landed on another entrance to the cave…

“Grover,” Percy nudged him, “wake up.”

If only it were that easy. Grover simply groaned, but when Annabeth splashed some of the river water on his face, he woke with a start. “Percy? Annabeth? Where…”

“It’s okay. You passed out. The presence was too much for you.”

“I- I remember. Pan.”

“Yeah…” Percy muttered. “Something powerful is just beyond that doorway.”

They made quick introductions after that- introducing Rachel to the two boys. Tyson said she was pretty, which led to a deep frown settling on Annabeth’s face.

Percy and Annabeth helped Grover up, guiding him through the icy cold water. Bianca herself might have needed some help waddling through the strong current, but when her eyes unconsciously landed on Nico- maybe in an attempt to help him before herself- she just felt sad.

Once they got out of the water and trudged closer to the entrance, Bianca’s sadness shifted into something different- something almost _lively_.

And yet, it was still riddled with death.

She was about to voice her concerns, but as they walked through the entrance, the new scenery took her breath away.

The walls glittered with beautiful red, green, and blue crystals. In the strange light, tropical plants grew- giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals, and many, many more…

The cave floor was covered with green moss, and overhead, the ceiling hung impossibly high, sparkling like a galaxy of stars.

In the center of it all stood a beautifully crafted bed, made entirely out of gilded wood shaped like a curly _U_. Animals lounged around it- but they were animals that shouldn’t have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a wooly mammoth.

And there, on the bed, lay an old satyr.

He watched them with gentle sky-blue eyes, his look radiating utter calmness. He was clearly in the later years of his life- his curly hair and pointed beard a stark white, and even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray.

The horns on his head were enormous, and there was no way he could’ve hidden those under a hat the way Grover did.

His calmness was a welcoming change, but there was something odd about him.

Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. “Lord Pan!”

The god smiled kindly, but there was obvious sadness in his eyes. “Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you.”

“I... got lost.” Grover apologized.

Pan simply laughed- a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, one that filled the whole cavern with hope. Bianca couldn’t help but be drawn to the reed pipes handing around his neck, imaging the beautiful kinds of songs he could create with that instrument…

Annabeth moved to kneel, so Bianca respectfully followed her lead, as did Nico and Rachel.

Percy quickly followed their movement after a few seconds, but even then, he couldn’t wipe the pure look of confusion from his face. “You have a humming dodo bird.”

Pan’s eyes twinkled. “Yes, that’s Dede. My little actress.”

Dede pecked at his palm, humming something that sounded suspiciously like a funeral dirge.

“This is the most beautiful place…” Annabeth marveled, a bright smile passing by her lips. “It’s better than any building ever designed.”

“I am glad you like it, dear,” Pan said. “It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I’m afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed… for a little longer.”

“My lord,” Grover pleaded, “please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They’ll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!”

Pan placed his hand on Grover’s head and ruffled his curly hair. “You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well.”

Grover frowned. “Chose? I- I don’t understand.”

Pan’s image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. That off-putting feel Bianca had been feeling increased dramatically at that moment, and all at once, the giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal, the wooly mammoth grunted nervously, and Dede stuck her head under her wing.

Then, Pan re-formed.

“I have slept many eons,” he forlornly confessed. “My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end.”

“What?” Grover cried. “But… no! You’re right here!”

“My dear satyr… I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, ‘ _Tell them the great god Pan is dead_.’”

Grover clenched his fist. “But that wasn’t true!”

Pan shook his head. “Your kind never believed it. You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing- and I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing- my dark twilight sleep. It must end.”

“No!” Grover’s voice trembled.

“Dear Grover,” Pan sadly smiled. “You must accept the truth. Your companions, Nico and Bianca- they understand.”

Bianca blinked. She didn’t expect to be addressed by a god- even if she has met quite a few in her short time as a demi-god.

But this… this was heading down a path Bianca would rather not talk about.

Thankfully for her, Nico slowly nodded. “He’s dying. He should have died long ago. This… This is more like a memory.”

“But gods can’t die!”

“They can fade when everything they stood for is gone,” Pan explained. “When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone.

“That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing, because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—”

He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again.

“Dede, what are you doing?” Pan demanded. “Are you singing Kumbaya again?”

Dede innocently looked up and blinked her yellow eyes.

Pan sighed. “Everybody’s a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling.”

“But… no!” Grover whimpered.

“Be strong. You have found me, and now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you.”

His eyes skipped right over Bianca, instead settling on Percy.

“Percy Jackson,” Pan called. “I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear.”

He turned to Annabeth.

“Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined.”

Then, he looked at Tyson.

“Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations, but you, Tyson- your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Rachel Dare…”

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up, like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing.

“I know you believe you cannot make amends,” he said. “But you are just as important as your father.”

“I—” Rachel faltered. A tear ran down her cheek.

“I know you don’t believe this now, but look for opportunities. They will come.”

Finally, he turned back toward Grover. “My dear satyr, will you carry my message?”

“I- I can’t.”

“You can.” Pan insisted. “You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I know, but my name, Pan… originally- it meant rustic, but over the years, it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan’s spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you.”

Grover wiped at his eyes, then, he slowly stood. “I’ve spent my whole life looking for you. Now... I release you.”

Pan smiled. “Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing.”

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy, a curl of smoke going into Bianca’s mouth. It went to everybody, but a little more of it clearly went to Grover.

Then, the animals gave them a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed, and before she knew it, they all turned gray and crumbled to dust, the vines withered, and they were alone in a dark cave with an empty bed.

The odd feeling she had felt before was no longer there.

“Are… are you okay?” Percy asked Grover, who looked older- sadder. Grover didn’t answer, simply took his cap from Annabeth, brushed off the mud, and stuck it firmly on his head.

“We should go now,” he said, “and tell them the great god Pan is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, as I read through what I needed to read through, I had to roll my eyes at Annabeth's crying over Luke. I just can't put myself in her shoes- if someone I loved did what he did, it's over for the relationship. I know a lot of people forgive Luke, but not me!
> 
> Okay, I'm not even going to get into that- but that's all I had to say. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> _Posted: January 14, 2021._


	31. Battle of the Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my very best to make this chapter entertaining- because as we all know, I'm not that very good at action sequences! I think I did a good job, though, so... enjoy!

Something about their encounter with Pan left a sour taste in Bianca’s mouth.

She knew the odd feeling radiating from Pan was due to him being stuck in the world of the living, as Nico had confirmed, but there was something more- something that made her squirm and gulp at the very thought of it.

Pan had addressed everyone in the final minutes of his life, but when it came to her and Nico… he didn’t even glance their way.

Was it because their father was Hades? Pan was the god of the wild- of life and beauty, and Hades… he was the picture of death, a picture everybody flinched away from.

Were children of Hades the same? Were they destined to be shunned by all, just as their father was?

They didn’t even have their own cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Their father wasn’t even an Olympian, despite him being just as important as his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon.

Was that why she kept her parentage a secret from the summer campers? Did she subconsciously know that the others wouldn’t be so understanding? She did know others already didn’t like her very much, given her rocky relationships with the girls in Westover Hall.

It made her sick to think about…

Rachel led them through the Labyrinth, and once they emerged, they were immediately met with hundreds of big screens and dozens of tall skyscrapers, as well as many, _many_ waves of crowds and vehicles.

Bianca couldn’t marvel long at the very busy streets, seeing as Percy immediately led them to a quiet, empty alleyway. The next thing she knew, Blackjack was descending from the sky, swooping between buildings and neighing happily into the air.

Behind him, five of his fellow Pegasus friends came down, landing right in front of their mini-group.

“Yeah,” Percy suddenly said, and when she looked over, he was staring straight at Blackjack. “I’m lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp, and quick.”

And she didn’t fully understand how Blackjack seemed to nod, as if he understood Percy, but even so, Bianca went up to one of the Pegasus and began saddling up.

They had somewhere to be, anyway.

It was a bit of a struggle, but once she finally finished checking the equipment, making sure it was all set and right, she made her way to straddle her Pegasus.

But, before she could swing her leg over the saddle, a series of grunts filled the air.

She turned to her left, where Nico was standing with his own Pegasus, but instead of getting on, he was struggling against the shy, timid horse.

Percy came back- without Rachel, she noted- just as Nico threw his hands up in the air. “Go without me! I don’t want to go back to that camp, anyway…”

Now _that_ made her heart stutter.

“Nico—” She called, reaching her hand out to comfort him, but at his tiny flinch, Bianca froze.

He kept his gaze away from her, a scowl settling on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Percy glanced at her, and at her dejected frown, he turned back to Nico. “Nico, we need your help.”

Nothing.

This time, Annabeth came up. She put her hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile. “Nico… _please_.”

And, to Bianca’s surprise, Nico’s expression slowly softened.

“All right.” Reluctantly, he nodded. “For you- but I’m not staying.”

When Nico turned away, Percy raised a brow towards her. Annabeth just stuck her tongue out at him, but she offered Bianca a pat to the forearm and an apology twinkling in her eyes.

Once everybody was on their Pegasus, they took off, flying over winding buildings and heading straight towards Camp Half-Blood.

…

They landed in the cabin area, met with Chiron, an older satyr, and a few of the Apollo cabin archers.

Almost immediately, Bianca was whisked away by the archers. They asked no questions- just fitted her with her own armor, stocked her up with more arrows, and placed her off in the forest, up in a tree with her weapon at the ready.

It was odd seeing everybody like this- so geared up and ready for a fight. The only other time she witnessed anything remotely close to this was on those Capture the Flag nights, and she wished it was one of those nights, but… it wasn’t.

The Hephaestus cabin had set traps up all around the entrance to the Labyrinth- complete razor wires, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, and rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beside them, Beckendorf was manning two huge catapults, already primed and aimed at Zeus’s Fist. The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in a phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders.

The Apollo and Hermes cabins were scattered in the woods, as she’d come to learn. They were all given bows, and, like her, many took a position in the trees.

Thankfully, when Lee placed her on the tree beside Connor’s, he simply waved and welcomed her- he didn’t even blink at her sudden presence, even if she had gone missing for a few days.

She was glad, because if she was asked of her whereabouts this time around, she didn’t think she could explain herself without causing too much dismay.

Bianca glanced down, her eyes landing on the small group of dryads and satyrs. Even they were armed with bows, and the two satyrs obviously flirting around with them trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark.

Shortly after Bianca had been pulled away from the group, Annabeth had gone off to join her siblings. They had set up a command tent a little ways away from the clearing around Zeus’s Fist, directing operations and overseeing the entire pre-battle prep.

Aphrodite’s children were running around, straightening everybody’s armor and offering to comb the tangles out of their horsehair plumes. And while Dionysus himself was still nowhere to be seen, his two blond twin sons were going around and providing all the sweaty warriors with water bottles and juice boxes.

It was all… very concerning. She’d never seen everybody come together this intensely, and just as she was about to clamber down the tree and grab one of those juice boxes to calm herself down, the ground trembled.

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Clarisse barked a single order- a single “Lock shields!”

Bianca gulped, picking an arrow from her back and nocking it with the bowstring. She set her sights right on Zeus’s Fist, holding her breath for the first monster to appear right from the entrance.

Then, Kronos’s army exploded from the Labyrinth.

Giants erupted from the entrance, yelling so loudly Bianca felt like her ears were about to burst. They carried shields made from flattened vehicles and tree trunks with rusty spikes bristling at the end- handmade clubs, Bianca assumed.

One of the giants bellowed at the Ares phalanx, smashed it sideways with his club, and the entire cabin was thrown aside, a dozen warriors tossed to the wind like nothing more than tiny rag dolls.

“Fire!” Beckendorf yelled. The catapults swung into action, and immediately, two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a giant in the chest, and the monster went down.

Bianca couldn’t focus- didn’t _want_ to focus- any more on the destruction, but unfortunately for her, Lee called on them to open fire.

Dozens of arrows went flying through the air, sticking to the thick armor the giants wore. Only some of them were able to make it through the chinks in their armor, vaporizing the giants at the touch of celestial bronze.

It went on like that for minutes, and just when it looked like they were about to overwhelm the remaining giants, a new wave of monsters came pouring out of the Labyrinth.

Forty or so female reptilian-like creatures leaped from the maze, each wielding incredibly sharp spears and giant nets. They were dressed in full battle armor, completely ready to fight till their last breath.

They dispersed in every direction, quickly becoming caught in the traps previously set up. One got stuck on the spikes and became an easy target for her and the rest of the archers, but Bianca let the others take that kill- she couldn’t stand seeing the squirming women. Another triggered a tripwire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several of the snake women.

Even so, many more kept coming.

The Athena warriors and Argus- their one-hundred eyed security guard giant- rushed to meet them by the entrance, engaging the serpent women and keeping them as close together as they could.

Their human-like features made it especially easy to see the utter hatred in their eyes, and coming from a female face… they strangely made Bianca think about her mother.

The waves of monsters- and even enemy _demi-gods_ \- entered through the maze, and once a Hellhound entered the mix, the tide shifted in their favor.

Bianca kept the tears from spilling down her cheeks, solely focusing on slaying the monsters overwhelming her friends on the ground.

It was difficult when, just a few seconds later, the familiar ringing to her ears came- the feeling of death pinging in her ears one right after the other.

Somehow, throughout all the screaming and utter destruction, she heard Percy call for Nico.

Her eyes wandered over to the noise, and just as they landed on Nico, the earth trembled and a giant fissure opened up in front of a dozen serpent women.

A handful of undead warriors crawled from the ground- horrible corpses in military uniforms from all different periods, all armed with weapons and moving with the intent to fight.

And just as one of them drew their swords and engaged the women, Nico crumpled to his knees.

“ _Nico!_ ”

Bianca practically threw herself off the tree, ignoring the shouts of protest and shooting arrow after arrow at any monster that dared even glance in his direction.

When she finally reached him, Bianca immediately fell beside him, taking him in her arms and just running her eyes all over him.

There was smoke curling off his black clothes, his fingers were clenched, and the grass all around his body had turned yellow and died.

It was already worrying, but when she felt his faintly beating heart, Bianca nearly lost it.

“Medic!” She yelled, but it was no use. Everybody was fighting for their own life.

She tried to calm herself down. She knew he was alive, just unconscious- and while she could _see_ the death hanging over him, it wasn’t big enough to warrant getting herself killed over all her fretting.

So, as hard as it was, Bianca pressed a kiss to his forehead before laying him back on the ground.

Being on the front lines was everything she feared, but for Nico, she would do everything in her power to keep him safe.

A few more snake women were the only ones who sought them out, and by then, the soldiers Nico had called for were done with the previous serpent women, and with their help, that little tousle didn’t last very long.

Bianca was assisting other campers from her spot when she heard it- a terrible, unearthly scream piercing the air.

A monster shot right out of the entrance and perched itself atop of Zeus’s Fist- and Bianca recognized this one, thanks to her many days of reading- Kampê.

Kampê’s face was filled with evil glee, and as she surveyed the carnage before her, she pulled two curved swords from her waist.

They glowed a misty green, and as she screeched in triumph, some of the campers around her ran. They were trampled by either Hellhounds or giants, and the resounding ringing in her ears made her choke up.

Kampê shot up to the sky and landed on the command tent the Athena children had thankfully abandoned, squishing it flat without so much as a blink. Bianca caught sight of Percy and Annabeth standing before Kampê, and as much as she wanted to run and help, Bianca focused her attention on the new surge of monsters.

Nico was still unconscious behind her, and while they were relatively out of danger’s way, a giant decided to focus his sole attention on them.

Bianca shot her arrows at him, but all of them got caught up in his shield. It was only when she reached for her quiver and was met with empty air that she threw her stuff to the ground called on the fire deep inside.

She conjured up dozens of fiery balls to her side, willing them to sharpen into fine, precise points. Her fire wasn’t enough to kill him, but the arrows embedded on his shield were.

Bianca raised her hand, and all at once, the spikes flew towards him, Bianca charging in right after them.

The giant braced himself against the fire, most of it embedding itself into the shield, but some of them caught on his open, unprotected skin. The spikes seared as they landed on him, and Bianca willed them to press on- to pass through whatever it was they got stuck on.

It was enough to make the giant’s screams shake the ground, but not enough for him to lose his focus.

Bianca was nearly able to reach the arrows, but one little swoop of his arm had her flying through the air, crashing somewhere into the ground with a heavy, painful _thud_.

And now, his gaze was trained on Nico.

“No!” She hastily got to her feet, flicking her wrist and watching as a line of fire encircled the beast. It made him pause and effectively brought all his attention back to her.

She called for more spikes, hurdling them at him in wave after wave intense, pitch-black fire.

The more they caught on the giant’s unprotected skin, the more his guard seemed to waver.

Her movements were beginning to come off as slightly sluggish and jagged, but Bianca continued to creep closer, forcing her eyes to move a mile a minute in search of some kind of opening in the giant’s defense.

There wasn’t a big enough opening for her to jump in, but Bianca was running out of time- she didn’t know how long the pain of fire would keep him paralyzed, but she had to act quick.

So, in a premature move, Bianca ran over to him, opening the ring of fire up to her as she launched forward, grabbing the side of his shield and swinging herself over to the flat-ish front surface.

There, all the arrows she had previously shot stared right back at her, embedded deep into the smashed vehicle’s metal. Suddenly, her idea was going to take much more strength than she had anticipated.

With a huff, Bianca planted her feet on the shield, wrapping her hand around the base of the arrow while the other held tightly on to the shield. The metal nearly shredded into her skin with how hard she was gripping the edge, but if she didn’t, she was sure to be thrown around with all the giant’s thrashing.

Bianca pulled with all her strength, and she was fairly surprised when she successfully pulled the arrow free, but just a second later, the giant pushed the shield against her, slamming her into the ground and making Bianca ram her head right on the solid patch of dirt.

Her head immediately began to throb, and when she opened her eyes, her sight was terribly blurred, her limbs were concerningly heavy, and her ears were ringing.

To top it all off, the sight Bianca was met with was possibly the last thing her eyes would ever lay sights on.

The giant was now towering over her, preparing to swing his club right down where she lay. The blow to her head must have completely wiped her concentration, effectively reducing the spikes of fire to nothing but air.

With nothing holding him back, Bianca raised her arm, cowering behind her forearm as she prepared herself to be hit with the full force of one angry giant.

Only, the hit never came.

The giant’s screams were the only thing Bianca registered at the moment, and when she opened her eyes, she found- “Mrs. O’Leary!”

The friendly Hellhound came to Bianca’s very rescue, biting onto the giant’s arm and preventing him from swinging his club around. But with Mrs. O’Leary’s appearance, that meant-

Bianca searched around, because she just knew he had to be here somewhere…

She was thoroughly overjoyed to find Daedalus just a few steps away, fighting his way through two serpent women. Even through the blur in her eyes, Bianca could see the determination on his face.

“Go!” He glanced over to her, motioning from her hand to the giant. “Do it!”

Bianca gulped, pushing herself up from the ground and taking off in a sprint. While the giant was busy with Mrs. O’Leary, Bianca went up right to him and stabbed the arrow right in between a chink in his armor.

The giant dissolved, and just like that, Bianca was back on the ground.

She was relieved, but she suddenly felt very, _very_ tired.

Daedalus was at her side in an instant, bringing her arm over his shoulder as he helped drag her towards Nico. The diameter of dead grass around him had grown, but other than that, he didn’t look much different from how she’d left him.

Bianca was glad when she was dumped right beside him. She forced herself to sit up and maneuver his head onto her lap, ignoring her own dizziness in favor of curling over her little brother.

“Rest.” Daedalus patted her shoulder, his gaze somewhere off to the right. “There’s no use in overexerting yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

And he took off, right alongside Mrs. O’Leary.

Bianca sighed, closing her eyes and just melting into the Earth beneath her. Sleep sounded like an utter dream at the moment, and when she ran her fingers through Nico’s hair, unconsciously humming a sweet lullaby, it almost felt like the world wasn’t collapsing around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! A lot has happened in this chapter! I was really happy with myself over the di Angelo's just passing out like that, with Bianca trying to comfort an unconscious Nico while ignoring her own injuries. It's what they deserve...
> 
> I just want to say, I want to play Bianca's progress like this: since she's fairly new to her powers and hasn't had proper training specifically for them, Bianca's relying on her brains rather than her powers. As she gets the hang of it, I'll promise you there will be more opportunities for Bianca to showcase her strength!
> 
> Ok, I'll go now! Hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter!
> 
> _Posted: January 17, 2021._


	32. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one thing to say: I'm taking a bit of a break from writing! School is starting up on the 25th, and considering I didn't do too well last semester, I'll be putting all of my focus on school! I do wish I could focus on writing rather than studying, but I'm trying not to fail!
> 
> I _will_ be updating other things and maybe even posting some one-shots, but for now, this story is on pause. It won't be for long- I hate leaving a story like this, but let me get myself together and then I'll continue on with this wild ride! Thank you for understanding!

When Bianca came to, the battle was over.

By her estimation, she was only asleep for about five minutes. Something big must have happened in those five minutes, because as she was slowly brought into consciousness, the noise was no longer a mix of metals clinking or monsters screeching.

The near silence of it all was welcoming.

She lay there for some time, enjoying the peace that made her throbbing head throb a little less. When Bianca’s eyes finally fluttered open, she was met with nothing but a blue, cloudless sky.

The peace didn’t last long, and soon enough, dull aches racked her body as the wind blew against her face. It was oddly cold, even if it was the middle of summer.

As Bianca forced herself to sit up, her head simply screamed in protest. Her lips were dry, and when she brought a hand up to spit the hair out of her mouth, her hand came back caked with blood.

The taste was bitter in her mouth, and at the sharp pain to her bottom lip, Bianca figured it was due to a split lip.

Almost immediately, she heard Tyson’s voice. She couldn’t make out what he said, but soon after, a flurry of steps and the presence of someone was at her side, and _wow_ , her vision was _not_ what it used to be.

Bianca moved to curl in on the weight at her lap, something at the back of her mind telling her she had to protect it at all cost, but from what, she didn’t really know. “Nico… Nico…”

The person beside her was saying a bunch of things, but the only thing she could make out from the jumble of words was _nectar_.

Then, something was being pressed to her lips, and as soon as this warm, strange liquid came pouring into her mouth and down her throat, Bianca felt like a whole new person.

She opened her eyes, which she hadn’t even noticed were closed, and started to chug as much of the liquid as she could. It tasted like something fine- something delicious- and Bianca wanted _more_.

But before she could get another taste, the drink was being yanked away from her, and Bianca was spluttering and coughing at the sudden loss of it.

“Hey, it’s okay. Breathe through it…” Percy told her, a canteen in his hands as he kneeled beside her.

“W- What?”

“You hit your head quite hard,” somebody said, and when she looked over Percy’s shoulder, she was surprised to find Daedalus and Mrs. O’Leary side-by-side, peering down at her with concern. “It’s most likely a concussion.”

“That’s right…” She reached to grab at the back of her head, finding the spot a bit tender. She remembered now- the things that led up to her passed out on the ground. Her injuries should have hurt a lot more than they currently did, but now, there was very little pain coursing through her body.

The drink- the nectar was what cleared her head. Her body didn’t ache, her sight was no longer blurry, and the constant muffle to her ears was gone.

Now that she was in her right mind, Bianca could see that the battleground was cleared of enemies, but filled with injured demi-gods. Their pained cries were haunting, and a thick cloud of death hung over the scene before her. Even so, she couldn’t think about it right now, because-

“Nico!” She glanced to her lap, her fingers buried in his silky hair. She quickly but gently turned him over, horrified to feel his heart beating at a slow, faint pace.

Percy brought the canteen to Nico’s mouth, spilling the golden liquid right between his parted lips.

Almost immediately, Nico coughed and spluttered, but his eyes fluttered open.

“Nico…” Bianca brought her hands up to him, wiping the spilled nectar from his chin and cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay? What happened? Can you talk?”

He weakly nodded. “Never tried to summon so many before. I- I’ll be fine.”

Bianca helped him sit up, and when Percy gave him some more nectar, Nico blinked. It was like he was desperately trying to remember who the crowd now surrounding them were, but when his eyes landed on Bianca, he jumped away.

“Nico, _please_.” She insistently pressed her hands to his back when he swayed.

But he continued to shrug her off, and finally, he offered her a small, “Not now…”

Bianca clenched her fist, biting her lip and furrowing her brows. She had a lot she wanted to say, but not in front of an audience- so all she did was nod and let her arms fall dejectedly to her sides.

This would have to wait, once more.

After a second, Nico’s soft, tired voice filled the air. “Daedalus…?”

There was a shuffle- one she assumed was Daedalus shifting closer. “Yes, my boy. I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it.”

Bianca glanced up at that, and for the first time that day, she got a good look at the person she least expected to see.

Daedalus had a few scratches on his body, all of which were bleeding golden oil, but he looked better than most of them. Apparently, his automaton body healed itself quickly. Mrs. O’Leary loomed behind him, licking the wounds on his head, and because of that, Daedalus’s hair stood up funnily.

Then, she noticed a man standing beside him. Bianca jumped at the hundreds of arms protruding from his body, but he was too preoccupied with a group of awed campers and satyrs to notice her discomfort.

He was surprisingly bashful, but he did his best to sign autographs on armor, shields, and tops- all of which were being shoved into his face by the awed crowd.

“I found the Hundred-Handed One as I came through the maze,” Daedalus explained, apparently noticing her curiosity. “It seems he had the same idea to come help- but he was lost. And so, we fell in together. We both came to make amends.”

“Yay!” Tyson jumped up and down. “Briares! I knew you would come!”

“I did not know,” the man- Briares- said. “But you reminded me who I am, Cyclops. You are the hero.”

Tyson blushed, and Percy patted him on the back.

“I knew that a long time ago.” Percy smiled. “But, Daedalus... the Titan army is still down there. Even without the string, they’ll be back. They’ll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them.”

Daedalus sheathed his sword. “You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it- which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue.”

Annabeth, who Bianca barely noticed was among the people hovering over her and Nico, stared at him. “But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you’re alive—”

“Yes, my young architect,” Daedalus agreed. “When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you.”

He slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and produced a sleek and silver rectangle- one that looked exactly like one of the ones Bianca had seen on Daedalus’s workbenches. On one side, a blue delta symbol was etched into the very center of the rectangle.

“My work is here. It’s all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started, some of my favorite designs…” Daedalus shook his head. “I couldn’t develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world, but perhaps you will find it interesting.”

He handed the rectangle to Annabeth, who stared at it like it was solid gold. “You’re giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth... I don’t even know how much!”

“Small compensation for the way I have acted,” Daedalus said. “You were right, Annabeth, about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on.”

_What?_

“Whoa,” Percy raised his arms. “Pass on? But you can’t just kill yourself. That’s wrong.”

He shook his head. “Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment.”

Bianca’s heart plummeted. “You won’t get a fair trial, then. The spirit of Minos—”

“I will take what comes,” he said. “And trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn’t it?”

He looked straight towards her and Nico. Nico’s face darkened.

“Yes,” he said.

Bianca blinked away the stinging in her eyes. “I suppose.”

“Will you take my soul for ransom, then?” Daedalus asked. “You could use it to reclaim your mother.”

Bianca flinched at that, and before she could turn the offer down, Nico beat her right to it. “No. I will help you release your spirit. But… _Mamma_ has passed. She must stay where she is.”

Daedalus nodded at the same time Bianca stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. “Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise.”

It’s not that Bianca was opposed to his decision, but when she last saw him, this was the one thing he wanted most in the world. She was glad she wouldn’t have to convince him otherwise, but she was a bit curious as to what changed in his line of thinking…

“As for you, Bianca.” Daedalus came to her side, kneeling on the dead grass beside her. “You’ve grown into a fine young warrior. Not too long ago, you were clueless with a sword, and while that might still be the case, you found something that works for you.”

They glanced over to her bow and quiver, sprawled on the ground right where she’d last left them. She couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “I’m starting to understand myself- to understand this lifestyle. I don’t think I would have ever pushed myself the way you did, so for that… I thank you.”

Daedalus nodded, a small smile grazing his lips. Then, his features grew terribly serious not even a second later. “I would like to offer you one more piece of advice- you need to overcome your morality.”

Bianca blinked. “W- What?”

“Back in my workshop, your little tousle with that empousa- Kelli. You had her in your grasp, but you hesitated.” He frowned. “That will get you killed in battle.”

“But—” Bianca spluttered, her face flushing with shame. “Her- Her eyes. They looked so _human_. How could I—”

“You will come across other demi-gods. They will not always be on your side.” He said, patting her on the back. “Prepare yourself for those encounters- and do it _now_. I’m afraid you’ll come face-to-face with Kronos’s followers very soon.”

Bianca blinked through the tears in her eyes, but she nodded nonetheless. She knew he was right, but it didn’t make the idea any easier…

“One last favor, Bianca.” He leaned back, waving to Mrs. O’Leary in a _come here_ motion. “I cannot leave Mrs. O’Leary alone, and she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?”

This time, her expression was one of shock. “Me?”

Daedalus chuckled. “Of course. She loves you.”

As if to prove his statement, Mrs. O’Leary came up to her and licked the side of her head.

Bianca wetly laughed. “Alright. I’ll do my best.”

Daedalus nodded, his eyes passing to the ground. “Then I am ready to see my son... and Perdix. I must tell them how sorry I am.”

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, and once again, so did Bianca.

Daedalus turned toward Nico, who drew his sword. At first, Bianca was afraid of just what Nico planned to do, but he simply said, “Your time has long since come. Be released and rest.”

A smile of relief spread across Daedalus’s face. He froze, his skin turning transparent and revealing the bronze gears and machinery whirring inside his body. Then, the statue turned to gray ash and disintegrated.

Mrs. O’Leary howled. Everybody moved to pat her head, trying to comfort her as best they could. The earth rumbled- an earthquake that could probably be felt in every major city across the country- as the ancient Labyrinth collapsed.

There was no time to talk. There was only work to be done in the aftermath of a bloody battle.

…

Bianca sucked in a breath, composing herself as best as she could before she made her presence known.

It was difficult. Everything after the battle was much more difficult to do, especially when she faced the dead just an hour ago.

There were a lot of casualties, and as she stood before the bodies of her friends, nothing was enough to calm her down. It was especially difficult to keep her tears to herself when Pollux, son of Dionysus, tried to say a few words on behalf of his fallen brother, but ended up choking with sobs and simply took the torch before him.

As he lit the funeral pyre in the middle of the amphitheater, Bianca watched the one golden shroud as it became engulfed with flames. The sight of it all was disturbingly beautiful, especially when the smoke and sparks billowed up to the stars.

Everyone's sadness was understandable, but Bianca knew Lee Fletcher, along with the other fallen heroes, were somewhere better.

After that event, she’d been rung fresh out of tears. She suspected the ensuing conversation would conjure up some more, though.

Bianca stepped forward, clearing her throat loud enough for Nico, who was at the end of one of the canoe decks, to hear.

Nico tensed, and when he peered over his shoulder and met her gaze, she was glad he didn’t immediately run away.

“Hey.” Bianca waited, but when she didn’t receive a response, she decided to step forward and proceed onto the deck.

Her shoes were heavy against the wood, but she didn’t consider it to be a bad thing. If anything, Bianca thought the sound of it was rather calming when paired with the gentle stream of water and multicolored sunset.

With a tiny sigh, Bianca settled herself next to Nico, her feet barely grazing the top of the water.

Next to her, Nico sat with his knees up to his chest, arms curled around them and face buried from sight. Past Nico would be too impatient and energetic to take that position up, but present Nico…

“We missed you at dinner, you know.” Bianca softly nudged him, a tiny smile spreading on her lips. Even with that show of light banter, Bianca was beyond worried at this point. Nico had been skipping meals, and the more she thought about it, she hadn’t seen him step foot in the Hermes cabin, despite receiving a bed of his own.

When they sat in silence for a few minutes, Bianca sighed.

“I’m sorry.” She said, picking at the wood beside her. “I was wrong. I should have never taken my frustrations out on you, Nico. I said some terrible things just because I knew they would hurt, and it was _wrong_. I made you feel unwanted, and I will never forgive myself for it.”

Silence.

“I was worried. Every night was like torture- I didn’t know where you were, I didn’t know if you were safe or if you were okay… I just wanted you _here_ , with me.”

Nothing. Nico didn’t react- didn’t even blink as she talked on.

Bianca deflated. She felt the tears coming in hot, but she didn’t want to bawl in front of Nico. “I missed you, Nico- I _still_ miss you. I did this to you. You grew up far too fast. It was supposed to be me. I—”

Still- Nico said _nothing_. He hardly spoke to her ever since he’d come back, and she couldn’t stand the thought of his silence going on forever, but with the way things were going, it looked like that’s exactly what was about to happen.

Until…

“I miss you too, Bianca…”

Bianca blinked, glancing over to Nico. His head was down, hiding his face from view, but his shoulders were visibly shaking. He started muttering some things, apologizing for leaving and apologizing for making her worry and dragging her into the mess with Minos.

All Bianca could do was shake her head and lick her lips, her heart breaking into tiny little pieces at every one of Nico’s sobs. “Just… promise me you won’t leave again?”

Nico didn’t say anything. Instead, he moved to bury his head in the crook of Bianca’s neck. It was a hug, and a hug with her favorite person in the entire world was something she desperately needed at that moment.

She touched his face, holding his cheek in the palm of her hand. “ _Ti voglio bene, mio fratellino_.”

A tear fell on her hand, followed by another, then another. Bianca wiped them all away, ignoring the ones running down her own cheeks as they held each other in their arms.

And, just that next day, Nico was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited sibling talk! I had so many ideas for the scene, but I ended going with something simple and just as heartwarming! This Nico is certainly different than the one from The House of Hades and beyond, so I don't think he'd be much of a talker, especially with Bianca, given where they last left off.
> 
> Also, I gave Mrs. O'Leary to Bianca! I never understood why she and Nico weren't closer (Underworld babies!), but I'm fixing it here! She still loves Percy, but Bianca's just a better match...
> 
> And, as for Nico leaving, he's still got a lot on his plate. Things with Bianca might be starting to heal, but there's so much more this baby is dealing with! I do believe he would leave even if Bianca chose to stay at camp.
> 
> _(Ti voglio bene, mio fratellino = I love you, my little brother)_
> 
> Love you all; see you when I get a break!
> 
> _Posted: January 20, 2021._


End file.
